Les Volturi en première année de médecine
by elo-didie
Summary: Quand Aro écoute des conversations qu'il n'aurai jamais du entendre, cela a de drôle de conséquence Alec/OC et Démétri/OC
1. Prologue

Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout).

Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Elsa alias The Princess blue et Elo-Didie alias Elodie.

Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires).

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

Elsa & Elodie

**OOOOOOOO**

**Prologue :**

A Volterra, dans le château des Volturi, Aro s'ennuyait. Il décida de se promener. **(n/Elsa : ça lui fait du bien de prendre l'air).**

Il arriva devant la cour intérieur, quand il entendit des voix **(n/Elsa : Jeanne d'Arc power) (n/Elodie : ****T****u ne savais pas qu'Aro était la version masculine de Jeanne d'Arc ****!****),** celles de trois de ses gardes : Alec, Démétri et Félix.

- _Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas capable de passer un an, toute la journée avec des humains, sans y go__û__ter__._ Les défia Alec avec un sourire sadique.

- _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi,_ s'emporta Félix, _nous pouvons tout à fait le faire !_

_- Mais toi pas sûr,_ continua Démétri avec un sourire joueur en direction d'Alec.

Aro en avait assez entendu, cette conversation lui donna une idée, très bonne pour lui, mais pas forcément pour ses gardes.

**OOOOOOOO**

Note : _ La première année de médecine s'appelle à partir de cette année PAES, car à la fin de celle-ci, on peut maintenant passer quatre concours médecine, dentaire, pharmacie et maïeutique (sage-femme). Les cours se font en deux semestres séparer par les vacances de Noël, c'est un concours très dur qui demande beaucoup de travail et de discipline.

_ Nous sommes des amatrices pures, comme tout bon auteur de fan fiction, donc nous vous prévenons d'hors et déjà que nous ne mettrons pas nos chapitres en temps régulier…ce sera au feeling, donc faudra être patient et compréhensif.

Merci de nous lire.

Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin des chapitres.

Bisous

Elsa & Elodie


	2. Chapitre 1 L'annonce d'Aro et le départ

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Elsa alias The Princess blue et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 1 :**** L'annonce d'Aro et le départ**

Aro Volturi, qui après la conversation qu'il avait surpris, avait eu une idée génialissime (d'après lui), décida de réunir ses gardes et la famille royale pour annoncer son idée à ''tout le monde''.

Quand ce ''tout le monde'' fut dans la salle du trône, Aro demanda à Alec, Démétri et Félix de le rejoindre devant tout le monde.

Les trois gardes se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour avoir été convoqués devant ''tout le monde''.

Aro sourit sadiquement devant leur inquiétude.

- _Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je veux simplement vous demander de relever un « petit » défi,_ annonça Aro en retenant un rire quand il vit le soulagement se peindre sur le visage des trois gardes_. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Félix, Ales et Démétri, ici présents, se défiant de pouvoir tenir une année tout en étant entouré d'humain. J'ai pensé que cela serait bien s'ils nous le prouvaient, non ?_ demanda Aro à la foule ébahie.

- _Oui !_ Cria la foule de vampire, alors que les trois concernés devenaient encore plus blanc que blanc **(n/Elsa : utiliser Javel Aro, avec ses idées, vos vêtements pâliront dans un ton blanc pur white)**.

_- Alors, j'ai décidé de les inscrire en première année de médecine en Normandie, car le temps leur permettra de sortir, et de ne pas trop sécher les cours à cause du soleil. Vous partez de main soir,_ expliqua Aro. _Bonne chance ! Oh fait, vous pouvez demander à deux autres vampires de la garde de venir avec vous, _rajouta Aro avec un sourire.

Après cette dernière annonce Aro quitta la salle du trône où c'était tenu cette petite réunion. Il était fier de lui, il les avait mis au pied du mur, pour lui, ils étaient obligés d'accepter, leur ego les obligeait à le faire et de plus c'était un ordre.

Quand, Aro partit, la salle se vida petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'Alec, Démétri et Félix, mais aussi Jane et Heidi, les deux vampires les plus proches des trois victimes d'Aro. Les filles savaient déjà qu'elles allaient partir avec eux, mais quand elles se regardèrent elles décidèrent de les faire mariner un petit peu **(n/Elsa : dans de l'huile avec des oignons et de l'ail)** **(n/Elodie : tu es une vrai as en cuisine de vampire).** D'après elles, cela leur apprendraient à tourner sept fois leur langue dans leur bouche avant de parler **(n/Elsa : c'est bien de tourner la langue, ça sert beaucoup).**

Les trois vampires défiés par Aro étaient toujours figés à cause de l'annonce que venait de leur faire leur chef, car tout les trois savaient qu'ils allaient relevés le défi, mais cela allait être dur, passer une année à la fac de médecine, vraiment dur. Aro n'avait pas fait dans la simplicité, il aurait pu prendre droit ou lettre, mais non, il avait choisi médecine.

Les deux filles les laissèrent cogiter leur erreur pendant une demi-heure avant de les sortir de leur immobilité.

- _Vraiment bien joué les gars,_ sortit Jane en applaudissant. _Vous ne pouvez pas vous faire attention, vous savez bien qu'Aro a les oreilles qui traînent partout. Maintenant, vous allez passer un an rien que tout les trois__,__ au milieu d'humains._ **(n/Elsa : Pauvre Petits !)**.

- _Pas seulement tout les trois, ils peuvent emmener deux autres personnes de leur choix,_ repris Heidi calmement, mais elle rajouta avec un sourire sadique,_ si quelqu'un veut bien accompagner ses trois idiots, car ça ne sera pas moi._

-_ Ni moi_, surenchérit Jane avec le même sourire sadique que son amie.

Les trois garçons avaient tellement l'air idiot après avoir entendu ce qu'elles venaient de dire, que les filles eurent du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Car pour Alec, Démétri et Félix, cela était impensable que les filles les laissent se débrouiller tous seuls à la fac. Surtout pour Alec, qui était toujours avec sa sœur, alors en être séparé toute une année et en plus pour passer cette année au milieu d'étudiants humains.

Démétri fut le premier à réagir à l'annonce des filles, il se mit à crier :

- _**NON ! NON !**_ _Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire cela, vous n'allez pas nous laissez seul,_ supplia un Démétri suppliant suppliamment **(n/Elsa : il a l'air désespéré) (n/Elodie : complètement)**.

_- On n'y arrivera jamais, si vous ne venez pas avec nous_, rajouta un Félix qui était tombé à genoux devant les filles.

- _Félix a tout fait raison_, dit Alec avec un regard suppliant envers les filles, mais surtout pour sa sœur_. Jane,_ _tu es ma sœur, tu ne peux pas me faire cela ? Non ?_

Jane, qui ne supportait pas de voir son frère comme cela, se disait qu'ils avaient retenu la leçon, faut dire qu'elle avait déjà pensé à tout ce qu'elle allait mettre dans ses valises. Elle regarda son frère, elle lui sourit avec un air tendre et dit :

- _Bien sûre que je viens avec vous, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allai vous laisser vous amuser sans moi à la fac, mais là vous rigoler _!

Les garçons se regardèrent rassurés, Alec avait réussi à en convaincre une, l'autre n'allait pas tarder à craquer, elle aussi.

- _Heidi, veux-tu venir avec nous ou préfère-tu rester toute seule, ici à Volterra, sans nous quatre ?_ dit doucement Félix, puis il ajouta en voyant qu'elle allait craquer. _Imagine toutes les nouvelles boutiques que tu vas découvrir, les monuments, les jolies filles…_

- _**La ferme !**_ crièrent Démétri et Alec en même temps.

Heidi se dit que Félix la connaissait trop bien pour son propre bien. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait lui dire pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle souffla un minuscule s'accord que seul des vampires pouvaient entendre.

Ce minuscule petit d'accord déclencha un défoulement de joie pour les trois gardes. Ils se mirent à crier, à danser la danse des canards.

Jane et Heidi les regardèrent bien pendant dix minutes, complètement mortes de rire **(n/Elodie : on les comprend).** Jane décida, que son frère et les autres s'étaient assez ridiculisés pour la journée, les ramena à la réalité.

_- Cela est vraiment superbe que l'on vienne avec vous, mais il faudrait qu'on prépare nos valises, car je vous rappelle qu'on part demain soir pour la Normandie._

- _Nous avons toute la journée de demain, pour faire nos valises, Jane_, la contra Démétri, qui pour lui faire sa valise c'est cinq seconde top chrono.

_- Non,_ le repris Heidi, _car il faut que l'on fasse du shopping, car les vêtements que nous avons ne sont pas assez couvert pour la Normandie._

- _Nous ne craignons pas le froid_, disait Félix sûr de son « intelligence ».

- _Peut les humains si_, ajouta Alec sérieusement, _les filles ont donc raison. Et s'ils nous voient arriver en T-shirt par -10°, ils vont se poser des questions_.

-_ Alors, nous allons devoir faire du…_ dit un Démétri désespéré désespéramment.

- _**SHOPPING !**_ crièrent les filles folles de joie.

**OOOOOOOO**

Les filles avaient décidé de faire tout les magasins de Volterra, rien ne fut épargner aux garçons des T-shirt au jeans en passant par les strings. Ces derniers avaient été pris en otages par les filles, car elles voulaient leur acheter des nouveaux vêtements pour cette année à l'université, mais aussi et surtout pour porter les sacs, ce qui était normal pour Jane et Heidi, mais de l'esclavage pour Félix, Démétri et Alec.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après ces heures de tortures pour les trois garçons, Jane et Heidi décidèrent de rentrer pour le plus grand bonheur des garçons. Alec, Démétri et Félix pensaient avoir quelques heures pour eux, se détendre avant de faire leur valises. Mais les filles en décidèrent autrement.

- _Où vous allez comme cela ?_ demanda une Heidi outrée qu'ils partent comme cela.

_- On va se détendre et profiter de nos dernières heures à Volterra avant notre départ,_ répondit simplement Démétri.

_- Non ! Non,_ rétorqua Jane. _Vous allez faire votre valise, pendant que nous ferons les nôtres, et une fois que les nôtres seront finies, avec Heidi, nous viendrons vérifier vos valises, pour voir si vous ne prenez pas n'importe quoi_.

- _Et le mieux pour vous, c'est qu'elle soit faites et vous soyez à côté quand nous viendrons la vérifier,_ expliqua calmement Heidi.

Toutes les deux partirent chacune dans leur chambre pour commencer leurs valises, en laissant les trois autres complètements abasourdis au beau milieu du hall d'entrée du château.

Les trois gardes savaient que si leurs valises n'étaient pas prêtes et que s'ils n'étaient pas présents au moment de la vérification des filles, ils auront des problèmes, de gros problèmes. Et de plus, s'ils ne sont pas là pendant la vérification, ils pourraient se retrouver qu'avec des pulls roses.

_- Ben, je crois qu'on a plus le choix, on a plus qu'à aller faire nos valises,_ dit Alec déprimé à la perspective de devoir faire sa valise tout de suite.

_- Oui,_ répondit simplement Démétri tout aussi déprimé. _Et en plus on va devoir rester dans nos chambres, en attendant que ces demoiselles viennent vérifier nos valises_.

- _C'est sûr,_ ajouta Félix. _Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des vêtements roses, comme elles ont fait à ce pauvre Santiago_.

Ils frissonnèrent tous de terreur à ce souvenir. Santiago avait eu une mission en Amérique du Sud pour quelques semaines, il n'avait pas voulu faire sa valise quand les filles lui ont dit de la faire, et quand il l'a faite, il l'a laissée sans surveillance dans sa chambre. Chelsea, Renata, Heidi et Jane l'avaient vidée de son contenu, puis l'avait remplie à nouveau de vêtements de leurs choix, tous roses, il les avait simplement mises en colère en ne faisant pas ce qu'elles avaient demandé. Et depuis tout les vampires mâles de Volterra savaient qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier les femelles vampires surtout si celle-ci était une Volturi, encore plus si elle s'appelait Jane ou Heidi.

Après ce flash-back commun, chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer sa valise et éviter qu'une tempête ne s'abatte sur leur tête.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après vingt minutes, les trois victimes du défi d'Aro avaient fini de faire leurs valises, mais ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de leurs chambres au cas où elles passeraient pendant qu'ils seraient partis.

Ils durent attendre encore trois longues heures, car Heidi et Jane avaient décidé de réessayer tout leurs achats de l'après-midi avant de les mettre dans leurs valises pour être sûres de les prendre. Pour finir, elles prirent tout ce qu'elles avaient acheté lors de leur précédente sortie shopping.

Elles finirent leur valises vers minuit, elles étaient contentes d'elles, car elles avaient réussi à faire sorte qu'il leur reste encore une journée pour s'occuper des valises des garçons et dire au revoir aux autres Volturi.

Après avoir bouclé leurs valises, Heidi et Jane se rejoignirent dans le couloir.

- _Tu t'occupes de la valise de ton frère, moi celle de Démétri et on se rejoint pour celle de Félix, il faut mieux être deux_, expliqua Heidi.

-_ Oui, c'est sûr pour Félix il faut mieux être deux, car je pense qu'il faudra refaire en entier sa valise, ses goûts vestimentaires sont vraiment, mais vraiment, mais totalement écœurants_, ajouta Jane avec un air de dégoût en pensant à la garde robe du garde armoire à glace.

Heidi eut un frisson de dégoût quand Jane parla de la garde robe de leur ami. Elles étaient complètement d'accord, Félix était vraiment naze pour choisir ses vêtements

**OOOOOOOO**

Quatre heures plus tard, les filles avaient finies de vérifier, la valise des trois gardes Bien sûr, elles n'avaient presque pas touché aux valises de Démétri et d'Alec. Mais pour Félix, elles avaient du vider complètement sa valise, pour la remplir à nouveau de vêtements qui ne dataient pas d'y a quarante ans, car Félix avait adoré la période de l'amour libre, dès qu'il le pouvait il ressortait ses vieux vêtements de hippie, même si pour lui cela n'était pas assez hippie, mais vu que personne au château ne le laissait s'habiller comme ça **(n/Elodie : ben on les comprend un peu)**. Il avait mis dans sa valise presque que des vêtements de cette époque. Les filles avaient dû se battre avec lui pour pas qu'il prenne ce genre de vêtements même s'il les adorait. Félix avait cédé à Jane et Heidi quand Alec et Démétri s'étaient mis du côté des filles, car aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'il se balade dans le campus habillé de cette façon.

Ils décidèrent de faire de tour du château, pour pouvoir dire au revoir à tout le monde et dire qu'ils ne les reverraient qu'à Noel pour les vacances.

Ils mirent environ trois heures à faire le tour du château, et dire au revoir à tout le monde.

**OOOOOOOO**

Alec, Démétri et Félix voulaient se venger d'Aro avant de partir. Mais aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire et comment le faire.

_- Qu'es-ce qui pourrait énerver Aro ?_ demanda Alec tout en se grattant la tête.

- _Rencontrer des humains qu'il ne peut pas goûter_, répondit Démétri.

- _Cela énerverait n'importe quel vampire se nourrissant normalement,_ dit Alec, et les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

_- Mettre du colorant vert dans son shampoing,_ dit Félix heureux de son idée de gamin de cinq ans.

Démétri et Alec levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Les idées fusèrent pendant presque deux heures, cela allait de la simple farce du colorant, une idée de Félix, au fait de raconter à Sulpicia qu'Aro la trompait avec Renata, une autre idée de Félix, en passant par lui piquer son repas sous son nez, et encore une idée de Félix. Ils n'en retiendraient aucune, car pour eux soit cela n'était pas assez, ou encore trop, enfin cela ne se faisaient pas même pour des vampires sanguinaire comme eux. Ils continuèrent encore pendant deux heures supplémentaires à chercher un plan pour se venger d'Aro ou quelque chose qu'il l'énerverait tellement qu'il les laisserait tranquilles quelques temps, jusqu'au moment où ils furent rejoints par Heidi et Jane qui les cherchaient depuis une heure au moins.

Heidi, en voyant leur airs si sérieux et leur mine grave, comprit tout de suite qu'ils complotaient quelque chose, et pour elle, la seule personne qui pourraient en être la victime était Aro à cause de son « petit » défi comme il l'adorait l'appeler.

- _Que faisiez-vous ? J'espère pour vous que vous ne cherchez pas un plan pour vous venger d'Aro ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Mais pas du tout ! _Rétorqua Félix, bien trop rapidement pour qu'ils soient innocents.

_- Dites la vérité !_ Dit Jane d'un ton autoritaire, en fixant son frère droit dans les yeux.

- _On veut juste lui faire une farce,_ dit doucement Alec en regardant ses pieds, il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard colérique de sa sœur.

- _Pourquoi vouloir vous venger ?_ Dit Heidi. _Il suffira de tenir toute l'année et cela fera taire Aro pendant quelques décennies._

- _Tu as raison,_ murmura Démétri_**. Nous allons lui montrer que nous sommes les meilleurs**__, _ajout-t-il beaucoup, mais beaucoup plus fort en faisant sursauter tout les vampires dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres.

- _En plus, vous n'auriez pas eu le temps, _dit Jane en regardant l'heure._ Nous devons partir dans une demi-heure. Nous ferions mieux d'aller chercher nos valises et de les charger dans les voitures._

- _Oui, tu as tout fait raison,_ répondirent-ils en cœur.

Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis ils se rejoignirent dans le garage. Heidi et Jane pendraient la Porsche, Démétri et Alec la Lamborghini grise et Félix le quatre-quatre noir à citres teintées qui leur servirait pour la chasse, même si pour l'instant, il était complètement rempli des affaires « utiles » des filles.

Aro, Caius et Marcus et quelques gardes les rejoignirent quand ils eurent fini pour leur dire en revoir.

_- Bonne chance_, dit Aro avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. _Faites honneur aux Volturi._

- _Ne vous faites pas reconnaître,_ conseilla Caius, car ils savaient tous que depuis que cette humaine Stephenie Meyer avait tout dévoilé sur eux, beaucoup d'humains avaient leurs descriptions physique.

- _Nous ferons attention,_ rassura Jane. _A Noël ! _Rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de tout les Volturi qui restaient à Volterra.

- _A Noël !_ Répondirent en cœur les autres.

- _Au revoir,_ rajoutèrent les autres voyagèrent en montant dans leurs voitures.

-_** Normandie, nous voilà !**_ Cria Félix en démarrant

- _**Félix, fermes-là !**_ Répondit Heidi, tout en déclenchant des fous rires dans tout le garage

Une fois les voitures parties, les gardes quittèrent le garage pour regagner leurs postes, en laissant les trois anciens dans le garage

- _J'espère qu'ils feront profil bas,_ dit Marcus

- _Surtout Félix_, rajouta Caius inquiet

- _Faites leurs un peu confiance, ils s'en sortiront très bien,_ parla Aro, avec un sourire mystérieux et en laissant ses deux frères seuls dans le garage.

**OOOOOOOO**

Un peu plus loin dans le château, deux gardes étaient en train de parler.

- _Je suis sûr qu'ils ne tiendront pas un mois_, assura Afton complètement confiant.

- _Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi à ta place_, répondit Santiago, _je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent tenir toute l'année._

- _Tu veux parier ?_ Rétorqua Afton, sûr de lui.

- _D'accord, je pari qu'ils tiendront plus d'un mois._

_- Je pari le contraire,_ dit Afton. _Quel est le gage ?_

_- Celui qui perd se déguise en lapin de Pâques à Halloween,_ répondit Santiago. _Tu tiens toujours ?_

_- Oui_, murmura simplement son adversaire.

- _Rose, le lapin ! Tu tiens toujours _? Souria Santiago.

- _Y_es, dit Afton en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se la fermer.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix :** _C'est un scandale ! Je NE M'HABILLE PAS COMME CA ! _

**Elsa : **_On s'en tape, tu fais ce qu'on dit…_

**Elodie : **_Surtout si ça consiste à aller à poil au pôle Nord…_

**Félix : **_Je n'aime pas l'amour libre. Personnage maltraité, en danger, aidez nous ! _(Il agite une pancarte en papier toilette).

**Elsa et Elodie :** _La ferme !_

**Heidi :**_ J'approuve complètement, les brutes dehors _(croise les bras).

**Les autres : **_… _(La goutte d'eau sur la tête).

**Elsa :** _Bien, maintenant que le calme est revenu _(Félix essaye de parler mais un regard noir de toutes les filles, surtout de Jane, le pousse à se taire)_… Donc MAINTENANT, y vont souffrir !_ (se frotte les mains).

**Elodie :** _Et maintenant, place aux pubs ! _(reviews !)

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux autres reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	3. Chapitre 2 Arrivée, Chasse et Rentrée

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous disent rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnes et des lieux réels sont fortuites._

_Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga the princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucun vampires)._

_Merci à Fanny et Lilly pour leurs reviews._

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 2 :**** Arrivée, Chasse et Rentrée**

**POV Volturi :**

Après six heures de route (normalement pour toute personne normalement constituée Volterra – Caen c'était au minimum quinze heures de route), nos cinq vampires passèrent la pancarte « Bienvenue en Normandie ».

- _Vous avez vu, ils nous souhaitent la bienvenue !_ Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Félix aux autres grâce à leurs portables qui leurs permettaient de communiquer entre les différentes voitures.

- _Félix, es-ce qu'un jour, tu réfléchiras avant de parler,_ demanda Heidi complètement désespérée par le comportement du vampire, pendant que les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

**OOOOOOOO**

Ils leur fallurent encore une heure pour trouver la maison que Aro leur avait acheté. Elle se situait en pleine campagne à quinze kilomètres de la maison la plus proche et à trente kilomètres de la faculté. Elle avait un énorme parc avec une forêt qui l'entourait.

- _Elle ne manque pas de charme,_ dit Jane qui trouvait la maison à son goût.

- _D'après le descriptif que m'a donné Aro, il y a cinq chambres avec deux salles de bains à l'étage,_ clama Démétri, _salon, salle à manger et cuisine en bas. Nous avons en plus une cave, un garage pour entreposer les voitures et aussi…_

- _**Une piscine ! Trop génial !**_ Cria Félix qui avait déjà fait le tour de la maison pendant la description.

_- Une piscine couverte_, continua Démétri comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par un vampire se comportant comme un gosse de cinq ans.

- _Génial,_ murmura Alec, quand il entendit un gros « plouf », comme si quelqu'un de débile venait de sauter dans la piscine_. Félix commence déjà à faire des siennes. Et on vient juste d'arriver. Nous sommes mal barrés, vraiment très mal barrés._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je m'en occupe,_ le rassura Heidi. _Dépêchez-vous de décharger les bagages._

- _**Félix**_, cria Heidi, _si tu ne veux pas être privé de dessert, et aussi si tu ne veux pas faire les devoirs de tout le monde. Je te conseille de sortir de sortir de cette piscine, immédiatement ! Et d'aider à décharger les bagages, sans mettre de l'eau partout_, ordonna-t-elle quand elle vit sortir de l'eau complètement ruisselant. _Si tu salis la maison, tu feras le ménage._

Félix se dépêcha d'essorer ces vêtements « sans en mettre partout » **(n/Elodie : c'est mal barré)** et courra vers les voitures pour aider Alec, Démétri et Jane qui déchargeaient. Heidi passait derrière Félix pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, ce qui était tout à fait son genre.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils avaient fin de décharger les voitures et avaient tout installé et rangé dans la maison.

_- C'est ce que j'appelle du travail bien fait_, dit Jane tout en soufflant, heureuse que cela soit finit.

- _La rentrée, c'est quand ?_ Demanda Démétri.

- _Lundi après-midi, mais nous avons une pré-rentré mercredi matin, soit après-demain,_ expliqua Heidi.

- _Pourquoi tu nous demande ça ?_ Questionna Alec.

- _Je pense qu'on devrait aller chasser, et je voulais savoir si on devait aller bientôt à l'université_, expliqua Démétri.

_- Tu as raison,_ répondit Jane.

- _Oui, on devrait aller chasser tout de suite, comme cela nous serons près pour mercredi matin,_ repris Alec.

- _Nous ferions mieux d'aller à Paris_, rajouta Heidi, pendant que les autres, sauf Félix, hochaient la tête pour montrer leur accord.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda un Félix complètement abasourdi parce que venait de dire Heidi.

- _Car à Paris, il y a plus d'humains et plus de délis, notre chasse passera plus facilement pour un vol qui a mal tourné, qu'ici en pleine campagne normande_, expliqua-t-elle.

- _Ah d'accord,_ dit Félix qui venait de comprendre **(n/Elsa : le vieux dur de la feuille).**

Ils se dirigèrent vers le quatre-quatre, mais Heidi fit demi-tour en demandant aux autres de l'attendre, et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un appareil photo numérique entre les mains.

- _Pour jouer les touristes_, expliqua-t-elle, quand elle vit leurs mines abasourdies, voir stupides (pour Félix).

**OOOOOOOO**

Au bout d'une heure de route, ils arrivèrent à la Défense, ils décidèrent de s'y garer pour marcher vers le centre ville parisien, car ils avaient entendu dire que la circulation en voiture dans les rues de Paris était quasiment impossible **(n/Elodie : j'imagine bien Félix sortir la tête par la vitre de la voiture et jurer comme un charretier car il est dans les bouchons, avec Heidi à côté qui lui frappe la tête à la Gibbs).**

Devant la Tour Eiffel, ils remarquèrent un groupe de jeunes hommes appétissants, ils étaient quatre. Ils décidèrent que Jane et Heidi allaient jouer les appâts **(n/Elsa : mignon, elles ne ressemblent pas à des vers pourtant !) (n/Elodie : Heureusement pour elles, sinon je m'inquiéterai à leur place)**.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le groupe tout en rigolant, elles commencèrent à prendre une photo du monument à côté des poches de sang ambulantes.

- _Bonjours,_ dit un des hommes, dans une tentative lamentablement ratée de drague.

- _Ciao,_ répondirent-elles à l'unisson avec un fort accent italien, pour montrer qu'elles étaient des touristes.

- _Voulez-vous que je vous prenne toutes les deux en photo ?_ Demanda leur futur repas.

- _Bien sûr_, dit Heidi en tendant l'appareil photo dont elle avait enlevé la carte mémoire juste avant.

- _Bien, placez-vous juste là… Je crois que vous avez oublié la carte mémoire_, dit le jeune homme.

- _Vous pouvez nous accompagner, vous et vos amis __pour nous aidez à trouver une carte mémoire__ ?_ demanda Jane en battant des cils.

Les jeunes hommes ne se le font pas répéter deux fois et accompagnèrent les deux vampires vers une ruelle où s'étaient cachés nos chers petits Volturi.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après avoir bu de tout leur saoul, ils décidèrent de visiter Paris. Ils virent la Tour Eiffel, le Trocadéro, le Moulin Rouge, que les garçons apprécièrent beaucoup, trop au goût des filles, et ils finirent par le bateau mouche sur la Seine en début d'après-midi (à noter que Félix se prends pour Jack dans Titanic sur le bateau mouche) **(n/Elodie : tu crois qu'un asile pour vampire cela existe ?)****(n/Elsa : demande à Carlisle je suis sûre qui te trouveras une bonne adresse)**.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Sinon ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure pour la réunion de demain, enfin surtout les filles.

**OOOOOOOO**

Vers huit heures, le lendemain matin, les garçons étaient en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo en attendant les filles soit prêtes **(n/Elsa : c'est dur on compatie) (n/Elodie : complètement d'accord).**

_- Elles_ _vont bientôt avoir finie les filles ?_ Se plaignit Félix. _Cela fait au moins quatre heures qu'on est prêt,__** nous**__ !_

- _N'exagère pas !_ Le reprit Démétri. _Cela fait à peine une heure que nous sommes prêts Alec et moi, et seulement une demi-heure pour toi._

- _Ouais, si tu continus comme cela à prendre du temps dans la salle de bains, il va te pousser des protubérances mammaires_, se moqua Alec complètement mort de rire avec Démétri, pendant que Félix boudait, vexé.

- _La réunion est à quelle heure ?_ Demanda Démétri, quand il fut calmé.

- _Neuf heures,_ dit Alec sérieusement, sérieux, puis sa crise de rire reprit aussitôt de plus belle, alors qu'il regardait Félix qui boudait toujours comme un gamin de cinq ans, le nez contre le mur et les bras croisé **(n/Elsa : ce n'est pas bien, arrête ou tu auras la fessée)**.

Quand, les filles descendirent, munie de lentilles de contact comme à chaque fois que les Volturi devait vivre en contact d'humains pendant quelques que temps sans que ces derniers ne découvrent leur véritable nature, elles trouvèrent Alec et Démétri, au milieu du salon, se roulant par terre devant un Félix vexé qui serait rouge tomate s'il avait été humain. Elles se regardèrent, tout en levant les yeux au ciel de dépit.

- _Pourquoi êtes-vous mort de rire ?_ Demanda Jane.

- _Et que Félix boude comme un mioche ?_ Reprit Heidi.

Mais, elles n'eurent jamais la réponse, car la victime des rires d'Alec et de Démétri ne voulut rien expliquer et les deux autres seraient morts par étouffement s'ils avaient été humains tellement ils riaient.

Alec et Démétri se calmèrent quand ils virent l'heure, il était déjà huit heures trente, ils allaient être en retard s'ils ne partaient pas maintenant.

**OOOOOOOO**

Ils arrivèrent à la faculté de médecine à neuf heures moins cinq, il n'y avait plus de place dans l'amphithéâtre principal, là où les professeures et le doyen parlaient, ils auraient donc droit à la réunion par vidéo conférence. Ils trouvèrent cinq places alignés.

Ils regardèrent les humains autour d'eux (comme nous avec le frigo), deux retinrent leur attention. Elles étaient toutes les deux petites, en dessous du mètre soixante, d'après leur conversation, une des deux redoublait, celle aux cheveux court, contrairement à celle aux cheveux longs qui était une primante. La primante, Elsa, d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, avait écrit sur sa trousse _« Les moules sont de la nourriture, pas nos amies »_.

- _Drôle de phrase_, commenta Alec.

- _Il y a surement un sous-entendu,_ décréta Heidi.

- _Chut, le doyen commence à parler_, annonça Démétri.

**OOOOOOOO**

**POV Humaines :**

Il était huit heures trente, Elodie attendait Elsa qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, dans le hall de la fac.

- _**Elodie !**_ Cria une petite brune aux yeux marron à la jeune fille châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus. _Je suis ravie de ta voir. Tu m'as tellement manquée !_ Reprit-elle en la serrant dans ces bras.

- _Tu m'as vu la semaine dernière,_ lui rappela Elodie, pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'amphi où ils projetaient la réunion, car elles savaient que l'amphi principal serait plein.

- _Je sais, mais cela fait six jours, soit cent quarante-quatre heures, soit huit mille six cent quarante minutes… _Répliqua Elsa.

- _C'est bon, j'ai compris,_ dit Elodie en rigolant_. Et puis toi aussi tu m'as manqué_.

- _Au fai_t, repris la jeune fille_, tu sais ce que Maria m'a dit hier ?_

- _Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un mois_, expliqua Elsa en prenant place au cinquième rang de l'amphi, suivie par Elodie.

- _Bastien fait aussi la PAES pour faire médecine, lui_.

- _**Quoi ? La moule ici !**_ Cria très fort mais vraiment très fort la brune en faisant retourner tout l'amphi vers elle.

- _Oui, d'après Maria_, répéta Elodie tout en regardant un groupe de cinq personnes arrivant dans l'amphi. Elle les trouva plus pâles que Ben, ce qui était un record, car celui-ci ne sortait jamais de chez lui, sauf pour aller en cours, _« un vrai geek »_ pensa-t-elle en riant.

- _Qu'es-ce qui te fait rire ?_ Demanda Elsa en sortant sa trousse de son sac.

- _Tu vois les cinq personnes derrière nous, elles sont plus blanches que Ben ! Tu te rends compte, Elsa !_ Répondit son amie en essayant de se calmer.

- _Tout à fait d'accord. Il recommence cette année ?_

-_ Oui, lui aussi réessaye d'avoir le concours. Nous l'avons, tout les trois : Maria, Ben et moi, raté l'année dernière. J'espère avoir plus de chance cette année,_ souffla Elodie.

- _Bien sûr,_ répondit simplement Elsa, car le doyen avait commencé parler de sa chère faculté, mais le son n'arriva pas, l'image était là, mais pas le son. Le micro ne marchait pas.

- _Super, on n'a pas de son_, dit Elsa, en plongeant la tête sur la table, avec la ferme attention de dormir.

- _On attend quand même, pour voir si cela va marcher,_ avança Elodie en regardant le plafond (**n/Elsa : en plus c'est beau un plafond)**.

-_ Oui, tu as raison,_ répondit la petite brune, pendant que l'amphi se vidait peu à peu.

Après dix minutes d'attente, une vieille toute ridée arriva dans l'amphi et commença à chercher sur le bureau, des boutons pour régler le son.

- _**Du son ! Super ! Alléluia !**_ S'exclama Elsa en levant les bras.

- _Du calme Elsa, ce n'est que du son_, dit Elodie avec un air blasé.

**OOOOOOOO**

Pendant environ deux heures, les doyens de médecine et de pharmacie et certains professeurs leur expliquèrent comment aller se passer l'année scolaire. Ils blablatèrent sur le sujet, se répétant les uns les autres.

Elsa et Elodie n'écoutaient plus depuis longtemps :

- _Tu crois vraiment que cela va marcher_, demanda Elodie sceptique.

- _Bien sûr, tu verras Bastien tombera dans le panneau_, réplica Elsa sûre d'elle.

- _Tu sais que c'est vraiment méchant et que si cela arrive aux oreilles de Maria, nous sommes mal_.

- _Ouais, tu as raison, j'oublie parfois qu'ils sont ensembles, et que mon pire cauchemar, c'est réalisé,_ dit-elle avec un frisson de dégoût.

- _Ton pire cauchemar, ce n'est pas de te marier avec lui ?_ demanda Elodie impatiente de voir la réaction de son amie à cette idée.

- _**Quoi ? Me marier avec lui, je préfère me suicider !**_ Dit-elle avec une telle grimace de dégoût que cela faisait peur.

- _Bien, cette réunion est finie. Les cours commence lundi à treize heures trente au campus 1,_ annonça la voix du Doyen à travers les hauts parleurs, provoquant le rangement des affaires des étudiants et leur sortie de l'amphithéâtre.

- _Attends un peu avant de sortir,_ dit Elodie, _il va y avoir les bizutages à l'entrée principale_, murmura-t-elle pour finir.

- _Ah bon ! Comment tu sais ça ?_ Demanda Elsa, en regardant son amie sourire.

- _J'ai mes sources ! Je suis doublante, rappelles-toi !_

-_ Oui, j'avais oublié et comment on va faire pour sortir ?_

- _On va prendre une autre sortie_, dit Elodie avec un sourire énigmatique tout en se levant pour sortir de l'amphi.

- _Tu connais un passage secret ?_ Demanda Elsa en descendant derrière les cinq personnes plus blanches que Ben.

- _Oui, cela s'appelle une sortie de secours_, rigola Elodie.

Elsa ria tellement qu'elle rata une marche et qu'elle tomba dans les bras du petit brun qui était dans le groupe des cinq.

- _Désolé,_ dit Elsa d'une petite voix, tandis que le jeune homme la remettait au sol doucement.

- _Pardonnes l__a__, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui l'a rattrapée_ ! Expliqua Elodie morte de rire.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, je suis Alec, eux se sont mes frères et sœurs, Jane_ (une petite blonde), _Heidi _(une grande brune_), Démétri_ (un blond), _et l'autre abruti Félix_ (une armoire à glace ou un congélateur au choix).

- _Merci,_ bougonna Félix en se retournant vers le mur.

Puis cela fit comme un tilt dans l'esprit fit feux jeunes filles :

- _**Vous avez les mêmes noms que les Volturi !**_ Crièrent complètement hystériques en même temps Elsa et Elodie

Les cinq personnes se regardèrent, puis la brune, Heidi :

- _Ce sont des noms courants, il y a plein de personnes nommées ainsi,_ souffla la brune doucement, tandis que ces frères et sœur hochaient la tête très lentement.

- _Ah ! Bon, _dit Elsa déçue, avec une belle figure tristounette.

- _C'est_ _dommage. Moi, c'est Elodie, et la cascadeuse c'est Elsa_, répondit-elle en souriant.

- _Bon, on va vous laisser, on doit y aller, _dit Elsa rouge comme une tomate d'être tomber dans les bras d'un mec qui ressemblait en tous points à son fantasme de la nuit dernière.

- _D'accord, bon à plus,_ dirent-ils en cœur en les regardant partir.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie de secours pour éviter le bizutage.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Alec :** _Et là, on voit mon admirable coup de main à rattraper les jeunes filles en détresse __!_(pose à la Swarzi et les cheveux dans le vent).

**Elodie :** _N'en fait pas trop quand même, je te ferais remarquer qu'en tant que vampire tu as des réflexes très … rapides._

**Elsa :** _En plus, je te préfère quand tu n'en fait pas autant pour si peu__…_(Alec réagit en se baissant à genoux devant Elsa).

**Alec :** _J'ai oï dire que je suis un vampire, gente dame, et de ce fait ma puissance est à vos pieds._

**Félix :**_ Bon, Roméo et Juliette vous arrêtez votre cinéma __!_ (en réponse il a droit à deux regard noirs).

**Elodie :** _Toi, tu finiras par devenir gay dans cette fic si tu continue comme ça._

**Heidi :** _Ah ! Ba non, s'il est gay je pourrai plus profiter de lui._

**Elsa :**_ Je savais bien que le Palazzo dei Priori était un lieu de débauche !_

_**BAM !**_ (Bruit de collision entre la tête d'Elsa et la poêle)

**Elodie :** _Maintenant, reprenons. Les reviews ! _(Tire le corps d'Elsa dans un placard qui passait par là).

…

**Bastien :** _Je ne suis pas une moule … après tout comme zoologiquement…_

_**BAM !**_ (Elodie va enterrer le corps dans le jardinet).

**Elodie : **_Les reviews, enfin !_

**Les autres :** _… _(Ils préfèrent se taire, ne voulant pas tenter Elodie et sa poêle).

**OOOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Fanny : **_Coucou j'ai bien aimé et j'ai rigolé vivement la suite bon courage les filles biz_

Merci merci...c'est gentil de nous mettre une review, plus encore quand c'est pour nous faire part de ton appréciation positive...ça va motiver les troupes pour la suite ! On espère que tu reviendras lire notre fiction et nous donner ton avis, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu es là et que tu aimes notre fiction.

Thank's

Elodie & Elsa

° **Lilly :** _C'est trop marrant... Vivement la suite ^^_

Merci...^^ ça fait plaisir de savoir que cette fiction te fait rigoler, nous aussi nous nous sommes marrées en l'écrivant, après tout c'est pour vous qu'elle est là et ça motive pour la suite de la publication. On espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce premier chapitre.

Thank's

Elsa & Elodie

**OOOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux __autres__ reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bizutage

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous (si par hasard il y a un garçon). Voici le Chapitre 3._

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Fanny, Lilly, Barbara et Lilinne._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Bizutage**

**POV Volturi :**

Pendant la réunion, les Volturi étaient plus intéressés par la conversation des deux humaines devant eux, que le discours du doyen et les professeurs. Ils se demandaient ce qu'avait bien pu faire ce Bastien pour recevoir autant de haine de la petite brune, Elsa.

- _Bien, cette réunion est finie, les cours commence__nt__ lundi à treize heures trente au campus 1,_ annonça la voix du Doyen, à moitié étouffée par le bruit des étudiants en train de se lever.

- _Attends un peu avant de sortir…_ entendirent-ils la fille aux yeux bleus, mais ils n'eurent pas la suite, qui devait être importante, car Félix cria :

- _**C'est enfin fini ! Même les discours de Marcus sont plus intéressants que cela**_.

- _Pourquoi tu crie comme cela ? _Râla Heidi. _Je n'ai pas entendue pourquoi elles devaient attendre pour sortir, ça se trouve il y a un bizutage ou un truc comme cela, et je n'ai pas envie d'y participer._

- _Ce n'est pas grave, Heidi, on le saura avant que cela, ne commence_, la rassura Démétri.

Ils descendaient les escaliers de l'amphi, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un trébucher, ils se retournèrent à vitesse vampirique sans faire attention, mais personne les avait vu, car ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur la jeune fille qui tombait … tombait droit dans les bras d'Alec qui la rattrapa par réflexe.

La jeune fille se releva, et ils reconnurent, Elsa d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu et vu. Elle reprit ses esprits et vira au rouge tomate quand elle vit qu'elle était toujours dans les bras d'Alec.

- _Désolé,_ dit-elle d'une petite voix pendant qu'il la reposait sur le sol.

- Pardonne-la, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un, et aujourd'hui c'est tombé sur toi ! Dit son amie qui venait d'arriver et qui était morte de rire.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, je suis Alec, eux ce sont mes frères et sœurs, _présent-t-il,_ Jane, Heidi, Démétri et l'autre abruti __c'est__ Félix._

- _Merci,_ bougonna Félix en se retournant vers le mur.

- _**Vous avez les mêmes **__**pré**__**noms que les Volturi !**_ Crièrent les deux humaines, complètement hystériques, ça faisait peur

Les cinq vampires se regardèrent, en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien dire pour garder leurs anonymats et leur secret.

- _Ce sont des noms courants, il y a plein de personnes nommées ainsi_, souffla Heidi doucement, tandis que les quatre autres vampires hochèrent la tête lentement, tout en priant que ces humaines ne chercheraient pas plus loin.

- _Ah ! Bon_, dit Elsa déçue, avec une belle figure tristounette, pendant que les Volturi soupiraient de soulagement silencieusement.

- _C'est dommage !_ Reprit Elodie. _Moi, c'est Elodie, et la cascadeuse, c'est Elsa._

- _Bon, nous allons vous laisser, nous devons y aller,_ dit précipitamment Elsa.

- _D'accord. Bon à plus !_ Dirent les cinq vampires en les regardant partir. Enfin, surtout Alec et Démétri, qui les fixèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle aient passé la porte de secours.

- _**On a eu chaud !**_ S'exclama Jane en fixant son frère et Démétri qui regardaient toujours la porte de secours. _Elles ne vont pas revenir, vous pouvez lâcher la porte du regard_.

- _Pourquoi vous regardez cette porte ainsi ?_ Demanda Félix, pendant qu'Alec et Démétri se reconcentraient sur la conversation. _J'espère __q__ue vous ne voulez pas les manger, car moi je les trouve sympa, Elsa et Elodie._

- _**Je n'ai pas envie de la manger !**_ S'écrièrent Démétri et Alec, en même temps, et dans un même mouvement pour regarder les autres.

- _**Oh ! Oh !**_ S'exclama Heidi. _Vous avez dit « la » et pas « les ». Me dites pas que vous avez eu un coup de cœur pour ses deux humaines. Non ?_ Demanda-t-elle, quand elle vit qu'ils fuyaient son regard, elle rajouta. _Démétri et Alec Volturi ont flashé sur des humaines ! Faut dire que même si je les connais depuis quelques minutes, je peux dire qu'elles sont à part, _ajouta-elle avec un sourire.

- _Oui, complètement à part,_ rajouta Jane. _Et moi aussi, je les aime bien._

- _**Je n'ai pas flashé sur Elodie !**_ S'écria Démétri.

- _**Je n'ai pas flashé sur Elsa ! **_Cria Alec en même temps que Démétri.

- _Je n'en suis pas si sûre, moi,_ dit Jane en souriant, alors que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers la porte en boudant.

- _Je n'ai rien compris, ils veulent les manger ou pas ?_ Demanda Félix complètement à côté de la plaque.

- _Rendors-toi Félix, rendors-toi !_ Dit Heidi en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _**Attendez-nous !**_ Dit Jane à Démétri et Alec qui étaient partis vers l'entré.

- _Vous allez vous dépêcher, sinon nous vous attendons pas,_ grogna Démétri vexé, que les filles pouvaient croire qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur pour une humaine, même s'il savait que les filles avait un peu raison au fond, il se sentait effectivement attiré.

- _On arrive,_ repris Heidi, _si on réussi à faire bouger l'énorme fessier de Félix._

- _**Mon fessier n'est pas énorme !**_ Cria un Félix scandalisé qu'elle fasse ce genre de remarque sur son postérieur si gracieux et magnifique d'après lui.

Les filles rejoignirent Alec et Démétri, en trainant derrière elles, un Félix qui boudait encore à cause de la remarque d'Heidi sur ses fesses. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour arriver dans le hall, car les amphis étaient au sous-sol dans la faculté de médecine.

Ils entendirent des cris provenant de dehors. Quand ils sortirent, Démétri reçut un œuf sur la tête.

- _Super !_ Dit Démétri avec une grimace.

Félix était mort de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive lui aussi un œuf en pleine figure. Ils comprirent quand ils virent que c'était d'autres élèves qui lançaient les œufs que c'était un bizutage, ils remarquèrent qu'Elsa et Elodie étaient parmi les lanceurs d'œufs.

Les Volturi réussirent à s'échapper de la foule, mais pas sans que chacun ne se soit pris au minimum cinq œufs sur les vêtements ou sur la tête.

Ils virent une file et deux garçons avec des œufs, eux aussi, pleins les vêtements rejoindre Elodie et Elsa.

- _**Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, Elodie !**_ Dit la fille.

- _Je vous ai prévenus Maria, je vous ai envoyés un message pendant la réunion, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos portable sont éteints,_ expliqua Elodie avec un grand sourire, elle rajouta, _et puis c'est plus drôle de vous voir avec pleins d'œuf sur vos vêtements_.

- _Comment tu as su pour cela ?_ Demanda le garçon habillé tout en noir à Elodie.

- _J'ai mes secrets, Ben. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire…_ Dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. _C'est Harry qui m'a prévenu, je l'ai croisé dans le hall, il m'a demandé si je voulais participer, et j'ai répondu que oui. Je vous ai envoyé le SMS juste après._

Les Volturi arrêtèrent d'écouter la conversation, car ils virent un humain avec un bloc-notes qui arrivait vers eux.

- _Bonjour,_ dit l'humain, _je m'appelle Hugo, j'aimerai savoir si cela ne vous gênerez pas de participer à la suite du bizutage_.

- _Oui, on veut bien !_ Répondit un Félix enthousiaste, alors que les autres allaient répondre non. _Que devenons-nous faire ?_

- _D'abord donnez-moi-vous prénoms, s'il vous plaît_, reprit Hugo en sortant un crayon et en s'apprêtant à écrire.

- _Félix_

_- Alec_

_- Démétri_

_- Jane_

_- Heidi_

- Merci, répondit l'humain, _vous allez devoir jouer aux hommes ou femmes sandwich, il faut tirer au sort la phrase qui sera marqué__e__ sur votre pancarte._

- _On peut prendre la même pour tout les cinq ?_ Demanda Jane, qui ne voulait pas être plus ridicule que Félix.

- _Bien sûr,_ répondit Hugo, il sortit une boite remplie d'un tas de papier de son sac. _Qui veut tirer au sort ?_

- _Moi !_ Dit Heidi, elle ne voulait pas que cela soit Félix qui le fasse, elle avait trop peur du résultat.

Elle prit un papier au pif dans la boite, et ils regardèrent ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus :

_**« Je me bat**__**s**__** pour sauver la planète et le genre humain »**_

Les Volturi ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant la fin de la phrase.

- _D'accord, bien, les pancartes seront prêtes d'ici une heure_, expliqua Hugo. _Oh fait ! Cet après-midi, vous pourrez aller chercher vos polycopiés, ils seront prêts._

Et il partit vers l'endroit où étaient Elodie, Elsa et leurs amis. Il essaya de faire la bise à Elodie qui l'envoya balader, mais il insista ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part de Démétri. Puis il essaya de faire de même avec Elsa, ce qui provoqua cette fois-ci un grognement d'Alec. Les filles se mirent à rire des réactions des deux garçons. Alors que Félix regardait autour de lui en essayant de comprendre les grognements de ces deux amis et les rires de deux filles.

- _Oh ! Il y a Elodie et Elsa,_ dit Félix quand il aperçut les deux humaines. _On va les voir ! Venez !_

- _**Mais, laissez-les tranquilles, elles ont le droit de vivre sans t'avoir sur le dos !**_ S'écria Alec, alors que Démétri hochait la tête pour montrer son accord.

- _Tu as raison, Félix_, annonça Jane, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son frère, et tout en se dirigeant vers les deux filles.

Heidi et Félix la suivirent tout en tirant Alec et Démétri qui ne voulaient pas avancer, mais ils finirent par marcher normalement quand ils remarquèrent que les humains les observaient d'un œil curieux.

- _Salut,_ lança Jane tout en prenant une place dans le groupe, alors que les autres arrivaient avec Alec et Démétri en dernier.

- _Coucou Jane_, parlèrent Elodie et Elsa en cœur.

- _Jane, je te présente Maria_ (une grande brune aux cheveux très courts avec une tresse de padawan), _Ben_ (un brun squelettique), _et Bastien_ (grand brun frisé moche), présenta Elodie pendant que les autres Volturi arrivaient.

- _Bonjour,_ dirent les humains en un parfait ensemble.

- _Salut_, répondit Jane, moi je suis Jane, et voilà Heidi, Félix, Alec et Démétri.

- _Et moi, tu ne me présentes pas, Elodie ?_ Demanda Hugo.

- _Pourquoi je le ferais, tu n'es plus rien pour moi_, cracha Elodie dédaigneusement.

- _Je vais le faire. Voici le pire connard au monde, Hugo, l'ex__-petit-copain__ d'Elodie,_ dit Elsa avec une voix de présentatrice de télévision sadique.

Les derniers mots d'Elsa provoquèrent une montée de jalousie chez Démétri et aussi une envie de meurtre envers cet Hugo, pas de tuer pour se nourrir, mais seulement de tuer, de le tuer, et très lentement.

- _Vous êtes étrangers ?_ Demanda tout d'un coup Elsa quand elle se rendit compte de l'accent des cinq italiens.

- _Oui, pourquoi ?_ S'étonna Félix, autant surpris que les autres.

- _C__ela__ me fait des concurrents en moins, je n'aurais pas à vous tuer !_ Expliqua-t-elle, déclenchant les ricanements intérieurs de tout les Volturi, qui trouvaient cette humaine de plus en plus marrante. Menacer des vampires, hilarant !

- _Elle a décidé de foutre le feu à des amphithéâtres_, rajouta Elodie complètement blasée. _Elle dit que ça fera des concurrents en moins. Donc éviter Fresnel, c'est sa première cible !_ Finit-elle en regardant ses ongles, laissant les Volturi complètement sonnés par cet avertissement.

Les Volturi mirent bien cinq minutes pour s'en remettre, comment une simple humaine pouvait paraître aussi dangereuse, et son amie avoir l'air si blasée, même s'ils devinaient que c'était un masque, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle laissait une distance de sécurité entre elle et Hugo.

- _Voulez-vous faire le reste du bizutage ?_ Demanda Hugo aux trois humains qui avaient pleins d'œufs sur eux.

- _**Non merci !**_ Dirent-ils en cœur.

- _On a déjà donné…_ rajouta Maria, en levant les yeux.

- … _l'année dernière_, compléta Ben. _Par contre toi, Bastien, tu es un primant, tu dois le faire !_

- _Oui, mais Elsa…_ commença Bastien, mais il s'arrêta net face au regard noir d'Elsa, ce qui fit ricaner Jane qui adorait de plus en plus cette humaine.

- _D'accord, donc tu vas le faire Bastien,_ dit Hugo, tout en sortant la boîte avec les slogans des pancartes à l'intérieur.

Bastien en piocha un et tomba sur _**« Câlins gratuits »**__._

- _Super, câlins gratuit !_ Grogna Bastien, alors qu'Elsa et Elodie rigolaient, car elles pensaient que ce Bastien n'aurait pas beaucoup de volontaires, moche et stupide comme il était.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri,_ le consola Maria en l'embrassant langoureusement.

A ces mots et à ce geste, les Volturi comprirent que la moule dont parlé Elodie et Elsa dans l'amphi pendant la réunion, était ce Bastien, et ils frissonnèrent de dégoût face à ce baiser. Heidi sourit, car elle trouvait qu'il sentait plus le crabe que la moule, mais c'était marin quand même.

Les cinq vampires sentirent tout d'un coup une odeur de lentilles en conserves, ils crurent d'abord que cela venait du restaurent universitaire (RU), mais ils comprirent quand ils virent arriver vers eux un humain, c'était son odeur, de plus en plus bizarre cette fac.

- _Salut !_ Salua l'humain. _Je suis Damien, tu me présentes, ma beauté !_ Rajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Elsa et en essayant du lui faire la bise, qu'elle esquiva en partant vers les Volturi, ce qui provoqua un grognement chez Alec, mais que seuls les autres vampires entendirent.

- _**Je ne suis pas ta beauté !**_ _Je te rappelle que nous sommes plus ensemble ! Et puis, tu n'as pas peur de te faire frapper, pour t'approcher aussi prêt de moi _? Menaça Elsa ce qui eut pour conséquence les applaudissements de Jane, en réponse Elsa lui fit une révérence. _Tu n'as qu'à te présenter tout seul, tu es assez grand !_ Rajouta-elle d'une voix cassante et froide, ce qui provoqua une grimace chez Damien et un sourire chez Alec.

- _Voici Heidi, Jane, Alec et Démétri et Félix,_ présenta Hugo. _Et tu connais déjà Maria, Bastien, Ben et Elodie._

- _Merci Hugo. Salut Maria, Ben._ _Comment va Bastien ? Bonjour Elodie,_ rajouta-t-il avec un air de dégoût sur le visage quand il parla à Elodie.

- _Super,_ dit Bastien, mais il ne pu finir car Elsa le coupa.

- _**Tu ne parles pas à Elodie comme ça !**_ Cria-t-elle à Damien.

- _Laisse tomber Elsa. T'occupes pas de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine,_ la rassura Elodie, _comme Hugo_, rajouta-t-elle.

- _Bon, je vais à l'amphi Fresnel, qui m'accompagne ?_ Demanda Damien comme si elles n'étaient pas intervenues.

- _Je t'accompagne_, dit Hugo.

- _Si tu crois que je vais trainer avec toi !_ Cracha Elsa quand Damien la regarda.

- _Moi, je reste là, avec Maria, je dois faire ce bizutage à la noix_, expliqua Bastien ce qui provoqua le rire des autres humains.

- _Pour votre bizutage_, rajouta Hugo avant de partir à l'intention des Volturi et de Bastien, _je vais donner la feuille avec vos noms et ce que vous devez faire à Magalie, la grande blonde là-bas, vous n'irez qu'à aller la voir dans une heure._

- _Cela te fait deux raisons supplémentaires de mettre le feu à Fresnel,_ annonça Elodie tout d'un coup, quand les deux autres furent enfin partis.

- _Tout à fait d'accord avec toi,_ rajouta Elsa avec un sourire sadique, mettant ainsi Jane de son côté.

Ben et Maria n'osèrent pas les contredire, car ils savaient au fond d'eux, qu'elles avaient toutes les raisons de se conduire de la sorte avec ces deux là.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas être plus gentille avec eux_ ! Les accusa Bastien qui était le meilleur ami de Damien et d'Hugo, ce qui provoqua une colère noire chez les deux jeunes filles.

- _**Non, mais tu te prends pour qui !**_ Cria Elodie, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde car ils n'avaient pas l'impression que c'était son habitude de crier. _Ce n'est pas toi qui en voulant faire une surprise à ton petit ami, tu le retrouve au lit avec ta pire ennemie __**!**_ **(n/Elsa : c'est sûr, qu****e Bastien**** ne peut pas faire de surprise à son petit ami vu qu'il n'est pas gay, mais en même temps rien n'est moins sûr !)**.

Elodie décida de faire une sortie théâtrale, même s'ils étaient l'extérieur, mais en arrivant devant Démétri, ce dernier l'a vit marcher sur un œuf et glisser, il réussit à la rattraper, son odeur de mûre lui arriva de plein fouet, il la trouva magnifique, mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie de la manger. **(n/Elsa : Sortez les violons et les mouchoirs, ça vire au dramatico-romantico) (n/Elodie : ce n'est pas de ma faute si Démétri est trop sentimental)**

Il s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien de grave et l'a remise sur ses pieds, aussi doucement que possible pour la garder le plus longtemps possible dans ses bras. **(n/Elsa : ça fait beaucoup de « possible » dans cette histoire**).

- _Désolée,_ s'excusa-t-elle, rouge de gêne.

Les Volturi voyaient bien que la colère avait fait place à une gêne pas possible.

- _Arrête de rire, toi, La Moule !_ Dit Elsa d'un ton féroce à Bastien. _Maintenant, c'est toi la cascadeuse !_ Rajouta-t-elle à Elodie beaucoup plus gentiment.

- _Merci de m'avoir rattrapée_, remercia Elodie, tout en ignorant purement et simplement la remarque précédente d'Elsa.

- _C'était tout à fait naturel !_ Expliqua Démétri qui ne voyait pas les sourires des membres de son clan à la vue de sa prévenance pour cette humaine.

- _Bon nous allons y aller,_ dit Elsa tout en attrapant Elodie par le bras, et en se dirigeant vers le tram pour aller en ville, manger au restaurant universitaire.

- _Nous allons voir ce qui va se passer pour le bizutage,_ dit Maria, alors que Ben et Bastien hochèrent la tête vigoureusement, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur des Volturi.

- _Salut_, dirent les Volturi avec des sourires sadiques.

- _Salut, _répondirent les humains en partant rapidement.

- _« C'était tout à fait naturel ! »_, fit Heidi en imitant la voix de Démétri, une fois les humains partis, se fichant complètement du Volturi blond.

- _**Ta gueule Heidi !**_ Rétorqua Démétri, alors que les autres étaient morts de rire.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Heidi :** _Démétri… Dé-mé-tri ! Reviens ici !_ (Le dit Démétri part en courant vers le Bangladesh… ou les Philippines, au choix).

**Félix** (en posant se main sur l'épaule d'Heidi) : _Ma petite choupinette, si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, je suis là._

**Elsa :** _T'as pas une tête d'épaule !_ (Rappelant Démétri) _Reviens, je vais t'attacher_.

**Félix **(en ricanant) : _Cool on va pouvoir en profiter !_

(Regard noir de tous les protagonistes).

**Elodie :** _Bon mon cher gros minet d'amour, reviens…_ (Démétri revient sur la pointe des pieds.)

**Démétri **: _Je ne suis pas un gros minet d'amour…_

**Elodie** : _Bon, alors un gentil vampire pacifique_ (à la vue des regards outré que lui lancèrent les Volturi, elle rectifia rapidement)_… un bon vampire sadique… là vous êtes content ?_ (elle ressort sa poêle).

**Elsa :** _Ils n'ont pas à l'être ! Ce sont nos personnages qu'on va torturer_.

(Félix essaye de piquer la poêle, Démétri vient aider Elodie).

**Elsa **: _Ca va retarder les réponses aux reviews… _(Damien arrive et essaye de parler, Elsa arrache la poêle des mains de Démétri et fait en sorte d'aplatir la tête de son ex).

**Elodie **(s'étant dégagée de la bataille) _: Bon, bon, Elsa lâche la poêle, Démétri, Félix ne vous disputer plus… place aux reviews._

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

(* Elsa *) et (# Elodie #)

**° Fanny : **_coucou les filles comme d'hab. J'ai adoré et j'ai rigolé pauvre Félix lol vivement la suite bon courage biz_

Hello, ça nous fait plaisir...surtout que Félix est un peu notre tête de turc en ce moment, mais faut avouer qu'il a la gueule de l'emploi, là on parle surtout de l'acteur même si tout les Volturi ne seront pas en reste dans cette fic...enfin on souhaite que la suite te plaise autant !

Thank's

Elsa & Elodie

° **Lilly :** _Oui le deuxième chapitre m'a fait beaucoup rire... J'aimerai bien tomber dans les bras d'Alec... j'pourrais mourir en paix après... Il est trop mignon **_

C'est gentil, et oui le but de cette chute s'était de faire plaisir à Elsa _(*de toute façon ça m'arrive souvent ce genre de truc*),_ et puis c'est certain que ce cher petit Alec trop trop mignon... _(#Pas d'accord c'est Démétri le plus beau...#_)...bon alors disons que les Volturi sont les meilleurs, ça contentera tout le monde !

Thank's

Elsa & Elodie

**° Lilly** : _A la Gibbs xDD_

_N.C.I.S. j'adore cette série... Félix prendrait la place de Dinozzo..._

_Mdr'_

Nous aussi on adore cette série, faut quand même avouer que ce cher Gibbs à la classe, et puis Félix est aussi « idiot » que Tony dans cette fiction. En tout cas ça nous fait plaisir de savoir qu'on n'est pas les seules à rire à cause de cette série, en espérant que tu repasseras voir la suite !

Thank's

Elsa & Elodie

**°Lilly** : _Ouii c'est encore moi... u_u"_

_J'adore la discute à la fin avec la poêle... C'est hilarant..._

_Continuez comme sa_

Ah ah ! Cette histoire de poêle est un pur délire d'Elsa, et bien sur il a fallut que ce soit Elodie qui ai le « beau » rôle, _(*en même temps c'est bien ton genre Elo*_)... _(#no comment#)_ bon en tout cas nous sommes tout à fait d'accord quand nous disons que ta review nous motive encore plus c'était vraiment sympa ! Et il est certain qu'on va continuer, mais on espère

On espère recevoir encore des reviews de ta part pour nous encourager !

Thank's

Elsa & Elodie

**°Barbara** : _Vite vite la suite jdr trop votre fic_

La suite ? Bien, nous allons réfléchir mais… _(#Elle veut dire qu'on va mettre le prochain chapitre#)_...mais bon pour vous faire plaisir à tous, et toi aussi surtout, nous allons mettre le prochain dans pas longtemps... c'est très gentil de dire que tu l'adores et on espère que tu adoreras la suite autant que les premiers chapitres.

Thank's

Elsa & Elodie

**°Lilinne** : _J'adore ! C'est trop drôle ! Et la phrase "les moules sont de la nourriture, pas nos amies" me rappelle étrangement un pari débile avec mon frère... Sauf que moi c'était les abrutis sont de la nourriture, pas nos amis_

Etrangement on trouve que ta phrase est marrante, même si ne connais pas le contexte, enfin ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on n'est pas les seules à avoir des délires comme cela. Mais on aimerait en savoir un peu plus à propos du pari parce que c'est intriguant, nous on en est venu à notre phrase _(*d'ailleurs elle est vraiment marquée sur ma trousse*)_ en parlant de la moule et en finissant.

Et en finissant sur le fait qu'elles étaient mangeables. En tout cas, merci d'adorer c'st très gentil et flatteur, en espérant que tu aimeras la suite ...

Thank's

Elsa & Elodie

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	5. Chapitre4 Bizutage suite et Polycopiés

_Bonjours à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci__ Fanny, Lilinne, Lilly et Tony ou Dinozzo pour leurs reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 4 : Bizutage (suite) et Polycopiés**

**(POV Volturi :)**

- _**Ta gueule Heidi !**_ Rétorqua Démétri, alors que les autres étaient morts de rire.

- _Tu…tu…,_ essaya de clamer Heidi, complètement outrée par la réplique de Démétri.

- _Oh ! Faut pas taquiner Démétri avec son humaine_, rigola Félix, alors que ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir, même très noir.

- _Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Félix_, l'avertit Alec.

- _Démétri_ _est sur le point de te démembrer et de faire un feu pour t'y mettre_, rajouta Jane avec un sourire sadique.

- _**Mais vous allez vous taire !**_ Cria Démétri, complètement énervé et embêté.

- _Vous avez vu le temps, qu'il a gardé Elodie dans ses bras_, dit Heidi qui avait retrouvé la parole, et tout en ignorant l'intervention du blond, car elle était toujours vexée.

- _Oui,_ rajouta Alec, _tu avais peur qu'elle s'échappe en courant_.

- _Oh toi ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Alec !_ Menaça la victime de leurs railleries. _Tu en as bien profité à la fin de la réunion quand Elsa est tombée dans tes bras._

- _**Mais non **__! Pas du tout…pas du tout !_ Bafouilla Alec.

- _Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison,_ réalisa Jane, _tu l'as bien gardée plus d'une minute dans tes bras la petite humaine._

- _**Oh la la !**_ Cria Heidi pour se venger. _Démétri et Alec Volturi, vampires sanguinaires, cauchemars des humains, sont en train de tomber amoureux d'humaines_.

- _**Mais vous racontez n'importe quoi, les filles**_ ! Hurlèrent Alec et Démétri en même temps. _**Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux.**_

- _Je ne comprends rien. Qui est amoureux de qui ? Et qu'es-ce qu'Elodie et Elsa font là-dedans ?_ Demanda Félix en se grattant la tête, ce qui déclencha un énorme fou rire chez les deux filles vampires.

**OOOOOOOO**

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il ce fut l'heure d'aller voir cette Magalie pour le bizutage. Ils la trouvèrent dans le hall de la faculté de médecine.

- _Bonjour,_ dit Félix enthousiaste contrairement aux autres. _Hugo nous a dit de venir te voir pour notre bizutage._

A la mention d'Hugo, Démétri ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un grognement et de faire apparaître une grimace de dégoût sur son visage si vampiriquement charmant.

- _D'accord, vous devez être Félix, Alec, Démétri, Jane et Heidi ?_ Demanda la jeune humaine peinturlurée comme une voiture volée, en les regardant les uns après les autres mais en s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur les trois garçons, très logiquement d'ailleurs, les vampires attirent les humaines comme des mouches à un pot de confiture.

- _Oui, _répondit simplement Heidi.

- _D'accord, alors c'est tout simple, vous devez mettre les pancartes qui sont là-bas avec votre slogan, et vous baladez dans Caen comme cela. Vous devez revenir quand vous vous serez pris en photo avec, au minimum, cinq autres personnes chacun. Vous avez compris ? _Expliqua l'humaine tout en faisant des clins d'œil à Alec, Démétri et Félix.

- _Oui,_ acquiesça Jane en grimaçant à ces perspectives et en maudissant les garçons pour leur inattention, Aro et ses idées.

Ils partirent prendre les pancartes et les mirent. Les cinq Volturi se transformèrent en vampire-sandwich, et non en homme-sandwich. Ils décidèrent de descendre en ville à pieds comme ça ils commençaient tout de suite leur bizutage et plus vite il sera fini et mieux cela sera pour eux.

Les gens les regardèrent passer avec leurs pancartes et leur superbe slogan :

_« Je me bat pour sauver la planète et le genre humain »._

Certains humains les arrêtèrent et ils en profitèrent pour se prendre en photo avec ces humains débiles.

Ils eurent fini au bout de deux heures interminables d'après Jane, Heidi, Alec et Démétri et vraiment très courtes d'après Félix qui avait trouvé cela très amusant. Ils rejoignirent la fac de médecine pour montrer les photos, qu'ils avaient prises, aux étudiants responsables du bizutage.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Une fois qu'Elodie et Elsa eurent quittées les italiens devant la faculté, elles prirent le tram.

- _Tu es toute rouge !_ Ricana Elsa en se moquant de son amie.

- _Mais pas du tout !_ S'indigna la concernée. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai toute rouge_. _Pour quelle raison serai-je toute rouge ?_ Reprit-elle, de très mauvaise foi.

- _Parce que tu viens de tomber dans les bras d'un canon !_ Expliqua son amie en souriant.

- _Non, pas du tout, et pour trois raisons !_ Rétorqua Elodie.

- _Et lesquelles ?_ Questionna Elsa avec un air interrogateur.

_- De un : je n'ai pas rougi de deux : je ne suis pas tombée dans ses bras, j'ai glissé et c'est lui qui m'a rattrapée,_ commença à expliquer son amie.

- _Là, tu joues sur les mots et puis c'est quoi la troisième raison ?_ Demanda Elsa sceptique.

- J'y arrive, attends, repris Elodie, de trois : il n'est pas canon…

- _**Quoi ?**_ _Mais c'est vrai qu'un canon ne tire qu'une fois… je dirais plutôt une sexe-machine_, la coupa Elsa. _Et puis c'est vrai que le petit brun est plus beau, non ! Magnifique ! Mais Démétri est pas mal aussi dans son genr_e.

- _Je n'ai pas dit cela ! Laisse-moi finir !_ Soupira Elodie. _De trois : il n'est pas canon, il est vraiment trop canon._

-_** Ah ! Tu l'as dit, mais je dirai une sexe-machine **_! Cria Elsa en faisant se retourner tout le monde dans le tram **(n/Elsa : ça s'appelle**** aussi**** la discrétion)**.

Le tram s'arrêta à ce moment là et Elodie se dit qu'elle avait peut être de la chance. En descendant du tram, elle essaya de semer son amie, car elle savait qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art. Mais Elodie pouvait toujours sortir la carte Alec si Elsa devenait trop incontrôlable avec ses questions.

- _**Elodie, attends moi !**_ Cria son amie, en la rattrapant. _Tu en crois quand même pas pouvoir m'échapper comme cela !_

- _Oui, je le croyais_, soupira Elodie théâtralement en levant les bras en l'air.

- _Ben, tu rêves, mon cœur_, répondit simplement Elsa, tout en rentrant dans le restaurant universitaire et en allant chercher un plateau. _Je te laisse tranquille cinq minutes, mais dès que nous sommes assises, je ne te lâche plus tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité_.

Elles prirent à manger. Elodie prit tout son temps et réfléchit aussi à ce qu'elle dirait à la jeune femme aux cheveux longs pendant son interrogatoire.

- _Tu l'as fait exprès de mettre autant de temps !_ Soupira Elsa, alors qu'elles s'asseyaient à une table dans le restaurant universitaire. _Alors tu le trouves beau l'italien ?_

- _Comment tu sais qu'il est italien ?_ Demanda Elodie pour détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet.

- _N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, Elo_, grogna Elsa. _Je sais qu'ils sont italiens à cause de leur accent_, expliqua-t-elle.

- _Tu sais, moi, les accents_, souffla Elodie, puis elle continua quand elle vit le regard noir que lui lança son amie pour qu'elle réponde à sa précédente question. _Oui, je le trouve craquant. Et alors ? Toi, tu le trouves pas craquant ton Alec ?_

- _Si… Trop, j'adore ces cheveux, ces yeux, et ses muscles !_ Dit Elsa en commençant à rêvasser perversement apparemment.

Elle resta dans les nuages pendant au moins cinq minutes, durant lesquelles Elodie se félicita d'avoir pensé à détourner son attention en lui parlant d'Alec, elle avait remarqué les regards qu'Elsa lançait à l'italien, cela était vraiment flagrant que son amie s'intéressait à lui. Mais Elsa finit par reprendre ses esprits et donc son interrogatoire.

_- Vas-tu essayer de tenter quelque chose avec lui ?_ Demanda Elsa.

- _Non_, répondit Elodie. _Je ne suis pas prête, je ne me suis pas encore remise de ma rupture avec Hugo. Je ne pense pas pouvoir refaire confiance à quelqu'un avant quelque temps_, expliqua-t-elle tristement.

Elsa vit la douleur dans le regard de son amie, quand elle parla de son exemple. Elle comprit qu'Elodie souffrait plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

- _Elo élo_, murmura doucement Elsa. _Il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Et je suis sûre que Démétri peut être cette chose. _**(n/Elsa : c'est sympa pour lui !)**

- _**Zazou, laisse-moi !**_ Dit Elodie durement. _Je ne suis pas prête d'accord. Mais,_ reprit-elle plus gentiment. _Parles moi plutôt de tes projets pour le beau Alec_.

- _Ah !_ Soupira Elsa avec un air rêveur. _On y va ?_ Demanda-t-elle en regardant Elodie, celle-ci hocha la tête et se leva. _Ah ! Le beau Alec ! J'ai plein de projets pour lui !_ Reprit-elle avec un air lubrique qui ne cachait rien de ses projets à l'encontre de ce dernier.

- _Elsa !_ Soupira Elodie. _Tu es pire qu'un mec !_

- _On va aux polycopiés _? Demanda cette dernière en ignorant la remarque de son amie.

- _Oui_, répondit simplement Elodie, en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de son amie.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Quand les cinq vampires arrivèrent pour faire la queue, ils remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il y avait environ cent cinquante personnes qui attendaient avant eux.

- _Oh ! Regardez !_ S'exclama Félix. _Il y a Elodie et Elsa, cinq personnes avant nous_.

- _Ah oui !_ Dit Heidi.

- _**Elodie, Elsa….**_ Cria Félix pour les appeler mais il fut arrêté par Démétri et Alec qui lui mirent leurs mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

_- Chut !_ Chuchota Alec.

- _On voudrait juste pouvoir écouter leur conversation_, continua Démétri, alors que les filles hochaient la tête car elles aussi étaient curieuses de ce que pouvaient bien se dire Elodie et Elsa.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler pour les écouter.

- _Tu as vu la bande annonce de la parodie de Twilight qui sort en novembre au cinéma ?_ Dit Elodie, alors que les Volturi se regardèrent aucun d'entre eux ne savaient qu'une parodie de Twilight allait sortir au cinéma dans deux mois.

- _Oui, je l'ai vu_, répondit Elsa. _On ira le voir ensemble _? Demanda-t-elle en faisant des yeux de cocker.

- _Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu pose la question ?_

- _Pour être sûre. Dans la bande annonce, j'adore le moment où Bella se blesse et que Jasper sort ses couverts et commence à voir un hamburger à la place de la tête de Bella !_ Raconta Elsa.

- _C'est vrai que ce moment est pas mal, mais j'aime bien le moment où les loups commencent à danser sur « Raining the men » !_ S'exclama Elodie morte de rire, alors que les vampires essayaient d'imaginer la scène. Alors qu'Elsa éclata de rire au souvenir de ce tableau.

- _J'aime beaucoup aussi, c'est le chinois qui vient apporter de la nourriture chinoise aux Cullen et qui finit comme repas !_ Dit cette dernière.

- _Tout __à__ fait d'accord. Mais la meilleure, c'est quand la fille de la team Jacob donne un énorme coup de pelle dans la tronche de la fille de la team Edward !_ Rajouta la fille aux cheveux courts en rigolant.

- _Ah oui ! Devant el Palazzo dei Priori !_ Dit Elsa. _Mais moi, je suis __T__eam Volturi_, rajout-t-elle.

Alec sourit en attendant cela.

- _Moi, je suis __T__eam vampires_, annonça Elodie. _Je n'arrive pas à choisir entre les vampires. Mais, à bas les loupiots, c'est sûr. Mon vampire préféré reste un Volturi, Démétri_, rajouta-t-elle en provoquant un cri de joie chez l'intéressé, ce qui fit retourner tout le monde autour de lui sauf les deux filles trop prises dans leur conversation.

- _Moi, si j'avais un vampire à choisir, ça serait Alec, _dit Elsa et cette fois c'est Alec qui dû étouffer un cri de joie_. C'est lui, dans__ la catégorie de mon personnage préféré, __qui remporterait la palme…. les palmes… il fait de la plongée !_ S'écria-t-elle tout d'un coup.

- _Mais, je ne fais pas de plonger !_ Murmura Alec surpris de la réplique d'Elsa, alors que les deux humaines mais aussi les quatre autres vampires étaient morts de rire.

- _Tu l'imagines lui et les autres Volturi avec des palmes et des tubas quand ils arrivent dans la clairière pendant Révélation pour la « bataille finale » _! Rigola Elodie.

Les Volturi se demandaient vraiment s'ils devaient rire ou aller les trucider d'avoir insulté Aro et les autres anciens. Mais Démétri et Alec attrapaient les autres pour les empêcher d'aller faire du mal à Elodie et Elsa.

- _Nous n'allons quand même pas détruire ces filles rigolotes et « gentilles »,_ répliqua Alec, pendant que Démétri approuvait en hochant fortement la tête.

- _C'est sûr ! On ne va pas faire du mal à leurs chéries !_ Déclara Heidi, avec un sourire de celle à qui on ne la fait pas, et Jane approuvait en claquant dans ses mains.

- _**Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !**_ Hurlèrent Alec et Démétri en un parfait ensemble, et en faisant retourner les « chéries » en question.

- _Je n'y comprends rien… C'est qui qui kiffe qui ?_ Avança Félix en se grattant la tête, puis il ajouta : _Oh ! Elodie et Elsa nous ont vus, on va les rejoindre pour discuter._

Il s'avança vers elles, en obligeant alors les autres Volturi à le suivre.

- _Salut !_ Dirent-elles en cœur quand ils arrivèrent devant elles.

- _Coucou ! Vous êtes retombées par terre depuis tout à l'heure ?_ Demanda Félix faisant ainsi une référence aux chutes que chacune avait faites dans la matinée.

- _Non,_ répondit simplement Elodie. _On arrive à marcher sans tomber quelques fois_.

- _**Ah non !**_ S'écria Elsa avec une grimace de dégoût quand elle vit arriver Damien et Hugo.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda Elodie avant de voir les ex. _**Oh non !**_ Rajouta-t-elle quand elle remarqua qui arrivaient vers eux.

- _Salut ma belle !_ S'exclamèrent Hugo pour Elodie et Damien pour Elsa en essayant de les prendre dans leurs bras, ce qui provoqua des grognements chez Alec et Démétri et un rire chez Jane quand elle les vit Elsa et Elodie les repousser.

- _Qu'es-ce que vous faites là ?_ Demanda Démétri en essayant de ne pas sauter à la gorge d'Hugo.

- _On vient chercher nos polycopiés,_ répondit Damien, car Hugo avait reculé de deux mètres quand il avait vu le regard que Démétri lui lançait.

- _Allez faire la queue comme tout le monde_, grogna Elsa.

- _Mais on fait la queue ma chérie_, lui répondit Damien avec un sourire de séducteur à trois francs six sous qui mit Alec dans une colère noire et rageuse.

- _**Ne m'appelle pas comme cela !**_ Cria Elsa. _Et on ne double pas ! Retournez derrière avant que je vous découpe en petits morceaux !_ Continua-t-elle alors que les gugusses reculaient précipitamment, car elle leur faisait vraiment peur, et les Volturi ne purent s'empêcher de penser que cette humaine était décidément dangereuse.

- _D'accord, calme-toi, Elsa_, dit Hugo. _Bye, Elodie_, rajouta-t-il doucement, mais Elodie l'ignora purement et simplement.

Quand ils partirent, Elsa souffla et dit :

- _Heureusement que j'ai changé de goût !_

Cette phrase provoqua le rire de Jane et d'Heidi, alors qu'Elodie souriait doucement, et Alec souriait béatement.

**OOOOOOOO**

Au bout de deux heures, qui épuisèrent les réserves de patience des Volturi, qui leur semblèrent insupportables grâce à Félix et ses calembours vaseux. Malheureusement pour les oreilles fragiles des Volturi, Elsa et Elodie riraient aux blagues minables de Félix, l'encourageant de ce fait.

Et la fureur de Démétri et Alec augmentaient de façon exponentielle, plus Elsa et Elodie riraient aux stupidités de Félix.

**(N/****Autrices**** : On va vous montrer un exemple flagrant.)**

- _Qu'es-ce qu'une protéine dans une piscine ?_ Demanda Félix, en se marrant à l'avance de ce qu'il préparait.

- _On sait…. pas !_ Répondirent Elodie et Elsa ensemble, très enthousiaste.

- _Une protéine…. Kinase !_ Dit-il avec suspense, et bien sûr les humaines se mirent à rire à ce truc débile.

Alec et Démétri, sans parler de Jane et Heidi, avaient de la fumée plein les oreilles et montaient des plans de plus en plus loufoques pour faire taire définitivement Félix.

Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le local pour acheter les polycopiés, Félix arrêta ses blagues et les filles se calmèrent enfin.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après avoir récupéré leurs polycopiés, les humaines dirent en revoir aux Volturi, car elles devaient rentrer chez leurs parents pour préparer leurs cartons pour l'aménagement dans un appartement en cohabitation.

Evidemment, Félix ne put s'empêcher de lancer une stupidité à la hauteur de sa taille, soit presque deux mètres :

- _Vous allez __vivre__ ensemble… Vous êtes lesbiennes _? Demanda un Félix avec un air de parfait abruti.

- _Mais non, Félix ! Nous sommes en colocation, tu connais ?_ Lui expliqua Elodie. _C'est quand deux personnes vivement dans un appartement pour payer moins cher_.

- _Ah, d'accord_ ! Compris ce dernier.

- _Bye, Bye !_ Saluèrent Elodie et Elsa.

- _Au revoir,_ répondirent les Volturi en cœur.

- _Tu ne pouvais pas te taire Félix !_ Grogna Alec une fois les filles parties.

- _Tu as raison Alec… _Approuva Démétri.

- _Oh ! Vous deux, les jaloux !_ Le coupa Heidi. _Arrêtez de dire que vous n'avez pas craqué pour elles !_ Rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il allait répondre.

- _Mais enfin…_, essaya quand même d'argumenter Démétri en finissant par un mouvement de bouche style poisson rouge dans son bocal.

- _Bon, d'accord… peut-être un peu,_ avoua Alec avec un air renfrogné et en en croisant les bras.

- _Mais enfin… Bon d'accord,_ répliqua Démétri en allant bouder du côté des machines à café.

Heidi et Jane essayèrent de ne pas rire ouvertement des attirances de leurs amis pour ces humaines, mais Félix eut alors un éclaire de génie… ou pas.

- _**Eurêka !**_ Hurla-t-il en bondissant sur place tel un lapin sous méthanphétamine. _Alec est amoureux d'Elodie et Démétri d'Elsa !_

Soupir collectif des pauvres vampires, et Heidi décida de lui expliquer :

- _Voyons Félix, n'as-tu pas remarqué…_ (Elle commença un long discours, vraiment mais vraiment long).

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix **: _Pourquoi, je suis toujours en train de faire l'abruti ?_

**Elodie :** _Peut-être parce que tu l'es…_ (Elle part derrière Démétri car Félix n'a pas l'air de l'adorer en ce moment).

**Elsa :** _C'est un blaireau… Il serait allé à Poussoufle, je crois._

**Alec** (le type qui a passé les 300 dernières années à bouffer des humains sans sortir du château) : _C'est quoi Pouss moufle ?_

**Heidi **(qui a lut Harry Potter) _: La ferme Alec, tu es trop vieux !_

**Damien **(qui essaye de s'approcher d'Elsa) : _Alors, vous allez bien…_

(Alec arrive et…cette scène étant d'une violence insoutenable, en plus Hugo qui vient d'arriver et Démétri le poursuivant, nous allons vous présenter la moule.

Bastien : petit coquillage brun.

Possède un pelage bouclé et à la bouche qui n'arrête pas de bouger.

Sa sexualité n'est pas prédéfinie, ce qui rend toute tentative de le cerner difficile…)

**Alec **(range hache et couteaux) : _Je crois que j'ai fini mon œuvre_.

**Elodie **: _Tu veux peut-être l'afficher sur la cheminée __aussi__…_

**Démétri **: _C'est une proposition très intéressante_ (enlève un morceau de boite crânienne de ses magnifiques cheveux).

**Elsa **: _Bien, on va laisser les cadavres tranquilles et commencer les réponses aux reviews._

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

(* abc de *)=commentaire d'Elsa

(# abc de #)= commentaire d'Elodie

**° Fanny :** _coucou les filles j'ai adorée et j'ai bien rigolée les pauvres des œufs beurk mdr, Félix tjr le même ça fais peur quand même lol. Vivement la suite, bon courage biz_

C'est gentil de suivre assidument notre fiction, un lecteur fidèle ouais ! Pas l'idée des œufs c'est cool, enfin pour un bizutage ce n'est pas sympa mais en même temps en France on ne peut pas faire plus normalement...Félix restera Félix, ainsi soit-il amen ! En espérant revoir le bout de ton nez dans notre fic la prochaine fois, encore merci !

**° Lilinne :** _Ben euh... disons ke je suis végétarienne et que j'ai traité un pote d'abrutis... Et je sais tj pas comment ça a pu déraper à ce point... Par contre c tj aussi drôle_

Les délires généralement on ne sait pas comment ils dégénèrent, mais ils dégénèrent vite et le sujet de base s'en retrouve complètement changé...végétarienne, ouh lala ! Tu préfères tuer des salades plutôt que des poulettes...chacun ses choix, on ne va pas aller t'embêter pour ça. On attend avec impatience ta prochaine review, en espérant que la suite te plaise !

**° Lilly :** _Des œufs beurk. Ils n'ont pas de chance. Félix est pire que Tony. Un vrai gamin. Et quelle crise de nerf avec les garçons. Mdr' Foutre le feu au bâtiment. Lol. Sa doit le faire. J'adore le caractère des filles. Alec et Démétri qui font du boudin. Trop mignon. XD En tout cas votre fic est trop génial. J'adore..._

Mais les œufs c'est bon, bon d'accord pas crus et en masque de beauté...quoique ! Mais l'idée de mettre le feu est tout à fait réaliste...ou pas. Quand aux caractères des deux filles, on a mit les nôtres...bien qu'il y ait des différences non négligeable ! (*Je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste d'habitude*)(#Je suis obligée de répondre !#)...sinon, voyons il est vrai que les deux petits Volturi en train de bouder dans leur coin est trop mignonne...^^ Bon pour la suite, on espère que cela te plaira autant !

**° Tony ou Dinozzo :** _Continuuuuée les filles c'est trop bienn ! Ça met du soleil dans mon café sur soir ! Continuer votre délire !_

Tu peux boire un café avec du soleil dedans, tu fais comment ? On plaisante, c'est très gentil de nous dire cela...mais faut pas trop dire ce genre de choses, nos chevilles ne passerons plus les doubles portes après ! Mais tu as raison, c'est un délire commun et pas du tout une histoire réalisable, juste un délire entre amies que l'on fait partager...la suite te plaira ? On espère !

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	6. Chapitre 5 Aménagement et premiers cours

_Coucou, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Nous espérons que vous l'aimerez._

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Lilly, Fanny et Lilinne pour leurs reviews._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 5 : Aménagement et Premiers cours**

**POV humaines :**

Après avoir quitté les italiens, Elodie et Elsa rentrèrent chacune chez leurs parents pour finir de préparer leurs cartons et leurs valises. Elles devaient aménager le lendemain, dans un appartement dans le centre de Caen. Elles ne reviendraient chez leurs parents que lors des week-ends.

Le lendemain matin, elles se retrouvèrent devant l'appartement vers neuf heures, chacune avait une voiture complètement remplie à craquer par leurs affaires. Leurs parents les aidèrent à monter les cartons et les valises dans l'appartement puis les laissèrent s'installer en leur disant à samedi, quand elles retourneraient chez eux pour le week-end.

- _Enfin seules, dans notre chez nous !_ S'exclama Elodie

- _Cela me fait tout drôle de ne plus vivre chez mes parents,_ répondit simplement Elsa.

- _Tu reverras ton papa et ta maman après-demain ! _Se moqua Elodie. _Et puis ici, tu ne risque plus d'avoir de crapaud dans la cuisine_.

- _C'est sûr !_ Répondit Elsa en riant au souvenir du crapaud, qui s'était invité pendant un repas chez ses parents et plus chez elle. Elle aurait pu continuer longtemps dans ses divagations mais Elodie la rappela sur Terre.

- _Je crois que je vais aller faire des courses. Le supermarché devrait être ouvert, il est dix heures passé_.

- _Oui, tu as raison_, dit Elsa. _Le frigo est vide et les placards aussi, si nous ne voulons pas manger du vide, il vaut mieux faire les courses_. **(n/Elsa : ça se mange le vide ?) (N/Elodie : je crois pas).**

- _Tu viens avec moi ?_ Demanda Elodie.

- _Non, je vais rester et commencer à déballer les cartons._

- _**D'accord, à tout à l'heure !**_ Cria Elodie en partant.

Pendant l'absence de cette dernière, Elsa rangea toute la vaisselle, les DVD, les livres.

Elodie revient au bout d'une heure trente, les bras chargés de sacs.

- _Ah ! Ce que c'est lourd !_ Souffla-t-elle en les posant sur la table de la cuisine.

- _C'est normal que tu trouves ça lourd, tu n'es pas musclor !_ Se moqua gentiment Elsa.

- _C'est ça !_ Marmonna son amie vexée, tout en commençant à ranger les courses.

**OOOOOOOO**

Elles mirent toute la journée à aménager leurs appartement et le soir, elles se détendirent en regardant « L'autre c'est moi » de Gad Elmaleh (**n/Elodie : je vous le conseille, il vraiment bien comme spectacle)**.

Quand elles se décidèrent à aller se coucher, elles étaient encore morte mortes de rire, car le dernier sketch « L'australopithèque » était le summum de l'humour.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après leur première nuit dans leur appartement, Elodie se réveilla la première vers huit heures, elle dormait encore à moitié, mais elle entreprit néanmoins de répondre à l'appel du ventre.

Ce faisant, n'étant pas habituée à sa nouvelle demeure, Elodie commence par rater la porte et se prit violemment le mur, elle était à trois mètres de la dite porte.

Bien sûr, la collision réveilla Elsa, qui quitta à regret ses rêves de… heu on ne va pas le dire là, mais alors que la pauvre Elsa se rendormait :

- _**MERDE !**_ _**Qu'es-ce que fout là ce mur, qui l'a déplacé ! Je suis sûre que ce mur m'en veut… Merde, j'ai mal à la tête ! **_Beugla Elodie tout en allumant la lumière (**n/Elsa : tellement plus facile avec)**, et en sortant bruyamment en direction de la cuisine.

Après un tel tintamarre, Elsa enleva brutalement son oreiller de sous sa tête pour se coller sur son crâne et se rendormir, elle n'avait pas cours après tout. Mais un autre cataclysme vient la sortir de son sommeil : Elodie venait de faire tomber une poêle sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

- _MERDE ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous le faites exprès… poêles à la con !_ Dit Elodie en parlant assez fort pour faire lever Elsa de son lit pour que celle-ci se plaigne.

- _**Tu te la fermes jamais !**_ Déclara fortement Elsa en débarquant **(n/Elsa : nous ne sommes pourtant pas le six juin)** dans la cuisine armée d'un livre sur Henri VIII.

La concernée se retourne et présente angéliquement la poêle **(n/Elsa : il en manque plus que l'auréole) (n/Elodie : un vrai petit ange)**.

- _Tu veux quoi au petit déjeuner _? Demanda Elodie en partant ranger la poêle dans le placard et en faisant chauffer du lait dans une casserole.

- _Du silence…,_ répondit Elsa en s'asseyant sur la table de la cuisine.

Finalement, les deux amies trouvèrent la situation hilarante et se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, le petit déjeuner se passa donc dans la bonne humeur.

Par la suite, les filles décidèrent de découvrir leur appartement de long en large. Il n'était pas très grand pour des jeunes filles qui ont vécu dans des maisons pendant longtemps, mais plutôt immense pour de simples étudiantes en première année. Dans les alentours de soixante mètres carrés, il y avait deux chambres séparées et une salle de bain. La chambre d'Elodie étant située vers l'est, l'inverse pour la chambre d'Elsa. Le salon était éclairé le soir et la cuisine le matin. La salle de bain était située immédiatement à la sortie des deux chambres. L'immeuble possédait une cour intérieure située du côté de la chambre d'Elodie et de la cuisine.

Dans l'immeuble, il y avait des ascenseurs, et elles avaient plusieurs voisins au niveau de leur étage, soit le troisième. Il y avait un artiste pervers en face de chez elles, et il y avait aussi une jeune maman qui était proche de leur appartement. Aussi, des dragueurs d'étudiants très peu polis, et enfin un couple de vieillards au fond de l'étage. Les filles avaient rencontré quelques mois avant tout leurs voisins et pour la plupart, elles les trouvèrent sympathique, bien que certains soient un peu bizarres, elles étaient acceptés comme voisines.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après une fin de semaine mouvementé, lundi arriva vite et les premiers cours avec lui. Après un réveil beaucoup, mais beaucoup plus calme que le premier dans leur appartement, Elodie savait enfin où étaient les portes.

Après le déjeuner, elles allèrent le campus et rejoignirent Maria, Ben et enfin … Bastien, la moule.

Ils allèrent dans un des amphithéâtres réservés pour leur année, mais pas celui où se trouvait le professeur car ce dernier était toujours complètement remplis.

Ils s'installèrent vers le milieu de l'amphi, en face de l'écran où étaient projetées les diapositives. Elodie et Elsa étaient à un bout de la rangée, Maria et Bastien de l'autre, et Ben au milieu, avec Elsa et Bastien les plus éloignés l'un de l'autre, pour éviter d'avoir à cacher le cadavre de Bastien à la fin de la journée.

Maria, qui aujourd'hui avait décidé de mettre une mini jupe et des chaussures à talon, ce qui n'était en aucun cas son habitude, Elodie pensait même que cela était la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, ce qui faisait presque deux ans, qu'elle la voyait en jupe. Maria entreprit de passer derrière Bastien pour sortir de la rangée et aller aux toilettes, sauf qu'elle marcha aussi sur la dernière chaise où personne était assis, la dite chaise se redressa, ce qui provoqua sa chute.

Elle venait de s'écraser lamentablement par terre, tout en cassant son talon, et en dévoilant une magnifique culotte XXL, tout à fait susceptible d'appartenir à sa grand-mère, dans toute sa splendeur, à tout le monde, mais surtout aux cinq personnes qui venait d'entrer : Heidi, Jane, Alec, Démétri et enfin Félix, qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant cette sublissime vision de Maria.

**OOOOOOOO**

**POV Volturi :**

La fin de semaine était arrivée très rapidement, Félix avait eu des explications par Heidi et Jane, maintenant il avait enfin compris **(n/Elodie : ENFIN !)**.

Après les explications, Félix étant quelqu'un de très peu délicat, à peu près autant qu'une pelleteuse conduite par quelqu'un de bourré. Démétri et Alec avaient peur que Félix ne vende la mèche de leurs attirances pour les deux humaines. En conséquence, les deux Volturi décidèrent de concert de l'avertir pour qu'il ne dévoile pas leurs secrets inavouables pour des Volturi. Ils décidèrent de prévenir Félix à leur chasse de dimanche, la fin de la semaine se passa entre les parties de shopping d'Heidi et l'ennuie profond, que la compagnie permanente de Félix engendrait.

Enfin, lors de la chasse Alec et Démétri profitèrent de la non-vigilance de Jane et Heidi, en train de se nourrir goulument sur un pauvre humain :

- _Félix ! Comme tu le sais nous avons une … certaine attirance pour Elodie et Elsa, attirance qui n'a pas beaucoup de rapport avec leurs sangs_, commença Alec, pendant que Démétri plaquait méchamment Félix contre le mur.

- _Nous te demandons « gentiment » de rien dire, faire, suggérer ou encore dévoiler à Elodie et Elsa_, ordonna Démétri, car ceci était bien un ordre formel. _Sinon, nous serons dans l'obligation de te démembrer joyeusement et te jeter progressivement et très lentement tes restes dans un crématorium…_, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Une lueur de peur naquit dans le regard de Félix, et il se contenta d'acquiescer aux demandes des deux tueurs froids et sanguinaires qu'étaient les deux vampires. Alec faisait craquer les jointures de ces doigts et Démétri enfonçait son poing dans le mur à trois millimètres du visage de Félix.

Félix étant prévenu, mais ce dernier pensait qu'il pourrait quand même contourner les ordres de Démétri et Alec, en se contentant de sortir des phrases pouvant s'interpréter grâce à des sous-entendus.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le lundi, ils arrivèrent vers midi quarante-cinq au campus. Nos Volturi avaient décidé le matin même dans quel amphi, ils iraient pour suivre le cours, ils avaient choisi un des amphithéâtres sans professeurs. Les cinq vampires arrivèrent dans l'amphi cinq minutes plus tard car ils avaient avancé à allure humaine.

Quand Alec ouvrit la porte de l'amphi, il remarqua l'amie d'Elsa, qu'il avait vu le jour de la prérentrée, était en train de s'écrasée par terre. Il se stoppa juste à côté de la porte, ce qui surprit les autres Volturi, qui regardèrent devant Alec. Ils se rendirent compte rapidement qu'ils avaient une magnifique vue sur la culotte de grand-mère de Maria. Félix en était écroulé de rire.

- _Je n'avais plus vu ce genre de sous-vêtement depuis les années cinquante !_ Chuchota Heidi, ce qui provoqua une augmentation flagrante du fou rire de Félix.

Quand Félix fut enfin calmé, ils regardèrent les places qui restaient, Jane remarqua que les places derrière Elodie et Elsa étaient libres, elle donna un coup de coude à Heidi, pour le lui faire remarquer. Elles se regardèrent et s'y installèrent, en faisant en sorte qu'Alec soit derrière Elsa et Démétri derrière Elodie.

- _Salut les filles et les gars !_ Dit Félix en souriant et en s'asseyant derrière Ben.

Les quatre étudiants humains leur répondirent de différentes façons, Ben avec une signe presque inexistant, Bastien avec un signe de tête dédaigneux, mais Elsa et Elodie eurent une réaction plus sympathique : elles leur dirent bonjour avec un grand sourire, qui mit Démétri et Alec en extase. Ce qui provoqua une série de gloussements intempestifs de la part de la sœur d'Alec et de l'amante « occasionnelle » de Félix.

Bientôt, Maria revint des toilettes où elle s'était refait un ravalement de façade, d'après Félix, et se rafraichir d'après les autres Volturi.

Maria leur dit « bonjour », avec toute la classe qu'une fille avec un talon aiguille cassé pouvait le faire, ce qui voulait dire aucune. Tout les Volturi y répondirent plus ou moins sans rire, par la suite, aucune discussion entre les humains et eux, ne put s'engager le cours de Biologie Cellulaire commençait.

Ce cours n'avait beau n'être qu'une introduction, aucun des cinq Volturi ne comprenait un traître mot de ce que racontait le professeur. Qu'es-ce qu'était un appareil de Golgi ou encore un système endocrine ? Voilà quelques questions, que se posaient nos chers Volturi.

- _Vous y comprenez quelque chose ?_ Demanda Démétri au bout d'une heure, s'il avait été humain, il aurait eut un sacré mal de crâne. Et de plus la présence d'Elodie juste devant lui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit divaguait sur des scènes pas toujours très catholiques.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je ne comprends rien, _le rassura Alec, tout en se grattant la tête, et aussi en essayant de ne pas penser à Elsa qui était devant lui, mais plutôt au cours qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

- _Si vous vous concentriez un petit peu plus, vous comprendriez mieux !_ Chuchota Heidi qui avait remarqué que l'esprit des deux vampires mâles n'était pas concentré sur le cours, mais sur les deux jeunes filles humaines, qui étaient devant eux.

- _Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr !_ Rétorqua Félix. _Car moi, je suis concentré sur le cours et je n'y comprends rien. Alors que ces humains ont l'air de comprendre_.

- _Je crois simplement que c'est dû au fait que nous n'avons pas refait le lycée depuis un bon moment, et je crois que le programme a un peu changé depuis cinquante ans,_ expliqua Jane.

- _Je crois qu'on va devoir beaucoup travailler pour comprendre_, dit Alec en soupirant.

- _Heureusement que ce prof met les cours sur le serveur. Je vais aller les chercher demain matin à la salle informatique de la faculté de médecine. Qui vient avec moi ?_ Demanda Démétri.

- _Moi, répondit Heidi. Je ne vais pas laisser Félix venir avec toi, il serait capable de foutre le feu à un ordinateur sans le faire exprès !_ Continua-t-elle en rigolant.

Sa dernière phrase déclencha un fou rire chez les autres Volturi, sauf Félix, qui se mit à bouder de cette remarque

-_ C'est_ _exactement le même début de cours que l'année dernière,_ entendirent-ils Elodie murmurer à Ben et Maria

- _Tu as raison,_ répondit Maria, alors que Ben se contenta de hocher la tête. _Il faut que je retrouve mon polycopié de l'année dernière,_ rajouta-t-elle.

Les Volturi ne les entendirent plus parler de tout le reste du cours.

A la fin du cours de Biologie Cellulaire, en attendant le début de celui de Chimie Générale, ils essayèrent de comprendre le cours précédents. Du moins, ils tentèrent d'essayer jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent parler d'eux entre Elodie et Elsa. Elles parlaient des vampires dans les livres de Stephenie Meyer.

- _Démétri à la carte de l'univers gravée dans la tête…,_ commença Elsa

- _Et ?_ Demanda Elodie soupçonneuse de la connerie que son amie allait dire.

- _Et, puis comme l'univers est vide, sa tête est vide !_ Finit Elsa fière d'elle, ce qui provoqua un grognement chez Démétri et un ricanement chez les autres Volturi.

- _Alec, lui c'est un roudoudou ! _Répliqua Elodie, pas contente que son amie dise cela de Démétri.

- _Un roudoudou ?_ S'exclama la petite aux cheveux longs étonnée.

- _Ben oui, il fait le vide autour de lui, en endormant tout le monde,_ expliqua Elodie en rigolant, comme les Volturi sauf Alec.

- _Et Jane…_

- _Jane…_

- _Jane, c'est le réveil !_ Dirent-elles en cœur, fières de leur trouvaille.

- _Et Heidi_ ? Demanda Elodie.

- _Ben Heidi, c'est le flotteur de la canne à pêche, elle attire les proies,_ expliqua Elsa. _Et Félix ?_

- _Félix…_

- _C'est…_

- _C'est rien !_ Soufflèrent-elles encore ensemble, ce qui vexa profondément Félix, mais firent éclater de rire Alec, Démétri, Heidi et Jane qui étaient malgré tout un peu vexés de leurs précédentes descriptions. Mais tout d'un coup, ils trouvèrent qu'elles n'avaient pas été vaches avec eux contrairement à ce qu'elles avaient dit sur Félix.

Quand ils furent calmés, ils se déconcentrèrent sur la conversation des jeunes filles.

- _Moi, je dis, à bas les loups-garous !_ Dit Elodie sérieusement.

- _Tout à fait d'accord !_ Rajouta Elsa.

- _Surtout Jacob. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi dans Twilight, Bella hésite. Entre Edward et Jacob, y a pas photo !_ Continua Elodie.

- _Surtout_ _que Jacob n'est bon qu'a monté la garde et de servir de radiateur ! _Expliqua Elsa avec un air sérieux qui dura dix secondes, car elle explosa littéralement de rire avec Elodie.

- _« Dès tu auras sorti le chien » !_ Citèrent-elles en cœur.

-_ J'adore_ _cette réplique d'Alice dans New Moon quand Bella lui demande si elle va revenir,_ dit Elodie. _Quand je regarde le film, je me le passe au minimum trois fois._

- _Je te comprends. Moi aussi, j'aime voir Alice rabattre son caquet à ce clébard de Jacob. Mais je préfère…_

- _Les moments chez les Volturi !_ La coupa Elodie avec un sourire. _Surtout quand c'est Alec qui parle._

- _Oui ! Comment tu sais ça ?_ Demanda Elsa, alors qu'Alec affichait un sourire niai et que Jane regardait son frère en retenant un rire.

- _Tu as crié au milieu d'un magasin cet été : « J'aime Alec Volturi, c'est le plus beau, le plus magnifique… » Et je te passe la suite des autres adjectifs que tu avais sorti !_ Expliqua Elodie, alors que son amie rougissait, et que les Volturi avaient du mal à ne pas rire devant la tête d'Alec, car si on lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit de boire le sang de toutes les personnes vivant sur cette planète, son expression aurait été exactement la même.

- _Dois-je te rappeler_, répliqua Elsa, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvée une couleur, disons, normale. _Que tu as crié que Démétri Volturi était le plus beau du monde en pleine rue !_

- _Cela ne compte pas, j'étais bourrée. Contrairement à toi, qui étais tout à fait sobre au moment où tu as crié que tu aimais Alec !_ La contredit Elodie.

Démétri avait la même expression qu'Alec quelques minutes plutôt. Félix, Jane et Heidi avait du mal à ne pas rire trop fort. Ces trois-là se dirent que cette année allait être très, mais très intéressante.

- _Arrêtez de rire !_ Grognèrent Alec et Démétri alors que le cours reprenait.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Maria **(en croisant les bras) : _Je ne mets pas de mini-jupe…_

**Elodie :** _Ah bon ! Vraiment… alors le jeudi 23 mai 2009, à seize heures zéro trois de l'après-midi au jardin des plantes… tu avais une jupe ! _(Elle prend une pose de juge intraitable et sort une poêle.) _Ose me dire le contraire !_

**Maria **(en reculant précipitamment) : _J'avoue… j'ai mis une jupe ce jour là…_

**Elsa :** _On dit Maitresse !_ (S'approche d'Elodie, et à deux, elles marchent vers Maria, qui commence à trembler de peur).

**Elodie **(en faisant un grand geste avec sa poêle) _: Ah ba ! Non, je ne suis pas sa maitresse_.

**BANG !**

**Elodie** : _Oups _(la poêle a trouvé le crâne de sa coéquipière et l'a sauvagement assommée.)

**Alec **(en portant le corps de la pauvre Elsa) : _Enfin ! Fait attention ! C'est fragile ces bêtes-là…_

**Elsa** (se réveillant brusquement) : _Eh ! Oh ! Je ne suis pas une bête… Lâche-moi !_

(Félix fait signe à Alec de lâcher Elsa, celui-ci, con comme il est, la lâche.)

**BOUM !**

(Bruit bruyant de la collision entre Elsa et le sol)

**Elodie** (en levant les mains en l'air et en envoyant balader la poêle) : _Ce n'est pas moi _!

**Elsa **: _A-L-E-C Volturi ! Je vais te tuer ! Non mais tu es malade ! Tu chercher à me tuer…_ (Interruption momentanés du flot d'insanités prononcés par notre chère Elsa_)… bon on va passer au reviews… sinon je risque de commettre un vampiricide_.

**Bastien **(en arrivant par la droite) :_ Je_ _vous ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas beaucoup…_

**BANG !**

(Le dit Bastien vient de se prendre une poêle en pleine face)

**Elodie** (en retirant l'arme du crime du cadavre de la moule) : _Nous allons maintenant répondre aux reviews… Ouha c'était dur !_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _"(Alec arrive et…cette scène étant d'une violence insoutenable, en plus Hugo qui vient d'arriver et Démétri le poursuivant, nous allons vous présenter la moule._

_Bastien : petit coquillage brun._

_Possède un pelage bouclé et à la bouche qui n'arrête pas de bouger._

_Sa sexualité n'est pas prédéfinie, ce qui rend toute tentative de le cerner difficile…)" _

_Mdr' trop mort de rire..._

_Harry Potter j'adore..._

_C'est vrai que Félix est vraiment, mais alors vraiment débile..._

_Eureka il se prend pour Archimède u_u" (bouhhh de la physique)_

_J'imagine trop bien la scène des Volturi avec leurs pancartes, ça doit être trop drôle à voir._

Merci merci, nous précisons que Bastien existe dans toute sa splendeur...mais avec un autre prénom et il est aussi chiant qu'un canard en plastique vert bouteille. Quand à Félix oulala ! C'est un crétin de premier ordre, ... mais en même temps vous avez vu qui la transformé ! Aro, putain c'est Aro donc tout s'explique, en mordant sa victime le vampire lui transmet sa débilité s'il en était atteint ! Si si nous tenons un concept révolutionnaire, n'est-il pas ? (Quand à Stephenie je vous assure qu'elle se trompe en disant que les vampires sont parfaits, un con restera toujours un con) En tout cas nous espérons te revoir, et recevoir encore des reviews motivantes !

**° Fanny :** _coucou les filles voici le^ptit bout de nez mdr bon comment dire j'ai adoré et j'ai bien rigolé Félix et juste génial mais ça doit être fatiguant de vivre avec mdr vivement la suite bon courage bisous._

Le petit bout de ton nez est toujours le bienvenue sur les pages de cette fiction, en effet c'est très gratifiant de savoir que l'on est apprécier n'es-ce pas ? C'est sur que vivre 24/24 avec un Félix dans ta maison ça doit pas être facile, vu qu'il a jamais vu de lave-linge ! Ne t'inquiètes pas les aventures de nos Volturi préférés ne sont pas finit, on en a plein des tas même, tellement qu'à un moment on va plus savoir où casé. En tout cas sache que tes reviews sont là pour rappeler qu'après les aventures qui nous ont fait marrer comme des dingues, on peut le faire avec vous et c'est ça qui compte ! ^^

**° Lilinne :** _C sur... et oui Végétarienne et fière de l'être! Je ne supporte pas qu'on blesse un animal... à part à Noël, la c'est dinde farcie aux marrons pour tout le monde *Origine anglaise oblige*_

Nous ne critiquons pas, quoique Elsa te dira sincèrement que tuer des salades est aussi inhumain que de tuer un lapin tout mignon, mais là laissons la où elle est, reste végétarienne ça faudra mieux, la dinde ? Bah chez Elsa c'est le chapon, vous savez le truc castré là, et chez Elodie c'est dinde, mais y a pas de marrons. On ne va rien dire donc, origine anglaise hein ? Benvenuto en este pais (comment ça ce n'est pas la bonne langue ?), blague à part ...merci pour ta review c'est toujours un plaisir ^^

**OOOOOOOO**

_**PS : Nous ne pourrons pas poster pendant les vacances de Noël, car notre concours a lieu le 4 et 5 janvier, donc nous préférons réviser.**_

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux autres reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	7. Chapitre 6 Salle informatique

_Bonne année 2011 et bonne santé à chacun._

_Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, nous espérons qu'il vous plaira._

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Lilinne, Lilly et Miss Vintage pour leurs reviews._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 6 : Salle informatique**

**Les vieux et la technologie**

**(POV Humaines :)**

- _Tu as crié au milieu d'un magasin cet été : « J'aime Alec Volturi, c'est le plus beau, le plus magnifique… » Et je te passe la suite des autres adjectifs que tu avais sorti !_ Expliqua Elodie, alors que son amie rougissait, alors qu'Elsa rougissait.

- _Dois-je te rappeler_, répliqua cette dernière, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvée une couleur, disons, normale. _Que tu as crié que Démétri Volturi était le plus beau du monde en pleine rue !_

- _Cela ne compte pas, j'étais bourrée. Contrairement à toi, qui étais tout à fait sobre au moment où tu as crié que tu aimais Alec !_ La contredit son amie.

- _Je m'en rappelle_, dit le grand garçon aux cheveux noir assis devant Elodie. _Tu étais tellement bourrée que j'ai du te ramener chez toi._

- _Oh ! Salut Harry ! _S'exclama Elodie. _Je ne t'avais pas vu !_

- _J'avais remarqué_, répliqua celui-ci. _Oh fait, pourquoi tu avais bu autant ce soir-là ?_

- _Je venais de rompre avec Hugo, je voulais oublier_, répondit-elle tristement. _Tu te rappelles d'Elsa, non ?_

_- Oui, je l'avais rencontré lors de cette mémorable soirée. Salut Elsa, tu es toujours aussi rayonnante !_ Salua-t-il. _Ne dis pas à Caroline que j'ai dit ça !_

- _Merci et je ne dirais rien à ta copine,_ répondit Elsa en souriant.

Mais elle ne put continuer, car Maria et Ben venait de se rendre compte de la présence d'Harry et prirent la parole.

- _Salut Harry,_ dit simplement Ben.

-_Oh, Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu !_ S'exclama Maria, puis elle continua avec enthousiasme. _Je te présente Bastien, mon petit ami…_

Mais elle aussi ne pu finir, car elle fut aussi interrompue, mais cette fois par le professeur qui venait de commencer son cours.

- _Bonjour. Je suis Monsieur Marais, et je serais votre professeur pour les cours magistraux en Atomistique cette année…_

Il continua à se présenter pendant cinq minutes.

Les filles se rendirent très vite compte que toutes les diapositives du cours étaient dans le polycopié, et qu'il suffisait seulement de prendre quelques notes sur ce dernier.

Caroline, la petite copine d'Harry arriva avec dix minutes de retard, elle était partie s'acheter un café mais il y avait eu du monde devant la machine au breuvage caféiné. Elle salua rapidement Elodie, Ben et Maria qu'elle connaissait, car elle était une triplante.

**OOOOOOOO**

A la fin du cours, Maria demanda aux autres :

- _Es-ce que, vous allez bientôt à la salle informatique ?_

- _Normalement avec Elsa, on y va demain matin,_ répondit Elodie.

_- Cela vous gênerez si je vous donnais une clef pour que preniez les documents pour moi ?_ Demanda Maria.

- Pas du tout, dit Elsa en souriant.

- _Merci_, souffla Maria, tout en cherchant dans son sac, qui était un véritable champ de bataille, sa clef USB.

- _**Trouvé !**_ Cria-t-elle, quand elle découvrit l'objet de sa recherche dans le fond de son sac, en faisant se retourner toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas encore parties, et elle donna la clef à Elodie.

**OOOOOOOO**

- _Alors, tu es contente ?_ Demanda Elodie pendant qu'elles retournaient à leur appartement.

- _Pourquoi tu demandes cela ? _Questionna Elsa surprise, car cela faisait bien cinq minutes que son amie était silencieuse.

- _Tu as vu Alec !_ Répondit simplement Elodie.

- _Oui, trop contente !_ S'exclama Elsa en commençant à sautiller. _Et toi tu as vu Démétri ! _Continua-t-elle en fixant son amie.

- _Oui j'ai vu Démétri,_ souffla la jeune fille aux yeux bleu. _Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis pour autant ! Je ne veux pas d'une relation pour le moment !_

_- D'accord !_ Répondit seulement Elsa.

- _Quoi ! Tu dis seulement d'accord ! Pas de grand discours comme quoi Démétri pourrai changer ma vie !_ S'exclama une Elodie étonnée de l'attitude de son amie, qui d'habitude ne lâcher pas si facilement.

- _Non ! Car quoi que je dise, ou fasse, tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Mais je sais que j'ai raison, tu le verras à un moment ou un autre,_ expliqua Elsa en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble et en souriant doucement à sa meilleure amie.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Au début du cours de chimie Générale, les Volturi se concentrèrent sur le cours sauf Alec et Démétri qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation des filles. Ce qui provoqua un grognement d'Alec quand Harry complimenta Elsa. Mais il fut vite rassurer quand il vit une fille s'assoir à côté de lui et l'embrasser.

**OOOOOOOO**

Pendant le trajet du retour, Heidi et Jane se moquaient de l'attitude des deux vampires fassent aux deux humaines.

- _Non, mais tu as vu leurs tête quand elles ont complimenté nos deux imbéciles !_ Dit Heidi en se retenant de s'écrouler de rire.

- _Oui trop !_ Répondit Jane, complètement morte de rire au souvenir, de la tête de son frère et de celle de Démétri à ce moment. _Mais bon, faut dire que plus le temps passe, plus j'apprécie ces deux humaines, surtout Elsa._

- _Oui c'est vrai, qu'elles sont tout sauf des humaines normales !_ Répondit Heidi, alors que Démétri et Alec hochaient la tête. Félix ne comprenaient pas mais pour une fois il préféra se taire plutôt que de passer pour un idiot **(n/Elodie : Il s'améliore, on dirait).**

**OOOOOOOO**

Heidi et Démétri arrivèrent vers neuf heures du matin à la salle informatique. Ils avaient pris la Lamborghini, et avaient laissé la Porsche aux autres, pour que ceux-ci puissent les rejoindre en cours cet après-midi.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle informatique, ils virent qu'il n'y avait plus un seul ordinateur de libre.

- Bon on a plus qu'à attendre, dit Heidi en soupirant.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à patienter, seulement cinq minutes. L'ordinateur à côté se libéra au même moment, mais personne s'y installa car aucun humain ne voulait s'approcher des deux vampires, ils dégageaient une aura effrayante qui incitait à reculer.

Après dix minutes, ils n'arrivèrent toujours pas à ouvrir l'un ou l'autre leur session et ça les énervaient profondément. Quand Démétri sentit l'odeur de mûre qui l'obsédait depuis quelques jours. Heidi, qui remarqua que Démétri n'était plus avec elle, regarda vers la porte et vit Elodie et Elsa arrivée.

- _Dommage qu'Alec ne soit pas venu avec nous,_ dit-elle, car elle savait qu'il serait tout grognon de ne pas avoir vu Elsa, alors qu'eux l'avaient vue.

- _Cet ordinateur est en panne ?_ Demanda Elsa quand elle vit que personne ne prenait l'ordinateur à côté des deux Volturi.

- _Non, je ne crois pas,_ répondit un humain qui attendait qu'un ordinateur se libère.

- _Pourquoi vous ne le prenez pas ?_ S'étonna Elodie, alors que Démétri croisait les doigts pour qu'Elodie et Elsa utilisent cet ordinateur.

- _**Vous n'avez qu'à le prendre cet ordinateur !**_ Grogna l'humain ce qui donna des envies de meurtre à Démétri, on ne parle pas comme cela à son Elodie.

- _Du calme !_ Murmura doucement Elodie. On y va sur cet ordinateur.

Elsa et elle se dirigèrent vers le dit ordinateur.

- _Salut Heidi et Démétri !_ S'exclamèrent-elles en cœur quand elles virent les deux vampires à l'ordinateur voisin du leur.

- _Vous saluez toujours tout le monde comme cela ?_ Demanda Heidi en soulevant un sourcil.

- _Comment ?_ Questionnèrent-elles ensemble encore une fois.

- _En parlant en même temps !_ Répondit Heidi en se repenchant sur le complexe technologique et en essayant une nouvelle fois de se connecter.

- _On n'avait pas remarqué,_ dit Elsa, alors qu'Elodie se connectait du premier coup sur sa session, rendant, de ce fait, les deux Volturi béats d'admiration pour ces deux « déesses de l'informatique », bien sûr ils ne se mirent pas à les supplier, ils avaient une fierté tout de même.

Démétri partit donc à l'attaque, une attaque qui consistait à aller voir Elodie et lui demander de l'aide. Ce qui lui permettrait de lui parler et ainsi de se rapprocher de sa dulcinée, sentant la mûre.

- _Dit, Elodie, tu peux me…_ Bredouilla Démétri en se tordant les mains devant une Elodie surprise.

- _Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Démétri ?_ Demanda la dulcinée à la mûre, puis elle dut comprendre son problème en voyant Heidi qui s'acharnait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. _Tu as un problème d'ordinateur ? Je peux aider ?_

Démétri hocha la tête très rapidement, apparemment très heureux que son Elodie l'aide. Celle-ci passa devant Heidi pour essayer de répondre aux attentes de Démétri.

- _Vous avez votre etupass avec vous ?_ Demanda Elodie en s'installant sur la chaise en plastique bleue, elle dut remarquer les regards ébahis que leurs lançaient Démétri et Heidi. _Quoi vous savez pas ce que c'est !_

Démétri et Heidi se sentaient perdus, ils n'avaient rien compris de ce que venait de dire Elodie.

- _Votre etupass permet d'ouvrir votre session_, expliqua Elsa qui écoutait la conversation.

- _Normalement, vous avez eut une feuille quand vous vous êtes inscrits,_ continua Elodie. _Dessus l'etupass était écrit … en grosses lettres._

Heidi commença à chercher dans son sac, pendant que Démétri en profitait pour regarder Elodie. Heidi sortit finalement une énorme pochette pleine de feuilles, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Les deux humaines soupirèrent de dépits mais prirent la pochette et la posèrent théâtralement sur la table, puis se penchèrent dessus. Heidi les aida, pendant que Démétri s'entrainait aux lancers de regards noirs envers les humains qui regardaient un peu trop sa précieux petite Elodie, et Elsa aussi, car il savait que Alec pourrait bousiller leurs couvertures s'il savait que quelqu'un avait osé draguer son Elsa.

- _Trouvé !_ Crièrent Elodie et Elsa en même temps après trente-huit minutes et cinquante-trois secondes de recherche intensive.

Elles tenaient chacune un coin de la feuille, et en tirant, elles firent tomber la pile de feuille sur les genoux d'Heidi, qui se retrouva submergée sous les feuilles bleues, vertes et violettes… ce qui entacha sa coiffure, car les feuilles se collèrent à ses cheveux pour cause de laque scotchante.

Après un hurlement retentissant, Heidi quitta précipitamment la salle informatique à allure presque vampirique mais pas tout à fait, elle alla aux toilettes pour refaire sa coiffure.

Démétri ne put s'empêcher de rire, avec les deux humaines qui tapèrent le mot de passe tant recherché d'Heidi dans l'ordinateur, et de ce fait accédèrent à sa session.

- _Voilà ! C'est fait, à qui qu'on dit merci ? _Demanda Elodie en allant se rassoir près d'Elsa.

- _Merci !_ Répondirent Démétri et Heidi, qui venait de revenir des toilettes avec une coiffure resplendissante, ce qui fit grimacer toutes les filles présentes dans la salle, sauf Elsa et Elodie, qui étaient en train de mettre soigneusement des documents sur la clef de Maria.

Mais bien vite, Démétri se rendit compte des problèmes que recelait l'antique ordinateur, il commença par chercher attentivement le fichier qui contenait les documents relatifs aux cours de PAES, pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Il remarqua qu'Elodie et Elsa avaient déjà mis leurs propres clefs USB sur l'ordinateur et étaient entrain de copier les fichiers. Heidi, qui regardait Démétri cherchait, décida de demander une fois de plus de l'aide aux humaines, car elle savait que Démétri ne le ferait pas une deuxième fois, sa fierté ne le supporterait pas.

- _Excusez-moi, les filles, mais es-ce que vous savez où se trouvent les documents du cours ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix car normalement un ou une Volturi ne demande pas de l'aide à un humain et encore moins deux fois de suite.

- _Il faut aller dans Programme, puis dans Cours et enfin dans PAES,_ répondit Elodie, pendant qu'Elsa copiait les documents d'une main de maître.

- _Merci,_ répondit Heidi, pendant que Démétri, qui avait écouté la conversation, suivit les instructions de son Elodie.

Une fois, les documents trouvaient, Démétri sortit la clef USB de sa poche et la brancha sans aucun problème **(n/Elodie : quel exploit !)**, ce qui lui fit très plaisir, il avait au moins réussi quelque chose ce jour-là **(n/Elodie : oui, il faut bien rajouter ce jour-là, je suis trop méchante ?)(n/Elsa : tu n'es pas méchante c'est juste la vérité ce que tu racontes)**.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

- _Il faut aller dans Programme, puis dans Cours et enfin dans PAES,_ répondit gentiment Elodie à son cher et sexy Démétri et à la gentille Heidi **(n/Elodie : tu exagères un peu beaucoup là Elsa) (n/Elsa : pourquoi ? tu le trouves pas sexy Démétri ?)**.

Elles finirent de mettre les cours de Biostatistique sur leurs clefs, et puis elles dirent au revoir aux deux italiens. Puis, elles prirent la direction de la station de tram la plus proche.

- _Elodie !_ Chantonna Elsa.

- _Oui ?_ Répondit Elodie.

- _Elodie ! Elodie ! Elodie ! Elodie ! Elodie !_ Continua Elsa en sautillant vers la station de tram.

- _Quoi ?_ Grogna l'interpellée, visiblement fatiguée par les sautillements de son amie.

- _Elodie, tu as vu comment Démétri te regardait …_ Répondit Elsa.

- _Il me regardait tout à fait normalement !_ La coupa Elodie.

- _Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !_ Se remit à chantonner Elsa.

_- Il me regardait comment, alors ?_ Demanda Elodie exaspéré, tout en montant dans le tram qui venait d'arriver en même temps qu'elle à la station.

- _Il te regardait comme s'il allait te déshabiller et te violer sur place !_ Répondit Elsa avec un sourire pervers.

- _Tu exagères un peu là, Elsa ! Il ne me regardait pas différemment des autres personnes présentes dans la salle ! _Rétorqua Elodie, qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'Elsa avait raison, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que son amie avait raison.

- _Arrête_ _de dire que j'ai tort, alors que tu sais que j'ai raison !_ Déclara Elsa qui avait vu le débat intérieur de son amie. _Démétri te regardait comme s'il allait soudainement s'avancer vers toi, et arracher tes boutons de chemise avec ses dents !_ Reprit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- _Tu exagères vraiment Elsa !_ Dit Elodie. _Peut-être qu'il me regardait différemment dans autres. Mais pas à ce point-là !_ Finit-elle par dire, alors qu'elles descendaient du tram pour aller manger au RU.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Quand, Elodie et Elsa furent parties, Heidi éclata de rire en regardant Démétri.

- _Quoi ?_ Grogna celui-ci, qui n'aimait pas quand Heidi le regardait en riant, car il savait qu'il allait en prendre plein la gueule.

- _Tu as vu comment tu l'as regardé, on pourrait croire que tu allais lui sauter dessus !_ Expliqua Heidi.

- _Mais pas du tout !_ Marmonna Démétri, car il ne pensait pas que ça se voyait autant.

- _Et tu as entendu comment tu lui as parlé : « Dit, Elodie, tu peux me… » ! _Dit-elle en imitant parfaitement ce dernier quand il avait adressé la parole à Elodie pour tenter de se faire aider.

- _Mais, je n'ai pas parlé comme ça !_ Mentit Démétri, en commençant à bafouiller **(n/Elodie : depuis quand les vampires bafouillent ?)**, de toute évidence, gêné par les remarques d'Heidi.

- _Arrête de mentir, Démétri !_ Répliqua Heidi. _Ton nez va finir par grandir comme celui de Pinocchio, et je ne pense pas qu'Elodie va t'apprécier avec un nez de trois kilomètres de long._

- _Mais mon nez ne fait pas trois kilomètre de long !_ Rétorqua Démétri en touchant son nez par réflexe, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire redoubler l'hilarité d'Heidi.

**OOOOOOOO**

- _Tu sais qui nous avons vu ce matin ?_ Déclara Heidi à Alec quand ils se rejoignirent sur le campus principal

- _Non, mais je vais bientôt le savoir,_ répondit Alec même s'il se doutait qu'ils avaient du rencontrer son Elsa.

- _Elodie et Elsa ! _Répondit Heidi, sans surprise.

- _Et alors ?_ Grogna Alec mécontent de ne pas avoir vu son Elsa.

- _Et alors, on a vu ta chérie et celle de Démétri. Tu aurais vu la lamentable tentative de drague de Démétri, c'était trop drôle !_ Répondit Heidi en riant, alors que Démétri grognait et avait une seule envie, celle démembrer Heidi.

- _Tu as vu comment tu as crié quand les feuilles sont tombées sur toi !_ Rétorqua Démétri, fier d'avoir réussi à couper le sifflet d'Heidi, car au moment même, on aurait dit qu'elle jouait à imiter une carpe.

- _**Tu as vraiment essayé de draguer Elodie ?**_ S'exclama Félix qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre.

- _Mais non ! Je ne l'ai pas draguée !_ Repris Démétri. _Je lui ai simplement demandé de m'expliquer comment marche ces machines de tortures, que les humains appellent « ordinateurs »,_ finit-il alors que Félix hochait la tête et ainsi que Jane et Alec, mais ces deux derniers pensaient que cela était quand même une tentative de drague.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Elodie : **_Tu_ _es vraiment pas sympa avec le gentil Démétri !_ (Elle croise les bras en dardant un regard noir sur son amie).

**Elsa :** _En même temps… il est pas doué !_ (Secoue la tête).

**Démétri :** _Attends tu as vu la tête de l'ordi, c'est normal que je m'en sois pas sorti c'est trop compliqué…_

**Jane :** _C'est toi qui est trop compliqué, avec n'importe quel manuel, on peut s'en sortir_ (avance vers Elsa qui est assise à coté d'Alec).

**Elsa :** _Je suis tout à fait d'accord… Démétri, tu sais ce que c'est qu'une mémoire vive ?_

**Démétri : **_Une mémoire qui court… puisqu'elle est vive et vivante aussi._

**Elodie :** _Tu ferais mieux de taire, Démétri !_ (Levant les yeux au ciel).

**Démétri :** _Pourquoi ? C'est pas ça…_ (Se gratte la tête).

**Félix :** _Même moi, je sais ça _(et ajoute en murmurant à vitesse vampirique à Démétri)_ je ne sais pas non plus… (_Et ajoute intelligiblement pour les autres) _Aujourd'hui vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup torturé._

**Elsa, Elodie et Jane** : _Fait attention à toi... ton tour ne saurait tarder_ (dirent-elles en un parfait ensemble menaçant).

(Félix recula précipitamment car Elodie sortit sa poêle, Elsa une batte de baseball et Jane... rien qu'un sourire sadique au possible)

**Alec **(s'exclamant en sautillant, il prend exemple sur son Elsa) : _J'adore le baseball !_

(Tous les protagonistes le regardent dépités)

**Heidi **(arrivant près de Félix) : _Qu'es-ce que tu as encore fait ?_

**Félix :** _Rien à part de vivre ma non vie !_ (Dit-il sarcastiquement mais il s'arrête en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Elodie)

**Elodie :** _Bien nous allons répondre aux reviews après cet interlude très pertinent…_ (Les potentiels réclamateurs se taisent car elle brandit sa poêle)... _Répondons maintenant !_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

Lilinne : _Une fois de plus... j'aime Croc ! Lol comment ça elle est pourri ma blague ?_

_Et oui Anglaise et fière de l'être !_

Alors pour ta blague, Elodie à comprit de suite par contre Elsa à dut subir toute une explication de la part d'Elodie pour comprendre, elle a un cerveau lent celle-là. Bref, c'est excellent d'avoir une petite Anglaise qui lit notre fiction ça fait rudement plaisir. Tu es fière et tu as raison, si Elodie cri que c'est une Normande pure souche...Elsa se met à gueuler qu'elle est Terrienne pure souche...ce n'est pas gagné avec elle.^^

Lilly : _Je surlove ce chapitre xD_

_La collision avec le mur Mdr' Sa m'arrive mais moi c'est les pieds d'ans l'escalier ^^^_

_J'imagine assez bien Alec et Démétri prévenir Félix a grand renfort de menace xDD_

_Le coup de la culotte j'adore il est génial._

_Alec un roudoudou xD_

_J'ai aussi aimé le moment où Alice coupe la chic à Jacob dans le 2_

_J'imagine assez bien la tête d'Alec et Démétri après ces magnifiques déclarations d'amour._

_Très galant de la pars d'Alec d'avoir lâché Elsa Mdr' Je le croyais plus intelligent que ça ^^_

_Super fic continuez j'adore =)_

_Bonne chance pour votre concours =)_

Tu es très gentille, et ça nous fait énormément plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires intéressants, Elsa te fait savoir qu'Alec est en effet pas fufute des fois. Pour ce qui est de la chute mémorable de Maria, à noter que ça s'est passé vraiment dans la réalité nous avons juste romancé un peu pour l'intrigue, tant mieux que ça t'a plu...bien sur qu'on va continuer en espérant que, tu liras la suite car les malheurs de ces pauvres petits Volturi ne sont pas terminés...quand à notre concours un grand merci à toi, même si maintenant il faut attendre les résultats !

Miss Vintage : _J'adore :D Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri en lisant une fanfic xD_

_J'aime, j'aime, j'aime, j'aime ! Bon, d'accord, peu être pas autant que vous Alec et Démétri, mais bon *non, pas taper*_

C'est très gentil de nous dire que tu as ri, car c'est la motivation de cette histoire : elle est née pour faire rire et pas que nous, donc ton compliment est très sincèrement motivant. Tant mieux que tu n'aimes pas autant que nous Alec et Démétri, parce qu'ils sont à nous, ou du moins les Volturi un peu dégantés que nous avons crées... (Attache les dit Volturi à une chaise pour les garder avec...à noter qu'ils se laissent attacher, ils sont à nos pieds ses chers petits)...bon voyons, sinon les reviews sont toujours un plaisir à recevoir...espérons que le prochain chapitre te plaira !

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Et encore Bonne année._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	8. Chapitre 7 Suite de la première semaine

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, tout neuf !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Elsa alias Anga The Princess blue et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Miss Vintage, Lilinne et Lilly pour leurs reviews._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 7 : Suite de la première semaine de cours**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Le petit groupe prit la direction de la porte de l'amphi, le même que lundi précédent, Alec était le premier à passer la porte.

Ils entrèrent, et Alec eut soudainement en pleine figure la délicieuse odeur de fraise de sa chère Elsa. Tout content, il traina le reste du groupe vers les mêmes places que la dernière fois. Démétri ne râlait pas, car il avait lui aussi sentit une odeur, de mûre celle d'Elodie, il se plaça donc, tout content, derrière sa dulcinée.

Les humains, devant eux, ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte que les Volturi étaient arrivés, car eux aussi venait de débarquer, d'ailleurs Elsa se laissa tomber, avec une grâce d'hippopotame, ce qui échappa à Alec, sur la chaise devant celui-ci.

- _**Ah ! Je vais me marier avec cette chaise !**_ Cria-t-elle de bonheur en poussant un soupir de soulagement, apparemment elle avait vraiment envie de s'assoir.

Mais cette phrase fit qu'Alec fusilla, la dite chaise, du regard, déclenchant du même coup une flopée de rire argentins de la part des autres Volturi. Le grand Alec Volturi, complètement sadique, dont les actes de cruauté ne manquent pas, est également jaloux d'une simple chaise en bois, de mauvaise qualité, et cassée de plus.

- _Tu préfères te marier à l'église ou à la mairie ?_ Demanda Elodie, tout en riant aux bêtises de son amie.

- _Je sais pas …_ Commença Elsa, puis en se tournant vers la chaise, elle ajouta… _Tu préfères quoi ma petite chaise ?_

Evidemment la dite chaise, ne se permit pas de répondre à cette question bizarre, mais Démétri ne se gêna pas.

- _Oui, je veux me marier à l'église ! _Dit Démétri d'une petite vois grinçante pour se faire passer pour la chaise d'Elsa.

Les deux humaines poussèrent un même cri aigue, qui déclencha une vague de rire dans le groupe des Volturi, elles se retournèrent et les regardèrent.

- _Rebonjour, mes Demoiselles,_ dit Démétri d'une voix joyeuse en voyant que sa blague stupide avait fonctionnée.

- _Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes !_ Lança Elodie légèrement irritée par ces indiscrétions, tout en maintenant une main sur son cœur, car elle avait eu peur, de même qu'Elsa.

Démétri fut outré que son Elodie le croit capable de telles maladresses envers la bienséance, il prit donc son air le plus sérieux et honnête disponible **(n/Elodie : es-ce qu'un vampire a un air honnête ?)(n/Elsa : possible…si c'est un bon comédien !)**.

- _Je vous prie de me pardonner, gente demoiselle, je n'ai ouïe votre conversation que par maladresse et non d'une volonté, _déclara Démétri, ce qui fit rougir son Elodie comme une tomate très mais vraiment très mure, et ce qui rendit le vampire très heureux.

- _Vous parlez toujours comme si vous aviez trois cents et quelques années ?_ Demanda Ben en se réveillant enfin de sa nuit **(n/Elodie : nous rappelons à nos aimables lecteurs que nous sommes en début d'après-midi)**.

Les Volturi eurent tout d'un coup très peur pour leur secret vampirique, ils se hâtèrent donc de répondre le plus crédiblement pour détourner les éventuels soupçons. Mais ce fut Félix qui fut le plus rapide à trouver une explication au phénomène, bien que l'explication soit foireuse.

- _C'est pour faire craquer les filles… après elles tombent comme des mouches !_ Répondit Félix, fier de son idée, et en pensant qu'en effet elles tombaient comme des mouches mais dans un sens plus sanglant.

- _Bha moi, j'ai surtout l'impression de causer à ma grand-mère !_ Répliqua Ben en déclenchant des rires de toutes parts et en se redormant

Les Volturi étaient un peu vexés de se faire traiter de vieux par un gamin, mais, ils furent heureux que les humains se contentent de cette explication, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, ils se turent donc, de toute façon le cours, de l'état de la matière, commençait.

**OOOOOOOO**

La dure journée de Jeudi arriva très rapidement, cette journée serait très remplie et les Volturi arrivèrent en avance à leur premier cours, le premier cours d'Embryologie.

Le jour d'avant, ils avaient tous essayés de comprendre et d'apprendre du mieux possible leurs cours précédents **(n/Elodie : j'ai comme l'impression que c'est pas gagné)**, et ils étaient démoralisés par leur incompréhension des cours, Aro n'avait vraiment pas choisit une filière facile.

Alec et Démétri avaient convaincus le groupe de se mettre toujours dans le même amphi, soit celui des filles.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Elodie et Ben étaient déjà là, l'un à côté de l'autre, ce qui déclencha un vif sentiment de jalousie chez Démétri, ce que le déconcerta complètement, ne comprenant pas lui-même ses réactions.

- _J'espère que nous avons la même prof que l'année dernière, _entendirent-ils Elodie dire à Ben.

- _**Ta chérie**__ arrive tôt,_ dit Heidi à Démétri en insistant sur le « ta chérie », ce qui fait grogner ce dernier. _Salut,_ rajouta-t-elle plus fort pour les deux humains, quand ils s'installèrent derrière eux.

- _Bonjour !_ Répondit Elodie en pleine forme, alors que Ben faisait un minuscule signe de tête, il était encore complètement endormi.

- _Tu es en forme le matin !_ S'étonna Jane qui voyait tout les autres humains encore endormi.

- _Oui, toujours ! Je suis toujours en pleine forme, tout le contraire d'Elsa !_ Répondit Elodie, alors qu'Alec releva la tête à la mention du nom d'Elsa.

- _Elle est où ?_ Demanda-t-il avec précipitation.

- _Elle est partie aux toilettes, _répondit Elodie, alors que son amie franchissait la porte, faisant s'envoler son odeur de fraise jusqu'à Alec.

Les cinq vampires remarquèrent qu'elle était complètement endormis, plus que Ben, elle avançait lentement vers sa rangée, les nombreuses marches faillir la faire tomber plusieurs fois. Mais le plus drôle c'est quand elle s'avança dans sa rangée, et que, presque arrivée devant sa chaise elle faillait se tauler sur une autre chaise.

Alec eut tout de suite de vouloir la rattraper, il était près à se lever mais Démétri et Jane l'en empêchèrent, car il manqua d'y aller à vitesse vampirique, ce qui aurait été dramatique pour les Volturi.

Elodie aida son amie en la retenant et en l'empêchant de tomber, elle la mit sur sa chaise. Dès qu'elle fut assise, Elsa commença à se rendormir, mais Elodie en avait décidé autrement pour le plus grand malheur de son amie.

- _**Elsa ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! **_Cria-t-elle dans l'oreille de cette dernière, qui sursauta maintenant complètement et parfaitement réveillée.

- _Mais tu es malade !_ Grogna Elsa à une Elodie complètement morte de rire.

- _Tu as une drôle de façon de réveiller les gens !_ Dit Jane.

- _Et encore que là, j'ai été gentille, _répondit Elodie_. Je ne lui ai pas renversé une bassine d'eau glacée sur la tête !_ Rajouta-t-elle, quand elle vit la tête des Volturi à sa première phrase.

- _Ah ! Bonjour, Jane, Alec, Démétri, Heidi et Félix ! _S'exclama Elsa, car elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de leur présence, avant que Jane ne parle.

- _Salut !_ Répondirent les Volturi, sauf Alec.

- _Bonjour, jolie demoiselle, tu es magnifique !_ Proclama ce dernier en faisant rougir Elsa, mais celle-ci, ne put répondre, car Maria arriva à ce moment précis.

- _Salut tout le monde, _dit-elle, alors que tout le monde la saluait et elle s'installa à côté de Ben.

- _Bonjour, vous tous !_ Dirent Harry et Caroline, qui venaient d'arriver, en s'asseyant à côté d'Elsa.

- _Bonjour, vous deux !_ Répondirent les humains, car les Volturi ne les connaissaient pas encore.

- _Je vous présente Caroline et Harry…_ Commença Elodie aux Volturi.

- _… Et moi je vous présente Alec, Jane, Heidi, Démétri et Félix,_ finit Elsa, après avoir coupée son amie.

**OOOOOOOO**

Les conversations augmentèrent de volume au fur et à mesure que les humains arrivaient dans l'amphi.

Cinq minutes avant le début du cours, arrivèrent Bastien et deux autres garçons qu'Alec et Démétri ne voulaient surtout pas voir : Hugo et Damien, les ex-copains d'Elodie et d'Elsa. Ces deux derniers s'installèrent devant les filles, alors que leur ami se mettait à côté de Maria, sa petite amie. Les deux ex tout en s'installant, jetèrent de tels regards aux deux Volturi, ces deux derniers comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être attirés par les deux jeunes filles.

- _Salut tout le monde !_ Dirent-ils en cœur, il n'y eut pas grand monde pour leur répondre.

- _Salut, ma jolie Elsa !_ Dit Damien.

- _Salut, ma belle Elodie !_ Dit Hugo

Tout les deux récoltèrent des regards noirs, mais tellement noirs qu'ils eurent un frisson de peur, c'était de la part d'Elodie et d'Elsa, mais aussi de la part des deux vampires derrière ces dernières Mais ils ne purent rien dire en retour, car le cours commençait

**OOOOOOOO**

Après une demi-heure de cours, Ben jeta à coup d'œil au cours d'Elodie.

- _Elodie, tu as écrit « humanitaire » au lieu « d'immunitaire » !_ Remarqua-t-il en souriant endormi.

- _Oups !_ Dit cette dernière. _C'est normal, les cellules de Sertoli nourrissent les spermatozoïdes, elles font donc de l'humanitaire !_ Ajouta-t-elle tout à fait sérieusement, pour se rattraper.

Au début du cours, Alec et Démétri s'étaient concentrés du mieux possible sur le cours, mais le mot « humanitaire » les avaient fait tilter, ils rirent d'abord à l'étourderie d'Elodie. Puis la suite du délire des deux humaines les fit légèrement grincer, c'était des hommes tout de même.

- _Oui, c'est ça !_ Répondit Ben à Elodie, alors qu'il se demandait si cette dernière avait toute sa tête, de même qu'Alec, alors que Félix ne comprenait pas et que Démétri faisait semblant de ne pas écouter.

- _Mais oui ! Les cellules de Sertoli sont les Restos du cœur ! Et les spermatozoïdes sont des clodos !_ S'exclama Elodie en riant, alors que Ben secouait la tête de dépit.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda Elsa à son amie, qui riait toujours à gorge déployée, Alec frémit de bonheur en l'entendant.

Elodie lui expliqua ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce qui déclencha un rire chez elle. Alors que Jane et Heidi avaient du mal à retenir leurs rires devant la tête qu'avaient les trois garçons quand ils avaient entendus la remarque d'Elodie.

- _Tu héberges des SDF !_ S'exclama alors Elsa à Ben.

Jane et Heidi n'en pouvaient plus. Elles riaient tellement qu'elles n'arrivaient plus à se calmer, si elles avaient été humaines, elles seraient mortes d'asphyxie à force de rire. Alec, Démétri et Félix savaient qu'ils seraient appelés « hébergeur de SDF » pendant quelques siècles. Alec était encore plus malheureux car c'était sa petite Elsa qui l'avait dit.

**OOOOOOOO**

- _Tu es vachement compliquée, Heidi !_ Parla Félix quand ils commencèrent l'ovogenèse, après une heure de cours sur la spermatogenèse.

- _Félix, tu ferais mieux de taire !_ Grogna Jane, alors que Démétri et Alec, qui se trouvaient entre Heidi et Félix, essayaient de se cacher sous la table, en pressentant l'orage.

- _Pourquoi je n'ai jamais le droit de faire des blagues !_ Bougonna Félix qui commençait à boudait.

- _Parce que tes blagues ne sont pas drôles !_ Répliqua vertement Heidi.

- _Elodie et Elsa les trouvent drôle,_ répondit Félix en se rappelant du mercredi précédent. _Au moins, elles se rendent compte de mon potentiel, de mon immense et magnifique potentiel comique, contrairement à vous quatre ! _Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le tableau, de façon très théâtrale, en croisant les bras, ce qui provoqua un grognement chez Alec et aussi chez Démétri.

- _C'était pour te faire plaisir qu'elles riaient !_ Objecta ce dernier, alors qu'Alec hochait la tête.

- _Mais faut dire_, répliqua Jane. _Elles ont un drôle d'humour toutes les deux, _rajouta-t-elle, ce qui fit retourner Démétri et Alec vers elle, dans un parfait mouvement synchronisé, ce qui fit rire Heidi.

- _Vous devenez comme vos chéries, bientôt vous allez parlez en même temps !_ Expliqua-t-elle quand elle vit comment les autres Volturi la regardaient.

- _Non ! On ne parle pas en même temps !_ Dit Alec.

- _Et puis, elles n'ont pas un drôle d'humour,_ rajouta Démétri. _Leur humour est parfait, en tout cas pour Elodie !_

- _Celui d'Elsa est magnifique !_ Finit Alec avec un air rêveur.

- _Oui, mais en même temps, tout ce qui la concerne, tu le trouves magnifique !_ Dit sarcastiquement Jane en regardant son frère qui étouffa un grognement mécontent.

Mais, ils arrêtèrent de se disputer, car Elsa, Elodie et le reste des étudiants arrêtaient d'écrire pour discuter. Ils s'aperçurent que le cours d'embryologie était terminé, et qu'il y avait une pause d'un quart d'heure avant le prochain cours, ils en profitèrent pour relire leurs notes et essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais eut l'idée d'apprendre sans Aro et ses trouvailles soient disant géniales.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après deux heures de cours de mathématique et la pause de midi, dont les Volturi ne profitèrent pas vraiment, le cours de Chimie Générale arrivait. Ce fut intéressant d'après les humains devant les Volturi, et extrêmement incompréhensible pour les Volturi, les cases quantiques c'est d'un compliqué. Ce cours se passa comme les autres comme tous les autres, compliqué et qui finit rapidement.

Bientôt leur dernier cours de la journée, c'était Biochimie. Après une petite pause, le cours commença, rapidement, très rapidement, la voix du prof était jeune, ils pensèrent donc avoir affaire à un petit jeune qui faisait son premier cours en amphi, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls :

- _Merde ! Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ce petit con ! Je vais aller le zigouiller, ce connard !_ Pesta Elsa, alors que le dit « petit con » changeait de diapos avant que quiconque ait pu noter plus de trois mots.

Damien prit alors un risque, d'après Alec qui lui manqua de grogner, en se retournant vers elle, qui fulminait.

_- Tu devrais te calmer…_, commença Damien mais il fut interrompu par deux regards noirs, un d'Elsa qui était sur le point de l'embrocher avec son stylo noir, et l'autre d'Alec qui, lui, paraissait sur le point de se laver le gosier avec son hémoglobine, Damien se retourna, car il avait trop peur, et laissa tomber. Ce qui fit sourire Alec, fier de lui, il avait montré à cet humain de pacotille que c'était son Elsa.

Jane remarqua le sourire de son frère, mais elle ne dit rien.

Pendant ce temps là, Elodie avait réussi à calmer Elsa, pour éviter qu'elle ne court jusqu'à Fresnel pour étriper le prof.

Démétri, qui l'observait pendant ce temps, trouvait que son Elodie était douée pour calmer les gens. Car Elsa était vraiment énervée, elle ressemblait à un vampire nouveau-né qui avait senti l'odeur du sang frais.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le reste du cours se passa plutôt calmement, à part le fait qu'Elsa grognait, marmonnait, bougonnait et insultait le prof, mais à chaque fois que ça allait trop loin, Elodie, Maria, Ben et Caroline calmaient le jeu, ce qui n'était pas facile, heureusement qu'ils étaient quatre.

Les Volturi observaient ces humains interagirent entre eux avec attention. Sauf qu'Alec et Démétri observaient plutôt Elodie et Elsa que les autres humains, même s'ils jetaient des regards noirs à Hugo et Damien de temps en temps, qui eux se retournaient de temps en temps pour essayer de parler aux filles, qui les ignorèrent complètement à chaque fois, ce qui rendaient super heureux les deux vampires, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient autant heureux.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le dernier jour de la semaine était arrivé, leur premier enseignement dirigé (ED ou TD) était ce jour-là vers dix heures du matin à la fac de médecine. Ils avaient choisi cet horaire car cela avait lieu près du CHU, et comme ils voulaient faire un tour à la BU (bibliothèque universitaire).

En entrant dans le petit amphi, ils remarquèrent de suite la présence d'Elsa et d'Elodie au milieu de la salle en train de discuter vivement, mais pas de leurs amis. Le fait qu'elles soient là, ravivait Alec et Démétri, et encore plus le fait qu'elles soient seules, sans personnes pour les empêcher de leur parler et de faire leur connaissance. Ils s'installèrent donc derrière elles. Elodie était entrain d'écrire sur un petit calepin, tout en discutant avec Elsa.

- _Bonjour, jolies demoiselles !_ Dirent Alec et Démétri, alors que les autres Volturi disaient simplement _« bonjour_ _»_.

- _Bonjour !_ Répondirent Elsa et Elodie en cœur, et en rougissant à ces compliments qu'ils venaient de faire.

Alec et Démétri crurent qu'ils allaient fondre sur place quand ils virent leurs rougissements, ils trouvaient cela adorables, trop mignon, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, même sous la pire des tortures, et aussi ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils trouvaient cela adorable. Ils ne comprenaient plus leur comportement quand ces deux humaines étaient dans le coin.

Cette nuit, ils avaient essayé de comprendre, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi. Les deux vampires mâles avaient alors demandé conseils à Heidi et Jane, mais celles-ci leur avaient répliqué qu'ils étaient amoureux. Mais pour eux, cela était impossible, Alec Volturi et Démétri Volturi ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux, et encore moins d'humaines.

- _Comment allez-vous ce matin, toutes les deux ?_ Demanda Alec, alors que Démétri écoutait avec attention tout en déshabillant Elodie du regard.

- _Nous allons parfaitement bien,_ répondit Elsa. _En tout cas, moi, je vais bien, surtout qu'Elodie ne m'a pas réveillée ce matin en faisant tomber une poêle ou une casserole sur le sol !_ Repris Elsa, alors qu'Elodie rougissait, au point de faire concurrence avec une tomate bien mure, elle se retournant, ne supportant plus regard inquisiteur et appréciateur de Démétri. Ils comprirent tout de suite qu'Elodie avait du la réveiller comme ça un matin.

Elsa finit par se retourner à son tour après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec les Volturi, sauf Démétri qui était toujours fixé sur Elodie, qui était retournée à l'écriture dans son carnet.

- _Tu vas l'appeler comment ton OS ?_ Entendirent-ils murmurer Elsa à Elodie.

- _« La passion secrète de Jane »,_ répondit Elodie en souriant alors que les Volturi se mirent à fixer Jane qui était bouche bée. Ils comprirent ensuite qu'Elodie et Elsa faisaient parties de ces fans qui écrivent des histoires avec leurs personnages préférés, et Elodie était en train d'en écrire une sur Jane.

- _Que s'y passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Elsa qui avait l'air pressée de savoir quelle aventure avait concocté Elodie pour Jane.

- _C'est Alec qui cherche sa sœur partout, pour enfin la retrouver dans la bibliothèque,_ expliqua Elodie, alors qu'Heidi, Félix et Démétri regardait les jumeaux. _Il la cherche d'abord dans sa chambre, puis dans sa salle de bain, puis dans la salle de trône où il rencontre…_

- _Aro !_ Coupa Elsa en souriant.

- _Puis il va dans la salle d'entrainement…_ Reprit Elodie imperturbable.

- _… où il voit Félix… _dit Elsa, alors que les Volturi regardait Félix bizarrement. Celui-ci était tout heureux d'être dans l'histoire d'Elodie.

- _… Ensuite, les cachots avec Caïus, puis il va la chercher dans tout Volterra, où il rencontre…_ Continua Elodie.

- _… Heidi dans un magasin, bien sûr !_ Dit Elsa, alors qu'Heidi se dit qu'elle ne faisait pas tant que ça les magasins juste un peu… bon beaucoup, d'accord !

- _… Après il va à l'accueil, où il voit Gianna… _Reprit Elodie.

- _…le repas sur « pattes »,_ coupa Elsa en riant.

- _Ensuite il tombe sur Marcus dans les jardins, parce que jardiner c'est bon pour la santé. Après il trouve Démétri dans les couloirs, en train de glander._

- _Ton magnifique Démétri,_ rajouta Elsa, alors qu'Elodie fit semblant de pas avoir entendu. Alors que Démétri se demandait si son cœur n'allait pas se remettre à battre quand Elsa rajouta. _Ne dit pas le contraire ! Tu le trouves magnifique !_

- _D'accord,_ répondit simplement Elodie, Démétri du se contrôler pour ne pas danser de joie. _Tu veux connaître la suite ?_

- _Oui !_ S'exclama Elsa.

- _Alec va à la bibliothèque, où il te rencontre, toi, la meilleure bibliothécaire du monde !_ Dit Elodie, alors qu'Elsa mima une révérence **(n/Elsa : en plus c'est dur sur une chaise).**

- _Et après, bien sûr, il trouve sa sœur occupé en train de lire…_

- _De lire… ? Arrête de faire durer le suspense !_ Râla Elsa.

- _De lire… Tintin !_ Répondit Elodie, alors que les Volturi regardait Jane complètement choqués **(n/Elsa : ce n'est pas son genre mais vous vous en étiez douter non ?)**.

Cette dernière était pliée de rire, car elle avait effectivement lu les Tintin, ce que personne ne savait bien sûr. Elle trouvait que cette humaine avait quand même beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver cela.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix **: _Parce que tu lis TINTIN !_ (Cria-t-il en se reculant quand même, Jane est dangereuse).

**Jane **: _Je crois que ma réponse va être brève…_ (Active « gentiment » son pouvoir sur Félix, qui commence regretter).

**Heidi **(en s'approchant de Jane) : _Essaye de ne pas trop me l'abimer !_

**Elsa **(en posant sa main sur l'épaule parfaite d'Heidi) : _Laisse, elle ne va pas casser ton jouet… elle pourra pu jouer avec sinon… tout comme toi mais pas pour les mêmes « jeux » !_ _Tu préfères le lustre ou l'ascenseur, au fait ?_

**Démétri :** _Enfin Elsa ! Ne dis pas des choses aussi dégoutante et révoltante._ (Dit-il en prenant un air choqué et dégouté)

**Alec :** _En même temps, elle a raison... Mais au fait, t'es puceau ? Si tu es si choqué par ces allusions._ (Avança-t-il en allant prendre Elsa dans ses bras)

**Elodie **(coupe Démétri en plein élan de mouvements vocaux) : _Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un puceau… loin de là ! _(Avec un regard lubrique sur Démétri)

**Jane **(coupant Alec qui parait sur le point de vomir … du sang !) : _NON MERCI… Ne me parle pas de ta vie privée ! Ca nous intéresse pas !_

**Félix et Elsa :** _Mais ça nous intéresse… !_

(Félix se fait démonter la gueule par Démétri, Elodie chuchote des trucs à Elsa, Alec prends un air choqué et Jane se tape la tête sur le mur… mais c'est le mur qui a mal !)

**Heidi :** _Ne l'abime pas trop, j'en ai besoin moi ! _(à l'adresse de Démétri qui arrache un bras à Félixounet)

(Damien et Hugo arrivent)

**Damien :** _Ah ! Ma petite chérie…_ (Se fait couper par Elsa, et Alec le regarde comme s'il allait lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire manger).

**Elsa :** _Si tu t'approches trop tu vas te faire claquet le beignet !_

**Félix **(revenant avec son bras droit dans sa main gauche) : _Pomme ou framboise ?_

**Elodie :** _Hein ?_ (Démétri attaque violement Hugo et lui fait un placage de rugbyman)

**Félix :** _Bha le beignet !_

**Elodie :** _Tais toi… Réponse aux reviews… _(Tout bas)_… framboise !_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Miss Vintage :** _Pauvre Félix le chat (désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher x)) tout le monde le martyrise tout le temps x) J'avoue que je trouve ce chapitre plus drôle que les autres, surement à cause de l'ordinateur et de Démétri -me reconnaitrais-je là dedans ? Fort possible xD _

_Allez, je vous souhaites bon courage :D_

_XOXO _

_Miss Vintage_

C'est très gentil de nous adresser cette review, elle nous touche beaucoup. Pour ce qui est de ton affinités avec les ordinateurs, nous répondrons de concert que c'est selon les gens et qu'il nous a plut de montrer que certain sont complètement à coté de la plaque, Félix par exemple. D'ailleurs c'est normal qu'il s'en prenne plain la tronche à chaque fois, c'est le personnage qui colle le mieux pour faire un parfait crétin...en tout cas merci pour ce petit mot gentil, nous espérons que la suite te plaira (même si elle parle moins d'ordi ^^).

**° Lilinne :** _J'adooore ! Mon ordi bug par contre... et c'est chi***_

Comme toujours, il est très agréable de voir ta présence sur nos pages, nous te remercions pour ce qui est de ton problème d'ordinateur, nous n'allons certainement pas te conseiller de prendre Démétri comme réparateur, vu qu'il ne sait pas où est la prise pour brancher déjà. Mais nous comprenons parfaitement que cela t'emmerdes, à propos nous ne conseillons pas non plus Félix en réparateur, ce serait une fin peu enviable pour ta pauvre petite machine...à la prochaine !

**° Lilly :** _Bonne année a vous aussi en retard..._

_Oui je lirais la suite ^^_

_Pauvre Démétri avec son ordi... Faut dire qu'après des années et des années sans vraiment avoir de contact humain sauf pour manger c'est dur que comprendre notre technologie..._

_Bon courage pour la suite =) _

Tant mieux que tu lises la suite, c'est rassurant, c'est sur qu'il est dur de comprendre notre technologie, mais qu'est-ce que ce sera dans quelques années quand on fera tout sur un écran tactile. D'ailleurs à propos, c'est super dangereux de donner un téléphone tactile à un vampire, il va vous le casser en moins de deux, dans ces moments là ils se demandent si vivre en Hermite en haut de l'Himalaya ne sera pas une solution enviable. En tout cas, nous verrons bien si la suite te plaira...

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Et nous vous disons au prochain chapitre !_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	9. Chapitre 8 Soupçons et révélation

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Elsa alias Anga The Princess blue et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Miss Vintage, Lilly et Lilinne pour vos reviews, elles font toujours chaud au cœur._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 8 : Soupçon et Révélation**

**(POV Humaines :)**

En ce vendredi matin, Elodie et Elsa avait un Td de math à dix heures dans l'amphi principal de la faculté de médecine. Hier soir, Elodie avait eu une idée de fiction sur les Volturi, et elle en fit le résumé juste avant le début du Td de maths, avec l'aide d'Elsa.

Pendant quelques minutes, elles débattirent de la façon dont Alec devait retrouver sa sœur dans Volterra, puis elles sursautèrent quand elles entendirent :

- _Bonjour, Jolies demoiselles_ _! _Dirent deux voix, en se retournant elles contemplèrent Alec et Démétri, bien sûr ce n'était pas les vampires de Stephenie Meyer. Néanmoins elles furent heureuse de les voir, à choisir entre deux choses on prend la plus accessible, et là c'était ces deux messieux.

- _Bonjour, _répondirent en chœur Elodie et Elsa, et en rougissant légèrement face aux compliments qu'ils leur avaient dit un peu plus tôt.

Elsa se dit qu'Alec ressemblait vraiment à la description du Alec de Stephenie Meyer, même s'il avait de beaux yeux bleus… ah tient ils étaient verts aujourd'hui, bizarre, très bizarre.

Elodie pensait elle aussi, que les magnifiques prunelles de son Démétri étaient bleues au lieu d'être vertes, ce qui lui semblait très suspect, se pourrait-il qu'ils cachent quelque chose ?

- _Comment allez-vous, toutes les deux ?_ Demanda Alec, s'adressant visiblement à Elsa, qui se fit un plaisir de lui répondre pendant qu'Elodie observait son Démétri quand celui-ci ne la regardait pas.

_- Nous allons parfaitement bien_, répondit Elsa en souriant à son Alec. _En tout cas, moi je vais bien, surtout qu'Elodie ne m'a pas réveillée ce matin, en faisant tomber une poêle ou une casserole_, ajouta-t-elle en souriant aux bêtises de son amie.

Mais Elodie rougit et partit voir sa trousse pour cacher son malaise, Elsa continua pendant quelques minutes à échanger des banalités avec les italiens.

**OOOOOOOO**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Elsa et Elodie était dans l'amphi, qu'elles avaient choisis pour écouter les cours magistraux.

Pendant l'ED de Biostatistique, Elsa avait demandé un résumé de l'OS qu'Elodie allait écrire, ce résumé finit, elles s'étaient concentrés sur l'Ed et ses exercices.

Elles avaient mangés et se trouvaient présentement de parler de ces mystérieux Italiens.

- _Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres, ces Italiens ? _Demanda Elodie avec une moue suspicieuse.

- _Oui… Ils sont bizarres. Je trouve qu'ils ont de drôles de réactions et des réflexes très rapides_, répondit Elsa, en se souvenant de sa mémorable chute.

- _Et puis, tu as vu le collier de Félix !_ Avança Elodie, qu'elle avait vu le jour de la réunion de prérentrée.

- _**Non !**_ S'écria Elsa. _Un collier comment ?_

- _Un « V » en une espèce de pendentif dorée… vraiment vieux et intrigant !_ Lança Elodie.

- _Ouah… Et tu as remarqué les yeux d'Alec aujourd'hui, ils étaient verts !_ S'exclama Elsa.

- _Et Démétri, alors ! Ces yeux étaient bleus à la place de vert, justement ! _Dit Elodie.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et au même moment, s'écrièrent :

- _**Des lentilles !**__ Ils ont échangés leurs lentilles… ça veut dire que c'est juste pour la couleur !_**(n/Elsa : quelle est la probabilité pour qu'ils aient la même correction de lentilles ? Hein ? Je vous le demande…bah pas beaucoup, donc ils cachent quelque chose)**

Dans ce même temps, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre les fit sortir de leurs soupçons.

Les Italiens, dont elles parlaient, venaient d'entrer, pour un temps elles remirent donc à plus tard leurs investigations sur la véritable nature de ces mystérieux personnages.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Les Volturi avaient finit leur ED de Biostatistique en notant attentivement la correction des exercices, car la discussion entre les deux humaines s'étant arrêtée. Après, ils partirent faire un tour avant d'aller dans l'amphi, toujours le même depuis le début de la semaine, en arrivant leurs oreilles perçurent des voix, qu'ils n'auraient pas entendu s'ils n'avaient pas été des vampires :

- _**Des lentilles !**__ Ils ont échangés leurs lentilles… ça veut dire que c'est juste pour la couleur !_

Démétri poussa la porte et entra tout en se figeant à l'écoute de la phrase qui risquait de les découvrir au monde.

Heidi, Jane et Félix se retournèrent brusquement vers Alec et Démétri, pour les regarder chacun leur tour, et constatèrent qu'effectivement ils avaient échangé leurs lentilles.

- _Vous n'auriez pas pu faire attention !_ Chuchotèrent Jane et Heidi en leur lançant des regards noirs, si elles avaient eut des revolvers à la place des yeux, et que Démétri et Alec auraient été humains, ces deux là seraient mort d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

Alec et Démétri se regardèrent, et décidèrent d'agir comme si les deux filles vampires ne voulaient pas les démembrer et les jeter dans le bucher le plus proche. Ils allèrent s'assoir derrière les deux humaines et firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu la conversation de deux amies.

- _Rebonjour,_ dirent-ils quand ils s'installèrent derrière elles, alors que les trois autres vampires avançaient vers leurs places dans la rangée.

- _Hello !_ Répondit Elsa avec un léger sourire crispé.

-_Coucou !_ Fit Elodie avec le même genre de sourire que son amie.

Les deux vampires remarquèrent tout de suite la tension dans leurs voix, ils comprirent aussitôt, qu'elles savaient qu'ils avaient entendu la fin de leur conversation. Alec et Démétri commencèrent à se demander, si cela ne serait pas mieux de leur dire la vérité.

Mais ils ne purent pas réfléchir à cette idée très longtemps, car les ex d'Elodie et d'Elsa venaient d'arriver, et se dirigeaient vers les humaines qui occupaient toutes leurs pensées depuis une semaine. Les deux humains et les deux vampires se défiaient du regard pendant que les deux zigotos s'installaient devaient les deux jeunes filles.

Heidi et Jane pensèrent, dès qu'elles virent les deux humains, que le spectacle commençait (**n/Elodie : j'imagine Heidi et Jane qui sortent le pop corn) (n/Elsa : et le coca bien sûr)**.

Dès qu'ils furent installés, Hugo et Damien essayèrent de commencer une discussion avec les deux filles. Mais Elodie les ignora purement et simplement, alors qu'elle parlait avec Elsa de ce qu'elles allaient faire ce week-end, car chacune rentraient chez ses parents, le soir même. Elsa, elle leur envoyait des remarques pas très gentilles, et des regards noirs.

Les deux vampires ne purent que se réjouir du fait que Damien et Hugo se fassent envoyer sur les roses à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient une approche pas très subtile.

Les deux Volturi décidèrent de demander des explications aux deux jeunes filles sur le cours de mardi d'Etat de la matière, car le prochain cours qu'ils allaient avoir dans environ une demi-heure serait le second cours de cette matière. Et aussi, ils espéraient leur faire oublier leurs soupçons, pour leur éviter les ennuis.

- _Elodie, excuse-moi. Mais es-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'est un gaz parfait ?_ Demanda Démétri, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _Bien sûr_, répondit Elodie en se lançant dans des explications très compliquées.

Démétri essayait de suivre les explications de sa chère Elodie, mais il avait du mal à ne pas détailler du regard sa dulcinée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Alec posait des questions semblables à Elsa, tout en la détaillant du regard comme Démétri le faisait avec Elodie. Alors, que les deux ex ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards noirs à l'intention des deux vampires, et ces deux derniers leurs des sourires triomphants dès que les filles avaient le dos tourné.

Heidi et Jane observaient leur petit manège autour des deux jeunes filles, et avaient du mal à rester sérieuse, et à ne pas rire. Alors que Félix, lui, regardait tout ce petit monde sans rien comprendre de ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, tout en se demandant quand se passerait la prochaine chasse **(n/Elodie : comme d'habitude, il est à côté de la plaque) (n/Elsa : De toute façon, on ne peut pas le mettre en revente… la garantie est dépassée)**.

Les deux humaines finirent par clore leurs explications respectives, car le cours commençait. Elles se retournèrent, laissant les deux vampires à la compréhension de leurs indications qui les éclairaient un peu.

**OOOOOOOO**

- _Pourquoi, j'ai pris le polycopié d'atomistique ?_ Se demanda Elsa après une demi-heure de cours, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ce polycopié dans son sac.

- _Je ne sais pas moi !_ Répondit Elodie. _Tu ne veux quand même pas que je vérifie ton sac tout les matins !_ Continua-t-elle en rigolant.

- _Non pas besoin ! _S'exclama Elsa. _Tu n'es pas ma mère !_ Rajouta-t-elle en riant pendant qu'elle rangeait son polycopié sans faire attention.

Mais elle aurait du faire attention, car elle se coupa avec une des pages, de ce fait son doigt exposa, aux sens des vampires présents, une micro goutte de sang.

- _**Merde ! **_S'écria-t-elle en mettant son doigt dans sa bouche.**(n/Elsa : le pire dans l'histoire c'est que j'ai vraiment fait ça…le pire c'est le jour où je me suis coupée avec un canard en plastique jaune pour le bain, je ne suis pas douée !)**

Jane fut la première à se rendre compte du danger de cette toute petite goutte de sang pouvait provoquer.

- _Arrêtez de respirer !_ Ordonna-t-elle aux autres.

Mais cela arriva trop tard pour Alec qui avait déjà commencé à se lever de sa chaise, mais Démétri et Jane réussirent à le rattraper et à le maintenir en place.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il fut tellement bouleversé qu'il sortit en vitesse (vitesse humaine) de l'amphi, en laissant les autres trouver une explication pour les deux humaines, qui avaient remarqué sa sortie.

Il avait failli tuer Elsa, il ne s'en remettait pas, il avait voulu manger celle qui avait pris une place à part dans son cœur. Il comprit que les filles avaient raison, il était en train de tomber amoureux d'une humaine, et ça lui foutait la trouille.

Pendant qu'Alec réfléchissait sur ses sentiments pour Elsa, Démétri faisait la même chose avec ses sentiments pour Elodie, alors que Jane expliquait aux humaines qu'Alec avait reçu un appel de leur père, et heureusement les filles n'allèrent pas chercher plus loin.

Démétri se disait que si Alec avait attaqué Elsa, ils auraient du tuer tout l'amphi, dont Elodie, mais il ne pouvait pas voir Elodie morte, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il comprit à ce moment là, que son cœur bien que mort s'était épris de la petite humaine qu'était Elodie, et ça lui faisait peur.

Après cette réflexion intense, Démétri remarqua que les filles le fixaient. Quand il se retourna vers elles, Jane et Heidi virent tout de suite le sentiment de peur sur son visage, mais aussi une étincelle de bonheur dans ses yeux, elles comprirent tout de suite qu'il avait enfin compris ses sentiments pour Elodie.

Et quand Alec revint avec une expression à peu près semblable, elles le remarquèrent aussitôt. Les deux vampires femelles se promirent de discuter avec eux le soir même.

**OOOOOOOO**

Les cinq vampires venaient de rentrer chez eux. A la fin du cours, ils avaient simplement dit au revoir aux filles et étaient partis.

- _Qu'avez-vous ?_ Demanda Jane à Alec et Démétri, une fois la voiture garée chez eux, même si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient.

- _Vous êtes bizarres depuis le presque accident pendant le cours de cet après-midi !_ Repris Heidi.

- _Vous aviez raison !_ Répondirent en chœur les deux concernés, légèrement vexés de les mettre au courant.

- _Sur quoi ?_ Questionna Jane, alors qu'elle savait la réponse, mais elle adorait les torturer.

- _Venez, on va s'installer au salon, c'est mieux_, répondit simplement Démétri, en essayant de repousser le plus possible le moment où il devrait avouer qu'il était amoureux d'une humaine.

- _D'accord,_ répondit simplement Heidi en se dirigeant derrière Démétri vers le salon avec Jane, Alec, alors que Félix essayait d'utiliser son cerveau pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais à la vue de son expression, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

- _Je suis amoureux d'Elodie, _déclara simplement Démétri, alors que tout le monde était assis au salon.

- _Je suis amoureux d'Elsa,_ ajouta Alec, juste après.

- _Nous le savions ! Nous le savons ! Nous le savions !_ Commencèrent à chanter Jane et Heidi en dansant dans le salon, Alec et Démétri étaient atterrés et Félix mort de rire.

- _Vous voulez de l'aide…_ Commença Jane, une fois qu'elles furent calmées, ce qui avait bien pris une demi-heure.

- _… pour qu'elles tombent dans vos bras,_ finit Heidi, alors que Félix sortait du salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre car la discussion ne l'intéressait pas du tout, car les sentiments et lui ça faisait 424 235 300 000,000 001. **(n/Elsa : notez que le 0,000 001 est très important !) (n/Elodie : vraiment très important !)**

- _Oui,_ murmurèrent Alec et Démétri si bas, que si elles n'avaient pas été des vampires, elles n'auraient rien entendu.

- _Donc on va vous donner des cours…,_ commença Heidi avec un sourire de prédatrice, qui donna envie de fuir à Démétri et Alec.

- _Des cours ?_ Demanda Démétri ahuris par l'idée des filles.

- _Oui, des cours… pour apprendre à connaître mieux une femme et non en utilisant son charme vampirique car ça ne marche pas sur la durée, hors vous souhaitez qu'elles deviennent plus que des simples conquêtes… Non ?_ Expliqua Jane, avec un sourire narquois face aux souvenirs des files de conquêtes que les deux zigotos avaient assemblés depuis leurs transformations.

- _**Bien sûr !**_ S'écrièrent en chœur Alec et Démétri avec un regard noir envers les filles, car ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir qu'Elsa et Elodie ne soient que de vulgaires passe-temps.

- _Donc vous allez essayer de suivre nos conseil… et après nous aviserons, car en faisant ça nous allons forcement nous trahir un peu… peut être pourront nous faire une exception pour elles deux,_ commença Heidi doucement, car elle savait que Démétri et Alec ne voudraient jamais tuer les deux humaines si différentes.

Les Volturi se regardèrent entre eux, et conclurent qu'en effet même si ils devaient leur proposer le choix ultime, ils ne pourraient pas les tuer de sang froid.

- _Donc commençons, que croyais-vous qu'une femme aime que son homme se comporte avec elle ?_ Demanda Heidi.

- _Elles veulent qu'il les domine_, répondit Démétri sûr de lui.

- _Elles veulent s'occuper du ménage_, rajouta Alec sérieusement.

A ces deux réponses, Heidi et Jane se demandèrent, s'ils n'étaient pas des cas désespérés. Mais elles ne renoncèrent pas à les instruire pour autant.**(n/Elsa : quel courage !)**

**OOOOOOOO**

Après plusieurs heures, le samedi étant arrivé vite, le cours de drague s'était terminé après une petite mise au point sur la nature féminine, qui dura longtemps vu le boulot pour leur faire comprendre que les femmes avaient bel et bien changé de mentalité en quelques siècles.

Alors qu'ils étaient chacun dans leur chambre, à travailler les quelques cours qu'ils avaient eu, un cri de joie se fit entendre.

- _**Euréka ! J'ai trouvé ! Je suis trop intelligent !**_ Exulta Félix, d'après l'intonation de la voix, bien que celle-ci ait bizarrement une connotation aigue.

Dans ce même temps, Alec brisa violemment son stylo Bic noir de surprise, Heidi laissa tomber une pile de livre sur ses sandales Valentino préféré, Démétri éteignit son ordinateur sans enregistrer et sans le vouloir, et Jane, en cherchant une prise sous son bureau, le massacra en se relevant. En définitive, différents grognements de rage retentir dans toute la maison :

- _Mes chaussures… Putain !_

-_ J'ai les mains noires maintenant !_

-_ J'ai pu de bureau !_

-_ Merde !_

Les quatre vampires surpris sortirent chacun de leur chambre, et se regardèrent les uns les autres, avant de crier en chœur !

- _**Félix !**_

Le dit Félix ne sortit même pas de sa chambre, mais informa ses compatriotes d'une de ses découvertes :

- _**J'ai**_ _**trouvé le site et l'adresse où Elodie et Elsa on posté leur bidule sur Jane !**_ Cria Félix, en attirant de ce fait tout les Volturi de la baraque dans sa chambre pas du tout rangée, mais alors pas du tout.

Bien sûr Alec fit d'abord un tour au toilette pour se rincer les mains, Heidi changea de chaussure et Jane alla prendre du scotch.

Ils entrèrent et soupirèrent en voyant le superbe couvre-lit Babar de Félix, puis ils s'approchèrent du bureau de Félix pour lire par-dessus son épaule, vu sa taille s'était difficile pour Jane et Alec.

Quand Félix décida enfin de se pousser un peu, ils virent la page d'un site avec une bande bleue en haut où il y avait : . Et plus bas, un titre qui proclamait _« La passion secrète de Jane »_, ils se mirent à lire attentivement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient les péripéties d'Alec, ils riaient ou boudaient, ça dépendaient de la personne.

Le passage où Félix envoyait Alec dans le mur, reçut tout les suffrages sauf celui d'Alec qui partit bouder dans un coin, mais revint au moment où Caius arrachait le doigt du prisonnier. Ce passage-ci remporta un couronnement de sourires sadiques sur les visages d'Alec et Jane, ainsi qu'un air appréciateur pour Démétri, Heidi et Félix.

Par contre l'histoire de la bouteille d'eau pour pleurer fit rire tout le monde, y compris Alec car il trouvait l'idée très bien trouvée et encore plus puisqu'elle venait de son Elsa chérie.

Mais la chute de l'histoire, même s'ils la connaissaient, les fit éclater de rire, et ils se disaient que ces deux humaines avaient bel et bien de drôles d'idées, mais cela leurs plaisaient.

- _**J'ai envoyé Alec dans un mur ! J'ai envoyé Alec dans un mur !**_ Chantonna Félix en commençant à danser une petite chorégraphie idiote.

- _Mon Elsa a rougit !_ Déclara Alec, aux anges visiblement.

- _Je fais du shopping !_ Exulta Heidi en souriant.

- _Le meilleur traqueur du monde : Moi !_ Déclara Démétri, heureux qu'on l'ait remarqué.

- _Et moi… je lis Tintin !_ Dit Jane, avec une moue d'enfant déçue, mais en même ses yeux pétillaient ce qui indiquait qu'elle appréciait cette histoire plutôt marrante.

Les Volturi se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, cette histoire avait beau tournait certain d'entre eux en ridicule, elle n'en restait pas moins drôle.

Après un petit interlude, où Alec fit « gentiment » remarquer à Félix qu'il pouvait dès maintenant aller câliner le mur s'il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise dans la réalité. Jane se fit consoler par Heidi, enfin elle trouvait quand même cela marrant. Et Démétri se demandait pourquoi Alec l'avait pris dans ses bras, cela lui paraissait trop bizarre. Mais rapidement, Félix cliqua sur le lien qui reliait au profil d'Elodie, mais le profil ne contenait pas grand-chose. Juste son prénom, son âge, un lien pour le profil de sa meilleure amie Elsa, et un lien pour son blog.

Bien sûr, Démétri fut très déçu et ne se cacha pas pour le montrer.

- _Oh ! Elle ne dit pas grand-chose sur elle !_ S'écria le pauvre petit vampire amoureux de sa belle écrivaine, puis il rajouta dans un regain d'énergie. _Mais elle a un blog… Je veux le voir ! Clique dessus, Félix ! Clique !_

- _Oui ! Elsa a un profil… j'espère qu'elle a mit plus de trucs qu'Elodie. Clique dessus, Félix ! _Exulta Alec en sautillant d'impatience sur place.

Mais le pauvre Félix n'obéit à aucune des injonctions des deux autres Volturi, il préféra cliquer sur ses favoris pour aller voir des vidéos de Dora l'exploratrice sur Youtube. Alec et Démétri ne s'en rendirent pas compte car ils se disputaient pour savoir qui aurait le droit de voir la page qu'il voulait avant l'autre.

- _Elodie a fait la fic donc j'estime être en droit de voir son blog !_

- _Nan mais on vient de voir le profil d'Elodie je veux voir celui d'Elsa !_

- _**D'abord Elodie !**_

- _**Non Elsa !**_

- _**Elodie !**_

- _**Elsa !**_

- _**Stop !**_ Cria Jane, hors d'elle, les cris la mettaient sur les nerfs, puis elle rajouta. _Vous savez que vous avez chacun un ordinateur portable dans vos chambres !_

A peine, eut-elle finit sa phrase, que les deux amoureux partirent à vitesse vampirique dans leurs chambres, laissant Jane, Heidi et Félix.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix : **_Ah ! L'amour… ça rends con quand même !_ (Lève les yeux au ciel).

**Jane : **_Si j'étais toi… je me la fermerais_. (Regarde Alec et Démétri déboulé comme un troupeau de mammouths enragés vers le Volturi)

**Elsa : **_Heureusement que tu n'es pas lui !_ (En regardant Félix imiter son homonyme félin en grimpant aux rideaux pour échapper aux méchants Démétri et Alec)

**Elodie :** _Ce serait bizarre ! Ben voyons, Heidi va vous en vouloir si son jouet sexuel est trop abimé pour faire des « choses » avec !_

**Démétri **(relevant la tête du combat)** :** _… Je suis choqué par le langage de ma mie !_

**Elsa : **_En même temps tu es choqué par tout ce qui a un rapport avec… __**les actes sexuels !**_ (Crie à moitié sa phrase ce qui fait qu'Alec et Félix arrêtent de se battre)

**Maria :** _La discrétion et toi ça fait… hum beaucoup !_

**Bastien **(en applaudissement vivement)** : **_Oui vive ma chérie…_ (S'approche de sa chérie mais Elsa pique la poêle d'Elodie pour l'appliquer avec « délicatesse » sur la boite crânienne de la moule)

**BAM !**

**Jane :** _Il ne fait jamais long feu quand il intervient dans nos discussions cet imbécile !_

**Elodie :** _En parlant d'imbécile… Démétri apporte moi Félix ici !_ (le dit Démétri apporte sans discuter la bestiole à sa chérie)

**Elsa** (en prenant une corde-super-super-armaturée-en-plomb-fondu-et-blindée et attache Félix à une chaise) **: **_On va lui faire comprendre l'importance de l'amour… parce que ça ne nous rends pas connes nous ! __**Punition !**_

**Jane **(en prenant du vernis à ongle vert fluo) **: **_**Ouais ! Punition !**_

(Les quatre filles (Elsa, Elodie, Jane et Heidi) prennent toutes sortes d'ustensiles pour refaire le look du pauvre Félix qui hurle à la mort)

**Les autres personnages, surtout les mâles :** _… horrible… faut vraiment pas faire des conneries._

**Elodie **(présentant une immonde chose peinturlurée qui ressemblait il fut un temps à Félix) **: **_Nous allons répondre aux reviews maintenant !_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

(*abc*) : parole d'Elsa (#abc#) : parole d'Elodie

**M****iss vintage**** : **_Dîtes, vous pourriez faire un chapitre nul, histoire de changer un peu ? Non, je rigole ! J'imagine que ça a du faire un choc __à__ Jane en sachant que la meilleure amie de sa future belle sœur __écrit__ une fic sur lui xD_

_Allez, bon courage pour la suite et bisous !_

Un chapitre nul ? Ben on peut voir ça, mais nous savons déjà que quelques chapitres seront peut être plats, et là tu pourras nous faire la remarque que c'est nul...mais après tout ce n'est que notre avis, et heureusement que tu rigoles. Belle-sœur ? (* Belle sœur...génial je suis contente (bave)...j'adore ce genre d'appellation ! *) (# En même temps c'est normal, espèce de perverse, arrête de baver tu vas zigouiller l'ordi ! #)...bon heu nous croyons que c'est gentil de dire ça mais... (# Evite de redire ce genre de chose, après je me retrouve avec une Elsa extasique...trop dur à supporter... #)...bref, nous allons laisser tomber le débat...on te dit un gros merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil et encourageant...merciiii !

**Lilly : **_Je les imagine bien vivre en hermite xD_

_Alec eut tout de suite de vouloir la rattraper... y manque pas un __mot ?_

_J'adore en plus j'ai lu la fic avec Tintin et je la trouve trop __génial__ aussi..._

_Vivement la suite =)_

Désolé pour les mots qui manquent, nous avons l'impression que c'est parce qu'on connaît trop notre fic, on fait plus attention... on va améliorer ça (* Tu veux dire que JE vais améliorer ça...c'est moi qui est blâmer dans l'histoire...désolée*) ...bon sinon c'est très gentil pour la fic sur Tintin et Jane, en vérité une suite est prévue...en théorie...mais merci pour ta gentille review, en espérant que tu lises toujours nos délires...^^. Aussi pour les Hermites, ce n'est pas possible en réalité, Heidi est trop attachée à son petit confort, ce ne serait pas possible de vivre sans boutique de fringues à proximité...on n'a pas dit qu'on était d'accord avec elle, hein !

**Lilinne : **_Chuis d'accord! J'en ai encore besoin de mon ordi_

Normal de tenir à son ordi, c'est un des biens les plus précieux sur terre (* Avec mon cochon d'inde bien sur ! *) (# Et mon chien pour moi !#), bref nous te disons de concert que ta review est extrêmement gentille, merci de prendre cinq petites minutes pour nous encourager...enfin espérons que ton ordi n'aura pas de problème et que tu reviendras dire ce que nous écrivons...^^

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	10. Chapitre 9 Félix et la BU

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Elsa alias Anga The Princess blue et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Miss Vintage, Lilinne et Lilly : pour vos reviews._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 9 : Félix et la BU**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent chez leurs parents pour le week-end, le vendredi soir. Elles profitèrent bien sûr du week-end pour travailler leur cours. Et Elodie mit en ligne « La Passion de Jane », dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi. Bien qu'elles soient chacune chez leurs parents, soit à une quarantaine de kilomètres l'une de l'autre, elles restaient en contact, car toutes leurs soirées, elles les passaient à discuter sur MSN.

Le dimanche soir, elles étaient de retour dans leur appartement pour pouvoir aller en cours le lendemain matin. Elles avaient un ED de Chimie Générale à 8h30 à la faculté de médecine.

- _**Tu m'as trop manqué ! **_S'écria Elsa quand elle vit Elodie qui était en train de cuisiner, quand elle revint de chez ses parents.

- _Je sais, je sais ! Vient manger, c'est prêt !_ Répondit simplement Elodie en sortant un plat de gratin de pâtes du four.

Elles se racontèrent leur week-end, même si elles avaient passés tout leur vendredi soir et le samedi soir à parler ensemble sur MSN.

- _On devrait aller se coucher,_ annonça Elsa. _Il est 22h30 et on a cours à 8h30 demain matin._

- _Déjà ?_ S'exclama Elodie, surprise. _Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves !_ Rajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, mais Elsa l'arrêta.

- _**Bisous !**_ Cria-t-elle. _**Tu as oublié mon bisou !**_

Son amie fait demi-tour, lui fit un bisou sur la joua et lui re-souhaita bonne nuit, et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre.

- _Bonne nuit !_ Répondit Elsa, tout en se dirigeant elle aussi vers sa chambre.

**OOOOOOOO**

La nuit se finit d'abord pour Elodie, cette fois elle fit attention aux murs et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une « douche », la dite douche qui dura cinq minutes. Puis Elodie partit vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elsa se leva qu'une demi-heure après sa colocataire, et elle passa directement par la case cuisine, Elodie était sur son ordinateur dans le salon.

Elles se dirent bonjour, et Elsa prit son petit déjeuner, assaisonné par une remarque sur sa drôle de coiffure après sa nuit. Environ une demi-heure après le réveil d'Elsa, elles partirent pour prendre le tram et arrivé à la faculté de médecine près du CHU.

Arrivées sur place, elles s'installèrent dans l'amphi Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte fut ouverte en faisant un boucan d'enfer, tellement fort que cela fit sursauter tout l'amphi. Les deux jeunes filles virent que ce n'était personne d'autre que Félix qui venait d'arriver.

- _**Salut les filles !**_ S'exclama Félix qui semblait heureux de les revoir.

- _Salut Félix_, répondit Elodie, pendant que ce dernier s'installait à coté de son amie.

- _Bonjour. Tu es tout seul ?_ Demanda Elsa en regardant la porte comme si elle s'attendait qu'Alec surgisse de derrière la porte dans la seconde.

- _Oui. Je suis partis avant les autres,_ expliqua l'italien. _Les filles sont vraiment trop longues à se préparer le matin !_

Elsa était très déçue qu'il soit seul, et cela était un euphémisme. Elle se demandait si Alec allait bientôt arriver. De même qu'Elodie, avec Démétri cette fois, elle était assez triste de ne pas le voir apparaître à la porte de l'amphi, mais elle montrait moins sa tristesse que sa meilleure amie.

Environ quatre minutes après le début de la correction, Jane, Heidi, Démétri et Alec entrèrent dans l'amphi et partirent s'assoir rapidement devant Elsa et Elodie, qui sentirent leurs cœurs battre plus vite.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après cette correction où Elsa parla de sa fiction à elle, elle partit avec Elodie pour la bibliothèque universitaire (BU), car elles souhaitaient rechercher quelques manuels utiles pour comprendre le cours.

La BU se situant sur le campus, elles prirent le tram pour y aller, cette bibliothèque universitaire était la seule de toute l'université, ce qui faisait qu'elle était très grande et qu'elle possédait beaucoup d'étages, si on ne la connaissait pas, il était très difficile de s'y retrouver.

Les filles se trouvaient au cinquième étage, où se trouvaient tous les livres ayant un rapport avec les domaines de la médecine et de la pharmacie. Quand elles entendirent un _**« Zazou »**_ crié très fort par un jeune homme blond, qui était accompagné d'une jeune femme brune.

- _**Zazou !**_ Répéta-t-il en se rapprochant d'Elsa car Zazou était son surnom.

- _Simon ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !_ S'exclama Elsa heureuse de la voir. _Elodie, je te présente Simon. Simon, voici Elodie chérie, tu ne la connais pas parce que tu es juste arrivé pour notre année de terminale, elle était déjà partie à la fac._

- _Bonjour Elodie chérie !_ Salua-t-il. Zazou, _Elodie, je vous présente Marie-Joséphine, une amie… juste une amie, hein !_

- _Hello !_ Dit Elsa avec un sourire.

- _Salut !_ Ajouta Elodie.

- _Bonjour !_ Répondit Marie-Joséphine. _Vous êtes aussi en première année de médecine ? _Demanda-t-elle.

- _Oui. Mais Elodie est une doublante de pharma et moi je suis primante,_ expliqua Elsa.

- _D'accord, moi aussi je suis doublante, mais de médecine,_ répondit Marie-Joséphine.

Elodie et Marie-Joséphine décidèrent de faire visiter la Bibliothèque Universitaire aux deux primants qu'étaient Simon et Elsa. Ils finirent par l'étage des lettres, où ils tombèrent sur un Félix qui avait l'air complètement perdu, dans un rayon de grec ancien, donc rien à voir avec un quelconque domaine médical. Il tournait sur lui-même, et parlait tout seul, on avait l'impression que cela faisait une centaine d'années qu'il était coincé dans ce rayon.

- _Félix ! Hou ! Hou !_ Dit Elodie en passant sa main devant les yeux de ce dernier, mais elle n'obtint aucune réaction, il avait visiblement un gros problème.

- _**Félix ! Tu es là ?**_ Cria Elsa, quand elle vit qu'il n'avait pas réagit à l'action de sa meilleure amie.

Le cri d'Elsa eut le mérite de faire reprendre ses esprit à Félix, car il sursauta tout comme Elodie, Simon et Marie-Joséphine.

- _Hein ! Hein ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Félix en regardant dans tout les sens avant de tomber sur le groupe d'étudiants.

- _T'aurais pu crier plus fort !_ Grogna Elodie mécontente en se massant les oreilles et en lançant des regards noirs vers sa meilleure amie.

- _En même temps… il fallait le sortir de ses pensées !_ Argua Elsa, en croisant les bras et en observant les autres de se remettre de ses méthodes radicales.

Simon et Marie-Joséphine se remirent assez vite, ainsi qu'Elodie et celle-ci présenta les deux nouveaux à Félix, qui avait finit par se taire pour écouter leur conversation.

- _Coucou Félix ! Je te présente Simon et Marie-Joséphine… Sinon qu'es-ce que tu fais dans cette partie de la BU ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet du concours… _Déclara Elodie, en retrouvant le sourire après la grimace qu'elle affichait à cause du cri d'Elsa.

Le visage dudit Félix perdit brusquement les « quelques » couleurs qu'il pouvait avoir, il avait apparemment l'air très gêné, vraiment très gêné. Evidemment, Elsa le remarqua tout de suite, et en tira une conclusion pas très flatteuse, pour l'italien.

- _Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu t'es paumé… rhooh le naze !_ Dit Elsa en rigolant.

Bien sûr, sa phrase déclencha les rires de tout les autres, sauf du concerné qui bouda.

- _Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Tu te trompes !_ Bougonna Félix. _Je ne me suis pas perdu !_ _Je me perds jamais !_

- _C'est ça ! On te croit !_ Déclara Elsa avec ironie, alors que les rires des autres augmentaient.

- _Bon_, repris Elodie quand elle fut calmée _Tu allais où avant de te perdre ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _On pourra te guider…_

- _Heu… en fait, je dois trouver un livre d'embryologie,_ déclara Félix toujours vexé.

- _C'est pas ici… On va te montrer…,_ annonça Marie-Joséphine en entrainant tout le monde vers les escaliers qui menaient vers les étages.

Ils prirent donc ce pauvre Félix, sous leurs ailes, pour lui remettre un livre d'embryologie, tout en expliquant au perdu comment se retrouver dans l'immensité de la bibliothèque. Par la suite, Elsa et Elodie apprirent que le reste du groupe de Félix l'attendait devant la BU, elles voulurent aller les voir et leur ramener Félix, pour éviter qu'il se perde à nouveau.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Après un week-end mouvementé, où Jane et Heidi essayèrent de faire comprendre la façon de penser des femmes d'aujourd'hui à Alec et Démétri, et aussi avec Félix qui se moquait des deux amoureux pendant ce temps. Le lundi matin, avec le premier ED de chimie générale, arriva très vire.

- _**Vous allez vous dépêchez les filles !**_ Hurla Félix. _**Je vais finir par partir sans vous **_! Menaça-t-il, car cela faisait une heure que les trois vampires mâles attendaient Jane et Heidi, si elles ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient finir pas être en retard.

- _**Vas-y ! On ne te retient pas !**_ Rétorqua Heidi, qui fulminait contre Félix.

Ce dernier la prit au mot et se dirigea vers le garage tout seul, alors qu'Alec et Démétri attendaient les filles, comme de bons vampires à la botte des femelles dangereuses.

Félix partit, Démétri pour moins s'ennuyer commença à énumérer les différents poèmes de sa dulcinée. Et Alec, n'était pas en reste, il énonça les différents films que sa chérie préférait, en se promettant de les acheter pour les voir.

Jane et Heidi les retrouvèrent entrain de parler tout seul avec un air béat sur le visage, ils étaient visiblement dans les nuages. Elles mirent au moins cinq minutes pour les faire redescendre sur terre. Quand ils furent enfin revenus à eux, ils purent enfin aller en cours.

**OOOOOOOO**

Félix arriva à la faculté de médecine avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la salle, même s'il faisait autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de mammouths enragés, du coup tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. Félix ouvrit la porte avec toute la « délicatesse », qu'il pouvait, donc en faisant un boucan d'enfer. Il vit tout de suite Elodie et Elsa étaient là.

- _**Salut les filles !**_ S'exclama l'indélicat, heureux de pouvoir parler aux filles sans qu'Alec et Démétri n'interviennent dans la conversation.

- _Salut Félix_, répondit Elodie, pendant que ce dernier s'installait à coté d'Elsa.

- _Bonjour. Tu es tout seul ?_ Demanda cette dernière.

- _Oui. Je suis partis avant les autres,_ expliqua le vampire. _Les filles sont vraiment trop longues à se préparer le matin !_ Rajouta-t-il en insultant mentalement Heidi et Jane pour la lenteur de leur préparation matinale.

Ils ne purent continuer à parler le professeur avait comment le cours.

Quatre minutes après le début du cours, les autres Volturi arrivèrent. Alec grogna contre Félix quand il vit que ce dernier était assit à côté de **SON** Elsa, il avait des envies de meurtre envers son ami, qui n'était plus trop son ami en cet instant. Les quatre vampires s'installèrent devant les devant les deux humaines. Alec et Démétri ne purent s'empêcher de sourire quand ils entendirent les cœurs de deux jeunes filles battre plus vite à leur vue, alors que Jane et Heidi pensèrent que, peut-être, le clan Volturi aurait deux membres de plus bientôt.

Plus tard, alors que le prof arrivait à l'exercice trois, les deux amoureux entendirent leurs chéries qui commençaient à parler.

- _Alors ! Tu as avancé, ce week-end, pour ta fiction sur Alec ?_ Demanda Elodie.

- _Yep ! Je suis passée au vingtième chapitre…,_ annonça Elsa en souriant.

- _Et qu'es-ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre ?_ Demanda Elodie, en arrêtant d'écrire la correction pour mieux se concentrer sur ce que disait son amie.

- _En fait, c'est dans ce chapitre où Alec part voir les Roumains, Jane est assez sympa… et aussi Démétri va s'en prendre une !_ Répondit Elsa en riant, apparemment certaines scènes devaient être très intéressantes.

La réponse d'Elsa provoqua un sourire presque béat pour Alec, il était très heureux qu'elle écrive une fiction sur lui. Mais Démétri était un peu fâché, il n'était pas si méchant au naturel, et Jane sourie, heureuse d'être présente dans la fiction de cette humaine si spéciale.

**OOOOOOOO**

- _Je vais aller chercher des livres à la bibliothèque !_ Lança Félix, après le cours.

- _Je t'accompagne…,_ souffla Heidi, elle avait peur pour Félix et ses capacités d'orientation qui ne dépassaient pas celle d'une souris transgénique.

- _Non ! Je veux y aller tout seul ! Je suis grand !_ Bouda Félix en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête tel un gosse.

- _Ouh lala ! Ouh lala ! Mais c'est qu'il nous fait sa crise d'adolescence … à deux cents ans près, c'est pas trop tôt !_ Lança Jane avec un sourire sadique. **(n/Elsa : ce qui fait peur c'est que Jane dise ça comme si c'était la mère de Félix...et surtout comme si son temps libre était occupé par la lecture de manuels pour les adolescents)**

- _Je ne fais pas ma crise d'adolescence _! Grogna Félix en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la BU, tout en bougonnant contre la sœur d'Alec

Il trouva la bibliothèque immense, mais après tout il était un vampire, il ne pouvait pas se perdre **(n/Elodie : à sa place je ne serais pas si sûre de ça**).

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne trouvait toujours pas la section médecine de la bibliothèque, à force de tourner en rond, il commença à perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit quelqu'un crier.

- _**Félix ! Tu es là ?**_

- _Hein ! Hein ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda-t-il en levant la tête dans tout les sens.

Il se rendit compte après quelques minutes que c'était Elsa, l'humaine dont Alec s'était entiché, qui venait de crier.

Félix n'écouta pas la conversation des humains, il était trop occupé à essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il fut obligé d'écouter quand Elodie s'adressa à lui.

- _Coucou Félix ! Je te présente Simon _(un blond avec un keffieh) _et Marie-Joséphine_ (une brune) _… Sinon qu'es-ce que tu fais dans cette partie de la BU ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet du concours… _Déclara Elodie, alors que le vampire se rendait compte qu'il était dans la partie grec ancien, il se sentit tout d'un coup très gêné.

- _Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu t'es paumé… rhooh le naze !_ Ria Elsa, alors que les autres humains explosaient de rire.

- _Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Tu te trompes !_ Bougonna Félix. _Je ne me suis pas perdu !_ _Je me perds jamais !_

- _C'est ça ! On te croit !_ Ironisa Elsa, et Félix se demanda tout d'un coup, si Alec lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il la tuait, car les rires augmentaient.

- _Bon_, repris Elodie. _Tu allais où avant de te perdre ?_ _On pourra te guider…_

Félix leur expliqua qu'il cherchait un livre d'embryologie. Les humains décidèrent de tous l'accompagner pour éviter qu'il se perde encore une fois.

Ils le menèrent vers l'étage des livres médicales, et ils lui donnèrent un livre d'embryologie, très bien selon eux. Félix était content d'avoir trouver ces humains même s'il avait du passer pour un idiot, tout content il annonça alors :

- _Merci, je vais rejoindre les autres… Ils m'attendent devant !_ Dit-il tout content en serrant son livre contre son cœur mort, comme si cela était son bien le plus précieux. **(n/Elsa : Heidi va être jalouse à mon avis)**

- _**Quoi ! On viens avec toi… **_Cria Elsa, puis elle se justifia face aux regards des autres. _Bha oui, tu risquerais de te perdre encore !_

Félix se dit, dans son immense intelligence **(n/Elodie : je ne pense pas qu'intelligence et Félix vont ensembles, j'en suis même sûre)**, comprit qu'elle voulait rester avec lui le plus possible… puis il se souvint qu'Alec était amoureux d'elle et qu'elle réagissait plutôt « positivement » à la présence du frère de Jane.

Puis il « mena » les humains vers le reste du groupe de vampires, en fait il était toujours perdu, et Marie-Joséphine le tira par la manche tout le long du trajet. C'est donc vexé, que le vampire rejoignit les siens.

Alec sembla retrouver son cœur battant à la vue d'Elsa, et Démétri arrêta immédiatement de respirer car époustouflé par la beauté de son Elodie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de respirer. Jane et Heidi sourirent à l'arrivée des filles, et gloussèrent dans leurs têtes à la vue des visages béats d'admiration des deux vampires amoureux.

- _Salut, les Italiens ! Ça va, aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda Elsa en marchant rapidement vers Jane.

Celle-ci recula de quelques centimètres, avant de comprendre que l'humaine voulait lui faire la bise, mais cela restait dangereux pour Elsa, car elle allait se rendre compte de leur froideur et qu'elle serait trop proche de leurs dents aiguisées. Malheureusement pour Jane, Elsa était trop proche pour que la vampire lui donne une excuse, elle accepta donc la bise d'Elsa.

Celle-ci passa de Jane à Alec, puis les autres, Jane se marrait en voyant l'air tout heureux d'Alec face à la bise d'Elsa, mais celle-ci avait remarqués la froideur de leurs corps :

- _**Mon dieu !**__ Vous êtes tout froids… on vous a fait trop attendre dehors, désolée !_ Lança Elsa, si bien que les vampires soufflèrent de soulagement, leur secret était toujours bien gardé.

- _Kikou ! Comment allez-vous ?_ Demanda Elodie, en se plaçant près d'Elsa.

Après diverse réponses, plus ou moins enthousiaste selon les vampires. Elodie commença les présentations des humains qui les avaient suivies.

- _Ah oui ! Faut que je vous présente Marie-Joséphine_ (une brune) _et …_

- _Simon chou !_ Enchaina Elsa en coupant son amie, et entrainant un grognement de la part d'Alec.

- _Hello… Alors vous connaissez Zazou et Elodie chérie _? Lança Simon en mettant ses bras autour des épaules des deux jeunes filles.

Ce geste fit réagir intensément Alec et Démétri qui eurent tout d'un coup une intense envie de meurtre envers cet humain qu'ils trouvaient beaucoup trop familier avec leurs chéries.

- _On les a rencontrés lors de la réunion de prérentrée,_ expliqua Heidi et puis elle continua avant qu'Alec ou Démétri décident de le tuer. _Je suis Heidi, et voici Félix, Alec, Démétri et Jane_.

- _Je peux t'appeler Jeanne _? Demanda Simon. _Jeannette ?_ Reprit-il quand Jane hocha négativement de la tête.

- _**Non ! Surtout pas Jeannette !**_ Grogna-t-elle vexée d'avoir un surnom.

- _Oh fait ! Simon, es-ce que Marie-Joséphine est ta copine ?_ Questionna Elsa curieuse de tout, apparemment.

- _Non, pas du tout ! Marie-Joséphine est ma pote !_ Répondit-il rapidement.

- _Et Simon est ma copine,_ rajouta Marie-Joséphine, alors que ce dernier faisait semblant d'être efféminé.

- _Bon, nous devons aller manger !_ Dit Simon. _A plus vous cinq ! _Rajouta-t-il en regardant les Volturi.

- _Salut !_ Dirent les deux humaines.

- _Au revoir,_ répondirent les vampires, alors que Simon remettait son bras autour des épaules d'Elodie et d'Elsa, rendant ainsi, Alec et Démétri, fou de jalousie et d'une humeur massacrante.

- _Je l'aime pas cet humain ! _Grogna Alec, une fois les humains étaient partis.

- _Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !_ Ajouta Démétri.

- _**Oh lala ! Les jaloux **_! S'exclamèrent Jane et Heidi en chœur.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix :** _Pourquoi je fais le naze dans ce chapitre ! En plus, je ne me perds jamais…_ (Croise les bras et se met dans un coin).

**Jane :** _En même temps… tu __**ES**__ naze ! _(Félix se met à bouder et s'en va)

**Alec et Démétri** (qui profitent de l'accalmie) : _on n'est __**PAS**__ jaloux !_

**Jane** (en se tournant vers eux) : _Et votre attitude… c'était quoi ? Vous étiez de mauvais poil parce que vous aviez bouffé un humain constipé ?_

**Alec et Démétri** (ouvrant grands les yeux) : _…_

**Elsa :** _Ce n'est pas une hypothèse à exclure ! _(fait un clin d'œil)

**Simon **: _Et s'ils bouffent un humain schizophrène ?_

**Heidi **: … _je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais testé. Par contre les petits cons… ça je peux essayer de suite _(s'approche avec un air menaçant)

**Elodie :** _Mais il n'est pas con… mais de toute façon tu peux toujours essayer les fruits de mer _! (montre du doigt Bastien)

**Démétri** (choqué) : _On ne montre pas du doigt… Dieu te voit !_

**Tous les protagonistes :** _… _(Une goutte derrière la tête)

**Elsa :** _Dit le vampire âgé de quelques siècles… On croyait que ça l'aurait rendu plus intelligent. Mais le venin ne multiplie pas les facultés cognitives, apparemment._

**Félix :**_ Tient du connait le mot « cognitif » toi !_ (Se prend des regards noirs)

**Elodie :** _Bon passons aux reviews avant qu'Elsa et Alec fassent de la pâté pour chat !_

**Félix **(n'ayant pas compris) : _Un chat… où ça un chat ?_

**Les autres : **_**TA GUEULE **_**!**

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Miss Vintage :** _Désolé Elodie x) Promis, je le redirais plus xD J'ai hâte de voir les tentatives de drague de Démétri et Alec, ça risque d'être comique ^^_

_Bisous et bon courage _

_Miss Vintage_

_PS : Belle-sœur ? (a)_

Oh mais nous espérons que les tentatives te plairont, même si nous serons un peu sensibles à leurs pathétiques essais de drague...cela dit on se refait pas. Bon sinon, nous te remercions chaleureusement de ta gentillesse et ton suivit de notre fiction. Elodie fait savoir qu'elle est très heureuse que tu veuilles bien laisser le cerveau maladif d'Elsa tranquille, elle est tellement dure à supporter des fois...^^

**° Lilinne :** _Mdr, j'adore ! _

Comme toujours tu es là pour lire nos aventures, cela nous fait très plaisir, on espère que tous nos délires te plairont, mais nous avons bon espoir. Aussi nous sommes contentes d'avoir de si gentils reviewers...espérons que les chapitres suivants te plairont tout autant.

**° Lilly :** _(1) Comme d'hab., j'adore trop *-*_

_(2) J'imagine assez bien Heidi et Jane avec le pop corn... pourquoi pas bataille de pop corn... xD_

_Félix et la garantie xDDD_

_Alec et Démétri pas doués avec les lentilles et de vrais excités à la fin Mdr'_

_Elsa, tu t'es vraiment coupé avec un canard en plastic ^^_

_Pauvre Alec... téléphoner à Papa, je le vois bien sonner Aro ^^_

_0,000 0001 très important xD_

_Vivement la suite =) _

Comme d'habitude nous te remercions pour ta gentillesse et ton suivit de la fiction, ça nous réchauffe le cœur. Tu as vraiment relevé toutes nos petites piques gentilles sur ces chers Volturi, comme ça on est sur que tu as tout bien lut. Elsa fait savoir que oui, se couper avec un canard en plastique c'est possible, à condition d'être équipé du même cerveau que cette chère Elsa...ça semble difficile n'est-il pas ? Je vois bien Aro agiter un hochet devant la garde de son château...bien sur tout le monde se frappe la tête sur les murs environnants...on espère que la suite te plaira.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	11. Chapitre 10 La deuxième semaine

_Kikou, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau et tout neuf comme un sou neuf !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Elsa alias Anga The Princess blue et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Lilly et à Miss Vintage pour leurs reviews._

_Il nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 10 : La deuxième semaine**

- _Je l'aime pas cet humain ! _Grogna Alec, une fois les humains étaient partis.

- _Tout à fait d'accord avec toi !_ Ajouta Démétri.

- _**Oh lala ! Les jaloux **_! S'exclamèrent Jane et Heidi en chœur.

**(POV Volturi :)**

Après l'exclamation des deux vampires femelles, Alec et Démétri se renfrognèrent et grognèrent pendant un moment. Ils étaient exactement le genre « d'homme » à ne pas avouer être jaloux, tout en faisant tout pour tuer le concerné par sa jalousie, ce qui n'était pas du tout discret. **(n/Elsa : nan c'est vrai ? Tuer quelqu'un c'est pas discret ? Qui l'eut crut ?)**

Mais Heidi et Jane n'allaient pas laisser les deux vampires s'en sortir comme cela :

- _Oh ! Oh ! Vous aviez l'air de vouloir tuer cet humain…,_ commença Jane, et Heidi continua l'interrogatoire.

- _… Ouais, et surtout quand il a touché vos petites humaines chéries !_

- _Non ! On est pas jaloux ! Pourquoi on serait jaloux ?_ Rétorqua Démétri.

- _Oui ! Hein ! Pourquoi on serait jaloux ? _Répéta Alec.

- _Ben par exemple il a nommé Elodie en tant qu'Elodie chérie, ça t'as pas plut hein !_ Lança perfidement Heidi, avec un sourire très sadique envers Démétri.

- _Hein ! Hein ! Et quand il a surnommé Elsa ! Et tu étais pas content qu'elle l'ait appelé Simon chou…,_ argua Jane pour harceler Alec.

- _**Mais enfin ! C'est pas vrai…,**_ crièrent Alec et Démétri en même temps.

Heidi et Jane se regardèrent, toutes les réactions des garçons leurs indiquaient qu'ils étaient fou amoureux des deux humaines. Mais si les deux Volturi se turent et se contentèrent de rire sous cape, Félix, lui, ne se priva pas pour charrier Alec et Démétri.

- _**Oh ! **__C'est trop mignon, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer en plus, parce que sinon Elsa et Elodie vous en voudraient et vous perdriez toutes vos chances de vous les taper !_ S'écria-t-il, très intelligemment selon lui.

- _Tu ferais mieux de taire, Félix !_ Grogna Démétri. _Car nous ne sommes pas jaloux, et nous n'avons pas envie de le tuer. Et puis, nous au moins, nous ne nous perdons pas dans une bibliothèque !_

- _**Je ne me suis pas perdu !**_ Cria Félix, qui n'avait pas envie que son aventure dans la BU soit connue des autres Volturi.

- _**C'est ça ! Alors, pourquoi étais-tu avec ces humains ?**_ Demanda Alec.

- _Je les ai rencontrés à l'intérieur,_ expliqua l'énorme Volturi en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'ils avaient raison, parce qu'il avait honte, vraiment honte de s'être perdu. **(n/Elsa : Tom-tom…il ne connait pas ?)**

- _C'est ça…_ dit Alec sceptique.

- _Dans quelle section, tu t'es perdu _? Questionna Heidi en coupant le frère de Jane.

- _Je ne me suis pas perdu...,_ marmonna Félix, mais il finit par répondre en voyant le regard que lui jetait Heidi. _La section de grec ancien…_

- _**La section de grec ancien !**_ S'exclama Démétri. _Tu cherchais un livre d'embryologie ! Comment tu as fait pour finir dans la section de grec ancien ?_

_- Il l'a fait exprès ou quoi ?_ Grogna Heidi, elle n'aimait pas attendre.

Finalement les Volturi se regardèrent tous, puis se retournèrent en chœur vers Félix, et lui dirent :

- _**Quel naze !**_ Soufflèrent-ils de concert, avant de partir vers la Porsche, en laissant Félix en train d'essayer de se justifier.

Mais celui-ci se rendit vite compte que ses collègues vampires étaient partis à la voiture, et il les suivit.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après un midi, assez perturbé par les piques que se lançaient Alec, Démétri contre Félix, ils arrivèrent dans l'amphi habituel et les vampires amoureux furent désappointés de ne pas voir les élues de leur cœur dans l'amphithéâtre.

La baisse de morale des deux vampires fut tout de suite remarquée par Jane et Heidi.

- _Allez ! Souriez ! Elles vont arriver_, dit Jane pendant qu'ils s'installaient. _Vous voyez que Ben est déjà là !_ Rajouta-t-elle quand celui-ci arriva dans l'amphi, quelques secondes après qu'ils se soient assis.

Ce dernier les salua d'un signe de la main avant de s'installer à sa place habituelle, soit devant Félix.

Cinq minutes plus tard Démétri et Alec entendirent des rires qu'ils reconnaissaient entre mille, à l'extérieur de la salle grâce à leur ouïe surdéveloppée. Ils se retournèrent tel un seul homme vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur leurs chéries qui riaient aux éclats.

Elles firent un simple geste de la tête aux Volturi, quand elles les virent car les deux humaines ne pouvaient plus parler tellement elles riaient. Les deux jeunes filles finirent par reprendre leur souffle, une fois qu'elles furent assises devant les vampires.

- _Pourquoi étiez-vous mortes de rire ?_ Demanda Ben.

- _Pour rien. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ! _Répondit Elsa.

- _C'est encore sur Twilight ! C'est ça !_ Comprit-il. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous aimez ce truc de nul !_

- _Chacun ses goût, Ben !_ Répondit simplement Elodie. _Moi, je ne critique pas tes jeux vidéo, non ?_

- _**Heureusement !**_ S'exclama-t-il, mais il reprit quand il vit les regards noirs de ses deux amies. _Je me tais ! Je n'ai rien dit !_

Les vampires comprirent vite que Ben n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout l'histoire romantique de Stephenie Meyer. Bizarrement, cela leur plaisait à tous, car ce livre bien que intéressant en dévoilait un peu trop sur la nature des vampires, et les Volturi n'appréciaient pas. Mais ils purent débattre intérieurement sur le sujet bien longtemps, car les deux humaines prirent la parole, détournant ainsi Alec et Démétri de leurs pensées.

-_ Au_ _fait ! C'est vrai… Maria n'est pas là, elle est à un tournoi d'escrime, donc on va devoir subir la présence de Bastien ! _Déclara Elsa en secouant la tête.

- _Oui, c'est vrai… mais bon, c'est pas comme s'il allait se mettre à côté de toi !_ Argua Elodie en essuyant ses lunettes, car elle avait des larmes de rires à essuyer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cours biologie cellulaire commença emportant les derniers rires des humaines. Laissant Alec et Démétri tout content d'avoir eu l'immense honneur d'avoir entendu leurs dulcinées rirent, rires si délicieux d'après eux.

Bastien arriva avec cinq minutes de retard. Il rentra et s'installa dans la même rangée que Ben, Elodie et Elsa. Mais au lieu de s'installer à côté de Ben, où il aurait été moins stupide de s'assoir, il prit la place la plus proche de la porte soit celle à côté d'Elsa.

Les cinq vampires, quand ils virent où s'installait celui que les humaines surnommaient la moule, pensèrent que cet humain était vraiment, mais vraiment, suicidaire. Et Alec avait aussi une soudaine envie de meurtre envers Bastien, même en sachant que son Elsa ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

Les deux Volturi amoureux essayèrent de se concentrer sur le cours, mais ils trouvaient que la conversation de leurs chéries étaient bien, mais alors bien plus intéressante que le professeur de Biologie Cellulaire.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le « charmant » cours, sur les cellules eucaryotes, prit fin en donnant lieu à un concert de soupirs de soulagement. Les Volturi se remirent à bouger lentement, car les cours du professeur Gamichon étaient vraiment soporifiques même pour des vampires.

Les bruits assourdissants des élèves se levant, pour profiter de la pause firent grimacer les vampires, car le bruit les indisposait.

- _Tu as vu ce mec là-bas ! C'est trop…_, lança Elodie en montrant un coin de l'amphi à Elsa.

Cette réplique fit réagir les Volturi surtout Alec et Démétri qui regardèrent dans la direction que montrer Elodie, sur le coin droit au fond, pas si loin que ça un garçon était en train de se donner en spectacle. Il montait sur le mur, en s'aidant d'un dossier de chaise. Mais le pire, d'après Alec et Démétri, était qu'il regardait fixement Elodie et Elsa, visiblement il essayait une technique de drague.

Si Jane et Heidi trouvèrent ça hilarant, les deux vampires amoureux réagirent plutôt violemment.

Alec avait l'impression, que cet idiot d'humain, le défiait, lui le grand Volturi, et son envie d'aller le torturer, rapidement lui vient à l'esprit. Mais Démétri n'était pas en reste, il grogna, car il avait l'impression qu'on empiétait sur son territoire, un homme digne de ce nom doit défendre férocement ses plates-bandes.

D'instinct, les femelles vampires sentirent les envies meurtrières qui émanaient des deux amoureux, par mesure de sécurité, elles les attrapèrent par le bras. Mais cette intervention ne suffit pas, les deux vampires essayèrent de s'échapper, et Jane, Heidi et Félix furent obliger d'utiliser leur force vampirique pour « clouer » Alec et Démétri à leurs chaises. **(n/Elsa : Si j'avais un marteau…nananère !)**

- _Mouais, c'est juste un frimeur… au moins il pourrait laver le mur avec une serpillière aux pieds ! En fait, c'est une technique de drague plutôt nulle !_ Lança Elsa en croisant les bras, sa réflexion calma quelque peu Alec car elle n'avait pas l'air charmée par le speech du frimeur.

- _Dans le genre technique de drague, on aura tout vu, comme les mecs qui demandent l'heure, alors qu'on voit bien qu'ils ont une montre au poignet !_ Déclara Elodie, alors que Démétri et Alec se munissaient de calepins et de crayons, pour prendre des notes.

En effet, les idées de dragues données par les filles étaient intéressantes, et ils voulaient les garder. Heidi et Jane échangèrent un soupir de dépit, et Félix commençait à rire comme une otarie.

- _Hey ! Aussi, y en a aussi qui te demande du feu… comme si j'avais une tête de fumeuse !_ S'exclama Elsa, tandis que les Volturi étaient un peu dubitatif face à l'idée du feu.

- _Sinon, il y a aussi ceux qui y vont cash, et qui ne s'embarrasse pas de politesse, ni de délicatesse. Probablement les pires !_ Déclara Elodie, en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle avait du rencontrer ce genre de personnage.

- _Bha, y a aussi les klaxons, attends l'autre jour j'étais dans la rue, en jean et avec un pull sans décolleté mais un abruti arrive quand même à me klaxonner !_ Annonça Elsa en grimaçant, de même qu'Alec qui n'appréciait vraiment pas les manières de certaines personnes envers sa chérie.

- _Ouais, c'est clair que certaines fois ils sont lourds les mecs, enfin y en a certains qui ont un minimum de jugeote et qui savent se faire aimer des filles,_ avança Elodie, en croisant les bras et à la fin déclencha un sourire glorieux sur le visage de Démétri, il avait bien l'intention d'avoir de la jugeote pour conquérir le cœur de la jeune humaine.

Quand soudain, comme un débile qui vérifie sa jauge d'essence avec un briquet, Elsa s'anima et commença à parler, son expression montrait qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée fulgurante.

- _Ouais ! Je me souviens d'un truc, c'était à la sortie du self en terminale, il y avait un mec qui suivait notre groupe depuis quelque temps et là il me demande de sortir avec lui…_

D'un coup, un grognement retenti dans la gorge d'Alec, il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse parler ainsi à son Elsa. Les autres Volturi mirent leurs sur ses épaules par sécurité, mais la fin de la phrase d'Elsa les fit rire :

- _… et là je lui sors : « Je fais pas dans l'humanitaire, désolée » !_ Finit Elsa en riant de sa connerie.

L'anecdote déclencha les rires des Volturi et ceux d'Elodie.

Tout d'un coup, Elsa arrêta de rire comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination et regarda Bastien qui était à sa gauche.

- _**Mais, c'est toi !**_ Cria-t-elle en faisant se retourner les deux rangées de devant et les deux de derrière. **(n/Elsa : Histoire véridique…du début jusqu'à la fin…je ne suis pas délicate !)**

Alec commença à grimacer, en se demandant combien de personne s'intéressait à son Elsa, et puis surtout, lui, comment Bastien pouvait vouloir sortir avec elle, alors qu'elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, il était masochiste ou quoi ? Non, il était forcément masochiste, pour vouloir sortir avec une fille qui se comporte comme son Elsa avec lui. Déjà qu'il pensait qu'il était suicidaire pour s'installer à côté de sa chérie, mais en plus il était masochiste, tout un programme.

**OOOOOOOO**

Une semaine complète était passée, les cours devenaient un peu plus compréhensible pour les Volturi car ils commençaient à saisir l'idée globale de départ. Mais cela restait tout de même laborieux, aussi Alec et Démétri profitaient souvent de leurs places, derrière les élues de leurs cœurs, pour poser des questions et se faire expliquer par leurs douces humaines.

D'ailleurs le groupe d'humains, que les Volturi suivaient, avait été rejoint bien rapidement par Maria, revenant de son stage d'escrime de trois jours, elle revint avec des bleus et des sourires victorieux.

Mais son retour fut aussi celui des baisers immondes entre elle et son petit ami, que les Volturi commençaient vraiment à exécrer, surtout Alec en fait.

Nous étions le lundi, les cours de l'après midi avaient été inversé. Après un ED avec les humaines, Félix entraîna les autres dans l'amphi habituel et alla écrire des débilités sur les tableaux noirs, tandis que les autres soupiraient lourdement en se penchant sur le polycopiés du prochain cours.

Le cours se passa dans un calme relatif, car les humains discutaient, surtout Ben, Bastien et Maria, en fait, ils ne discutaient absolument pas du cours mais de blagues stupides, et le volume sonore était plutôt élevé. Elsa et Elodie ne discutaient pas vraiment, mais s'amusaient à colorier les photos des scientifiques dans le polycopié d'Elsa, de ce fait, Alec et Démétri pouvaient les observer à foison.

Le cours d'atomistique finissant, la loi des conversations bruyantes des jeunes reprit ses droits, et les Volturi furent heureux de ne pas pouvoir attraper de mal de tête.

Quand soudain, une fille blonde arriva près d'Elsa et lui dit assez durement :

- _Vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit, parce que là en atomistique on avait du mal à suivre !_

Le ton était froid, et surtout la fille avait fait le tour des tables pour s'adresser à Elsa, qui était la plus éloignée de sa place.

Elsa la regarda bizarrement, mais ne répondit pas, la blonde abandonna, et retourna à sa place, c'est alors que la petite dulcinée d'Alec explosa :

- _Non, mais je rêve ! Pour une fois que je ne bavarde pas, c'est moi qu'on emmerde… Saloperie de blonde !_ Dit-elle fortement, et ses amis préféraient se taire plutôt que de tenter le diable en essayant de la calmer, tous sauf Elodie qui renchérit sur la parole de son amie.

Alec regardait froidement la petite idiote blonde, qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa douce Elsa, il avait des envies de meurtre. Pendant ce temps-là, Démétri faisait l'éloge des qualités de conciliation de sa chérie. Mais bientôt le cours suivant, emportant les récriminations vives d'Elsa, commença.

Bien vite, il devint évident que ce cours était une galère immense, car la prof avait la fâcheuse habitude de dire « d'accord ? » à chaque fin de phrase.

Au début, seul Jane s'en rendit compte, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle finit par casser son crayon à papier entre ses doigts. Ainsi, le reste des vampires s'aperçurent du toc de la prof, et en peu de temps, ils commencèrent à être complètement sur les nerfs à chaque « d'accord ? » de l'enseignante.

Et visiblement, leur état d'énervement était contagieux, parce qu'Elsa commençait à grommeler des menaces de morts bien senties envers la prof toquée. Mais Elodie s'acharnait à calmer son amie, car bien qu'elle semble d'accord avec l'opinion d'Elsa, Démétri et Alec ne pensaient pas qu'elle laisserait Elsa tuer quiconque, car elle risquerait la prison et ne serait plus avec eux.

_- __**Grr !**__ C'est quoi ces conneries, si elle redit un seul « d'accord » je vais à Fresnel avec une raquette de plage, pour lui enfoncer sa tête dans le bureau ! Après je pense que l'énucléer serait un bon moyen d'être gentille avec elle…,_ grogna Elsa, déclenchant ainsi l'admiration de Jane la sadique et d'Alec qui appréciait ce côté sadique de sa chérie.

Mais les menaces d'Elsa ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, si Elodie prenait la situation en main en calmant sa meilleure amie, le débile de masochiste, au bout de la rangée, cru certainement bien faire en prenant la parole.

- _Toute façon plus c'est petit, plus c'est hargneux et inoffensif !_ Lança-t-il en ne pressentant pas l'orage arriver, car Elsa plissa les yeux et foudroya du regard la moule, tandis qu'Alec projetait un meurtre. Mais les envies profondes de meurtres sanglants du vampire, furent réprimées parce qu'Elsa répliqua au suicidaire :

- _Oh, toi alors ! Tes parents t'ont bercé trop près du mur ! C'est pour cela que tu es si con, alors !_ Argua perfidement Elsa, en faisant éclater de rire sa meilleure amie et sourire les Volturi, qui appréciait la répartie de l'humaine.

- _Toi, ton cerveau a manqué d'oxygène à la naissance, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi petit !_ Répondit Bastien.

- _Au moins, moi, j'ai eu une réanimation rapide ! Alors que ta mère a hurlé en voyant ta tronche à la naissance !_ Rétorqua Elsa, alors qu'Elodie avait du mal à arrêter de rire.

Bastien était tellement surpris parce que venait de dire Elsa, qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler, il fait une imitation parfaite d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Alors que la petite brune aux cheveux longs ravie de la réaction qu'elle venait de susciter chez la moule, retourna au cours avec un sourire vainqueur qui s'affichait sur son visage.

Alec, lui, voulait sauter sur la moule pour l'étriper, lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire manger, mais il ne put rien faire, car Démétri et Jane le retenait pour éviter qu'il ne dévoile leur véritable nature aux humains présents dans l'amphi.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix :**_ Tout un chapitre sur les techniques de drague… vraiment désespérant ! _(il croise les bras dubitivement)

**Jane :**_ Tu es vraiment…enfin, toi, tes techniques de drague doivent être hilarantes à voir en direct !_

**Elodie :**_ Ça doit valoir son pesant d'or. _(Elles se tournent vers le vampire et lui font un regard demandeur d'explication)

**Félix :**_**Pas question, cela ne vous concerne pas !**_

**Démétri et Alec**(en sautillant)_ : On veut voir ! On veut voir !_

**Heidi **(complètement morte de rire)_ : …_

**Elsa**(en levant la main)_ : Mais oui ! C'est à Heidi qu'il faut demander comme Félix s'y est pris pour la mettre dans son … _(Elodie met sa main devant la bouche de sa meilleure amie pour faire une censure)

**Jane :**_ Elsa a raison, c'est à Heidi qu'il faut demander !_

**Elodie :**_ Cette fiction est censée être tout public !_

**Elsa **(parlant à travers la main d'Elodie)_ : … changer… rating…moi !_

**Alec **(en essayant de récupérer sa chérie)_ : Arrête ! Malheureuse, tu vas l'étouffer !_

(De mauvais grès, Elodie lâche Elsa qui rejoint son prince charmant)

**Elsa :**_ Merci, noble chevalier, je disais que j'avais mis rating M pour les futurs lemons…_

**Tous les autres :**_** QUOI !**_

**Elsa :**_ … et si vous n'êtes pas gentils avec moi, je vais vous faire de vous des nécrophiles et autres bizarrerie sexuelles._

**Tous les autres :**_ … (Goutte sur la tête et surtout peur dans le regard)_

**Elsa :**_ Je m'impose hein ! Bon, passons aux reviews…_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _Alala Félix cas désespéré... _

_La séance Msn, je connais je fais pareil xD Quoi que j'ai fait mieux, discuter pendant une demi heure du cours de math qu'un pote allez avoir juste après et lui demande encore quel cours il va avoir... ^^_

_Le bisou de la meilleur amie, très très important :)_

_Zazou dans le roi lion ?_

_Je crois que Jane se suiciderait si c'était son fils. Je la vois déjà en tenue de secrétaire avec les petites lunettes sur le nez en train de lire un livre sur le comportement des ados et engueuler Félix._

_J'imagine aussi la tête d'Alec quand Elsa lui fait la bise x) Ainsi que sa tête à lui et Démétri quand Simon met ses bras autour de vos épaules x)_

_Jeannette ! Mdr. _

_Un humain constipé ou schizophrène à manger, je me demande ce que ça fait... Ça doit être marrant avec un humain trisomique x)_

_Je crois que si le venin multipliait les facultés cognitives, Aro ne serait pas aussi stupide et gaga voir moins con..._

_J'attends la suite avec impatience, comme toujours xD_

_En tout cas, la fic est vraiment super génial =)_

Nous adorons discuter ensemble, même quand on sait qu'on va se revoir dans seulement quelques heures...ce n'est pas très logique hein ? Enfin, y a pire, Elsa te le confirmera le bisou de la meilleure amie est le plus important, et oui son surnom est bien Zazou comme dans le roi lion, elle précise gentiment qu'elle ne l'a pas choisit. Jane en secrétaire, c'est génial même si Gianna risque le chômage, remarque nous sommes sures et certaines qu'Aro lui trouvera une autre occupation ^^. Aro est stupide, pourquoi certains le font sérieux alors ? Surement parce que leur fic ne serait pas aussi solide que prévu, mais Aro est un vrai malade mental nous sommes d'accord. Pour la suite, nous espérons que tu aimeras tout autant, ainsi que nos petites notes stupides de temps à autre...à la prochaine.

**° Miss Vintage : **_Alala, Félix et son sens de l'orientation, une grande histoire d'amour ^^ J'aime bien Simon, il me fait bien rire x) _

_Bisous et bon courage pour le prochain chapitre (:_

_Miss Vintage _

Oui Félix peut se perdre, c'est dur quand même pour un géant de se perdre au pays des lilliputiens, on plaisante...bref c'était l'humiliation de Félix en direct depuis nos locaux perso, bref Simon devrait faire des apparitions de temps à autre, toujours pour casser le monde et rendre un peu les cher petits Volturi jaloux, surtout Alec et Démétri en fait. On prend ton bon courage à la lettre et nous allons nous atteler pour vous donnez la suite...nous espérons qu'elle te plaira.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_A la prochaine !_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	12. Chapitre 11 Visite imprévue

_Bonjours à toutes et tous (si il y a un garçon on ne sait jamais), voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Ananas, Lilinne, Lilly et Miss Vintage pour leurs reviews._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 11 : Visite imprévue**

**(POV Humaine :)**

La troisième semaine se passa « relativement » calmement pour Elodie et Elsa, à part le lundi où Elsa avait eu une terrible envie d'aller à Fresnel pour pouvoir étrangler le prof de Biologie Cellulaire, à cause de ses « d'accord » qu'elle disait à tout bout de champs. Mais ce cours eut quand même finit par une note positive, vu qu'Elsa battu à plate couture Bastien lors de l'une de leur dispute quotidienne, dont Ben et Maria commençaient à en avoir assez.

De plus, on voyait que depuis quelque temps, que cette dernière s'éloignait peu à peu de la moule, ce qui réjouissait d'ailleurs beaucoup Elsa.

Pendant le début de cette semaine, Elodie et Elsa ne virent pas leur ex copains, ce qui les rendit de très bonne humeur. Plus c'est deux-là étaient loin d'elles, mieux elles se portaient. Mais, les deux jeunes filles savaient, toutes les deux, que ces deux abrutis avaient l'art et la manière de débarquer au moment où on les attendait le moins. Donc elles redoutaient un peu le moment où ils pointeraient le bout de leur nez.

**OOOOOOOO**

Mais le jeudi soir, alors qu'Elsa travaillait dans sa chambre et qu'Elodie faisait à manger, la sonnette de leur appartement retentit.

Si Elsa ne bougea pas, Elodie laissa les concombres sur la planche à découper et s'approcha de la porte, elle avait laissé le couteau dans la cuisine et ne savait pas qu'elle allait le regretter.

En s'approchant, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de regarder par le judas et ouvrit simplement la porte en lançant un charmant et poli :

- _Oui ?_

Mais elle reconnut très vite les visiteurs, son ex petit copain et celui d'Elsa.

Bien évidemment, elle chercha à fermer la porte mais ses réflexes étant ce qu'ils étaient, elle ne réussit pas à refermer la porte assez rapidement. Le pied d'Hugo s'interposa, et empêcha la fermeture de la porte.

- _Mais enfin, ma chérie ! Je viens te voir gentiment, alors laisse-moi entrer !_ Lança Hugo, en poussant sur la porte pour entrer de force dans l'antre des filles.

Si Elodie ne répondit pas, mais continua de pousser sur la porte pour qu'elle se ferme. Mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas assez forte physiquement face aux garçons. Et finalement, les méchants garçons entrèrent dans l'appartement, au plus grand désespoir d'Elodie qui resta prostrée au milieu du salon.

Hugo se posta près de la jeune fille, alors que Damien partait vers le fond de l'appartement pour trouver Elsa, quand soudain Elodie se réanima.

- _**Elsa !**_ Cria-t-elle, tout en reculant brusquement, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre son ex petit ami et elle.

Quand à Elsa, elle entendit son amie hurler et elle eut peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose, aussi prit-elle sa batte de base-ball et poussa sa porte en commençant à courir ver le salon.

Sauf que, lorsqu'elle poussa sa porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Damien, mais sur le moment elle ne le reconnu pas, aussi par réflexe, elle lui ficha un coup de batte dans le diaphragme.

Elle le poussa sur le côté, et se rua dans le salon pour aller en aide à son amie, elle la trouva entrain d'essayer d'échapper à Hugo en mettant une table entre eux. Ils tournaient autour de la table, tel le chat et la souris.

Elsa s'approcha, le menaça, près d'Hugo et lui hurla dans l'oreille en agitant sa batte pour plus de férocité :

- _**Qu'es-ce que vous faites là ? Putain, mais arrêtes de chercher mon Elodie !**_

D'un coup, Hugo arrêta d'essayer d'attraper Elodie, et celle-ci vient se placer derrière sa meilleure amie et sa batte de base-ball.

En peu de temps, Damien à bout de souffle arriva près d'Hugo, ceux-ci allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé des deux filles.

- _En fait, nous voulions vous inviter à aller à une fête. C'était pas la peine de faire tout ce cirque !_ Lança Hugo, en fichant des tapes sur le dos de son ami, qui avait toujours du mal à respirer, ce qui était totalement et complètement stupide.

- _**Qu'es-ce que vous foutez là ? Qui vous a donné notre adresse ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce que veut dire rompre ? Vous êtes stupides, tous les deux ? Es-ce que vous avez un cerveau ? Si vous vous en avez un, vous ne savez pas vous en servir ? On ne veut plus que vous nous approchiez ! Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire, ou vous êtes trop con ? Je vais vous expliquai, cela veut dire qu'il ne faut plus que vous veniez chez nous !**_ Cria Elodie sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois, en colère, elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle n'eut plus de souffle, mais au moment où elle allait reprendre, Hugo lui coupa la parole.

_- Calme-toi, Elodie !_ Dit-il mais cela eut l'effet inverse, cela l'a mit dans une fureur noire, elle n'avait qu'une envie, le découper en minuscules morceaux, et le donner à bouffer aux cochons.

- _**Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Pour me dire de ma calmer !**_ Hurla Elodie de plus en plus fort et en montant dans les aigües. _**Déjà quand on était ensemble, ce qui était la plus grosse erreur que je n'ai jamais faite d'ailleurs, tu n'avais rien à me dire ! Mais là encore moins !**_

- _C'est Maria qui a donné votre adresse à Bastien qui nous l'a donné_, expliqua Damien en faisant taire Hugo d'un geste de la main, car il voyait qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

- _Pourquoi Maria aurai donné notre adresse ?_ S'étonna Elsa, alors qu'Elodie essayait de se calmer pour éviter de commettre un meurtre car elle n'avait pas envie de finir en prison.

- _Parce que Bastien lui a demandé,_ répondit Damien, et il continua son explication quand il vit qu'Elsa ne comprenait p as pourquoi la moule aurait demandé leur adresse. _Nous lui avions demandé de poser la question à Maria, car ne savions qu'elle nous l'aurait pas dit si on avait demandé en personne._

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

La semaine était presque terminée, Félix et les autres se demandaient si avoir le concours était une prémisse pour rentrer à Volterra, et ils commençaient à trouver les cours un peu compréhensibles.

Ils avaient un ED sur le campus, mais ils préféraient passer d'abord à la salle informatique pour chercher les nouveaux documents, aussi ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le hall de la faculté de médecine.

Alec et Démétri avaient avoué aux autres, être allés voir leur chéries respectives pendant qu'elles dormaient, le mercredi soir. Bien sûr, ils ne les avaient pas réveillées et s'étaient contentés d'observer leurs jolies humaines entrain de dormir.

Les deux vampires amoureux étaient, de ce fait, de très bonne humeur, ce jour-là, comme les autres jours d'ailleurs, car ils étaient tout simplement heureux de les voir.

Quand leur ouïe supersonique perçut une violente dispute entre plusieurs étudiants, les vampires furent stupéfaits en s'apercevant grâce à leur nez que c'était Maria, Elodie et Elsa. Ils comprirent que les éclats de voix venaient de l'étage des amphis, soit juste en dessous du hall.

Alec et Démétri voulurent de suite aller voir, mais Jane et Heidi les retinrent en leur expliquant :

- _N'y allez pas ! Il faut les laisser tranquille, sinon vous allez vous faire mal voir par vos dulcinées !_ Déclara Jane et en tirant avec douceur son frère.

Les deux amoureux comprirent apparemment, mais s'assirent sur les bancs du hall, pour écouter, quand même, histoire d'avoir plus d'informations sur leurs chéries.

- _**Comment tu as pu faire ça ! Tu sais bien qu'on le déteste !**_ Lança Elsa en ayant la voix d'une personne vraiment pas contente du tout.

- _**En plus, avec cette ânerie, ils sont venus chez nous, hier soir !**_ Cria Elodie, et sa phrase déclencha les grognements de Démétri et d'Alec, qui commençait à avoir une petite idée de qui il s'agissait, ils eurent la confirmation, quand Maria répondit aux accusations des deux humaines.

- _Mais enfin, c'est mon petit ami ! Et il m'a demandé cela tellement gentiment ! Puis il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner auprès d'Elsa de son comportement de lundi. Mais je ne savais pas du tout qu'il allait donner votre adresse à Hugo et Damien, vous pouvez me croire. Je veux pas me fâcher avec vous !_ Dit Maria d'une voix timide, d'après les Volturi, elle n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès.

Les grognements d'Alec et de Démétri devinrent tellement audibles que Jane et Heidi placèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches, pour étouffer les bruits. Mais le fait de savoir que les deux misérables petits vermisseaux humains avaient osé être allés voir les deux humaines de leur cœur. Tandis qu'Alec creusait un cratère dans le bac à coté du banc, Démétri mordait son cahier le plus discrètement possible. **(n/Elsa : ah làlà...ce n'est pas bon le papier en plus.)**

- _Qu'es-ce qu'il ya d'autre ?_ Demanda Elsa posément, apparemment elle était nettement moins en colère. _Je te connais Maria et si tu as cette mine, ça veut dire qu'il y a autre chose ! Dit-moi !_

Visiblement Elsa en savait long sur le comportement de ses amis, et Alec félicita la performance de son humaine chérie, puis les Volturi retournèrent à la discussion des humaines.

- _Oui, elle a raison ! Tu nous caches quelque chose !_ Enonça Elodie avec une voix divine d'après Démétri, et une voix normalement compatissante pour les autres vampires.

- _Ben, je… il m'a dit que si je l'aimais, je devais avoir confiance en lui et lui dire… _Déclara Maria piteusement d'après la fin de sa phrase à moitié étranglée par les lèvres de l'humaine.

- _**Rhoo ! Je vais en faire de la pâtée, du foie gras… murff ! Il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça !**_ Cria Elsa, complètement hors d'elle et les Volturi perçurent ses pas qui prenaient avec force l'escalier pour revenir dans le hall.

- _Ne t'en fait pas, je vais la calmer… et on te pardonne !_ Annonça précipitamment Elodie avant de marcher à la suite d'Elsa dans l'escalier.

Les Volturi virent avec exactitude les deux jeunes filles partir vers les toilettes de la fac, Alec et Démétri toujours bouillant de rage se firent sortir dehors par les trois autres, et ils allèrent en ED, sans avoir été cherché les fichiers à la salle informatique.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

- _**Rhoo ! Je vais en faire de la pâtée, du foie gras… murff ! Il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça !**_ Cria une Elsa en furie, car s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait plus que Bastien, c'était le chantage affectif.

Elle partit en direction des escaliers avec une seule chose en tête : la mort certaine de la moule.

- _Ne t'en fait pas, je vais la calmer… et on te pardonne !_ Dit Elodie qui comprenait Maria vu qu'Hugo avait fait la même chose que Bastien, une fois, quand ils étaient encore ensemble.

Elle rejoignit Elsa au niveau de l'escalier, et elles rentèrent dans les toilettes pour filles de la fac. Elles avaient besoin d'un lieu où elles pourraient discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes, et surtout pour qu'Elodie calme Elsa, qui semblait prête à aller à la chasse au Bastien.

- _Calme-toi, Elsa ! J'ai pas envie que tu finisses en prison ! Et surtout pas pour avoir tué l'autre abruti de Bastien !_ Dit Elodie d'une voix calme.

_- Je comprends qu'ils soient amis tout les deux ! Même façon de faire ! Du chantage affectif !_ Marmonnait Elsa.

Sa meilleure amie comprit tout de suite qu'elle parlait de Bastien et d'Hugo.

- _Calme-toi, Elsa !_ Répéta Elodie. _Tu sais bien que la vengeance est un plat que se mange froid !_ Continua Elodie avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le petit ami de Maria.

La petite brune aux cheveux longs regarda son amie avec les yeux grands ouverts, d'habitude, elle n'aimait pas la vengeance. Puis le même sourire qu'Elodie s'afficha sur son visage, quand elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille aux yeux bleus était très sérieuse en parlant de vengeance. Bastien allait payer pour avoir fait cela, et payer très, mais vraiment très cher.

- _Oui, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, voir glacial !_ Répéta Elsa avec un sourire sadique.

- _On va attendre la semaine prochaine, comme ça, il ne saura pas ce qu'il lui arrive !_ Expliqua Elodie, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- _**Oui !**_ Se réjouit Elsa en tapant dans ses mains, de bonne humeur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire vivre à la moule.

Elles se regardèrent, en souriant, heureuses de ce qu'elles avaient décidé.

- _Bon, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille en cours, non ? Surtout que notre ED de Biostatistique est sur le campus principal_, dit Elodie en sortant des toilettes suivie d'Elsa.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Les cinq vampires étaient installés depuis une dizaine de minutes dans l'amphi maths du bâtiment Science A pour leur ED de biostatistique, quand les filles passèrent la porte de l'amphithéâtre plutôt de bonne humeur ce qui surprit les Volturi, car la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vues, il y a de ça seulement une demi-heure, on aurait dit qu'Elsa allait commettre un meurtre sur la personne de Bastien-la-moule.

Alec et Démétri ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, quand ils les virent. Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent les Volturi et d'installèrent devant eux, juste en face du tableau. Elles étaient en pleine discussion depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées dans l'amphi.

Heidi, Jane, Alec et Démétri comprirent très vite, pourquoi elles souriaient maintenant qu'ils entendaient leur conversation, elles planifiaient une vengeance envers Bastien. Et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait voulu être à la place du petit ami de Maria. Félix, quand à lui, n'avait rien compris comme d'habitude, il ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'Elsa et Elodie s'étaient disputées avec Maria.

- _On va le dénigrer sur un sujet qu'il n'a jamais essayé !_ Dit Elsa.

- _Quel sujet ?_ Demanda son amie.

- _Le sexe, bien sûr !_ Expliqua Elsa en souriant. _Je suis certaine qu'il est puceau !_ Reprit-elle, alors qu'Heidi et Jane regardaient en riant Alec qui aurait été rouge comme une tomate s'il aurait pu rougir. Il voyait son Elsa comme un modèle de pureté, alors le fait qu'elle parle de sexe ouvertement, le surprenait totalement.

- _Et je suis sûre que Maria nous aidera sans s'en rendre compte !_ Ajouta Elodie, alors que sa meilleure amie hochait la tête.

- _Oui, c'est sûr. Elle est tellement tête en l'air_ ! Continua Elsa. _Elle dira ce qu'on veut qu'elle dise sans réfléchir._

- _Pour une fois, que le fait qu'elle ne réfléchisse pas avant de parler, nous aidera !_ Annonça la jeune fille aux yeux bleus en rigolant.

- _Et on donnera aussi son adresse et son numéro de portable à Agnès !_ Dit Elsa en riant, il semblerait qu'elle imaginait les conséquences de cet acte.

- _Agnès ?_ S'interrogea Elodie.

- _Oui, Agnès ! Tu sais la fille qui lui court après depuis cinq ans !_ Répondit sa colocataire.

- _Ah Oui ! La petite blonde plutôt ronde avec un appareil dentaire !_ S'exclama Elodie. _Elle sera tellement heureuse d'avoir son numéro, qu'elle lui enverra un SMS toutes les cinq minutes, et je pense qu'avec son adresse, elle ira chez lui tous les soirs._

Les Volturi eurent pitié du pauvre humain, aucun d'eux n'aimerai être à sa place. Ils avaient trouvé la première vengeance plutôt gentille, mais la deuxième était complètement sadique.

- _Aie ! Il a vraiment pas de chance ! _Chuchota Félix en faisant une grimace, alors que les quatre autres vampires hachaient la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui.

- _Tu as le numéro d'Agnès ?_ Questionna Elodie.

- _Oui, mais je ne lui donnerai que lundi, comme ça il ne saura pas pourquoi c'est fait ! Et surtout, je dirai à son « admiratrice » de ne pas lui dire que c'est moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera tellement contente d'avoir le numéro de la moule, qu'elle sera d'accord pour ne rien dire !_ Répondit Elsa.

- _Mais tu sais, qu'il le saura à un moment ou un autre ! Il apprendra forcément un jour que c'est toi qu'il lui aura donné son numéro !_ Dit sa meilleure amie, inquiète pour Elsa.

Alec fut tout d'un coup inquiet pour sa dulcinée, il était certain que Bastien voudra se venger. Mais il pensa aussitôt que lui-même sera là pour la protéger.

Quant à Démétri, lui, il se dit que sa chérie ne sera pas trop impliquée dans cette histoire, donc ce Bastien de malheur ne se vengera peut-être que sur Elsa, mais il faudra surement faire attention à Alec pour pas qu'il ne dévoile leur secret en voulant protéger Elsa.

- _Non, il n'osera jamais se venger !_ Répondit cette dernière. _La moule est une vrai poule mouillée !_ **(N/Elsa : il nous fait la ferme des animaux là !)**.

- _Oui, c'est vrai ! Je me rappelle que dès que tu commences à hausser la voix, c'est tout juste s'il ne part pas en courant !_ Dit Elodie en riant, alors que les Volturi avaient du mal à se retenir de rire aussi.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après un midi semblable aux autres midis, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller au RU pour manger, parce que cela ne leur sert à rien sauf à attirer l'attention des humains sur le fait qu'ils ne mangeaient rien, donc ils n'y allaient pas. Les Volturi prirent donc la direction de la fnac de Caen, car Heidi voulait acheter le même livre d'embryologie que celui emprunté par Félix à la bibliothèque. Mais le grand truc était que celui-ci avait oublié d'apporter la référence du livre à acheter.

Mais Félix les avait assuré qu'il saurait retrouver la référence, donc ils arrivèrent en peu de temps dans la fnac.

De suite, Félix prit les commandes du petit groupe et les mena vers un rayon, mais en quelques secondes le reste des Volturi s'aperçurent de quel rayon il s'agissait.

- _Mais Félix ! C'est le rayon manga, là !_ Dit Heidi, avec un air dépité sur le visage.

En quelques temps, les Volturi finirent par trouver un rayon ayant un rapport un peu mieux avec leurs études, mais après avoir visité le rayon BD, musique et jeux vidéo.

Au final, ils sortirent avec environ vingt minutes devant eux, pour remonter jusqu'à l'amphi. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de concert d'utiliser leur vitesse vampirique pour ne pas être en retard. En fait, Alec et Démétri ne voulait pas que les places derrière leurs dulcinées ne soient prises.

Mais leur idée de courir en pleine rue n'était pas si bien que cela car les obstacles étaient nombreux. Seul Félix apprécia l'expérience, même si Heidi avait noué son foulard au poignet du l'énorme vampire pour ne pas le perdre.

En arrivant dans l'amphi, Alec et Démétri se précipitèrent sur les places devant Elodie et Elsa, car entre temps les ex-copains s'étaient installés aux places habituelles des Volturi, évidemment, les deux vampires amoureux poussèrent un grognement de dépit.

Et, les deux jeunes filles eurent un après-midi dur. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'un cours, alors que le professeur Plafond expliquait les gaz, Elodie s'aplatissait sur sa table pour éviter les gestes d'Hugo, Elsa planta fermement son crayon à papier dans la main de Damien et fusillait du regard Bastien, qui s'écrasait mollement sur sa chaise.

Quand à Maria, elle avait un air coupable sur le visage et Ben s'éclatait en « dessinant » une espèce de truc sur sa feuille de cours.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Elsa **(passe au milieu du carnage, et s'assit sur une chaise, après l'avoir préablement nettoyer avec le sac de Bastien) : _Vous avez finit ?_

**Heidi **(enlevant un doigt de sa chevelure de star) : _En plus, c'est la deuxième fois que vous les tuez, c'est pas très logique…_

**Elodie** (sous son parapluie) : _En même temps, on est dans une fiction… on peu les reconstituer comme un puzzle…_

**Jane : **_En évitant de se tromper entre le cerveau et la vessie…_ (Tout les protagonistes la regardent bizarrement)_ … bha quoi je dis ça si Félix décide de tenter une carrière de chirurgien !_

(Félix essaye de parler mais Heidi à la bonne idée de le tirer avec elle dans un placard passant par là)

**Alec** (enlevant les morceaux sanglants de Damien de son costume trois pièces plus si noir que ça) : _Je n'ai fait cela que pour l'honneur de mon amour !_

**Démétri : **_J'ai fait de même !_

**Elsa :**_ Question : Vous êtes des vampires ? Pourquoi vous ne les mordez pas ?_

(Tous la regardent bizarrement)

**Jane** (en se faisant les ongles) : _Bha, c'est à cause des maladies ma chère, et ils ont trop peur de se faire contaminer par leur stupidité…_

**Heidi** (sortant du dit placard) : _C'est transmettable ça ?... Mais, alors on peut espérer que Félix se soit fait contaminer par la stupidité ?_

(Tous les protagonistes poussèrent un concert de soupirs en voyant l'espérance naïve d'Heidi)

**Maria** (sort un tableau noir de sa poche) : _Alors, je t'explique…_ (Se lance dans une explication génétique foireuse)

**Bastien** (sautille, mais ne remarque pas les regards noirs) : _J'ai deux personnes qui m'aime, je suis heureux… même si c'est Agnès et Maria !_

**BANG ! BOUIG !** (télécom !... heu, voyons bruit d'une poêle et d'une batte de base-ball sur la gueule de la moule.)

**Alec** (en retirant prudemment la batte des mains d'Elsa) : _Tu vois toi aussi tu cherches à venger l'honneur de tes amis !_

**Elsa : **_Pas vraiment, sa tête ne me revient pas, c'est juste ça !_

**Ben** (en levant la tête de son Tetris) : _De toute façon, il ne revient pas, puisque tu le fais fuir en le frappant !_

**Elodie :**_ Ha ! Ha ! Bon, c'est finit oui... on passe au reviews !_ (Balance le corps de Bastien dans une broyeuse à déchets qui passe en rampant !)

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**°Ananas° : **_J'adore, c'est trop marrant comme fiction. Continuez !_

C'est très gentil de dire ça, enfin de l'écrire, merci à toi alors, parce que nous sommes heureuses d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse, bref merci. Tu sais, on va continuer cette fic, simplement parce que laisser une fic en plein ce n'est pas cool. Autant pour les lecteurs que pour l'auteur, ça n'arrange pas sa crédibilité...mais certaines fois cela n'est pas possible de faire autrement. Enfin, ce ne sera pas notre cas de laisser notre fic, nous l'aimons beaucoup trop pour ça...à la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ais plut.

**°Lilinne° : **_Mdr j'adore_

Te revoilà. C'est vrai que c'est drôle, en même temps cette histoire est née d'un délire pur, donc nous sommes contentes que cela te plaise. Bien, nous espérons que tu reviendras nous voir et lire nos quelques petits délires...des fois on se pose des questions sur la pertinence de nos conneries, mais espérons que cela plaise toujours autant. ^^

**°Lilly° : **_Alec et Démétri en mode jaloux j'adore xD_

_Et Jane et Heidi qui se foutent d'eux, pauvre garçon Mdr_

_Félix toujours aussi con ^^_

_C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air légèrement suicidaires et masochistes ces mecs..._

_J'ai un pote qui nous a fait le coup de la chaise... il a fait le poirier dessus en faisant basculer la chaise sur deux pieds, résultat des courses... un gros boum et de gros éclats de rire devant le mec coucher aux pieds d'la prof xD_

_Vivement la suite =)_

Tu nous montres encore que tu lis notre fiction, et cela nous fait très plaisir sache le. Quand à ton histoire, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas marrante...voilà ce qui arrive aux plus frimeurs, ils se payent la honte devant tout le monde. A propos, on se demande comment la dite prof à réagit, tu nous éclairerais ? C'est vrai qu'on a reçut deux fois le message, mais ce n'est pas bien grave...merci de nous avoir reviewer, pour les femmes tout les hommes sont des masochistes et des fous, mais seulement avec les femmes. Sinon c'est des bœufs, qui foutent rien...on est féministes sur les bords, bien qu'Elodie le soit un peu plus qu'Elsa. Allez, à la prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira, et qu'on arrivera toujours à vous faire rire.

**°Miss Vintage° : **_Chic ! La moule est de retour :D J'l'aime bien Bastien, il est stupide, mais je l'aime bien ^^ Dîtes, les filles, dans combien de chapitre(s) (approximativement) les couples se formeront ?_

_Xoxo_

_Miss Vintage_

Tu aimes bien la Moule ? Elsa tient à dire qu'elle est scandalisée, tandis qu'Elodie tient à faire remarquer que la Moule est une espèce en voie de disparition (nous parlons ici de la Moule de la fac de Caen). Normalement, on a regardé et on en est à l'écriture du chapitre 21, les couples n'y sont pas encore, comptons peut être encore cinq ou six chapitres, mais on rajoute et on rajoute des couches et des couches, en même temps on a tellement de blagues à faire. Enfin, espérons que le fait que ce soit une fic longue ne rebutera personne. ^^

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	13. Chap 12 Soirée DVD et masque à l'avocat

_Coucou,_

_Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira (on croise les doigts)._

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Miss Vintage, Lilly et libel fanny pour leurs reviews._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 12 : Soirée DVD et Masque à l'avocat**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Après avoir trouvé cette idée de vengeance plutôt méchante, les filles allèrent manger au RU, elles étaient plutôt contentes d'avoir trouvé cette idée, et comptaient bien être sadiques avec Bastien aujourd'hui.

Elles mangèrent en peu de temps, tout en parlant des Italiens qu'elles commençaient à apprécier un peu beaucoup, bien qu'Elodie soit toujours hantée par les fantômes sentimentaux, gracieusement donné par ce connard d'Hugo, mais Elsa n'abandonnait pas la lutte pour lui faire comprendre que sortir avec Démétri serait bien pour elle, mais ce n'était pas gagné, gagné.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent dans l'amphi de d'habitude et s'installèrent à leurs places préférées, Elsa fut d'ailleurs très contente de retrouver sa chaise mais elle laissa bientôt celle-ci pour discuter de leur week-end. Car, en effet, elles avaient décidé de rester ce vendredi dans leur appartement pour regarder des DVD toute la soirée. Leurs parents n'avaient accepté que parce que leurs filles leur avaient dit, qu'elles iraient à la bibliothèque universitaire pour travailler, mais ce n'était évidemment pas leur idée première.

- _Alors, on va regarder quoi ce soir ? _Demanda Elsa, en délaissant du regard sa chaise et en sortant un calepin de notes.

- _Ben, tout les classiques, genre « Dracula », « Entretien avec un vampire »… et puis bien sûr les Twilight !_ Répondit Elodie avec enthousiasme.

- _Oui ! … je préfère évidemment les moments où mon Alec Volturi chéri prend la parole, c'est tellement sexy !_ Lança doucement Elsa, qui pour une fois avait été discrète.

- _Vraiment, c'est logique d'être sexy en parlant,_ dit Elodie avec sarcasme, en observant son amie entrain de baver à la seule idée de voir Alec Volturi, et ajouta,_… moi je préfère mon Démétri Volturi chou à l'écran, il est si hot !_

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent un instant dans leurs rêves personnels sur les beaux vampires sadiques inventés par Stephenie Meyer, mais bientôt Elodie reprit ses esprit et lança :

- _Moi, j'aime bien Lestat…_

Elodie sembla repartir dans ses rêves mais Elsa sortit des siens et répliqua :

- _Istiques !_

- _Hein ? Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?_ Demanda Elodie en arrêtant net de rêver de Lestat, le vampire, si sexy.

- _Bha ? Je dis Lestat…istiques ! Les statistiques !_ Dit sa meilleure amie, avec les gestes d'une débile mentale.

- _C'est complètement nul !_ Annonça la jeune fille au cheveux court, dépitée par l'humour bizarre de sa colocataire, qui riait de sa connerie pas du tout spirituelle.

Quand soudain, une voix retentie à quelques centimètres à peine des cheveux d'Elsa :

- _Mais c'était hilarant ! Ma petite chérie !_

C'était bien évidemment Damien, qui se retrouva dépité, alors qu'Elsa et Elodie se mettait à hurler de peur, et la petite brune aux cheveux long lança son calepin sur la tête du débile trop discret pour le muscle cardiaque des deux filles, bien sûr Damien était accompagné d'Hugo.

Les yeux d'Elodie et Elsa se plissèrent de colère, elles les détestaient et les revoir après le coup d'hier leurs donnaient envie de les frapper, même si elles avaient tout le temps envie de les frapper, mais ce jour-là, plus que d'habitude.

- _**Qu'es-ce que vous faites là ? Surtout aux places des Italiens… Vous avez pas honte de réapparaître devant nous après votre saloperie d'hier ?**_ Cria Elodie, hors d'elle, se faisant remarquer par les quelques élèves présents dans l'amphi.

- _Calme-toi, Elodie !_ Lança Elsa d'un ton apparemment calme, mais elle poursuivit avec une douceur suspecte dans la voix. _Vous pouvez vous assoir où bon vous semble, mais essayez de communiquer avec nous, et je vous jure que ce qui vous sert de vidange ne sera plus apte à la procréation !_

Les deux ex-copains semblèrent un tantinet morts de peur, car ils reculèrent de quelques bons pas, mais il sembla aux deux jeunes filles, qu'ils ne renonceraient pas à s'assoir aux places derrière elles, ni à essayer de ressortir avec elles.

- _Elodie, tu peux me passer ton ciseau ?_ Demanda Elsa, avec un sourire sadique, en regardant férocement Damien et Hugo, qui reculèrent sur leurs chaises, mal à l'aise.

Mais bientôt, les filles retournèrent à leur discussion tout en faisant exprès de parler bas, pour faire chier les deux zozos, qui essayaient d'écouter de leurs places derrière elles. Quand à Elodie et Elsa, elles se demandaient où étaient passés les beaux italiens.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, elles les virent arriver, et par la faute de Damien et d'Hugo, elles pensèrent qu'ils n'allaient pas s'installer près d'elles. Mais, elles se trompaient, car ils se mirent dans l'ordre de d'habitude mais sur la rangée devant elles.

Les deux jeunes filles furent heureuses d'avoir des statues sexy vivantes devant les yeux.

Le cours se passa très lentement, vraiment très lentement. Entre Bastien, qui semblait vouloir faire corps avec la table, et Maria, qui avait un air de Jeanne d'Arc près du feu, soit très coupable ! Ce n'était pas super, super joyeux !

Quant Elodie et Elsa, cela avait l'air d'une scène digne de ce nom, car Hugo essayait à tout prix de toucher le dos d'Elodie, et celle-ci se collait le plus possible à sa table pour lui échapper. Et, Elsa devait se farcir un Damien particulièrement chiant, si bien qu'à un moment, elle profita du fait d'une nouvelle diapo pour planter férocement son critérium dans la main de son ex, de ce fait, il battit en retraite.

Sinon, il y avait aussi Ben, qui « dessinait » des bidules et des machins sur une feuille, ce fut en somme un cours assez ennuyeux.

**OOOOOOOO**

Elsa sortit le pop corn du micro-onde, et mit un peu de sucre en poudre dessus et remua le tout avant de prendre des verres d'eau et se dirigea vers le canapé de l'appartement, où Elodie était entrain de mettre en route _« Dracula »._

Elles s'assirent, et oublièrent leurs problèmes de la semaine, le film commençait et elles furent happées par les scènes de vampires se jouant sous leurs yeux.

Le film suivant, donna à Elodie des images de rêves dans la tête, car en effet elle était fan de Lestat le vampire trop fatal, bien qu'Elsa lui fasse remarquer que Démétri Volturi était plus beau. Elodie lui céda sur ce point, même si elle adorait vraiment beaucoup _« Entretien avec un vampire »_, surtout la dernière scène. Bientôt le film se finit et les jeunes filles allèrent à la recherche de trucs potables à avaler avant de regarder les clous du spectacle : **les Twilight.**

Evidemment, elles se placèrent, attentives à ce qui se passait à l'écran, sur le canapé et attendirent le début du premier film.

Bien sûr, pendant celui-ci, Elsa ne pu s'empêcher de critiquer Robert Pattinson et le fait qu'il soit si protecteur envers Bella, quand à Elodie, elle bavait sur Edward et Jasper.

Tandis que le deuxième DVD démarrait, Elsa et Elodie discutèrent sur la partie de base-ball, où encore le fait que quand Tyler manque d'écraser Bella, il se met à saigner alors que Jazzie est dans le coin, et que ce dernier n'essaye pas de manger le blessé, ce qui n'était pas logique.

Quand le second film commença enfin, elles se turent et laissèrent leur esprit dériver vers les vampires de Stephenie Meyer, mais au bout de quelques temps, elles remarquèrent des choses pas normales, comme par exemple, au moment où Edward parle des Volturi à Bella.

- _**Le pendentif d'Aro !**_ S'exclama Elodie.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda Elsa.

- _C'est le même que Félix portait le jour de la prérentrée !_

- _Non, c'est surement une reproduction ! _Dit la petite brune aux cheveux long, très logique et terre-à-terre pour une fois.

- _Non, je peux te l'assurer, et en plus celui de Félix avait l'air plus ancien, et vraiment taillé dans de l'or et non pas dans un métal grossier,_ expliqua Elodie avec un air sceptique, et son amie commençait à aborder une expression semblable.

Mais les jeunes filles n'avaient pas assez d'éléments pour décréter quoi que ce soit, aussi leurs cerveaux déclarèrent de concert que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Alors que le troisième film commençait, elles se turent et regardèrent patiemment les scènes d'amour entre Jacob et Bella, quand elles remarquèrent d'autres détails étranges :

- _… Bella vient de dire quelque chose d'étrange ! Elle vient de dire que les vampires de Stephenie Meyer étaient froids et dur comme du béton armé !_ Lança Elodie, en regardant Bella et Edward entrain de discuter.

- _Béton armé ! Un béton qui tient un bazooka ?_ Questionna sa meilleure amie, avec un sourire de celle qui savait parfaitement que sa blague est foireuse, mais qui la fait quand même.

- _**Elsa !**_ S'exclama Elodie en soupirant. _Es-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de faire des blagues complètement foireuses ?_

- _Non !_ Répondit simplement l'intéressée en riant toujours.

- _C'était une question rhétorique, ma chère !_ Rétorqua sa colocataire. _On ne doit pas répondre à une question rhétorique !_ Reprit-elle, alors qu'Elsa n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

Elodie regarda son amie pendant quelques secondes, avant d'exploser à son tour, et de rejoindre son amie dans son fou rire. Quand, elles furent enfin calmées, elles reprirent leur conversation là où elles l'avaient laissée.

- _Mais, c'est que tu as raison, ils sont vraiment froids et durs ! Dit Elsa. Je me rappelle qu'après qu'Alec m'est rattrapé, j'ai eut des bleus, et pas des petits ! __**Des énormes ! Aussi gros que l'Italie !**_ S'exclama-t-elle, en faisant des grands gestes avec les mains.

- _N'exagère pas ! Tes bleus ne pouvaient pas être aussi gros !_ Répliqua Elodie tout en levant les yeux au ciel, face aux exagérations de son amie, des fois, elle se demandait si sa meilleure amie n'était pas un peu marseillaise sur les bords.

Mais Elodie dut reconnaître que leurs chutes respectives, rattrapées par les beaux Italiens, avaient laissées des bleus sur leur peau d'humaine ce qui n'était pas normal. De même, elles furent d'accord pour reconnaître que les Italiens avaient une température corporelle bien inférieure à la moyenne.

Comme le film continuait sa course, elles remarquèrent un dernier détail étrange et intéressant au possible :

- _**Oh !**__ Mais les prénoms, c'est vrai qu'on avait déjà vu qu'ils avaient les mêmes que les Volturi… mais tout le reste à côté c'est trop bizarre !_ Lança Elsa en avalant tout rond son dernier pop corn.

- _C'est vrai, c'est délirant ! Surtout en mettant à la suite toutes les choses étranges qu'on a remarquées aujourd'hui !_ Finit Elodie en regardant son amie avec des yeux ahuris.

Soudainement, comme un chat qui découvre subitement que son territoire ne se limite pas à l'appartement de sa maîtresse, elles eurent un éclair de génie, et conclurent par une conclusion très improbable, selon les règles normales de l'humanité.

- _**Des vampires !**_ S'exclamèrent-elles de concert, en ouvrant les yeux comme si quelqu'un avait eu la « bonne » idée de leur jeter du vinaigre au visage.

Mais l'idée d'une telle chose eut du mal à passer dans l'esprit des deux jeunes filles, aussi cherchèrent-elles des faits démontrant le contraire.

- _**Ouaip ! Mais ils n'ont pas les yeux rouges !**_ S'écria Elsa, en lançant un regard interrogatif à sa colocataire.

- _Mais souviens-toi, on avait découvert qu'ils portaient des lentilles la dernière fois ! _La contredit Elodie.

Sa meilleure amie sembla se souvenir de la scène. Et dans leurs têtes, elles conclurent que cela pouvait être possible que ces Italiens soient des vampires. Mais bien sûr, leur cerveau scientifique ne put accepter cela sans protester, aussi pour essayer d'assimiler et de comprendre, elles allèrent se coucher.

Aucunes d'elles ne pensa à éteindre la télévision, et Bella continua à parlement à l'écran.

**OOOOOOOO**

Ce matin-là, les deux jeunes filles ayant décidées de rester travailler à l'appartement ce week-end-là, elles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

Deux bols de chocolat chaud, plus tard, elles discutèrent un peu de ce qu'elles avaient déduit de leur séance film de la nuit dernière.

- _Tu crois que ce sont des vampires ?_ Demanda Elodie, en attaquant sauvagement une pauvre tartine de nutella **(n/Elodie : Un délice pour les papilles !)**

- _Je ne sais pas, d'un point de vue scientifique et rationnel c'est impossible et complètement fou, soit on est imaginative et on peut le croire !_ Lança Elsa, en aspirant toute sa tartine de confiture **(n/Elsa : Je suis un aspirateur à sucre ! A sel aussi !)**

Finalement, elles décidèrent de concert, de laisser tomber l'affaire jusqu'au lundi, car elles eurent pour idée de faire des remarques aux possibles vampires pour savoir si c'en était.

Le week-end passa lentement, entre les cours et les repas rapides, même si les filles firent exprès de garder leurs soirée de libres pour décompresser, et discuter de tout, sauf du sujet qui les intéressait réellement. Car, en se couchant elles repensaient chacune aux possibles vampires, bien sûr elles espéraient qu'ils soient des créatures fantastiques tout en ayant peur du résultat s'il s'avérait que c'était bien des vampires.

Le dimanche soir, après le film qu'elles avaient choisi, Elodie se souvint de quelque chose :

- _**Agnès !**__ On a oublié d'envoyer un message pour la vengeance !_ Dit Elodie, en se tournant brusquement vers Elsa.

- _Ouaip ! Je le fais tout de suite !_ Annonça Elsa, en empoignant son portable pour écrire un sms avec le numéro de Sébastien et son adresse à Agnès.

Quelques minutes après l'envoi, un message arriva sur le portable d'Elsa déclenchant une jolie mélodie au piano.

- _Ah ! Elle m'a répondu que j'étais trop sympa et que j'étais son amie maintenant… mais j'en veux pas moi de cette amitié !_ Dit la petite brune aux cheveux longs, dépitée, déclenchant du même coup les rires d'Elodie.

Au final, elles se couchèrent dans l'optique de réaliser leur vengeance et de savoir si le secret des italiens était bien celui auquel elles pensaient.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Après l'après-midi raté où Alec et Démétri poussèrent des grognements envers les deux ex-copains de leurs dulcinées, et tout un tas de menaces de morts violentes à leur encontre aussi.

Mais ce soir-là, Félix regarda les infos **(n/Elodie : NAN ! Félix regarde les infos !)** et s'aperçut d'une chose importante pour leur nature vampirique.

- _**Yep ! Venez voir, c'est important !**_ Gueula-t-il en sautillant sur le canapé, alors que Claire Chazal passait à un sujet politique plus important.

Bien sûr, au début personne ne répondit à son appel car généralement quand Félix demandait la présence des autres, c'était mauvais signe. Mais au fur et à mesure des hurlements du colossal vampire, ils finirent par répondre. Ce fut d'abord Alec et Démétri qui débarquèrent, grognons évidemment, suivit par Jane qui avait l'air d'une personne en manque de souffre-douleur, tous se demandant pourquoi ils avaient déplacés leurs culs d'immortels jusqu'ici.

- _Hé ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour nous faire venir !_ Lança Jane, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- _Si c'est comme la dernière fois, on repart illico…,_ commença Démétri.

- … _On n'aime pas Dora l'exploratrice ! Faut te le mettre dans la tête ! _Finit Alec en levant les yeux aux ciels, face à ce souvenir.

- _Mais non, enfin je veux juste vous prévenir de quelque chose de regrettable, mes chers amis… toute la semaine, il va y avoir du soleil !_ Déclara-t-il d'une voix de présentateur de télé-achat.

S'ensuivit deux grognements très désagréables pour les oreilles de tout le monde, et visiblement les deux amoureux n'étaient pas content de devoir se passer de leurs chéries pendant toute la semaine à venir.

Quand soudain, surgit des profondeurs comme un diable de sa boîte, Heidi fit une entrée très remarquée, provoquant moult réaction.

- _**Gna ! Mon dieu, ta tête Heidi… mais qui t'as défiguré ?**_ Demanda Félix horrifié par l'apparence de la vampire.

- _**Hiiiii !**_ Cria Démétri en levant les bras au ciel.

- _**Oh my god !**_ Lança Alec en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- _…,_ dit Jane ou plutôt ne dit pas.

- _Mais enfin, qu'es-ce que vous avez ? C'est juste un masque à l'avocat, enfin vous n'y connaissez rien ! _Annonça Heidi, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et montrant mieux par la même occasion la pâte verte sur sa peau vampirique.

- _Mais enfin, tu es un vampire ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ce genre de saloperies…,_ fit Démétri en montrant du doigt l'immonde chose qui recouvrait le visage d'Heidi.

- _… __**pff !**__ Enfin, ce n'est pas une question de possible, Démétri, c'est une histoire de style !_ Rétorqua Jane en fusillant du regard Démétri, puis elle rajouta. _Tu en as encore moi, Heidi !_

Sous les regards dégoutés des garçons, elles partirent dans la salle de bain d'Heidi, laissant Démétri et Alec déprimés tranquillement sur leur future semaine.

**OOOOOOOO**

Vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller en cours cette semaine, ils décidèrent d'aller chasser à Paris et les filles voulaient en profiter pour faire du shopping au plus grand désespoir des trois mâles.

Jane et Heidi essayaient de changer les idées d'Alec et Démétri, qui déprimaient de ne pas pouvoir voir Elsa et Elodie. Quant à Félix, lui, il se moquait ouvertement des deux vampires amoureux, il ne comprenait pas comment, deux des plus redoutables vampires au monde pouvaient déprimer simplement à cause de l'absence de deux humaines.

Ils arrivèrent à Paris, le lundi matin vers 11h, car Heidi et Jane étaient restées chacune quatre heures dans leur salle de bain, qui eut pour conséquence de rendre Félix de très mauvaise humeur. Il détestait attendre, et encore plus quand il devait attendre les filles, alors qu'elles étaient entrain de se préparer.

Les cinq Volturi décidèrent d'aller du côté du Sacré Cœur car il y avait plein de touristes et les touristes étaient moins recherchés que les habitants de la ville.

En arrivant, ils décidèrent de jouer aux touristes comme d'habitude, et se rendirent à l'intérieur du Sacré Cœur en prenant le bidule qui ressemblait à une télécabine. Bien sûr, ce fut toute une histoire, Heidi disait que cela allait abîmer sa coiffure, Jane crissait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'humains près d'elle, Démétri repérait la bouffe à cinq kilomètres, Alec sortait un guide de tourisme et se lançait dans des discours sur l'architecture parisienne, et enfin Félix léchait la vitre de la télécabine en poussant des cris de gamin de cinq ans trop enthousiaste.

Après un dur trajet, ils atterrirent devant le monument, Alec commença une démonstration de ce qu'il avait lu pendant le trajet, alors que les autres cherchaient de la bouffe sur pattes.

Par la suite, ils se régalèrent de touristes chinois, extrêmement crédules d'ailleurs. Jane insista pour finir par des polonais, parce qu'elle disait qu'ils étaient bons.

Mais ce n'était pas finit, Heidi réclama lourdement pour aller chez Tati et acheter des rideaux pour sa salle de bain, car Félix avait eu la bonne idée de l'utiliser et tout ça en chantant _« I believe I can't fly »_ sous la douche et en essayant d'attraper sa serviette, il avait cassé le rideau de douche.

Donc Heidi avait l'intension d'acheter du tissu à fleurs roses et vertes pour refaire son rideau, et faire chier les autres en cherchant le motif de son cœur. Elle les entraina donc dans le grand magasin, elle et Jane commencèrent à parler de motifs avec un pauvre vendeur innocent. Pendant que Félix se morfondait face à un motif de vache, ainsi qu'Alec et Démétri s'extasiaient sur des motifs respectivement de fraises et de mûres.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix** (en croisant les bras) : _Je ne casse pas les rideaux !_

**Jane : **_Ben voyons ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu n'as jamais cassé de mur ? Ni de lampe de chevet ? _(A un air vraiment dubitatif, Heidi hoche la tête)

**Félix : **_… Mais heu ! Et puis d'abord, je prends pas de douche !_

**Elodie :**_** Oh my god !**__ Tu es vraiment dégueux comme mec…_

**Elsa** (renchérissant) :_ Exact ! Même Démy et Alec en prennent !_

**Démétri** (menaçant) : _Qui c'est que tu appelles Démy ?_

**Alec** (en prenant sa petite fraise dans ses bras) : _Ne menace pas ma chérie, sinon il t'en cuira !_

**Félix** (arrêtant de bouder) : _Cuire ? Tu veux faire du Démétri-bouilli ?_

**Heidi : **_Rendors-toi !_

**Félix : **_Mais comment voulez-vous que je sache, si vous ne m'expliquez pas !_

**Maria : **_En même temps, on n'a pas envie de t'expliquer… tu es trop nul !_

(Pendant que Félix va chialer dans les nichons d'Heidi, Bastien arrive alors)

**Bastien :**_ Vous êtes vraiment pas bien dans vos têtes… je suis sympa moi !_

**Elsa** (le fusillant du regard) : _**Espèce de connard !**_ (Elle se jette dur lui avec un couteau à beurre) _**Crève !**_

**Démétri et Alec** (la rattrapant au vol) : _On ne va pas te laisser aller en prison quand même !_

**Elodie** (amenant du scotch) :_ Attachez-la à une chaise, elle me parait bien enragée… et aller tuer l'autre… et on va répondre aux reviews._

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**°Miss Vintage° : **_Longue fic, rebuter quelqu'un ? Pas moi, en tous cas ^^ J'ai hâte de voir la vengeance envers la moule ^^_

C'est rassurant pour nous d'entendre ce genre de discours, cela veut donc dire que nous t'aurons avec nous jusqu'au bout. Ça fait du bien, réellement, car des fois on se demande si ce qu'on écrit vaut la peine qu'on le publie tellement c'est délirant...merci beaucoup donc. On espère que la vengeance te plaira, même si à notre avis elle n'est pas si top que cela... tu nous diras si tu apprécies...^^

**°Lilly° : **(1) _J'imagine assez bien Alec faire un cratère dans le bac xDD_

_Comment ils s'invitent les mecs o.0... De vrais cons c'est pas possible... Ils ont une graine à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? Et encore cette graine là elle germera pas xD_

_Ha J'adore toujours sa me fait toujours rire... ^^_

_Alec et Démétri qui vont les regardé dormir c'est trop mignon *_*_

_Vivement la suite =)_

(2)_Oui je veux bien vous éclairer =)_

_Elle l'a regardé bizarrement... Elle l'a engueulé et fait sortit de la classe et elle a éclaté de rire... L'histoire à fait le tour de la salle des profs et de l'école... Bizarrement le mec ne fait plus l'andouille sur les chaises xD_

C'est certain que certains mecs ne comprennent pas le sens du mot non, parce que sinon cela ferait des siècles qu'ils auraient abandonné. Mais, apparemment soit ils sont sourds soit complètement stupides... ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on agit s'il on veut récupérer l'affection de quelqu'un. On trouvait en effet qu'Alec et Démétri devaient imiter Edward sur le point d'aller regarder dormir sa chérie...même si là c'est plus marrant...enfin on espère. Quand à ton histoire, sache que nous ne pouvons que trouver cela drôle, surtout la prof...à la prochaine fois.

**°libel fanny° : **_coucou les filles j'adore cette fic je vois que la vengeance va être terrible bravo vous avez raison et Félix le pauvre tjt à coter de la plaque quand on connaît le Félix du film et que je me l'imagine dans cette fiction je trouve sa génial en tous cas j'adore et rigole bien et pour la moule j'ai aussi horreur de ce genre de mec beurk aller bon courage biz_

Le Félix du film n'apparait que quelques minutes, on peut difficilement se faire une opinion sur son caractère profond, mais c'est amusant de l'imaginer en gros vampire pataud et un peu crétin. C'est un grand honneur qu'on nous dise que notre délire est génial, ça nous motive pour la suite...en tout cas merci. En tout cas, sache qu'Elsa est toute heureuse que tu sois d'accord avec elle sur la moule, en même temps on ne l'a pas avantagé dans cette fiction. Quand à la vengeance, espérons qu'elle te plaira, à une prochaine fois...

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	14. Chapitre 13 Absence

_Bonjour à tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, et on espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Nous voulons aussi vous prévenir, qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant la fin du mois de mai, car notre concours arrive bientôt, et Elodie a encore quelques autres concours a passé après._

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Miss Vintage et à Lilly pour leurs reviews._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 13 : Absence**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Il était tard, ce dimanche soir, Alec et Démétri décidèrent, faute de les voir la semaine qui allait suivre, d'aller rendre une visite nocturne aux deux élues de leurs cœurs.

Mais, étant de fiers vampires sanguinaires, aucun des deux ne parla de son idée à l'autre, ni à Jane, ou Heidi, et encore moins à Félix.

Ce fut donc chacun de leurs côtés qu'ils gagnèrent l'appartement des deux jeunes filles, ayant appris qu'elles y résideraient ce week-end-là. Grace à leurs odorats ce fut simple à trouver et presque en même temps les deux vampires entrèrent dans les chambres de leurs dulcinées.

Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçut de la présence de l'autre, car trop obnubilé par l'odeur enivrante de leurs chéries.

Démétri utilisa ses célèbres capacités de cambrioleur professionnel, en ouvrant de l'extérieur la fenêtre avec une barrette à cheveux d'Heidi. Puis, la refermant, il atterrit souplement sur le parquet et se glissa silencieusement vers sa chère Elodie endormie.

Celle-ci était à moitié dévêtue par sa position, exposant son ventre au regard amoureux du vampire, qui se mit à baver d'envie répandant une flaque de venin sur la couette à fleurettes de sa dulcinée.

Démétri s'assit sur la chaise de bureau d'Elodie, et passa son temps à détailler son amoureuse, de ses courts et mignons cheveux à ses charmantes narines en passant par ses jolis petits petons. Mais bientôt, un léger bruit tira l'amoureux transi de sa contemplation amoureuse :

- _Gné ! Maria ! … alien ! Danger… Me mange pas !_ Bredouilla Elodie, si bien que Démétri cru bien qu'elle était réveillée mais bien vite il se rendit compte qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil.

- _…. Oh ! Démétriiiii … mon n'héro !_ Continua Elodie en enlaçant étroitement son oreiller, et en laissant Démétri en train de sourire naïvement.

Alec s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa dulcinée, et commença à essayer de crocheter le verrou intérieur avec la carte bleue de Félix, ce qui marcha bien évidemment.

Donc entrant dans la chambre d'Elsa, Alec s'approcha tel un serpent vicieux cherchant à bouffer une souris, mais bien sûr son intention première était de se repaître de la vision enchanteresse de son amoureuse.

Ce faisant, il s'accroupit près de la tête du lit et observa le visage endormit d'Elsa, elle avait la tête enfoncée dans don oreiller et la couverture était rabaissée montrant ses hanches.

Le vampire la détailla et commença à baver, pendant que le cerveau du vampire imaginait des tas de scénarios pas du tout catholique, et le fait de voir l'élue de son cœur à moitié nue près de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Quand soudainement, sa chérie bougea et se faisant se retrouva sur le dos en manquant de se casser la main, car Elsa avait, dans son sommeil, lancer un bras en direction d'Alec, qui s'était vivement reculer, et aussi soudainement Elsa se mit à ronfler légèrement, mais, bien loin de trouver ça horrible et dégoutant, Alec trouva ça très mignon, et un air niai s'installa sur son visage.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après leur nuit d'observation, les deux garçons décidèrent de s'en aller avant que le jour se lève. Mais bien sûr, ils ne prirent pas cette décision de concert, mais indépendamment et le hasard fit qu'en sortant, ils se croisèrent, de surprise ils se regardèrent bizarrement et Alec finit par rompre le silence :

- _Tu étais là aussi, … tu as fait comme moi _? Demanda le vampire brun, son ami resta un instant figé avant de répliquer vivement.

- _Non ! Non, non…. c'est pas vrai, je suis pas si sentimental ! _Dit-il en agitant les bras et en partant vers leur maison, ils avaient quand même un peu de chemin à faire.

Alec se contenta de ricaner bêtement en suivant son ami, qui essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il avait menti. Le trajet se passa relativement calmement, les vampires amoureux étaient tristes de ne pas pouvoir voir leurs dulcinées de ce fait ce fut très silencieusement qu'ils rejoignirent la maison gracieusement acheté par Aro.

En arrivant ils s'aperçurent que la lumière de la maison s'allumait et s'éteignait en quelques minutes d'intervalles, les deux amoureux se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert.

- _Félix !_ Dirent-ils en même temps.

Et, ils entrèrent, avancèrent vers le salon où ils trouvèrent une Heidi sur le canapé entrain de certainement se demander si démembrer joyeusement Félix ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

- _**Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ce délire !**_ Lança Démétri, en parlant à Heidi qui « regardait » une émission politique à la télé.

La lumière s'éteignit une fois de plus, emportant la voix du présentateur avec, cette fois-ci, Heidi qui avait atteint ses limites.

Elle se leva, telle une furie en manque cruel de victimes à écorcher, et partit à vive allure vers l'escalier menant au sous-sol, ses pas résonnèrent dans la grande maison, tel le pas d'une tigresse en chasse.

Alec et Démétri la suivirent, car ils ne pensaient pas que leurs nerfs survivraient à une semaine de constantes pannes de courant, surtout provenant d'un crétin de vampire comme Félix.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le panneau électrique, et trouvèrent Félix devant celui-ci entrain de jouer avec l'interrupteur central de l'électricité.

-_** Jour ! Nuit ! Jour ! Nuit ! Jour ! …**_ Criait Félix, en ponctuant chaque exclamation par une poussée ou un abaissement du fusible.

Les trois vampires ouvrirent la bouche comme des poissons hors de leur bocal, ils étaient ébahis et choqués par l'attitude de Félix, aussi mirent-ils un temps avant de commencer à engueuler ce dernier.

- _Mais ça ne va pas bien chez toi ?_ Demanda Heidi.

- _Tu deviens crétin maintenant ?_ Lança Alec.

- _… !_ Démétri en était réduit à l'état légumineux.

Félix qui avait arrêté vivement ses conneries en entendant les exclamations de ses collègues, regarda Démétri s'attendant à recevoir de la part du vampire blond des réflexions pas sympathiques. Les autres, soit Heidi et Alec, suivirent le regard de Félix pour se poser sur Démétri complètement statufié, quand Heidi décida de le « réveiller » :

- _**Oh !**__ Regarde !_ Heidi montra un coin de la cave où les araignées pullulaient. _Tu vois Elodie est là-bas !_

Heidi avait bien sûr inventé cette histoire, elle pensait que cela sortirait Démétri de son immobilité, car bien évidemment la petite humaine élue du cœur de Démétri n'était pas dans leur cave.

Mais le mensonge d'Heidi ne resta pas sans conséquence, Démétri tomba dans le panneau comme un éléphant dans un escalier.

- _**Où ? Où ?**_ Cria Démétri en sautillant dans la cave.

Les trois vampires secouèrent la tête face à la crédulité des hommes amoureux.

_- C'est fou, ce que l'amour peut rendre fou !_ Lança Alec en passant sa main sur son front en un geste de dépit profond.

- _Je te rappelle que tu es amoureux ! Tu n'aurais pas réagit pareil si Heidi avait mentionnée Elsa plutôt qu'Elodie ?_ Annonça une voix venant de derrière les trois vampires.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur Jane, qui descendait l'escalier avec une robe de chambre orange, des chaussons roses et une serviette verte sur la tête, elle s'aperçut des regards d'Alec, Heidi et Félix :

- _Ben quoi ? Vous savez que si Félix fait le crétin c'est parce qu'il a vu le film « Les visiteurs »… et il répète ses scènes préférées, ce naze !_ Continua Jane en agitant sa tête et la serviette du même coup.

Heidi et Alec firent un signe de tête, montrant qu'ils comprenaient ce que Jane venait de déclarer. Mais Félix grogna, mécontent de se faire ridiculiser par une Jane sortant de la douche, il répliqua donc :

- _**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… espèce de tutti-frutti !**_ Cria-t-il à ses risques et périls.

Evidemment, Jane ne laissa pas cette insulte passée, et Félix joua à l'asticot torturé sur le sol, déclenchant les rires sadiques des jumeaux et le regard blasé d'Heidi qui se demandait comment elle ferait si Félix n'était pas en forme.

Finalement, Jane et Alec partirent vers leurs chambres, Heidi entraina Félix dans sa chambre pour lui « passer » de la crème sur ses muscles endoloris par Jane, et ils laissèrent Démétri dans la cave toujours entrain de déclamer des poèmes et en cherchant sa dulcinée parmi les araignées.

**OOOOOOOO**

La semaine était passée lentement pour les deux amoureux, bien sûr ils étaient partis voir leurs chéries chaque nuit. Sauf une fois, pour Démétri, parce qu'il avait passé trente-six heures dans la cave à chercher Elodie, qui n'était bien sûr pas dans la cave.

Félix avait découvert les miracles du mixeur Moulinex, et s'amusait à mixer joyeusement tout les légumes ou fruits qui lui passaient sous la main. Le bruit commençait d'ailleurs à énerver beaucoup Heidi et Jane.

En ce dimanche soir, ils étaient tous très content de retourner à l'université dans quelques heures, parce que le Volturi géant en était à mixer des potirons.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Le lundi matin, après un week-end où elles avaient réfléchis à la découverte qu'elles avaient faites le vendredi précédent. Elodie se leva la première, avec une impression d'avoir été observée toute la nuit. Et en plus de cela, elle avait fait un rêve bizarre, mais vraiment trop bizarre.

Elsa se leva cinq minutes après Elodie, avec la même impression d'avoir été observée, et rejoignit sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine.

- _Salut,_ dit la petite brune en entrant dans la pièce.

- _Coucou,_ répondit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. _J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre !_

- _Ah bon ! Il racontait quoi ton rêve ?_

- _Maria était un alien, et elle voulait me bouffer ! Elle ressemblait vraiment à un extraterrestre, elle était toute verte, avec des tentacules à la place des bras. Et en plus, elle poursuivait pour me bouffer !_ Raconta Elodie avec un frisson de peur, puis un sourire arriva sur ses lèvres. _Et puis là, Démétri débarque, et me sauve !_

- _Démétri, ton héros !_ S'exclama Elsa avec un sourire. _Tu vas lui dire à Maria que tu as rêvée d'elle en martienne ?_

- _Oui, je vais lui racontais à Maria l'alien, sauf la partie avec Démétri… Et puis, j'ai vu la météo d'aujourd'hui !_ Annonça Elodie en changeant de sujet.

-_ Oui ?_ Demanda sa meilleure amie, qui se demandait pourquoi sa colocataire parlait de la météo.

- _Il va y avoir du soleil, aujourd'hui. Donc s'ils sont des vampires…_

- _… ils ne viendront pas en cours_, la coupa Elsa, tout en mangeant ses céréales.

- _Au fait, en me levant, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir été observé, toute la nuit, _lança Elodie de but en blanc, après le silence qui avait suivi la déclaration précédente d'Elsa.

- _Ah bon ! Moi aussi !_ Cria cette dernière tout en faisant sursauter son amie, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait bien réveillée.

**OOOOOOOO**

Quand elles arrivèrent dans l'amphi 205 de la faculté de médecine, pour leur ED de chimie générale qui commençait à 8h30. Les filles regardèrent chaque personne assise dans l'amphi, pour voir si les italiens y étaient, mais il n'y avait aucunes traces d'eux.

- _Tu crois qu'ils vont venir ?_ Demanda Elsa quand elles s'installèrent au milieu de l'amphi.

- _Tu sais que si nos soupçons sont exacts_, ils ne viendront pas ! Dit Elodie.

Elles fixèrent la porte, en espérant qu'ils rentrent, mais les seules personnes, qui arrivèrent, étaient des humains tout à fait normaux. Les italiens ne virent pas au TD.

Les soupçons des filles augmentaient au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

**OOOOOOOO**

Elles arrivèrent après avoir mangé, dans leur amphi habituel pour le cours magistral de biologie cellulaire, puis pour celui de chimie organique. Les deux jeunes filles pensaient que peut-être les italiens allaient arriver, et qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas eu envie d'aller à ce TD là.

Mais quand le cours commença, et qu'il n'y avait toujours pas d'italiens. Aucuns des cinq n'étaient là, et cela contribua à les intriguer encore plus.

- _Maintenant, c'est sûr, ce sont des vampires !_ Annonça Elodie.

- _Ils sont peut-être malade_, argumenta Elsa sans y croire vraiment.

- _Tous les cinq en même temps !_ Rétorqua son amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Ils ont peut-être eu une urgence !_

- _Il y en aurait au moins un qui serait venu pour prendre les cours_, répliqua Elodie.

- _D'accord, ce sont des vampires, _murmura la jeune brune aux cheveux long, elle le savait mais elle avait quand même plus du mal à y croire qu'Elodie, car cette dernière avait toujours cru aux vampires.

- _Pas n'importe quel vampire ! Des Volturi !_ Chuchota la fille aux cheveux courts.

**OOOOOOOO**

La semaine se passa morosement pour les deux jeunes filles, les personnes qui avaient pu les sortir de la banalité de la vie humaines n'étaient pas là. Bien sûr, elles regrettaient chacune un vampire différent, Alec pour Elsa et Démétri pour Elodie.

Les cours s'enchainaient, rappelant des faits déjà apprit et des notions intéressantes. Les filles espéraient chaque jour de voir apparaitre les vampires, mais elles perdaient peu à peu espoir, chaque jour, leur joie de vivre sans leurs princes charmants.

Ce jeudi-là, après un cours particulièrement intéressant d'Embryologie à la pause, les jeunes filles discutèrent de ce qu'elles venaient de noter.

Un autre point négatif, à l'absence des Volturi, était la présence énervante de Damien et d'Hugo. En effet, les deux zigotos qui n'avaient rien compris, avaient décidés de prendre les places derrière leurs ex, et celles-ci en avaient franchement marre.

Ce jeudi, donc les deux crétins derrière elles, elles discutèrent quand tout à coup Damien et Hugo se mirent à faire profiter à l'ensemble de leur rang, et à celui du dessous, de leur conversations.

- _Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ces Italiens vraiment bizarre et pas net de tout !_ Avança Hugo, déclenchant de ce fait l'attention assidue d'Elsa et Elodie, qui devaient se retenir de ne pas aller frapper les deux débiles.

- _Oui ! Ils ont un air très méchant… presque inhumain !_ Lança Damien à son tour, en parlant assez fort pour qu'Elsa ait une soudaine envie de faire de la pâtée pour chat de son ex.

- _Tu as vu comment ils regardent les autres ? On dirait qu'ils veulent s'en faire un gueuleton !_ Reprit Hugo.

Le sang des deux jeunes filles ne fit qu'un tour trois quart, et elles décidèrent de défendre les valeurs de leurs vampires, et surtout pour rabattre le clapet de ses deux cons.

- _Non, mais ! Quels xénophobes vous faites ! Vous ne voyez pas que ses Italiens sont bien mieux que vous ! Espèces de concombre de mer « lobotomisé » !_ Annonça Elsa, en finissant sa phrase en se levant et en claquant sa main droite sur la table de Damien, provoquant le recul brusque de ce dernier.

- _C'est sûr et certain, que ces Italiens valent mieux que vous, bande de crétins ! Eux, ils ne jugent pas sans connaître ! Vous êtes des débiles mentaux ! Atrophiés du cerveau !_ Renchérit Elodie.

Si les deux filles estimèrent qu'ils avaient retenu la leçon, eux firent encore quelque chose de relativement dangereux pour leur santé.

- _Qu'es-ce que vous avez à les défendre ? Vous êtes amoureuses ou quoi ?_ Demanda dédaigneusement Hugo.

Alors qu'Elodie et Elsa rougissaient légèrement à ces questions, quand tout à coup Bastien décida de prendre la parole.

- _**De toute façon avec vos physiques, personnes ne voudra de vous !**_ Beugla-t-il élégamment dans la direction des deux filles, visiblement il n'appréciait pas qu'Elsa et Elodie se fichent de la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis.

D'un coup, alors que la plupart des protagonistes pensaient que les deux jeunes filles allaient étriper la moule. D'ailleurs Maria rentra la tête sous son manteau et Ben se tassa sur sa chaise **(n/Elodie : Elsa et Elodie, les terreurs des amphis ! Attention, elles sont là, cachons nous !)**. Elsa prit une pose et attrapa Elodie par le poignet, avant de déclarer sur un ton niaiseux :

- _Oh mais tu as tord ! J'ai quitté Damien parce qu'Elodie était enfin libre, et maintenant c'est ma copine ! Donc ta théorie ne marche pas… Ah et pour ton information nous nous aimons !_ Minauda la brune aux cheveux longs, et celle aux cheveux courts la suivit dans son délire.

- _Tout à fait ! En même temps, les hommes sont tellement décevants…_ Déclara-t-elle, en trainant Elsa vers la sortie de l'amphi, une fois dehors elles éclatèrent de rire telles des hyènes très fières de leur coup.

La déclaration des deux filles déclencha un cataclysme de réactions toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Les ex ouvraient la bouche et exposaient leur amygdales au monde, Bastien abordé un air dégouté et tous devinaient les pensées salaces qu'il avait par rapport aux deux jeunes filles, et surtout Ben et Maria étaient tous les deux entrain de cacher leur fou rire dans leurs trieurs, car ils savaient bien sûr que les filles n'étaient pas ensembles. Quand au reste des personnes présentes dans l'amphi, et qui avait suivi la discussion, essayait soit de pas rire, soit de savoir si ce qu'avait dit Elsa et Elodie était la vérité.

**OOOOOOOO**

Vu qu'il n'était que onze heures vingt, le cours n'était pas encore terminé. Les filles décidèrent quand même d'aller manger, car le Restaurant Universitaire venait d'ouvrir. Et puis elles avaient du mal à garder assez leur sérieux pour retourner en cours.

- _**Je n'y crois pas !**_ S'exclama Elodie quand elles furent devant le bâtiment. Ils ont cru toute l'histoire !

- _Moi, aussi, je n'en reviens pas !_ Répondit Elsa.

- _Comment peuvent-ils croire que nous sommes ensemble ? Cela se voit que nous ne formons pas un couple !_ Dit son amie déçue par le manque de perspicacité des garçons.

- _Je sais ! Mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour leur clouer le bec !_ Expliqua la petite brune aux cheveux longs.

- _C'était super bien trouvé !_ Lança Elodie. _J'ai adoré leur tête !_ Ria-t-elle, tout en essayant d'imiter la tête de Damien et d'Hugo et aussi celle de Bastien.

- _Oh oui ! Trop drôle !_ Dit Elsa, en éclatant de rire à son tour.

- _Je suis sûre que des idées salaces sont passées dans leur tête au moment où tu as dit que nous étions un couple. Les mecs fantasment toujours sur les lesbiennes !_ Annonça la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

- _C'est certain !_ Affirma sa colocataire. _En plus ça se voyait sur leur visage, comme le nez au milieu de la figure…_

- _Ou comme un éléphant au milieu d'un désert !_ S'exclama Elodie.

_- Tu te sens bien ?_ Demanda Elsa, en regardant bizarrement son amie.

- _Oui, je vais parfaitement bien !_ Répondit Elodie tout en poussant la porte d'entrée du restaurent universitaire.

- _Tu es sûre ?_ Redemanda la petite brune aux cheveux longs, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur le comportement de son amie.

- _Oui ! Et puis tu sais bien que je fais de drôles comparaisons, des fois ! Et qu'il faut mieux éviter de se poser des questions,_ expliqua Elodie tout en s'éloignant vers les pizzas, laissant Elsa toute seule qui haussa les épaules, et partit vers les salades.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Damien :**_ Pourquoi j'ai toujours le mauvais rôle ?_

**Alec **(coupant Elsa dans son élan) **:**_ Parce que tu es un crétin… Dégage avant que tu ne sois tué !_ (Démétri fait la même chose avec Hugo)

**Elsa **(croisant les bras)** :** _Tu n'étais pas obligé de me couper, Alec ! Bon de quoi allons-nous parler ?_

**Félix **(montrant triomphalement son mixeur Moulinex)** :**_ Mon mixeur d'amour, par exemple !_

**Jane **(ignorant Félix, Elsa faisant de même)** :**_ Des particularités des vampires ?_

**Elodie :**_ C'est pas mal, mais Stephenie Meyer n'a-t-elle pas déjà tout dit ?_

**Félix **(partant son mixeur en triomphe)** :**_ Mon mixeur est parfait, c'est le compagnon le plus parfait…_

**Heidi **(coupant Félix)** :**_ Stephenie Meyer ne sait pas qu'en fait, à la transformation d'un vampire, celui-ci, dans de rares cas, régresse jusqu'à avoir l'âge mental d'un enfant de deux ans !_

(Tous regardent Félix qui continue de marmonner les avantages de son mixeur)

**Elsa **(se tournant vers le public)** :**_ Voyons nous allons passer aux reviews !_

**Félix **(arrivant tel un cheveu sur la soupe)** :**_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de mon mixeur d'amour ?_

**Démétri :**_ Simplement parce qu'un __**mixeur n'est pas vivant !**_ (Finit sa phrase en hurlant)

**Félix **(en caressant son mixeur)** :**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment !_

(Démétri, sur le point d'aller faire de la soupe avec les intestins de Félix, est retenu par Elodie)

**Elodie **(en tirant sur le pull en cachemire de son amoureux)** :**_ Voyons… oula ! On se calme ! Passons aux reviews ça vaudra mieux._

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Miss Vintage :** _Pauv' tit Félix x). L'image d'Alec et de Démétri s'extasiant devant les rideaux est super comique, je trouve ^^._

C'est gentil de dire ça, on en prend note, Elsa te remercie tout particulièrement parce qu'elle est contente qu'une de ses idées soit potable. Bref, comme toujours nous sommes très heureuses d'avoir des reviews qui motivent et nous donnent l'impression d'être importantes...^^...bref, sache que ce cher Félix n'en a pas finit avec les bêtises...on espère toutes les deux que tu apprécieras toujours la suite et que tu seras là pour nous motiver aussi gentiment.

**° Lilly :** _Tient moi aussi je regarde les Twilight pour voir Alec xD._

_Surtout dans le deux quand il parle à Jane et dans le trois quand ils sont sur le pont xD et...enfin tout les scènes ou il y est en fait..._

_J'imagine assez bien le béton avec un bazooka ^^._

_J'imagine aussi la télé fonctionné pour les meubles... xD. Bella qui parle aux murs ^^. Et je vois très bien la confiture se faire aspirer de la tartine direction la bouche xD._

_Pauvre Alec et Démétri...ils vont devenir fous au bout d'une semaine._

_Félix qui lèche la vitre...beurk...j'imagine en hiver avec la vitre gelée, il y reste collé xD._

_Les motifs des rideaux, génial... Jane et Heidi avec des rideaux aux motifs de fleurs roses et vertes xD. _

_Alala Félix... il casse toujours tout..._

_J'adore vos conversations après le chapitre ça me fait toujours rire comme le chapitre d'ailleurs._

_J'adore c'est trop génial vivement la suite =)._

Elsa t'apprend qu'elle est très heureuse d'avoir une collègue aussi fan d'Alec, pour sa part Elodie préfère ce cher Démétri, ce dont on ne va pas l'en empêcher. On espère que la suite plaira autant que ce que tu as put lire jusqu'à maintenant, en gardant à l'esprit que ces chers Volturi n'ont pas finit d'en baver, on risque d'être méchante même. Pour ce qui est des conversations en fin de chapitre, c'est un peu la récréation de la fic, le moment où on raconte que des bêtises, il en fallait bien un ! Nous sommes très heureuses de voir que tu es toujours là pour nous soutenir...à la prochaine...^^

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Et nous espérons que l'attente, avant le prochain chapitre, ne soit pas trop longe, et qu'on vous retrouvera après._

_A la prochaine fois, en mai !_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	15. Chapitre 14 Retour

_Salut à toutes et tous (si jamais il y a un garçon)_

_Nous revoilà, après une longue absence, vraiment trop longue_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout neuf_

_Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Miss Vintage et à Lilly pour leurs reviews._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 14 : Retour**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Après avoir mangé, elles se dirigèrent vers l'amphi, mais vu que le cours n'était pas encore finit. Rappelons qu'Elodie et Elsa étaient parties au milieu du cours de Biostatistique pour aller manger.

Elles attendirent la fin du cours pour rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre.

- _J'en ai marre du soleil !_ Grogna Elsa.

- _Hein ? _Dit Elodie, qui était partie dans ses pensées, depuis un moment déjà.

- _J'en ai marre du soleil !_ Répéta son amie un peu vexée de ne pas avoir été écoutée.

- _Ton Alec te manque ?_ Demanda la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

- _**TROP !**_ S'exclama Elsa, contente. _Mais ne me dit pas que Démétri ne te manque pas à toi,_ continua-t-elle.

- _Pas du tout_, répondit Elodie en tournant le dos à sa meilleure amie.

- _Tu sais que c'est pas beau de mentir !_

- _Je ne mens pas !_ Bougonna Elodie.

- _Vraiment pas beau !_ Rajouta Elsa en ignorant l'intervention de sa colocataire.

Elodie décida de ne pas répondre et rentra dans l'amphi, car le cours venait de finir. En entrant, elles croisèrent leurs amis qui allaient manger, ceux-ci étaient bien sûr accompagnés par les trois crétins, Bastien renifla dédaigneusement en croisant les deux jeunes femmes. Et les ex regardèrent très bizarrement les deux filles, puis ils s'approchèrent d'elles :

- _Nous savons que vous nous avez menti ! Vous n'êtes pas ensembles ! __**Ce n'est pas possible !**_S'écria Damien, faisant sursauter quelques personnes présentes à proximité.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, puis Elodie sembla trouver une idée, et bien sûr, elle la leur soumettait.

- _Nous avons trouvé le bonheur toutes les deux, vous deviez faire de même ! Mettez vous ensemble… vous seriez si mignon !_ Lâcha-t-elle, ce qui déclencha une avalanche de réactions plus ou moins appréciatrices.

Damien et Hugo se regardèrent, puis leurs regards s'attardèrent sur le corps de l'autre. Puis de concert, ils prirent la parole :

- _**Beurk !**__ Tu veux vraiment que j'aille avec ça !_ Lancèrent-ils en faisant semblant de vomir pour faire bonne mesure, alors qu'Elsa pouffait derrière sa main, Ben et Maria faisaient de même, et enfin Bastien avait un air de taré sur le visage.

Finalement, Elsa prit la parole, pour répliquer une dernière fois avant de s'en aller :

- _**« Ça » ?**__ Mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes sorti avec « ça » !_ Dit-elle, avant d'entrainer Elodie vers l'amphi.

Les jeunes menteuses entendirent alors :

- _**Mais vous c'est pas pareil ! **_Cria Hugo, presque désespérément, cette annonce de la part du brun fit crier Elodie.

- _**Pas pareil ?**__**Non, c'est pareil !**__ Chacun sa sexualité… Et puis mon cher Hugo, il faut savoir s'assumer dans la vie !_

Et cette fois-ci, elles allèrent vraiment dans l'amphi. Elles laissèrent les autres passablement choqués, ou bien mort de rire, ça dépendait, car le conseil de devenir homo était plutôt bien trouvé.

**OOOOOOOO**

La fin de semaine se passa dans l'embarras pour les ex-copains, qui, pour une fois, fichèrent la paix aux deux jeunes filles brunes. Celles-ci avaient hâte de voir venir le lundi suivant, car l'absence, des deux vampires de leurs pensées, commençait à beaucoup leur peser.

Le vendredi fut ensoleillé, mais également noir dans la tête des deux humaines, mais l'anniversaire d'Elodie se passant ce dimanche prochain, elles furent un peu plus enthousiastes.

Même si Elodie était triste de vieillir encore d'une année. Elsa, quant à elle, comptait bien mettre tout en œuvre pour faire un cadeau maison à sa meilleure amie.

Bien vite, le temps des « au revoir » arriva, car ce week-end-là, le deux jeunes filles rentraient chacune chez elles.

Si Elodie arriva dans une ambiance familiale propice à son anniversaire, ses pensées, malgré tout, restaient centrées sur les vampires de l'université.

Elle travaillé le samedi, et le dimanche, en famille, elle fêta ses dix-neuf ans. Pour elle, c'était à la fois triste et merveilleux : triste, parce qu'elle vieillissait d'une année de plus, et que cela la rendait mélancolique, merveilleux, parce qu'elle était adulte et plus proche de l'indépendance, mais aussi pour les cadeaux bien sûr.

Quant à Elsa, celle-ci, passa le week-end entre travail et dessin, car son idée première était de dessiner Démétri Volturi pour donner ensuite le dessin à Elodie. Elle finit par le mettre en couleur le dimanche soir. Elsa avait aussi beaucoup repensé aux vampires.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Ils étaient contents de retourner à l'université, aussi ce jour là, ils partirent plus tôt, et donc furent les premiers dans l'amphi, où ils auraient la correction des exercices de chimie générale. Alec et Démétri attendaient avec impatience de voir leurs chéries arriver, et de pouvoir leurs parler.

Mais leur attente fut limitée, en effet, en peu de temps, les silhouettes des deux jeunes filles se dessinèrent dans le couloir menant à l'amphi, précédées par leurs odeurs et le bruit qu'elles faisaient en marchant.

Ils entendirent leur conversation, et pour les deux amoureux ce fut appréciateur, car elles avaient l'air de parler d'eux :

- _Tu crois qu'ils viendront aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda Elsa, d'après la voix.

- _Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raisons contre leur retour…,_ dit Elodie avant de se taire doucement car elles venaient d'arriver sur le seuil de l'amphi et de se rendre compte de leur présence apparemment.

Aussitôt, pour le plus grand bonheur de Démétri, Elodie se mit à sourire et à adresser un bonjour retentissant pour les Volturi.

Elsa suivit son amie, et à la plus grande surprise de tout les vampires, la toute petite humaine fragile alla faire la bise à Jane et à Heidi, une fois encore.

Celles-ci, extrêmement surprise, n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver ni de demander pourquoi, aussi l'humaine se trouva proche des dents aiguisées des deux vampires. Autant Alec était jaloux comme un pou, autant il était inquiet du contrôle de sa sœur et d'Heidi.

Par bonheur, elles n'attaquèrent pas l'humaine, et celle-ci s'installa devant les vampires à côté d'Elodie. Bien sûr, il fallait que Félix ramène son grain de sel :

- _Et moi ? J'ai pas le droit à un bisou ?_ Demanda plaintivement Félix en agitant ses grands bras de glace.

- _Je fais la bise qu'aux filles qui sont mes amies en fait… ou alors à mon prochain mec… peut-être !_ Lança Elsa en mettant un doigt sous son menton, comme si elle réfléchissait.

Sa phrase longea Alec dans une rage violette à pois bleus… Il ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir Elsa avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Alec grinça des dents, alors que le professeur commençait la correction, et même les âneries, que sa sœur faisait pour le dérider, n'y faisaient rien. Elsa fut enthousiaste tout le long du cours et Elodie assez froide, poussant Démétri dans une espèce de déprime.

Jane et Heidi en conclurent que ces humaines avaient beaucoup trop d'influence sur les humeurs de Démétri et d'Alec, mais elles laissèrent couler car c'est trop mignon.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après le cours, Heidi força les autres Volturi à rentrer chez eux, pendant le temps du midi, pour qu'elle puisse changer de jupe. Celle, qu'elle portait pendant la matinée, avait un énorme accro d'après Heidi et Jane, mais un micro accro d'après Alec, Démétri et Félix.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, Heidi partit en courant vers sa chambre pour se changer.

Dès que cela fut fait, elle rejoignit les autres dans le salon, où ils attendaient. Elle arriva avec une tenue pour chacun des autres Volturi, sous le bras.

- _Veuillez mettre ça !_ Ordonna-t-elle en leur mettant les vêtements dans les mains.

- _Pourquoi on se changerait ?_ Grogna Félix, alors que les autres approuvaient sauf Jane qui se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer.

- _Parce que je l'ai décidé !_ Répondit simplement Heidi avec un ton autoritaire.

- _**Je n'ai pas envie de me changer**_ ! Dirent Démétri et Alec en chœur.

- _Vous le ferez !_ Cria Heidi en coupant Félix qui allait parler.

- _Et pourquoi ?_ Demanda Alec.

- _Parce qu'elles vous trouveront beaucoup plus beau et séduisant comme cela !_ Répondit la vampire brune à Alec et Démétri, en sachant bien que le simple fait de parler des deux humaines allait faire fondre toutes réticences des deux vampires amoureux, puis elle s'adressa à Félix. _Et toi, si tu veux encore m'approcher à moins de trois mètres, tu as intérêt à te changer !_

Les trois vampires ne trouvèrent rien à répliquer à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs chambres, en marmonnant et en trainant les pieds, pour aller mettre mes habits qu'Heidi venait de leur donner.

**OOOOOOOO**

Les garçons mirent peu de temps pour se changer, mais Jane se fit bien plus lente. De ce fait, ils prirent du retard, donc au final ils durent appuyer sur le champignon pour arriver à l'heure, pas que cela les dérangent.

Arrivé devant l'amphi, ils s'avancèrent pour aller au prochain cours, celui de Biologie Cellulaire. Alec et Démétri aperçurent leurs dulcinées en quelques secondes et, de bonheur, s'installèrent joyeusement derrière Elsa et Elodie, qui les ayant remarqués, les saluèrent :

- _Vous revoilà… Tient vous vous êtes changés, vous avez fait vite !_ Lança Elsa en remarquant que les tenues de vampires avaient été changées.

- _Oui ! Surtout que la pause de midi est courte, car il faut trouver le temps de manger aussi ! _Renchérit Elodie, en observant les visages des Volturi.

Bien que la réflexion semble innocente, les Volturi ne pouvaient risquer leur secret, Heidi se hâta de répondre :

- _Nous sommes rapides de naissance, et puis ce n'est pas si court que ça… nous avons des voitures, c'est plus facile !_ Argumenta Heidi, en usant de ses capacités de comédienne, l'air des deux jeunes humaines parut assez compréhensif pour que la belle brune ne pousse pas plus loin.

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, les cours commençait, mais en peu de temps les nerfs des vampires durent mit à rude épreuve. En effet le professeur qui donnait le cours, parlait d'une voix ayant certainement une forte affinité avec le Valium. Aussi, il allait bien trop vite pour que les étudiants humains puissent suivre. D'ailleurs les amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri abandonnèrent la prise de notes au bout de quelques minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Elsa marmonner :

- _Ce cours est nul !_

- _Je sais_, répondit simplement Elodie. _On sort ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Il ne pleut pas, et il fait bon. On sera mieux dehors que dans l'amphi. On pourra discuter sans gêner quelqu'un_, expliqua la chérie de Démétri.

- _Oui, tu as raison. Nous serions mieux dehors_, ajouta son amie. _A tout l'heure !_ Continua-t-elle pour les autres humains.

_- A tout l'heure !_ Dit Elodie.

Les autres répondirent par un signe de tête.

Alec et Démétri fixèrent les humaines qui avaient volés leur cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent par les portes battantes de l'amphi.

- _Regardez !_ Chuchota Félix, il était entrain de fixer une humaine qui dormait sur son sac, qui était posé sur la table devant elle. _Ce n'est pas une des amies des filles ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- Si, répondit Jane_. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Caroline._

- _Oui, c'est Caroline_, approuva Félix.

- _Chut !_ Ordonna Alec en coupant le géant crétin.

- _Quoi ?_ Grogna ce dernier, il détestait vraiment qu'on lui coupe la parole.

-_Ecoutez !_ Répondit simplement le jumeau de Jane.

Les quatre autres Volturi se mirent à écouter pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Alec. Ils se demandaient pourquoi il voulait les faire taire, quand ils entendirent une voix dehors **(n/Elsa : il y a qu'Alec d'intelligent à ce moment-là !) **:

- _Ce cours était un des plus ennuyeux que je n'ai jamais entendu._

C'était la voix d'Elodie ils en étaient sûrs. Démétri se retrouva avec un sourire totalement niais.

- _Tout à fait d'accord !_ Répondit Elsa à son amie. _Tu aimes mon cadeau ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Tu ne me l'as pas dit !_

- _Bien sûr que je l'aime ton cadeau !_

_- Ouf ! Et ça fait quoi d'avoir dix-neuf ans depuis hier ?_ Questionna la petite brune.

Démétri comprit que la veille, c'était le dix-neuvième anniversaire de sa dulcinée. Donc elle était née le trois octobre, il garda cette date au fond de sa mémoire. Il se demanda, s'il devait lui offrir un cadeau.

- _Vous croyez que je devrais offrir un cadeau à Elodie ?_ Demanda-t-il aux autres vampires.

- _Et tu lui explique comment le fait que tu saches que c'était son anniversaire ?_ Argumenta Heidi.

- _Ah, oui ! C'est un problème ! Donc pas de cadeau, _conclut le vampire blond, assez déçu.

Et ils se remirent à écouter la conversation des filles qui devaient être assises sur les marches devant le bâtiment.

- _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Hugo et Damien ont pu croire que nous formions un couple !_ S'exclama Elodie, visiblement stupéfaite.

- _Moi non plus !_ Ajouta Elsa. _Mais maintenant, ils nous foutent la paix !_ Continua-t-elle.

- _Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne les a pas vus, aujourd'hui !_ Lança Alec qui venait de comprendre pourquoi les deux idiots avaient comme disparu de la surface de la Terre.

- _Cela ne me dérange pas du tout !_ Dit Démétri.

Ils continuèrent à écouter la conversation d'Elodie et Elsa, plutôt que le cours. Tout les cinq pensaient réellement que la conversation qu'avait lieu dehors était cent fois, voir mille fois plus intéressante que ce cours soporifique. D'ailleurs, une dizaine d'humains dormaient sur leurs tables et les trois quart restant baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Les filles revinrent quand le cours fut fini, car même les choses les plus soporifiques ont une fin. Et puis, il y avait maintenant le cours de Chimie Générale.

- _Alors, le cours était bien ?_ Demanda Elodie à Ben et Maria, mais pas à Bastien, car ce dernier les ignoraient totalement.

- _Complètement soporifique,_ répondit seulement Ben.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Les filles venaient de rentrer chez elles, après cette journée de cours.

- _Maintenant, je suis sûre, que ce sont des vampires ! _Déclara Elodie en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- _Oui, je crois que c'est totalement sûr. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je renonce à Alec ! _Annonça Elsa, puis elle continua en regardant sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. _Et toi, tu finiras par sortir avec Démétri !_

- _Non, je ne sortirai pas avec lui !_

- _Pourquoi ? Ne dis pas que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas à ton goût, car je sais que c'est faux ! Tu le trouves super beau. Et lui, je sais que tu lui plais, il n'y a qu'à voir comment il te regarde. A chaque fois, qu'il te regarde, on a l'impression qu'il voit la lumière pour la première fois, ou qu'il va t'arracher tes vêtements dans la seconde, et t'emmener au septième ciel ! _Lança la petite brune.

- _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !_ Rétorqua Elodie, puis elle poursuivit en voyant le regard que son amie lui lançait. _Et même s'il voulait bien de moi, je ne voudrais pas de lui !_

- _Mais pourquoi ?_ Questionna Elsa. _Tu le trouves beau, et il est gentil !_

- _Oui, c'est vrai, tout ça ! Mais je ne veux pas de relation pour le moment. Tu peux comprendre ! J'aimais Hugo, et il m'a brisé le cœur. Laisse le temps à mon petit cœur de se reconstruire et après on verra,_ expliqua Elodie.

- _Oui, mais quand ton cœur sera près, Démétri sera parti ! Je te connais. Elodie, tu ne vas pas laisser un homme, et encore Hugo n'était pas un homme, rentrer dans ta vie avant les cinq prochaines année ! S'il faut que je te pousse pour que cela arrive plus vite, __**je le ferais !**_ S'exclama la petite brune en criant sur la fin de sa tirade.

Elle fixa son amie pendant cinq minutes avant de partir vers sa chambre en colère.

Elodie laissa Elsa se calmer. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus comprenait que sa meilleure amie soit en colère. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, sa colocataire ne voulait que son bonheur. Et pour Elsa, le bonheur rimait avec couple et amour. **(N/Elsa : je précise que je ne vois PAS des fleurs partout… pourquoi j'ai l'air niaise et cucul ?)**

La jeune fille souffla et se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre pour travailler.

**OOOOOOOO**

Elodie préparait le repas du soir, quand Elsa rentra dans la cuisine en ne faisant presque pas de bruit, ce qui fit sursauter sa meilleure amie. Elles se fixèrent l'une l'autre, pendant qu'Elodie se remettait de ses émotions

- _Je suis désolée,_ lâchèrent-elles en même temps, après les cinq minutes de silence.

- _Je n'aurais pas du te crier de dessus_, expliqua Elsa.

- _Et moi, je devrais essayer de ne pas vouloir que tu essaye de me faire changer d'avis,_ dit simplement Elodie, ce qui provoqua des éclats de rire qui résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Quand elles furent enfin calmées, elles s'installèrent pour manger Elles discutèrent pendant tout le repas, de tout et de rien, sauf des Italiens, car elles ne voulaient pas se disputer à nouveau.

A la fin du repas, alors qu'Elsa faisait la vaisselle et qu'Elodie l'essuyait. Cette dernière eu une idée :

- _Je sais comment tu pourrais te rapprocher d'Alec !_ Déclara-t-elle.

- _Comment ? _Demanda son amie qui lui prêtait toute son attention.

- _Tu sais que le moment où on se rapproche le plus c'est pendant les repas. Les repas humains, pas vampirique ! Je ne veux pas du tout finir en casse-croûte, moi ! Et je crois que toi non plus ! Tu n'as qu'à inviter Alec et les autres à « manger » avec nous, demain midi,_ expliqua-t-elle, avec un grand sourire, et tout en mimant les guillemets du mot « manger ».

- _**C'est une super idée !**_ S'exclama Elsa en sautillant sur place, puis elle se reprit quand elle comprit qu'Elodie voulait que ça soit **elle** qui invite les Volturi. _Pourquoi ça doit être moi qui les invite ?_

- _C'est toi qui est la plus proche d'eux,_ répondit seulement Elodie, ce à quoi son amie ne répondit rien, car elle savait que la jeune femme aux cheveux courts avait parfaitement raison.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Heidi :**_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez dit que j'avais un accro, je n'ai pas fait de sport avant_ (elle croise les bras, décidée à avoir des réponses)

**Elodie :**_ On avait besoin d'une idée…_

**Félix** (la coupant)** :**_ Mais qui vous dit qu'elle n'a pas fait de sport !_ (Lance un regard lubrique à la vampire brune)

**Démétri** (choqué au plus profond de son âme) **:**_ Enfin, ce genre de chose est immonde, c'est dégoutant…_

**Heidi :**_ Mais moi, j'étais avec Jane toute la journée…_

**Alec** (ouvrant grand les yeux)** :** _**NON !**__ Pas un ménage à trois quand même…_

**Elsa** (mettant sa main sur la bouche d'Alec)** :**_ Tu n'as pas vraiment réussi à arranger la situation…_ (Expliquant à son roudoudou)_ en fait Heidi veut dire que ce n'est pas elle qui a put coucher avec Félix parce qu'elle était avec Jane._

**Elodie :**_ Mais au final, si ce n'est pas avec Heidi que Félix a couché, mais avec qui ?_

**Démétri** (se remettant de son moment choqué) **:**_ Ah, le nul ! Il a couché avec une inconnue…_

**Heidi** (ne comprenant pas) **:** _Comment il a put me confondre avec une autre ?_

**Elsa :**_ Parce qu'il est con peut-être… emporté par son envie il n'a pas vérifié sous le parfum d'Heidi si c'était elle…_

**Félix** (déprimé) **:** _J'ai pas vérifié… je me sens si nul !_

**Elodie** (en prenant une corde et un briquet) **:** _Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre fin à tes jours… ?_

**Démétri : **_Enfin ma chérie, on ne dit pas ce genre de chose…_

**Elsa** (concluant, en tenant un Alec passablement choqué) **:**_ En conclusion, Félix a couché avec une inconnue dans un placard, car celle-ci avait le parfum d'Heidi… C'est nul, mais c'est pas grave ! On s'en fout, on passe à autre chose._

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Miss Vintage :** _Ah, làlàlà, les mollusques, toujours là pour faire une gaffe ^^, Démétri et Alec sont des gros romantiques en fait ^^. Rooh les cachottiers : P._

Merci d'être là, ça nous fait beaucoup plaisir, surtout quand on voit la fidélité de nos revieweuses, comme ça on travaille pour vous. Aussi, nous précisons que nous n'avons rien de bien méchant contre les mollusques, et on parle ici de ceux qui vivent bien dans la mer, en revanche les crétins au cerveau tout mou, on va dire qu'on ne les aime pas beaucoup. En fait, on a préféré faire Alec et Démétri en romantiques, on trouve cela mieux et plus marrant, s'ils étaient trop stupides ce ne serait pas marrant, en revanche rien ne garantit que nous serons sensibles à leur romantisme. Après tout le romantisme vampirique peut parfois être un peu bizarre. Bref, merci d'être là et à la prochaine.

**° Lilly :** _Toujours aussi merveilleux *_*._

_Alec et Démétri en pleine admiration devant leurs chéries endormies..._

_Alec avec la carte bleu de Félix xD. Il avait peur de briser la sienne ? _

_Maria alien ^^._

_Je les imagine bien baver sur le lit en se faisant des films xD._

_Félix toujours aussi idiot... _

_Jour, nuit, jour, nuit xD. et le mixeur ^^._

_Faut dire qu'il ne doit pas connaitre ça chez les Volturi xD._

_Les mecs tous des idiots, ils comprennent jamais rien._

_Les Volturi démasqué..._

_Vivement la suite =). _

A la la, ça nous fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là, au garde-à-vous ^^. Bref, Elsa tient à te dire qu'en effet Alec avait peur pour sa carte bleue et a préféré sacrifier celle de Félix, et puis comme ça il aurait l'occasion de piquer du fric à Félix, vu qu'il lui a aussi extorqué le code. C'est vrai que Stephenie Meyer a spécifié que les Volturi n'étaient pas comme qui dirait adepte du confort des humains, donc ils ne doivent pas forcément connaitre l'électricité. Ou alors c'est simplement que Félix n'a pas remarqué les changements, dans ce cas je dirais qu'il est un peu aveugle...sinon tu as raison les mecs sont des idiots, mais on les aime quand même, du moins certains, les moins idiots du groupe généralement. Et tu as parfaitement raison, Démétri et Alec se font beaucoup de films, ce ne sont pas des rêves, mais pas loin...enfin espérons que notre histoire te plaira dans son intégrité...bye-bye.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Et vu que les examens sont passé, nous reprenons le rythme normal, donc la suite arrivera samedi dans deux semaines  
_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	16. Chapitre 15 Repas au RU

_Bonjour à tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Miss Vintage, Lilly et Fanny pour leurs reviews !  
_

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 15 : Repas au RU**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Ce mardi matin-là, ce fut Elsa qui se réveilla la première pour une fois, elle avait cogité toute la nuit sur un plan pour attirer le pauvre Alec de la fac dans ses filets. Car bien qu'elle pense que c'était un vampire, elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer et pensait qu'elle serait à même de le torturer pour savoir la vérité.

Se levant donc, elle alla faire le petit déjeuner tout en réfléchissant à son plan d'attaque pour savoir la vérité. Elle fit exprès de lâcher une casserole dans l'évier, une minute avant la sonnerie du réveil d'Elodie.

La pauvre Elodie fut réveillée en sursaut, elle se redressa dans ses draps, et regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant certainement à voir un lapin transgénique apparaître.

Ce fut Elsa qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, et déclara fortement, en allumant la lumière :

- _**Faut se lever !**__ J'ai eu une superbe idée hier soir, et je suis impatiente de te l'expliquer._

La petite brune aux cheveux longs repartit vers la cuisine, laissant Elodie retomber sur ses oreillers en se disant que son amie était décidément bien tarée.

**OOOOOOOO**

- _Donc tu vas inviter Alec à manger avec nous ?_ Demanda Elodie en buvant son bol de lait, elle écarquilla les yeux et ajouta. _Mais c'est l'idée que je t'ai soufflé hier !_

La petite brune répliqua en croisant les bras :

- _Oui ! Mais tu ne m'as pas aiguillé sur la façon de le faire…_ _J'ai passé la nuit a concocté un plan pas trop mal._

- _C'est quoi ce plan ?_ Demanda Elodie, résignée sur la mauvaise foi de son amie, même comme ça elle continuait à l'adorer.

- _Bha, je vais l'inviter en insinuant que ce ne serait pas normal pour un humain de refuser. Ensuite, je ferais des sous-entendus sur leur nature… Tu trouves ça comment ?_ Expliqua Elsa.

- _Je trouves ça prometteur… mais tu as réfléchit à la manière de l'aborder dans l'amphi ?_

-_ Bien sûr, je vais faire jouer mon charme naturel ! _Lança Elsa en prenant une pose très théâtrale.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire, en imaginant la surprise qu'elles provoqueraient aux Volturi, si c'était les vrais Volturi.

Après le petit déjeuner peu classique, elles partirent pour leur ED de biochimie, elles avaient chacune l'espoir qu'un vampire particulier y serait en même temps qu'elles.

Elles prirent le tram pour rejoindre la bâtiment de la fac où l'ED aurait lieu, Elodie guida Elsa dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la petite salle, c'était leur premier ED de biochimie.

En entrant leurs regards furent tout de suite attiré par une rangée de cinq personnes remarquablement belles, elles s'installèrent devant eux en les saluant, Elsa décida de faire « jouer son charme naturel », comme elle l'avait dit.

- _Hello ! Vous allez bien depuis hier ?_ Demanda Elsa tout en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, elle regarda fixement Alec tout au long du processus.

- _… heu… Salut !_ Lança Alec, en esquissant un geste léger de la main, Elsa fit semblant de rougir à cela en pensant à un bon film X.

Puis alors qu'elle sortait sa trousse sous les regards amusés des autres, et quelques ricanements assez bien cachés, la petite étudiante demanda doucement :

- _Tu voudrais pas manger avec nous, ce midi ?_ Elsa ponctua sa question par un subtil mouvement de lèvres, puis elle rajouta perfidement. _Ce serait sympa, on se demande souvent ce que vous mangez le midi, vous._

La question sembla porter ses fruits, car tout le groupe de vampires selon les deux jeunes filles, béguaillèrent quelques minutes, et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes volantes. Finalement, Jane se hâta de répondre :

- _Bien sûr que nous allons manger avec vous, cela va de soit_.

La blondinette était crispée, et le reste du groupe des Volturi était aussi hésitant. Elsa et Elodie échangèrent un sourire complice, elles en étaient sûres maintenant, c'étaient bel et bien des vampires.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Alors que Jane et Heidi mettaient longtemps à se préparer, Alec et Démétri étaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives sur leurs chéries et la discussion intéressante qu'ils avaient entendu le jour précédent. Félix était, de son côté, entrain de regarder un épisode de Dora l'Exploratrice.

Les filles finirent par sortir et entrainèrent Alec et Démétri dans la voiture pour l'ED de biochimie. Mais Félix voulait absolument voir Dora en train de faire du kayak, Heidi décida de remédier à la situation en lui promettant un strip-tease intégrale le soir même.

Au final, Félix décida de venir sans avoir vu le kayak et tout le petit groupe partit à la fac, avec les deux voiture pour une fois. Arrivant vers l'amphi de l'ED de biochimie, ils furent, pour certains, déçus de ne pas voir les deux humaines particulières. Mais ils entendirent un peu, et bientôt, ils virent arriver les deux jeunes humaines.

Alec se tendit sur sa chaise comme un diable hors de sa boite et Démétri entrouvrit la bouche pour baver abondamment sur le sex-appeal d'Elodie. Alors que les deux jeunes filles s'installaient et sortirent leurs trousses, et Elsa leur dit bonjour :

- _Hello ! Vous allez bien depuis hier ?_ Venait-elle de demander en regardant Alec, qui retint sa respiration manifestement très impressionné et surtout très attiré par la jolie humaine.

Cette dernière aggrava l'état mental, déjà déplorable, d'Alec en bougeant ses cheveux, visiblement Alec sentait l'odeur de son amoureuse et cela lui retournait complètement la tête. Alec prit la parole pour répondre, après que Jane lui ait donné un coup de coude dans le bras :

- _… heu… Salut !_ Béguailla Alec, déclenchant une vague de ricanements provenant autant des vampires que d'Elodie, Démétri admira le beau et merveilleux rire de sa dulcinée aux cheveux courts.

Mais le calvaire moral, du pauvre Alec, ne s'arrêta pas là, en effet la petite humaine ne trouva rien de mieux que de rougir, accentuant de ce fait l'augmentation pupillaire d'Alec. Elsa reprit son souffle, sous les yeux des vampires, avant de demander :

- _Tu voudrais pas manger avec nous, ce midi ?_

La question jeta, en quelques microsecondes, le chaos dans l'esprit des vampires, tous se demandaient comment répondre à cette question, sans paraître bizarre. Alec avait littéralement le souffle coupé entre choisir sa chérie et protéger son secret, Démétri pour sa part savait qu'Elodie serait avec Elsa ce midi, il réfléchissait donc. Heidi se demandait si la nourriture serait mangeable, et alors que Jane, sage, décidait de répondre par la négative, mais Elsa rajouta :

- _Ce serait sympa, on se demande souvent ce que vous mangez le midi, vous._

Rapidement, les Volturi calculèrent leurs chances de finir cette conversation sans que des soupçons soient portés sur leur nature non humaines. Ce fut Jane, qui décida de répondre, en essayant de paraitre le moins possible choquée par les paroles d'Elsa :

- _Bien sûr que nous allons manger avec vous, cela va de soit_.

Mais le ton de Jane était légèrement crispé, les Volturi espérèrent que cela n'avait pas attiré les soupçons, le cours de correction commença alors.

**OOOOOOOO**

La biochimie étant ce qu'elle est, l'ED avait été fructueux en matière de choses à noter et ennuyeux en matière d'intérêt. Lorsque les vampires eurent finit d'écrire les dernières réponses, Elodie s'était retournée et leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient que quinze minutes entre l'ED de biochimie et l'ED de biophysique, Elodie avait alors demandé si les vampires pouvaient les transporter, elle et Elsa, en voiture jusqu'à la faculté de médecine. Car les lieux des deux ED étaient assez éloignés, bien sûr Démétri et Alec s'étaient empressés de dire oui.

Donc les vampires sortirent de l'amphi rapidement, les deux humaines les suivirent rapidement même si elles étaient un peu distancées. Alec et Démétri décidèrent de concert, de faire le trajet avec leurs dulcinées.

Après s'être battu en silence quelques instants, Démétri obtint la clef de contact du véhicule et alla joyeusement se placer derrière le volant de la Lamborghini et Alec s'installa, grognon, et fit un signe aux humaines pour qu'elles viennent derrière eux. A ce moment-là, Démétri se rappela que son Elodie d'amour était dans la voiture et donc qu'en conduisant, il ne pourrait pas trop discuter avec elle, Alec afficha un sourire satisfait.

Le petit voyage se passa simplement, Alec, Elodie et Elsa discutaient beaucoup, échangeant des idées qui n'avaient pas à voir grand-chose avec les cours, tandis que Démétri se cantonnait à regarder un gros camion violet à pois noirs le dépasser.

En effet, le pauvre malheureux était obligé de rouler au pas, parce que sinon, il passerait pour un malade de la route, et Elodie n'apprécierait surement pas.

Ils arrivèrent donc bientôt devant la faculté de médecine et ils sortirent de la voiture, alors Elodie fit une remarque :

- _Mais tu conduis comme un grand-père, Démétri ! J'aurais pas cru ça de toi._

La phrase de la petite humaine fit que Démétri se tapa presque la tête contre un réverbère, réverbère qui plia dangereusement, mais Démétri le laissa comme ça, avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe qui était presque arrivé devant la porte d'entrée.

L'ED fut intéressant car le professeur qui l'animait, avait la fibre pédagogique, et donc ce fut intéressant, même si Démétri ruminait sur son échec lors du chemin pour aller à l'ED. Enfin, lorsque ce fut finit, Elsa et Elodie entrainèrent les vampires vers le RU.

Alec était content car c'était sa manche qu'Elsa tirait. Et tandis que Démétri était aux anges, car Elodie faisait de même avec sa manche. Les autres vampires étaient partagés entre le fou-rire et l'angoisse.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au RU, Elsa et Elodie partirent dedans en cinq secondes, tout les Volturi essayèrent alors tant bien que mal de survivre au milieu des hordes d'étudiants affamés. Ce fut la réaction d'Alec qui surprit tout le monde, Jane, regardant les salades d'un air sceptique, perdit son cher frère du regard et alors angoissée elle regarda Heidi, toutes deux conclurent :

- _Oulala ! Oulala ! On va tous les perdre…_

Elles secouèrent la tête, et attrapèrent Démétri et Félix pour ne pas se perdre encore plus.

De l'autre côté, Alec avait essayé de suivre sa douce demoiselle aux cheveux longs avant de se retrouver coincé entre un potage et un rayon pâtisserie bien fourni. Mais tout bon vampire qu'il était, il regarda les jeunes qui passaient près de ses crocs assoiffés de sang.

Il se mit à détailler attentivement les étudiants appétissants qui passaient près de lui, les spaghettis à la carbonara ne lui faisaient pas beaucoup d'effet. Manifestement, être entouré de toute cette nourriture, il se retrouvait à vouloir prendre un petit encas aussi, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout le même genre de repas que ceux qui étaient près de lui.

Alec détailla une carotide qui lui paraissait extrêmement appétissante, il voyait de là où il était, le sang pulser sous la peau fine du cou de la jeune fille. Se ressaisissant un peu, il remarqua que c'était une fille assez enveloppée et surtout habillée comme une morue. Il fut d'un coup très déçu de lui-même, il était amoureux d'une jolie humaine, et il se retrouvait entrain de vouloir bouffer une espèce de conne.

Alec bougea de sa place et chercha un indice, aussi bien sonore qu'olfactif ou encore visuel, ce fut ce dernier sens qui lui indiqua la présence d'Elodie près d'un stand où elle attendait certainement de prendre à manger.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe, et il fut content d'avoir trouvé enfin quelqu'un pour l'aider dans cette jungle culinaire.

De leur côté, les autres Volturi étaient obligés de s'adapter très rapidement à l'environnement hostile, ils prirent donc des plateaux et des couverts avant de prendre les premiers plats qu'ils voyaient. Ensuite, retrouvant Elsa, ils payèrent leur repas pour ensuite aller s'assoir à une table où Elodie et Alec leur faisaient signe, Démétri fut un petit peu jaloux mais ne le montra pas.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Après les deux ED, entrecoupés d'une légère pause rapide où Elodie dit à Démétri ce qu'elle pensait de sa conduite de pépère. Les deux jeunes femmes tirèrent les vampires par la manche pour les emmener manger au Restaurant Universitaire, et ainsi vérifier que c'était bel et bien des vampires Meyeriens.

Arrivant devant le RU, elles oublièrent pour un temps leurs amis immortels et partirent chacune vers leurs stand de bouffe préférée. Ce fut seulement quand Elsa alla prendre une compote à la pomme qu'elle aperçut que son cher Alec avait disparu de son champ de vision. Un peu angoissée à l'idée que le mignon petit vampire ait attaqué des humains, elle le chercha du regard, de même que les autres. Elsa repéra Alec qui avait un air prédateur sur le visage, tandis qu'une grassouillette dame de service lui servait une pizza aux champignons, la brune aux cheveux longs distingua le sourire amusé d'Elodie qui avait prit en charge le vampire un peu perdu.

N'ayant aucune jalousie, Elsa alla se chercher des couverts et rencontra de ce fait les autres pauvres vampires qui avaient pris tous une salade, de plus c'était la même salade pour chacun, elle se dit que c'était bien des vampires.

Quant à Elodie, elle avait trouvé ses pizzas et attendant, elle fut accosté par Alec, qui ressemblait à un chaton égaré dans une horrible forêt. Elle se mit en tête de l'aider, même si la compagnie de Démétri lui aurait plus plut. Evidemment, elle remarqua tout de suite les regards de jeune lionceau en manque de chair fraîche, sa conviction d'avoir affaire à un vampire s'en retrouva renforcée.

Elsa s'installa innocemment en face d'Elodie et eut de ce fait Alec comme voisin, celui-ci avait Jane à côté de lui, qui avait Heidi en face, bien sûr Heidi fut mise à côté de Félix, surement pour endiguer les conneries de celui-ci. Elodie fut toute contente car elle reçu Démétri à côté d'elle, tel un cadeau du ciel car elle n'aurait pas supporté Félix et ses blagues stupides.

Ce fut alors qu'Elodie remarqua quelque chose de bizarre, qui confirmait leur théorie vampirique à Elsa et elle :

- _Vous avez tout décidés de bouffer comme des lapins ! _Dit-elle en examinant les plateaux de quatre des vampires où la même salade reposait attendant son heure, elle remarqua que les quatre étaient gênés.

Visiblement les vampires n'avaient pas eut l'idée brillante de prendre des plats différents pour endiguer les soupçons, seul Alec, qui s'était perdu, avait un plat différent, d'ailleurs le vampire arborait un sourire niais de celui qui était fier de sa connerie. Ce fut Heidi qui répondit à la pique lancée par Elodie :

- _Heu, en fait, je les ai tous obligés pour leur santé !_

Si Heidi et Jane avaient l'air fières de cette réplique, Elodie et Elsa surent aussitôt que l'argument de la santé était factice.

Démétri avait été choqué par la réplique d'Elodie, Alec arborait toujours son air d'imbécile heureux, mais Félix décida de répliquer autre chose, argumentant de façon contraire à Heidi :

- _On mange comme des lapins… on peut bondir de même !_

L'insinuation graveleuse n'échappa aux deux humaines, seul Démétri et Heidi furent passablement choqué par les insinuations du gros vampire.

Finalement le repas se passa plutôt bien, même si quelques grimaces des vampires à l'idée de manger n'échappèrent pas à Elsa et Elodie, renforçant de ce fait l'impression qu'ils étaient des vampires. Par la suite, après avoir déposé leurs plateaux, le groupe alla rejoindre l'amphi habituel pour arriver à l'heure et suivre le cours.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Si Alec fut content que le fait de s'être perdu lui ait donné un alibi en béton armé, il fut moins content de retourner en cours, de même que tout les Volturi, qui avaient, pour leur part, développé une phobie des salades. Quelques pas devant eux, Elodie et Elsa paraissaient contentes d'elle, de facto Démétri et Alec se mirent à sourire malgré la nourriture non adaptées qui reposaient dans leurs estomacs.

Dans l'amphi, ils retrouvèrent les autres amis des deux jeunes filles, et s'installèrent chacun à leur place habituelle, le cours commença en peu de temps, c'était sur les liquides.

Pendant tout le cours, les Volturi remarquèrent qu'Elsa avait l'air enrhumée, en effet elle ne faisait que se moucher, de ce fait sa table fut bientôt envahie sous une horde de mouchoirs mouillés.

Ce fut après quelques minutes, qu'Elsa décida de faire parler d'elle, bien que sa voix ne fût pas forte, Démétri et Alec étaient trop à l'écoute de leurs deux dulcinées pour louper cela.

- _J'ai mon fluo vert qui est entrain de rendre l'âme._

La petite humaine avait pris un ton tellement désolé que tout le groupe de vampire se retrouva accroché par la discussion des deux humaines.

- _C'est un fluo, mais bon c'est triste quand même… _Lança Elodie en faisant mine de s'attendrir sur la mine faiblarde du fluo, faisant ricaner Démétri qui avait compris que sa chérie jouait la comédie.

- _Mon pauvre petit… je me demande où je vais l'enterrer_, dit Elsa, tout en se mouchant une énième fois, laissant Alec compatir au malheur de sa chérie.

Les deux humaines continuèrent leur manège sur le fluo, déclenchant des ricanements inaudibles de la part des Volturi, ils trouvaient que la discussion était complètement dingue mais aussi marrante. Alors qu'Elodie et Elsa en étaient à débattre de la couleur du cercueil, le cours se termina sur le diagramme des états de l'eau, laissant les Volturi morts de rire par la discussion des deux humaines.

Les filles allèrent s'acheter quelque chose à manger pour le goûter, l'idée fit que la soif des vampires s'accentua, mais ils ne pensèrent pas à manger les deux amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri, plutôt à leur future petite balade à Paris.

Le cours de Biologie Cellulaire commença après quelques minutes, laissant les Volturi calmes après leurs explosions de rire de tout à l'heure. Mais ce fut relativement chiant car le cours portait sur le microscope et ce cours était aussi intéressant que Marcus à son anniversaire de mariage, soit déprimant à souhait.

Alors que leur professeur montrait une diapo de microscope à large spectre qui semblait être aussi beau qu'Aro un jour de grand vent. Mais Alec et Démétri délaissant à regret leurs chéries, se concentrèrent, quand même, sur le malheureux cours du crétin pas du tout pédagogique.

Mais heureusement pour les cinq vampires sanguinaires, leurs transformations leurs avaient donnée l'immortalité donc en soit le temps semblait passer plus vite. Ainsi, alors que le prof lançait qu'il avait terminé avec eux, une petite conversation attira l'oreille supersonique des Volturi, c'était bien sûr entre les humains devant eux.

- _Bien, en fait… c'est Ben qui m'a sortit un truc de marrant…_, commença Maria à Elodie et Elsa, qui étaient extrêmement attentive à l'accès d'hilarité de leurs voisins, puis Maria rajouta, _… donc il me demandait quel était l'endroit de Caen, qui serait le mieux pour se pendre… Vous trouvez ?_

Les Volturi étaient interrogatifs aussi, car ils n'avaient pas entendu la réponse précédente venant de Ben. Ils avaient juste entendu les rires des deux amis d'Elsa et Elodie. Alors qu'Elsa et Elodie cherchèrent et finirent par donner leur langue au chat, ce fut Maria qui répondit déclenchant une vague de rire chez tout le monde :

- … _Bha c'est facile, dans la rue des cordes !_ Lança Maria en rigolant à moitié, ce qui entrava largement sa diction.

Mais les dulcinées d'Alec et Démétri comprirent la réponse et s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, entrainant des ricanements de la part d'Heidi et Jane. Au final, alors que presque tous les étudiants étaient entrain de sortir, le groupe de vampires et d'humains se mirent à rire tout en rangeant leurs affaires. D'ailleurs se faisant Ben remarqua quelque chose sur la table de la chérie d'Alec et le fit savoir :

- _Oh ! Un troupeau de mouchoirs !_ Dit-il en montrant du doigt le tas de mouchoirs d'Elsa qui s'amoncelait sur la table.

Cette dernière réplique accentua les rires de tout le monde, la fin de la journée était enfin arrivée.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Démétri** (d'une voix forte) **: **_Monsieur Alec Volturi, vous êtes un maillon faible…_

**Les autres** (le regardant comme s'il avait bouffé un chamois plutôt qu'un humain bien gras) **: **_… heu !_

**Démétri :**_ … Bha quoi, enfin j'ai rien fait… c'est pas ma faute si Alec est si faible !_

**Alec** (lançant un vase sur la tête de Démétri) **:**_ C'est qui, qui est faible ?_

(Dans un élan de masculinité masculine Démétri entraîne Alec dans un combat de catch sur piscine… on précise qu'ils se sont cassés la gueule dans la piscine)

**Jane :**_ Je suis atterrée…_

**Elsa** (la coupant) **: **_Par le manque de maturité de ton frère et de son comparse…_

**Jane** (rajoutant durement) **: **_**Nan !**__ Par le manque de sens de l'orientation d'Alec…_ (Elsa va se taper le mur sur la tête)_ … mais le plus choquant reste l'aventure de Félix avec son inconnue._

**Elodie :**_ Exactement ! Je me demande si ce ne serait pas une vielle morue…_

**Félix : **_**Hééé !**_

**Elsa : **_Ouais, imagine que la fille en question soit âgée de trente de plus que nous…, acariâtre, méchante et moche._

**Félix :**_** Mais heu…**_

**Heidi :**_ Ça correspond à la description de la bibliothécaire, ça !_

**Félix :**_** Rhaaaaa !**_ (Se prends la tête et part en courant)

**Elsa :**_ Tu es cruelle…_

**Heidi** (croisant les bras) **:**_ Bha non… j'ai senti juste qu'elle avait le même parfum que moi la dernière fois que je suis allée à la bibliothèque._

(Tandis que tout le monde est complètement choqué par ces révélations, Elodie prit la parole)

**Elodie :**_ Bon, résumons Félix a couché avec une vielle peau et Alec n'a __**PAS**__ le sens de l'orientation… Mais bon, arrêtons et passons aux réponses aux reviews !_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Miss Vintage :** _J'en connais deux qui sont dans le caca x). Les inviter à manger, mais quelle drôle d'idée, quand même ^^. J'ai adoré l'idée du couple Bastien/Damien xD._

Nous trouvons qu'en effet inviter cinq vampires à manger de la nourriture humaine, c'est bizarre mais tellement marrant, après tout ils n'aiment pas vraiment le gout des aliments. Alors ça promet d'être marrant, nous espérons que tu continueras à lire notre fiction et nous te remercions humblement pour ta review, ça nous a fait beaucoup plaisir. Sinon pour le couple Damien/Hugo, parce que ce n'est pas Bastien, bref les enchères sont ouvertes pour leur acheter un nécessaire à vaisselle pour leur futur mariage ^^.

**° Lilly :** _J'adore toujours autant ^^._

_Se changer pour un pitit accro xD. De vraies filles xD._

_J'imagine leurs têtes quand elle leur fait la bise et l'air faussement blessé de Félix parce qu'il n'en a pas eu ^^._

_Pauvre Alec toujours aussi jaloux :)._

_Rage violette à pois bleus xDD._

_Comment faire changer d'avis les mecs pour se changer trop mimi ^^._

_Alec est toujours intelligent xP._

_J'vois déjà Démétri "- Tient un cadeau pour ton anniversaire hier. "_

_"- O.o ... Comment tu sais que c'était hier ? "_

_XD._

_Vivement la suite :)._

C'est gentil d'être toujours là, ça nous touche profondément, bref en même temps Heidi et Jane sont de véritables fille jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, elles sont simplement plus résistantes. Aussi, Démétri et sa tentative de drague par cadeau d'anniversaire, on vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il se passera, et aussi nous vous apprenons que nous adorons torturer mentalement les pauvres Volturi, mais nous nous disons aussi que tu devais avoir deviné. Bref, à la prochaine en espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant.

**° Fanny :** _Coucou j'ai adoré et il y a du rapprochement dans l'air c'est cool ça, bon courage vivement la suite biz._

C'est vrai qu'il y a du rapprochement dans l'air, même dans l'eau aussi. Bref, nous espérons que la suite avec tout ces gags te plaira...^^, après tout on est là pour vous faire plaisir. Aussi, merci pour le bon courage, ça motive les troupes, donc à la prochaine.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	17. Chapitre 16 Rattraper les cours

_Bien, le bonjour à toutes et à tous (si jamais il y a un garçon qui nous lit),_

_Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Et nous avons dans ce chapitre une note d'un de nos amis (Benjamin) qui était là au moment de l'écriture du chapitre !_

_Merci à Fanny et à Lilly pour leurs reviews._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 16 : Rattraper les cours**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Le groupe de vampire était revenu rapidement chez eux, après le cours de biologie cellulaire, ils allèrent chasser **(n/Benjamin) : les lapins dans les collines…le civet à la moutarde, c'est bon !)** quelques humains à Paris. Jane fit tout son possible pour gaver son frère, de façon à pallier le manque qu'il avait ressentit lors de son repas au RU.

Après ce « bon repas », ils retournèrent chez eux, et de dépit ils se mirent au travail, car ils avaient raté pas mal de cours la semaine dernière. Démétri alla « joyeusement » s'atteler à son cours d'état de la matière, tandis que Félix décidait de regarder les Bisounours d'abord.

Heidi eut alors la présence d'esprit de lui planter son talon d'escarpin dans l'œil, bien sûr Félix se mit à sangloter comme un gosse de cinq ans :

- _Mais…euh ! J'adore les Bisounours…je veux les regarder !_ Chiala Félix, en se tenant l'œil parce que ça fait mal, Heidi l'engueula.

- _**TU VAS BOSSER, SINON TU PEUX TE BROSSER POUR TON STRIP-TEASE !**_

Le Félix se tut complètement, horrifié par l'idée de ne pas avoir le strip-tease de sa chère, tendre, délicate et pudique Heidi. Il partit donc travailler sa biostatistique dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les seins de sa chère e tendre avant la nuit** (n/Elodie : Gros Pervers !)**.

La nuit avança lentement, ce fut alors qu'ils se rendirent compte de quelque chose de capital.

**OOOOOOOO**

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil pointait le bout de ses rayons, tout le petit groupe s'aperçut que les cours de la semaine, qu'ils avaient ratés, n'étaient pas en leur possession.

Ce fut le cri effaré d'Heidi qui retentit dans la maison, cette fois-ci tout les autres ne furent pas surprit contrairement à la dernière fois. Mais quand même, ils sursautèrent et se précipitèrent plus ou moins vite vers la chambre d'Heidi, Félix étant le plus lent des quatre.

Après un long détour dans le labyrinthe de chaussures, qui maculaient le sol de la chambre d'Heidi, ils finirent par arriver devant le bureau d'Heidi, où celle-ci les informa :

- _Je viens de me rendre compte que nous n'avons pas les cours de la semaine dernière… c'est très grave, à mon avis_, dit-elle, cette fois lentement.

Les visages Volterriens se changèrent en une palette, très expressive, de différentes expressions.

- _**Hein ! Mais alors, je bosse quoi depuis tout à l'heure !**_ Cria Démétri en agitant un bouquin au dessus de sa tête.

- _Non…ce n'est pas possible !_ Lança Jane, dépitée par la nouvelle.

- _… _Fit Alec, en ouvrant de grands yeux, le cerveau réfléchissant à fond.

- _Ouais ! Je peux aller regarder les Bisounours, alors ?_ Demanda naïvement Félix, mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence grâce à Heidi qui lui lança sa couette dessus.

Le groupe des Volturi se mit donc à discuter de la façon de se procurer les cours manquants, au milieu le monticule de la couette se mit à bouger et se cassa la gueule sur une paire de sandales Valentino.

- _**On doit faire quelque chose, je ne veux pas finir dernière à concours à la noix !**_ Gueula Jane en croisant les bras, pas contente visiblement.

- _Tout à fait ! Il faut trouver une solution !_ Lança Heidi.

Alors que tout le petit groupe sembla chercher vainement une solution digne pour trouver les cours salutaires, ce fut Alec qui trouva :

- _J'ai réfléchit…_ Lança-t-il mystérieusement, même le tas avec la couette se mit à l'écouter attentivement, il continua, _…donc je pense que ça va vous plaire…je compte demander à Elsa et Elodie de nous aider, si elles demandent pourquoi, on aura répondre que les humains normaux font ça !_

Visiblement il n'avait pas trop digéré sa petite aventure dans le RU.

Tout le groupe approuva l'idée d'Alec, même Félix sous sa couette, ils décidèrent de demander cela ce jour même, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives.

En passant, Jane lança perfidement à Démétri :

- _Au fait ! Le titre de ton livre, c'est : « Les fleurs adorables à planter dans son jardin »… C'est vraiment pas le sujet du concours !_

Laissant Démétri entrain de se lamenter sur sa stupidité, il aurait vraiment dut vérifier le titre du livre avant de se lancer dans la rédaction de ses fiches.

Bientôt ils se préparèrent à partir en cours, et demander aux deux humaines de l'aide, Alec et Démétri étaient bien évidement les plus impatients.

Comme d'habitude Heidi et Jane mirent beaucoup de temps à se préparer pour partir, mais cette fois-ci Alec et Démétri ne laissèrent pas Félix les ralentir. A peine Heidi eut-elle posée ses pieds hors de la salle de bain que déjà ils entrainèrent tout le monde vers la porte.

Evidemment le trajet fut court, car les vampires ont toujours l'habitude de taquiner l'accélérateur, ils furent donc en avance à leur cours d'Histologie. Alec et Démétri eurent exactement la même expression déçue en voyant que leurs amoureuses n'étaient pas encore là.

Mais bientôt, l'affluence des étudiants augmentait et en peu de temps les cœurs morts des deux crétins se « mirent à battre » à la vision des deux petites humaines qu'ils adoraient.

Ce fut Jane qui entama une conversation avec Elsa et Elodie :

- _Hello ! Vous allez bien ?_ Demanda Jane, coupant Alec et Démétri en plein élan vocal.

- _Yes, et vous ?_ Retourna Elodie, l'air parfaitement réveillée, à côté d'elle Elsa était pratiquement en train de dormir sur place.

Amenant son amie à sa place, Elodie écouta la réponse de Démétri, qui trouva le moment propice pour parler, il fit rougir légèrement la petite brune, déclenchant de ce fait des ricanements goguenards d'Heidi et Jane :

- _Heu…on va bien, mais en fait on a un problème et on se demandait si vous pourriez nous aider… _Dit Démétri, en croisant les doigts de pieds sous la table, il espéra que sa douce Elodie serait d'accord.

Celle-ci le regarda fixement, réfléchissant certainement à la question, mais ce fut Elsa qui répondit :

- _Oui…vous avez besoin de quoi ?_

La voix était tellement endormie, que les Volturi se demandèrent si elle ne dormait pas tout simplement, Alec sauta sur l'occasion d'adresser quelques paroles à sa douce et fraîche humaine :

- _Ben, en fait on n'a pas les cours de la semaine précédente…vous pourriez nous aider ?_

Tout d'un coup, ils furent tous suspendus aux prochaines paroles des deux humaines, ils croisèrent donc, tous, les doigts pieds sous la table. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de rater le concours, ou du moins de finir dernier, cela aurait été la honte quand ils seraient rentrés.

Les deux humaines se regardèrent, échangeant un regard, et alors elles se tournèrent vers les vampires pour leur répondre.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Vers sept heures trente, Elodie et Elsa arrivèrent dans l'amphi. Elsa repéra tout de suite Alec, même si elle dormait encore. C'était Elodie qui la guidait pour éviter qu'il lui arrive un accident.

Quand elles furent installées, Jane s'adressa à elles :

- _Hello ! Vous allez bien ?_

- _Yes, et vous ?_ Répondit Elodie, totalement réveillée.

- _Heu…on va bien, mais en fait on a un problème et on se demandait si vous pourriez nous aider… _Demanda Démétri.

Elodie regarda fixement le vampire, en se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air si tendu pour simplement demander cela. Elle ne put répondre, car sa meilleure amie la devança avec une voix endormie.

- _Oui…vous avez besoin de quoi ?_

- _Ben, en fait on n'a pas les cours de la semaine précédente…vous pourriez nous aider ?_ Demanda Alec.

Le fait, que cela soit Alec qui parle, réveilla complètement Elsa. Les deux amies se regardèrent, puis décidèrent d'un accord commun d'aider les vampires.

- _Bien sûr !_ Répondit Elodie.

- _Vous pourriez passer à notre appartement pour prendre les cours, car nous ne les avons pas ici_, déclara Elsa.

- _Merci ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer cet après-midi, vu que nous n'avons pas cours ?_ Répondit Heidi avec un grand sourire.

- _Bien sûr ! Venez vers quatorze heures,_ dit Elodie. _Elsa sera là, moi je serais surement partie faire les courses._

Le petit groupe de vampire parut assez content, même si Démétri afficha une moue limite boudeuse qui attira le regard d'Elodie, qui était assez intriguée. Alors que les deux jeunes filles se retournaient pour se concentrer sur leurs affaires à sortir avant le cours, leurs amis arrivèrent, déclenchant une discussion entre les vampires et les humains.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tous joyeusement, les étudiants arrièrent de plus en plus nombreux, Elodie remarqua quelqu'un dans la foule de jeunes.

Glissant un coup de coude assez discret à Elsa, qui discutait de parfum de glace avec Alec, son amie ne fut pas contente d'être dérangée, mais elle écouta attentivement ce que la petite brune aux cheveux courts avait à lui dire :

- _Tient regarde la fille là-bas…avec la fleur…_ Lança Elodie en désignant d'une main la direction, Elsa regarda dubitative au début, mais en quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte aussi du ridicule de la fleur, Elodie rajouta alors, _…ah c'est encore plus ses fringues, t'as vu !_

En effet, à quelques pas de là, une fille marchait avec une immonde fleur en plastique rose dans les cheveux, mais le pire résidait dans sa tenue. Car elle portait un débardeur rose Barbie, une jupe rose et noire à volants hideux, un collant rose pétant et pour couronner le tout des chaussures type armée. Le tout faisait vraiment moche, très moche, et surtout très ridicule, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de ricaner tout en s'indignant sur le fait que ce genre de style devrait être interdit, Elodie l'approuva.

Bien sûr, les vampires, derrière elles, avaient perçut parfaitement leur conversation, elles ne furent donc pas surprises en les voyant participer à leur conversation.

Finalement le cours commençant, ils arrêtèrent de parler pour se concentrer sur le cours d'histologie, Elsa et Elodie ricanèrent encore un peu en apercevant de leur place la fleur rose si repérable.

Abordant la peau sous toutes ses formes, les jeunes filles n'eurent pendant un moment, que de quoi réfléchir et noter sur leurs cahiers, puis alors que la prof accordait une petite pause, Elsa repéra une chose intéressante.

En effet, regardant sur sa rangée, elle repéra le petit-ami de Maria, celui-ci était tout rouge, pire qu'une groseille sur le point d'éclater.

- _Oh ! Il a rougit !_ Lança Elsa, elle avait parlé inconsciemment donc elle sursauta légèrement quand Elodie lança à son tour une remarque.

- _Il est toujours rouge en plus…_

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, et Elsa trouva marrant de dire à ce moment là :

- _C'est normal, c'est notre faute !_

Elle riait à moitié en disant ça, mais Elodie comprit ce qu'elle disait et se mit à rire aussi.

Finalement, elles attirèrent les regards de beaucoup de gens, tout en riant à gorge déployée, le cours recommença et leurs rires diminuèrent lentement.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Vu qu'ils n'avaient que le cours d'histologie, ils rentraient chez eux à la fin du cours.

Alec et Démétri étaient impatients, même si ce mot était en dessous de la réalité.

- _**Vous allez vous calmez, tous les deux !**_ S'exclama Jane qui en avait marre de voir les deux vampires bouger tout le temps.

- _**Mais nous sommes calmes !**_ Crièrent-ils en réponse, et en chœur.

- _Ce n'est pas leur faute,_ dit Heidi. _Ils vont pouvoir aller chez Elodie et Elsa en y étant invité, cette fois !_ Rajouta-t-elle.

- _Ce n'est pas une excuse…,_ répondit Jane, mais elle fut coupée par son jumeau et Démétri.

- _**Je ne suis jamais allé chez elle !**_ Dirent-ils en même temps.

- _C'est ça, on vous croit !_ Lancèrent les deux vampires femelles en chœur, pas vraiment convaincues pour deux sous.

- _Pourquoi on doit aller chez Elsa et Elodie ?_ Demanda Félix, avec un air complètement idiot, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Cette question eut pour effet de figer les quatre autres vampires. Ils regardèrent le géant en se demandant s'il se foutait de leur gueule.

- _Tu rigoles ou tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi on y va ?_ Questionna Démétri, après quelques minutes de silence.

- _Pourquoi on y va ?_ Redemanda l'armoire à glace volturienne, en faisant comme si son ami n'avait pas parlé.

- _**Il est sérieux !**_ S'exclama Alec.

- _Il est complètement débile !_ Annonça Jane avec un air dépité, alors qu'Heidi, qui avait pitié de ce pauvre Félix, lui expliquait la situation.

**OOOOOOOO**

A treize heures trente, Heidi et Jane ne pouvaient plus supporter Alec et Démétri. Elles allaient péter un câble bientôt.

- _**Bon, arrêtez de faire les cent pas, tous les deux !**_ Cria Jane.

Les deux vampires amoureux arrêtèrent de bouger, et fixèrent la sœur d'Alec.

- _**Mais, on ne fait pas les cent pas !**_ S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- _Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller !_ Annonça Heidi. _Sinon, je crois que je risque de vous arrachez un bras à tous les deux !_

- _Mais, on n'a rien fait !_ Dit Démétri avec un air qui se voulait innocent, alors qu'Alec montrait son approbation avec le vampire blond en hochant la tête.

- _C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis Mère Theresa !_ Répliqua Jane.

- _Ah bon ! Je ne le savais pas !_ S'étonna son jumeau. _Tu m'as caché ça ! A moi, ton frère ! Je suis ton jumeau ! Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu étais…,_ commença-t-il avec un air affligé.

- _Arrête, ton jeu d'acteur de seconde zone, Alec ! On y va !_ S'exclama la belle brune tout en se dirigeant vers le garage.

Le petit brun resta bloqué sur le « acteur de seconde zone » d'Heidi pendant quelques secondes. Puis il s'anima quand il comprit qu'il allait voir sa chérie.

**OOOOOOOO**

En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où l'appartement, des chéries d'Alec et Démétri, se trouvait. Ceux-ci insistés pour conduire les deux voitures, réquisitionnées pour l'occasion, sous les gloussements des deux vampires femelles, ils arrivèrent légèrement en avance.

Félix avait eu la « bonne idée » de mettre à fond de la musique classique, Alec s'empressa de tourner le bouton sitôt arrivé sur place, voulant à tout prix préserver ses tympans.

Finalement, ils finirent tous par s'engouffrer en troupeau dans la cage d'escalier, après être passé juste après une personne qui sortait, Alec et Démétri n'avaient pas voulu appuyer sur l'interphone, trop la honte d'après eux. Donc, ils se retrouvèrent au troisième étage devant une porte, au départ Alec et Démétri voulurent appuyer sur la sonnette, mais trop timide ce fut Jane, excédée par leur comportement, qui sonna trois fois.

Tout le groupe de vampires perçut des pas rapides, suivit d'un bruit de collision et également une jolie insanité sortir de la bouche d'Elsa, s'ils s'en tenaient à leurs oreilles. Bien sûr, Alec se mit à sautiller sur place, entendant le cœur de sa chère petite humaine battre à un rythme effréné. Démétri, par contre, était déçu à l'idée de ne pas voir sa chérie avant quelques temps.

Il y avait à peine une minute que Jane avait failli casser la sonnette, qu'Elsa leur ouvrait la porte, révélant une splendide vision pour les yeux immortels du jumeaux de Jane.

Alec la vit, tel un rayon de soleil qui illuminait son immortalité froide et dure, elle avait le teint frais d'une rose parfaite. C'était limite qu'il ne bavait pas devant ses magnifiques pieds de sa belle humaine.

Quant aux autres Volturi, leurs avis étaient plus rationnels, Elsa avait pas l'air fraîche, elle trainait pieds nus et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, mais aucun ne ricana devant cette vision de la réalité humaine. Cependant, Heidi et Jane ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant l'air subjugué d'Alec.

- _Ah ! C'est vous, je vais chercher les cours… rentrez si vous voulez !_ Leur lança Elsa, tout en repartant trottiner vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre.

Au début, le groupe vampirique osa à peine poser un orteil sur le seuil de l'appartement, mais encouragés par l'impatience d'Alec et Démétri, ils finirent tous par rentrer.

D'abord, ils restèrent au milieu de la pièce principale, mais bientôt Alec et Démétri furent trop enthousiastes pour rester en place, et commencèrent à fouiner dans tous les coins accessibles. Félix fit la même chose qu'un cachalot échoué sur une plage, mais sur le canapé des deux humaines, Heidi attrapa un pauvre balai innocent et décida de faire la poussière.

Seule Jane resta fidèle à l'idée qu'on pourrait se faire d'un vampire traditionnel, elle s'assit donc dans un fauteuil et afficha une posture de prédatrice sadique.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Elodie rentra de ses courses dans l'appartement, elle jeta un regard des plus bizarres. En effet, de là où elle était elle devait voir la tête de Démétri et celle d'Alec dans le frigo, Félix qui « pionçait » dans le canapé, Heidi en parfaite ménagère et Jane qui regardait tout ce beau monde avec un sourire sadique.

- _Es-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ? _Demanda l'humaine aux cheveux courts, en faisant sursauter tous les vampires, sauf Jane qui se contenta de continuer à sourire.

Aussitôt après la remarque d'Elodie, Démétri se précipita pour attraper les sacs des mains de sa chérie, avec un sourire idiot et une remarque :

- _Mais, oui, bien sûr !_

Heidi et Jane se regardèrent et poussèrent un ricanement en même temps.

- _Où est passé Elsa ?_ Demanda Elodie, alors que Démétri et Alec prenaient les produits frais et jouait au tetris dans le réfrigérateur, histoire de ne pas perdre de place. Ce fut Heidi qui répondit à la question d'Elodie :

- _Elle est partie dans sa chambre, chercher les cours de la semaine dernière, mais elle n'est pas encore revenue._

Elodie ouvrit grand les yeux en apercevant Félix sur le canapé entrain de faire le crétin avec la télécommande sur le nez, comme une otarie avec un ballon.

Finalement Elsa revint à ce moment-là, « exhibant » une pile de feuilles haute comme une montage de pommes. Elle regarda alors les nouvelles activités des Volturi. Elle alla coller la pile de feuille dans les bras d'Heidi, qui lâcha son balai dans les bras de Jane, puis la petite humaine alla prendre le paquet de céréales des mains d'Alec pour lui montrer où les ranger.

Ce fut alors qu'Heidi regarda les cours donnés par Elsa, à sa tête les autres Volturi surent que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Démétri prit alors le taureau par la queue et se lança :

- _Es-ce que vous seriez gentilles de nous aider à comprendre ces cours_ ?

Il demanda cela à Elodie en particulier, espérant faire céder la douce humaine et ses beaux cheveux court. Démétri regarda alors sa douce avec espoir, celle-ci était si jolie avec ses joues rougies et son air débraillé charmant.

Les Volturi captèrent un échange de regards entre Elsa et Elodie, ce fut cette dernière qui décida de répondre :

- _Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici ! On va vous faire réviser._

Tous les Volturi furent heureux de cette proposition, certains plus que d'autres.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix :**_ Alors aujourd'hui… j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je suis un taré qui aime des choses dégueulasses et idiotes dans cette histoire de malade !_

**Elodie** (gueulant après le congélo-vampirique) **:**_** Malade ! Tu te fiches de nous ! Regarde-toi, crétin !**_

**Félix :**_ Bha je me regarde… et je me trouve plutôt intelligent, de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? Tu es une humaine sans défense !_

**Elodie** (claquant des doigts comme une dompteuse de félins sauvages) **: **_**Démétri ! Torture-le !**_ (pointe du doit Félix)

**Démétri** (avec un sourire niai) **:**_ Je ne peux pas désobéir à ma chérie !_ (va trouver Félix comme un bon petit vampire soumit à son humaine)

**Elsa :**_ Tu serais pas un peu féministe sur les bord ma chère Elodie ?_

**Elodie :**_ Tout à fait ! Et alors ? Démétri doit m'obéir... c'est ainsi._

**Jane :**_ Tu es sacrément philosophe._ (regard ennuyé vers Félix et Démétri qui sont entrain de se foutre des baffes ET en rythme)

**Elodie :**_ C'est pas ma faute, si Démétri se laisse faire sans réagir…_

**Alec** (la coupant) : _Sans réagir ? Mais tu le fais chanter avec tes sentiments, et ta poêle aussi…_

**Elsa :**_ Même si ma poêle ne lui fera pas vraiment mal, tu sais ?_

**Alec : **_Bha oui ! Mais ça n'empêche que c'est symbolique._

**Heidi** (philosophiquement) : _On devrait tout se cotiser pour offrir une vaisselle en béton armé pour le mariage de Démétri et Elodie…_

**Démétri** (revenant avec la tête à 40° sur le côté) :_ Mais on va pas manger dedans !_

**Tous : **_Mais c'est symbolique, crétin !_

**Elodie :**_ Passons aux réponses aux reviews !_

**Félix** (d'une petite voix) :_ Ça veut dire quoi symbolique ?_

**Elodie** (blasée mais déçue) :_ C'est trop compliqué pour ton cerveau…_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Fanny :** _Coucou les miss, j'ai adoré sérieux, Dora l'exploratrice alors celle-là je m'y attendais pas mdr, j'ai bien rigolé, vivement la suite bon courage biz._

Nous sommes contentes que tu sois toujours là et que tu ne nous ais pas oublié, après tout on a mit du temps à revenir après nos examens. Enfin, maintenant qu'on est là, les bêtises vont pouvoir continuer, alors espérons que les émissions regardées par Félix ne changeront pas trop de registre puisque cela te fait rire...^^, espérons que ce chapitre te plaira.

**° Lilly :** _Alala les pauvres xD._

_J'imagine bien Alec paumé tout seul avec un morceau de pizza xD._

_Y aurait du se trouver des steaks saignant ^^._

_J'imagine aussi Démétri jaloux et se jouant un film dans sa tête où il envoi Alec balader pour avoir été aussi prés d'Elodie ^^._

_ET Félix et ses réflexions stupides...ça me fait trop penser à un mec de ma classe xD._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Nous aussi on pourrait dire Alala...cela dit les bêtises des deux vampires amoureux sont vraiment amusantes, même nous, nous nous ne nous en lassons pas. Alors, sinon, Elodie te fait savoir qu'avoir un mec qui est jaloux à tout bout de champ, elle n'aime pas trop ça...mais après tout, à notre avis elle sera quand même séduite par tant de testostérone ^^. Nous sommes curieuses de savoir quel mec de ta classe ose avoir les mêmes blagues minables de Félix, on est intéressées maintenant...aussi merci pour ta review et à la prochaine fois.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	18. Chapitre 17 Amis et Amphi en danger

_Kikou, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf._

_Désolée de publier avec un jour de retard, mais hier Elodie était invitée à un mariage, donc elle n'a pas pu publier !_

_Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Lilly pour sa review._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 17 : Amis et Amphi en danger**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Elles avaient proposé aux vampires de rester, essayant d'en profiter pour en savoir un peu plus sur leur nature. Et puis, chacune d'elles avait une raison particulière de les accepter chez eux, même Félix.

Après avoir été aidées par Alec et Démétri à ranger les courses, sans casser les œufs, tous s'installèrent joyeusement à la table de la cuisine. Félix fut trainé par Heidi, car il voulait rester à végéter sur le canapé des filles.

Mais la table n'ayant pas assez de place, Heidi s'installa sur les genoux de Félix, qui ne protesta pas, trop heureux d'avoir les fesses d'Heidi contre lui. Bref, ils s'installèrent et essayèrent de commencer par l'embryologie de la semaine dernière, soit la deuxième semaine de développement de l'embryon dans l'utérus de sa maman.

En très peu de temps, les deux filles furent appelées à aider les vampires, car elles avaient décidé de travailler leurs cours à côté des vampires et de les aider lorsqu'ils les appelleraient à l'aide. **(n/Elsa : Ce qu'ils ne vont pas manquer de faire à mon avis...)**

Réagissant la première, Elodie lança un :_ « Ouiiiiii ? »_, volontairement à moitié séductrice envers Démétri, qui se hâta de répondre :

- _Je ne comprends pas comment la cavité amniotique se forme ! Tu pourrais avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elsa en voyant cela, se dit que son Elodie avait un admirateur.

Elodie se lança dans une explication, plutôt compliquée, essayant d'oublier le vampire en face d'elle, et d'imaginer un canard en plastique. Elle était un peu gênée, car il faut dire qu'elle trouvait Démétri à son goût, même si son pauvre petit cœur n'était pas encore prêt à retomber amoureux, il avait trop souffert.

Pendant ce temps-là, Elsa donnait un cours sur la biologie cellulaire du cycle cellulaire à Heidi, Félix et Alec. Seule Jane avait besoin de personne pour revoir sa Biochimie, elle avait son livre et elle n'était là que pour faire plaisir à son frère jumeau.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient les explications se multipliaient, et les signes, qu'une amitié s'installait entre eux, étaient présents.

En effet, à force de discuter travail, on finit par parler d'autre chose, donc par connaître la personne en face de nous. Donc les deux filles se rendirent peu à peu compte que les vampires, en face d'elles étaient vraiment très sympas. Le temps de cet après-midi-là, elles oublièrent avoir à faire à des créatures extraordinaires et légendaires.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Démétri en était presque à baver dans la main d'Elodie, tel un oiseau domestique ou un chienchien à sa mémère. Car il était si heureux d'être près de l'élue de son cœur, il avait assez attendu dans son éternité qu'il était extatique d'avoir Elodie près de lui. Donc il passa tout son après-midi à détailler son Elodie, tout en écoutant attentivement les explications claires de celle-ci :

- _…alors la cavité amniotique se remplit de liquide amniotique produit par les cellules tapissant la paroi…_

Démétri écrivait rapidement les explications mais réussit à faire un peu parler Elodie d'elle-même.

- _Et sinon, tu aimes bien cette matière ?_ Lança Démétri, ayant attendu un silence de la part d'Elodie, pour glisser la question le plus normalement possible.

- _…heu…bah ce n'est pas ma matière préférée…mais je supporte, et toi tu préfères quelle matière ?_ Dit-elle, visiblement Démétri l'avait gêné, il réfléchit un peu et changea de technique.

- _Heu…l'organza !_ Lança Démétri d'une voix joyeuse.

- _Hein ? Je n'ai pas compris…si c'est une blague, je ne l'ai pas comprise ! _Répondit Elodie, Démétri l'avait visiblement gêné encore plus, dans sa tête vampirique il se traita d'idiot finit.

Ce fut Elsa qui vint au secours d'Elodie, à moins que ça ne soit au secours de Démétri :

- _Enfin voyons, Elodie-chérie…matière ! Soie, organza, laine… ! C'est pas si compliqué que cela ! _Dit la petite brune, délaissant un instant ses explications de Biologie cellulaire, puis elle fronça les sourcils et rajouta. _Mais quand même c'est une blague pourrie…Démétri tu aimes l'organza ? C'est pour les rideaux et les robes de mariées !_

Si Elodie sembla comprendre la blague de Démétri, elle se mit à rire comme une otarie à la tête de celui-ci. Car il était assez humilié par la réflexion sur ses goûts en matière…de heu…matière. Bref, tout les Volturi se retrouvèrent à se moquer de Démétri, qui regrettait d'avoir fait cette blague en présence des autres, il aurait préféré avoir Elodie pour lui seul. Il décida de répliquer avec toute la grâce dut à un vampire, à l'honneur bafoué des incompris :

- _Ce n'est point ma faute, c'est celle d'Heidi ! Elle qui nous oblige à faire des tas de magasins de décoration !_ Lança-t-il, le tout sur un ton pompeux, ce qui fit éclater de rire Elodie, il en fut heureux.

Heidi essaya de répliquer vertement à Démétri qu'elle considérait en ce moment même comme un crétin finit, mais pour une fois Félix sauva l'honneur de Volturi **(n/Elodie : c'est certain que c'est pour une fois, car Félix qui sauve l'honneur des Volturi soit doit être vraiment rare !)** en gratouillant le cou de la rabatteuse officielle des Volturi.

Donc Heidi ne put dire quoique ce soit, trop occupée à emmerder Félix pour qu'il la lâche. Bien vite, les révisions reprirent avec un nouvel entrain, Heidi et Félix se concentrèrent chacun sur un cours de Physique quantique laissant Elsa et Alec qui continuaient la Biologie Cellulaire, pour le plus grand bonheur du brun qui menaçait de baver par terre.

Il attendit un peu, puis il profita d'une fin d'explication pour demander à sa chérie :

- _Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux ?_ Demanda Alec, en observant les yeux brun-vert d'Elsa, qui lui semblait si beaux et merveilleux.

Visiblement Elsa fut très gênée et morte de rire par la phrase si clichée, aussi Alec fut content de l'avoir fait rire mais vexé comme un gros pou. Le pire fut que toute la table avait profité de la remarque d'Alec, et donc des gloussements retentirent de presque tout le monde, surtout de la part de Jane.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, même si les ricanements envers Alec ne se turent pas avant longtemps. Elsa fut assez gentille, selon Alec, car elle ricana pas très longtemps et continua de l'aider de bonne grâce. Quant à Démétri et Elodie, ils continuèrent à interagir gentiment. Jane continua de réviser seule. Et Heidi se laissait mater par Félix, qui était très intéressé par le contenu du soutien-gorge de sa chérie.

**OOOOOOOO**

Finalement, ils partirent de chez les deux humaines, après un long après-midi de révisions, bien remplit et très intéressant pour les deux amoureux. Car ils avaient put se rapprocher de leurs aimées, tout comme les autres Volturi, ils avaient l'impression de s'être fait des amies, cela leur fit plaisir.

La nuit passa rapidement, Alec et Démétri allèrent voir les filles dans leur chambre pour les regarder dormir et baver sur ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir de leurs chéries.

Mais le soleil se levant, ils durent partir pour aller à la fac, respectant ainsi les ordres formels de ce cher Aro. Arrivant dans l'amphi, ils avaient récupéré Heidi, Félix et Jane, ils furent seuls et en virent à débattre de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

La conclusion de la discussion sur les deux humaines, eut lieu lorsque les intéressées arrivèrent dans l'amphi. Bien sûr, Alec et Démétri avaient insistés sur la gentillesse et la beauté de leurs amoureuses.

Lorsque les deux filles rentrèrent dans l'amphi immédiatement les vampires comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, vu la façon dont elles discutaient, elles n'étaient pas enchantées par un évènement précis.

Un moment les deux vampires amoureux eurent peur que ça ne soit à cause de leur après-midi d'hier, mais les vampires perçurent bientôt la teneur de la conversation, Alec et Démétri furent rassurés :

- …_tu te rends compte ? On va être obligé de se coltiner un autre amphi, avec d'autres cons qui vont nous prendre nos places…_

- _Ma chaise ! Ils vont essayer de me piquer ma chaise chérie d'amour ! Je suis malheureuse,_ compléta Elsa, avec une tête désespérée, cela rendit triste Alec, même s'il était jaloux de la chaise aussi.

Quand au reste des Volturi, ils furent plus ou moins affectés par la nouvelle apportée par les deux humaines. Jane fut déçue car cet amphi était celui qu'elle préférait, Félix observait ses ongles sans rien écouter et Heidi se demanda si les toilettes des autres amphis avaient des glaces suffisamment grandes. Démétri, quant à lui, prit son courage à deux pieds et demanda des précisions à sa dulcinée :

- _Bonjour, on a vu que vous êtes gênées par quelque chose…on peut savoir ce qui se passe exactement ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un air séducteur envers Elodie, qui rougit lentement, laissant Elsa répondre à la question.

- _En fait, hier, on a vu une information sur le site officiel de la fac, qui nous indiquait que cet amphi-là ne serait plus utilisé à partir de demain. Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir s'enterrer à Copernic, ou crever ses fesses sur les bancs de 2000 ou encore mourir de déshydratation à Fresnel… Je vais faire de la chair à pâtée de celui qui a décidé ça…_ Discourra Elsa, sous les regards des Volturi, qui appréciaient de plus en plus les réflexions ironiques de cette humaine, Alec afficha un air béat de celui qui est content d'entendre la voix de son amoureuse.

Laissant les Volturi méditer sur cette histoire d'amphi, les deux humaines allèrent s'assoir à leurs places habituelles, dont le temps était compté. Le cours d'embryo allait bientôt commencer, les petits Volturi sortirent leurs affaires et se repenchèrent sur leurs cours photocopiés à partir de ceux de leurs humaines préférées.

Ils commencèrent à discuter à vitesse vampirique, pour ne pas se faire repérer par les humaines devant eux, ils se plaignirent tous de devoir quitter l'amphi tout beau auquel ils étaient habitués.

Alors qu'Alec et Démétri se lamentaient sur le fait, qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas être avec leurs dulcinées pendant les cours, cela les rendait malheureux et prompt à aller demander une explication aux responsables de la faculté.

Jane était malheureuse pour son frère, le vrai problème, pour elle, était que l'amphi, où ils étaient maintenant, était peu utilisé, et pour des vampires c'était très bien, tandis que dans les autres amphis, ils seraient certainement parqués avec les autres étudiants.

Heidi en son âme et conscience se dit qu'être trop proche des humaines, pourrait les trahir.

Quand à Félix, lui, il ne pensait qu'à ses épisodes de Oui-Oui, qu'il avait téléchargé hier soir.

Bref, les amis d'Elodie et d'Elsa les rejoignirent pour le cours, et tous se mirent à discuter activement sur cette histoire d'amphi, le cours finit par commencer et ils finirent tous par arrêter de parler pour prendre des notes.

Tandis que la prof expliquait la troisième semaine de développement de l'embryon, montrant les différentes phases de développement du pauvre petit embryon qui ressemblait pas du tout à un humain en cet instant.

Le premier cours se passa relativement bien, les Volturi pouvaient mieux comprendre ce qui était dit, grâce aux deux humaines adorées de Démétri et Alec. Enfin, après deux heures de dur labeur, ils y eut enfin une pause, et les vampires profitèrent de cet instant pour discuter avec Elsa et Elodie, toujours sur le même sujet des amphis.

Soudain, un garçon, qu'ils reconnurent comme un ami des deux humaines, se plaça sur l'estrade de l'amphi, et profita des étudiants encore présent pour exposer un discours improvisé :

- _Comme vous le savez tous, il y a un problème d'amphi selon les dirigeants de la fac de médecine…donc il vont essayés de nous piquer cet amphi, alors je propose qu'on fasse une action contre cette décision en allant sur les marches de l'amphi Fresnel demain, ainsi les autorités de sécurité viendrons nous chercher pour nous sortir , et là, tous comprendront que nous avons besoin de cet amphi !_

Son discours était extrêmement bien articulé et cela apporta une force à ce texte et les Volturi l'acclamèrent comme la plupart des étudiants, Elsa et Elodie aussi d'ailleurs.

L'étudiant, ami des dulcinées d'Alec et Démétri, partit s'assoir à sa place initiale devant Elsa, l'ex de celle-ci était, aujourd'hui, de l'autre côté de la rangée.

- _Whooo… ! J'ai faillit avoir la trouille ! _Lança l'étudiant orateur, sous les rires discrets des humains derrière aux, les Volturi reconnurent Caroline qui se pencha point faire un bisou au grand orateur.

- _Enfin, ton idée était bien, Harry…même si je pense aller à Copernic pour prendre le cours…,_ annonça Elodie à Harry, les Volturi se souvinrent alors quel était le prénom de l'orateur courageux.

Bien sûr, les Volturi décidèrent de participer au mouvement de contestation, ils se dirent aussi qu'emmerder le monde serait génial, et prendre les devants pour aller protester ça leur plaisait aussi.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Après l'après-midi intéressant des deux filles, elles se préparèrent à manger pour le dîner, et parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé il y a peu. De concert, elles décidèrent que les vampires étaient un peu maladroits avec elles Elsa essaya de faire avouer à Elodie, que celle-ci avait particulièrement apprécié le petit cours privé avec Démétri.

Elodie ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua vertement à Elsa, qu'Alec avait été plutôt maladroit avec sa phrase ultra clichée. Elsa dut concéder ce fait à Elodie mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, arguant que le vampire brun avait été galant, même si un peu vieux jeu.

Ce fut juste après le diner, qu'Elodie, en allant sur son ordi pour voir les nouvelles de la fac, repéra une nouvelle information ajouté sur le site. Elodie appela Elsa, et ensemble elles ouvrirent de grands yeux, découvrant la nouvelle.

Sur une page Adobe Reader, les administrateurs de la fac avaient décidé que leur amphi préféré serait libéré au profit des trois autres.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour que les deux jeunes filles se mettent à critiquer vivement la décision injuste selon elles, ce fut bien sur Elsa qui fut la plus « vive » dans ses propos injurieux envers les « crétins » de la fac.

Sur cette note presque macabre selon elles, elles allèrent se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs. La nuit se passa plus ou moins de la même façon de chaque côté de la cloison Placoplatre, les deux jeunes filles avaient beaucoup de mal à dormir sereinement après ce qu'elles avaient appris.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le discours d'Harry laissa les étudiants pensif sur l'action qu'il avait suggéré, Elsa voulait, quant à elle, brûler les enseignants de médecine en signe de protestation. Bien sûr, Elodie la calma parce qu'aller en prison n'était pas une excellente bonne façon de finir l'année, donc la brune aux cheveux courts proposa d'aller dans l'amphi Copernic pour prendre le cours, Elsa se laissa berner et accepta.

Donc au final, Elsa et Elodie allaient prendre le cours à Copernic, pendant ce temps-là, Maria et Ben iraient faire la manifestation, mais ils ne surent pas ce que Bastien, Hugo et Damien feraient. En revanche les vampires, derrière elles, leur déclarèrent qu'ils iraient manifester vivement en amphi Fresnel, surtout Alec et Démétri qui furent extrêmement enthousiastes.

Le cours de Biostatistique commença avec un entrain forcé de la part des pauvres étudiants, surtout Félix qui se pelota sur sa table de façon à dormir contre sa trousse Babar chérie.

Alors que le prof commençait à développer l'explication d'une équation, Elodie et Elsa se mirent à discuter de la journée prochaine et de ses possibles conséquences, mais rapidement les jeunes filles finirent par dériver le sujet vers quelques de plus gamin :

- _Si Alec Volturi était ici… _Commença Elodie, ayant manifestement oublié que des vampires étaient derrière elle, elle enchaina, _…et que tu devais choisir entre lui, ton chéri magnifique, et…heu…et la table ? Alors tu choisirais quoi ?_

Elsa resta un long moment à réfléchir sur la question, car elle trouvait cela franchement marrant, puis elle sourit et se décida à répondre :

- _Ben…la table, elle ne peut pas se dandiner !_ Lança la brune aux cheveux longs, tout en se rappelant brièvement qu'un vampire était derrière elle.

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble, même si Elsa tira au rouge en se souvenant de l'identité de la personne derrière elle, il en fut de même avec Elodie même si elle mit quelques secondes de plus pour s'en rendre compte.

Par la suite, le cours repris tandis qu'Elsa n'osait même plus penser à se retourner tellement elle était gênée. Finalement, le prof saoula trop les humains, qui décidèrent d'aller manger plus tôt, surtout que le cours était en entier sur le site de la fac.

En sortant, les deux jeunes filles dirent en revoir aux Volturi, ceux-ci avaient décidé de rester écouter l'ennuyeux cours, Alec et Démétri leur dire bon appétit avec un tel engouement qu'elles se mirent à rougir comme une belle grappe de tomates bien mûres.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Après le petit discours d'Harry, le cours avait commencé et les Volturi cessèrent de parler du mouvement de contestation, à la place les vampires sadiques écoutèrent un crétin de prof entrain de parler d'équations.

Heidi planta son crayon à papier dans le bras de Félix car celui-ci avait décidé de prendre sa trousse comme oreiller, évidement ce fut le crayon qui cassa mais Félix comprit l'allusion et cessa immédiatement de faire semblant de se pendre pour le dormeur du val.

Ce fut, quelques minutes après le commencement du cours, que les chéries de Démétri et d'Alec leur permirent de s'aérer l'esprit :

- _Si Alec Volturi était ici… _Démarra Elodie, tout en attirant l'attention des Volturi sur elle, surtout Alec qui était très curieux, Elodie rajouta, _…et que tu devais choisir entre lui, ton chéri magnifique, et…heu…et la table ? Alors tu choisirais quoi ?_

Alec ouvrit grand la bouche, étant choqué au possible par la question très dégradante pour lui. Mais le pauvre petit Volturi n'eut pas longtemps avant d'entendre la douce réponse d'Elsa :

- _Ben … la table, elle ne peut pas se dandiner !_ Répondit rapidement Elsa et déclenchant une série de gloussements de la part de tout les Volturi sauf d'Alec, qui resta extrêmement choqué par la réponse de sa douce.

Il était vexé d'être comparé à un objet, mais la possibilité de se dandiner devant sa douce était intéressante mais devant les autres, jamais.

D'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient entrain de mourir de rire, car c'était en effet hilarant d'imaginer Alec entrain de se dandiner.

La crise de rire ne se calma pas avant un bon moment, même si les vampires avaient tout fait pour que les humains devant eux ne s'aperçoivent pas de leur hilarité, ce ne put être le cas pour Elodie et Elsa, car elles-mêmes riaient comme des malades.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux dulcinées d'Alec et Démétri, qui partaient manger en avance, les Volturi se mirent à charrier le pauvre Alec, qui cherchait à s'enfuir loin de cet endroit.

**OOOOOOOO**

La fin de journée de jeudi se passa calmement, les Volturi discutèrent quelque peu avec les deux jeunes amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri.

Par la suite, cette nuit-là, encore, Alec et Démétri allèrent dans les chambres de celles qu'ils aiment pour avoir le bonheur de les voir prise dans le sommeil salvateur. La journée de vendredi arriva rapidement et proprement, en sortant de chez eux, les Volturi avaient bien l'intention de faire tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour reprendre leur amphi préféré.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Jane :**_ J'avais une question pratique…pourquoi est-ce que nous passons encore pour une bande de malades ?_

**Félix** (coupant volontairement Elodie qui allait commencer à parler) : _En quoi ça te concerne…tu ne t'ais pas fait avoir comme une idiote tout au long de la série…contrairement à moi !_

**Elsa :**_ En même temps, Jane n'est pas du tout conne…alors que toi…_ (Fait une grimace assez explicite pour que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'elle sous-entend)

**Félix :**_ Quoi moi ?_

**Elodie :**_** TU ES UN CRETIN QUI M'A COUPE LA PAROLE !**_ (Levant une poêle, elle l'abaisse sur Félix, et cela la cassa en deux)

**Alec :**_ Quel dommage ! Une si gentille poêle…heureusement elle est morte en héroïne._

**Tous les autres** (la goutte d'eau derrière la tête, sauf Alec) :_ …_

**Alec :**_ Quoi ? Elle est morte…_

**Félix** (une ampoule au dessus de la tête) :_ Bha c'est parce que la mort, bah ça tue !_

**Tous les autres **(Sauf Alec) **:**_ Heu… c'est stupide._

**Alec :**_ Oui tout à fait ! C'est exact !_ (Tête du scientifique qui vient de trouver la poudre)

**Elsa **(avec une mine déçue) **:**_ Mais enfin... mon chéri… que t'arrives-t-il ?_

**Alec** (la prenant dans ses bras pour la rassurer) :_ Je vais bien, je fais juste exprès de comprendre Félix pour mieux l'empêcher de faire des bêtises… c'est une technique d'espionnage ma petite tarte aux fraises d'amour !_

**Elodie** (s'adressant à Démétri) : _Elle va quand même pas se faire avoir comme ça !_

**Elsa** (un air émerveillé) : _Oh ! Je comprends…mon chéri !_

**Démétri** (tenant une Elodie dépitée) :_ Ben…si, elle se fait avoir…_

**Félix :**_ L'amour est un enfant de bohème !_ (avec l'expression et la pose adéquate).

**Tous** (sans exception)_** : Ta bouche, Félix !**_

**Elodie :**_ Nous allons répondre aux reviews maintenant._

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _J'adore toujours autant xD._

_J'imagine trop bien Alec et Démétri jouer au Tetris dans le frigo ou être trop timide pour appuyer sur une sonnette xD._

_Et la tête d'Alec quand Heidi le traite d'acteur de seconde zone mdr !_

_Ça doit vraiment être marrant de voir Alec et Démétri fouiner dans la maison, Félix pioncer sur le canapé, Heidi avec un balais et Jane fixer quelque chose en souriant sadiquement xD._

_Le mec c'est le même que celui avec la chaise, il nous sort des trucs débiles et pas très catholiques dés qu'il peut... et c'est parfois vraiment très nul xD._

_Vivement la suite en tous cas =)._

Nous sommes heureuses que tu sois là pour suivre les douloureuses aventures des pauvres Volturi lâchés dans la nature. En même temps, il est plus marrant d'imaginer ces Volturi ayant des réactions bizarres que d'avoir toujours la classe, où serait l'intérêt sinon. Bref, nous sommes donc très contentes, et on espère que la timidité apparente d'Alec et Démétri te plaira toujours autant, après tout ces deux là sont plus marrant s'ils ne font pas du tout vampire sanguinaire en face à face avec leurs chéries. Bref, pour ce qui est du mec qui dit des choses qu'il n'a certainement pas expérimenté, nous te conseillons d'aller le voir et de lui retourner ses remarques nulles, généralement les mecs se mettent à ouvrir grand les yeux comme des trente-cinq tonnes...Elsa pourra même te donner pleins d'exemples. Enfin, nous te conseillons, on ne t'encourage pas à le faire ^^, sinon nous espérons te ''voir'' encore souvent sur cette modeste fic humoristique !

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Et bien sûr, bonne vacance à tous !_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	19. Chapitre 18 Sauver l'amphi et grèves

_Coucou tout le monde,_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Lilly pour sa review._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 18 : Sauver l'amphi et grèves**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Après un après-midi plutôt calme, malgré la disparition prochaine de leur amphi préféré, les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans leur appartement pour manger et se reposer joyeusement en attendant avec impatience le lendemain.

Elles rentrèrent chez elles, en pensant à un des vampires avec qui elles étaient amies, chacune avait son préféré, bien sûr. Elsa et Elodie repensaient à leur journée, et aux minutes passées à parler avec les si beaux et si sexy vampires, et d'un coup, elles eurent plus chaud.

Le repas se passa calmement, entre les demi-rires et les rougissements d'Elodie face à certaines allusions osées d'Elsa sur un certain vampire, mais quand elles partirent se coucher, leurs pensées ne quittaient pas un vampire précis, et surtout un des vampires de la fac, et pas un personnage imaginaire et littéraire.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain matin, Elodie se réveilla en sursaut après un rêve disons « spécial ». Il n'était peut-être que sept heures du matin, et elle n'avait pas cours avant dix heures, mais elle décida de se lever quand même, la jeune fille ne voulait pas se recoucher.

Elle réussit à se préparer et à prendre son petit déjeuner sans réveiller Elsa.

Cette dernière se réveilla à huit heures en grognant contre son réveil. Elle ne voulait pas lever. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix, car sa meilleure amie, qui avait entendu le réveil-machine-de-torture, débarqua :

- _**Allez ! Debout ! C'est l'heure !**_ Cria la jeune fille aux cheveux courts, en ouvrant le volet de sa colocataire, inondant la chambre de lumière réveillatrice.

- _Je veux dormir !_ Grogna l'endormie. _Je veux la suite de ce merveilleux rêve ! Il était trop chaud ! Je veux dormir !_

- _Je m'en fous, ma chère !_ Répondit Elodie. _C'est l'heure de se lever. On a cours, ce matin !_

Cette chère Elsa se leva en ronchonnant violemment contre sa meilleure amie, qui en cet instant ressemblait plus à un bourreau qu'à une gentille fille. Mais l'esprit vengeur d'Elsa se calma tandis qu'elle mangeait une pauvre tartine de nutella innocente, en quelques minutes, elles furent prêtes à aller en cours.

Malgré leur avance de temps pour leur ED, les trams avaient eu quelques problèmes, ce qui résolu Elodie et Elsa à aller à pied pour leur ED, elles se mirent même à courir pour être sûres d'avoir une place. Finalement, elles entrèrent juste à l'heure pour l'ED de biostatistique, elles rougirent de concert en voyant les vampires de la fac, car elles se remémoraient chacune leurs rêves chaud bouillants.

Ce fut dans un silence gêné avant que la professeur commence les équations et corrections d'exercices tous plus insipides les uns que les autres. Mais Elodie et Elsa trouvèrent assez de courage pour dire bonjour aux gentils vampires, derrière elles, après tout ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute s'ils sont si sexy.

Environ deux heures après le début du cours, la prof libéra ses élèves affamés pour éviter de se retrouvez submergé sous les tomates si elle décidait de les garder.

Bref, les vampires demandèrent aux filles s'ils pouvaient manger avec elles à midi, selon le prétexte qu'ils discuteraient tous ensemble de la stratégie à aborder pour prendre d'assaut l'amphi Fresnel.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après avoir empêchés Félix de partir avec une kalachnikov pour protester de la privation de l'amphi D1, d'après Heidi ça aurait été un massacre car Félix n'était pas discret du tout. Donc ils empêchèrent le problème, puis calmèrent Démétri qui commençait à élaborer une stratégie digne de Sparte, de même qu'Heidi qui était pour casser tout les miroirs des toilettes de Fresnel, pour disait-elle faire fuir les filles et ainsi faire de la place.

Au final, ils restèrent tous au plan initial, les vampires iraient faire la grève sur les marches de l'amphi Fresnel, et les filles iraient prendre le cours à Copernic, tout en priant pour les irréductibles amis de l'amphi D1, qui risquaient de se faire jeter hors de l'amphi où le prof officiait.

Laissant les vampires, les filles partirent en amphi Copernic tout en se disant qu'elles étaient méchantes d'avoir obligé de pauvres vampires à ingurgiter de la nourriture tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine.

Donc, descendant les couloirs et escaliers, les deux jeunes filles aux cheveux bruns arrivèrent dans l'amphi Copernic, soit au deuxième sous-sol. Il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe pour étudier dans cet amphi, sinon on en ressortait en moins de dix minutes pour aller vomir dans la première poubelle croisée.

Bref, elles s'installèrent le plus près des sorties du haut, et sortirent leurs affaires, résignées à avoir cours dans cet endroit de malade. Secrètement, chacune d'elle pensait au vampire qu'elle préférait, espérant qu'il ne serait pas renvoyé trop brutalement.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

La journée de vendredi fut riche en évènement, car c'était le jour de la bataille pour récupérer l'amphi D1. Les Volturi furent heureux en allant à la fac, ce matin-là, surtout Alec et Démétri qui avaient put observer leurs gentilles humaines en train de dormir.

Le premier cours de la journée, était un ED de biostatistique, ils retrouvèrent joyeusement Elsa et Elodie, et se concentrèrent bientôt ensemble sur les équations de la prof. Ce cours se passa plutôt bien, même si Alec et Démétri s'aperçurent, à l'arrivée de leurs chéries, que celles-ci étaient extrêmement rouges, et surtout gênées par quelque chose. Néanmoins, bien que ne comprenant pas, Alec et Démétri trouvèrent que les rougeurs, de leurs dulcinées, étaient séduisantes et toutes mignonnes, ils passèrent donc tout l'ED à baver d'envie.

**OOOOOOOO**

Félix était en train de tirer Heidi vers le haut de Fresnel, Alec et Démétri n'étaient pas d'accord, car selon eux il serait plus facile de sortir s'ils étaient en bas. Finalement, ce fut Jane, comme d'habitude, qui jeta des regards noirs envers ses collègues vampires avant de les entraîner au milieu de l'amphi. Alec se tut, Démétri se contenta de faire une grimace, Heidi secoua la tête et Félix poussa un cri de fillette effrayée à la vue du sourire sadique de Jane.

Comme l'amphi Fresnel était toujours rempli, même si on une heure d'avance sur l'horaire de cours, les Volturi n'eurent pas de places assises, de dépit et surtout pour faire leur rébellion, ils s'installèrent sur les marches d'un des escaliers de Fresnel. Même si s'assoir à un tel endroit pour un Volturi n'était pas du tout reluisant, ils le firent autant pour eux que pour les amoureuses de Démétri et d'Alec.

Rapidement le prof arriva, fit une grimace devant l'afflux d'étudiants sur ses escaliers, avant de laisser tomber en haussant les épaules et en commençant son cours de biophysique.

Au début, tous les amis du D1 crurent que leur action resterait sans conséquences, car personne ne venant pour les jeter dehors, ils crurent qu'ils avaient perdus.

Mais, bientôt, des agents de sécurité arrivèrent, ils étaient en rouge pompier et voulurent mettre dehors les étudiants en plus qui étaient sur les escaliers :

- _**Aller les jeunes ! On dégage, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, allez chercher des places dans les autres amphis,**_ lança fortement un des agents de sécurité.

Les Volturi le regardèrent d'un air critique, mais Harry, l'ami des amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri, prit la parole en gueulant.

- _**Y a plus de D1 ! Donc nous n'avons plus de sièges… en toute logique, on veut suivre le cours donc on vient ici… **_Cria-t-il, s'attirant ainsi la sympathie des Volturi.

D'ailleurs autour de ce cher Harry, ils remarquèrent Maria et Ben en train de faire des _« __**Oouh**__ »_ pour accentuer la prise de parole d'Harry.

- _**Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là !**_ Lança vertement un autre agent de sécurité, malheureusement pour lui, les étudiants de tout l'amphi réagirent en beuglant des saloperies envers ce crétin.

Harry descendit les marches, sous les hourras des amis du D1, avant d'aller discuter de la situation avec le prof et les agents de sécurité, l'apparitrice de l'amphi Fresnel venait d'arriver, une solution serait surement trouvée.

L'ami humain d'Elsa et Elodie discuta avec l'apparitrice pendant un bon moment, tandis que les autres étudiants de l'amphi D1 discutaient vivement.

Finalement l'apparitrice décida de prendre la parole, pour expliquer ce qui aller se passer :

- _**Bien, je vais vous demander de partir !**_ Sous les huées de la part des étudiants, elle précisa. _**Nous allons rouvrir le D1 ! Allez-y !**_

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Elodie sortit son portable, car elle venait de recevoir un message.

- _C'est Maria, ils rouvrent le D1 ! On y va ?_

- _Oui ! Je vais retrouver ma chaise !_ S'exclama Elsa en tapant dans les mains.

Les filles rangèrent leurs affaires, et sortirent de l'amphi. Et elles se dirigèrent vers le D1.

**OOOOOOOO**

Maria et Ben était déjà au D1, quand elles y entrèrent, ainsi que les cinq vampires, mais aucunes traces de Bastien. Et sa petite amie avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur.

- _Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?_ Demanda Elsa tout en s'installant sur sa chaise.

- _Bastien s'est dégonflé ! Mon petit ami est une poule mouillée !_

- _Non ! C'est une moule mouillée !_ La repris Elsa en riant.

- _Ce n'est pas drôle !_ Grogna Maria, pendant qu'Elodie et Ben rejoignaient la petite brune dans son fou rire. _Il devait nous rejoindre à Fresnel, mais il m'a envoyé un message au dernier moment pour me dire qu'il allait à l'amphi 2000 !_

- _Oui, ton petit ami est un lâche ! Une poule mouillée !_ Ajouta Elsa, une fois calmée. _Et aussi une moule mouillée ! _Continua-t-elle en explosant de nouveau de rire une nouvelle fois avec Elodie et Ben.

- _Il va voir ce qui va lui arriver, une fois que je vais le trouve_r ! S'exclama la petite amie de Bastien, sans tenir compte de l'intervention complètement inutile de son amie, ainsi que des fous rires de deux autres.

- _Ouais ! Tu vas le découper en petit morceau ! Allez, Maria !_ Clama la jeune fille aux cheveux longs tout imitant une pompom girl.

**OOOOOOOO**

A la fin du cours, Maria décida d'aller retrouver Bastien, pour lui dire deux mots, et aussi pour lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffe.

Donc un petit groupe d'étudiants, mené par une Maria remontée à bloc, se déplaçait rapidement à travers le campus. Car bien évidement, Ben, Elsa et Elodie ne voulait pas manquer la remonter de bretelles de Bastien par sa petite amie. Une petite amie qui risquait fort de devenir son ex-petite amie dans dix minutes.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'amphi 200, la moule venait de sortir de l'amphithéâtre.

Les quatre jeunes gens remarquaient tout de suite que Bastien les avait vu, mais quand ce dernier remarqua une Maria plus qu'énervée, il fit demi-tour. Mais, la jeune fille ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper, car elle cria à travers tout le campus, en faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes.

- _**BASTIEN !**_ Le hurlement de Maria fit sursauter violement le dit Bastien qui essaya de partir en courant, le fait qu'il tente de l'ignorer fit encore plus enrager Maria, qui rajouta, _**…OUI, C'EST A TOI QUE JE PARLE, BASTIEN JEAN-PHILIPPE ARNAUD DE LA TROUSSETTE ! LE GRAND CRETIN BOUCLE, PUCEAU ET POULE MOUILLEE !**_

La dite poule mouillée resta pour ainsi dire sur le cul, ce fit en quelques enjambées rapides que Maria le rejoignit et lui tira le bras. Ce faisant un gros craquement retentit dans l'air, entrainant les rires sadiques d'Elsa et Elodie, ainsi qu'un gloussement de la part de Ben.

- _**Rhaa !**_

Un cri déchirant s'échappa de la bouche de la moule bouclée tandis que Maria laissait un flot d'insanités s'échapper de sa bouche :

- _**Abruti de mes deux ovaires ! Tu es vraiment nul de partir comme ça, espèce de tampax usagé ! Balai à chiotte**_ […] _**tu peux aller te brosser si tu veux coucher avec moi ! Je te quitte la Moule !**_

Bref, Maria avait pété un gros, mais gros boulon, mais malheureusement pour elle tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Bastien décida de répliquer, la plus stupide erreur de sa « courte » vie :

- _**Oh, tu peux parler vieille sorcière aigrie ! Tu m'as fait mal, patate bouillie ! Je te déteste… Moi aussi je veux te quitter. Je vais le dire à ma môman et à mon papa. Je ne suis pas un lâche… J'ai du muscle.**_

Il prend la position de musclor, devant les yeux médusés de toute l'assistance, avant que Maria lui fasse regretter.

En effet, étant une sportive de haut-niveau, et en ce moment bafouée dans son honneur, Maria serra les poings et lança joyeusement le poing gauche à la Obélix sur la « figure » bientôt aplatie de la Moule.

Bien sûr, en quelques secondes un craquement retentit et Bastien finit sur le sol à tenir sa mâchoire et son œil gauche, visiblement Maria l'avait salement amoché.

Mais alors que Maria allait se recycler dans la boucherie, Ben attrapa « sauvagement » les mains de Maria, tandis qu'Elodie et Elsa appâtait Maria avec une salade.

Ils partirent vivement de la place, laissant Bastien sur le sol en train de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais du aller dans cette fac, s'était bien trop dangereux.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Après avoir fait une entrée triomphante dans l'amphi D1, les Volturi s'assirent bienheureux sur leur chaises habituelles, Alec et Démétri furent déçus en ne voyant par leurs chéries. Mais bientôt, celles qui faisaient battre leurs cœurs morts, ce qui en soit était difficile, arrivèrent et s'installèrent toutes joyeuses sur leurs places devant les « gentils » et « charmants » Volturi.

Mais Alec et Démétri n'eurent pas le loisir lucratif de parler à leurs chéries, car Maria attira l'attention d'Elsa et Elodie :

- _Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?_ Demanda Elsa, tout en posant ses fesses sur sa chaise.

Les vampires sanguinaires écoutèrent attentivement la réponse de cette chère Maria, car ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'il en retournait.

- _Bastien s'est dégonflé ! Mon petit ami est une poule mouillée !_ Répondit vertement Maria, Heidi et Jane secouèrent la tête en pensant qu'en effet les hommes étaient tous des faiblards, les autres vampires mâles furent pas d'accord avec l'avis de Maria, mais déjà Elsa répliqua vivement.

- _Non ! C'est une moule mouillée !_

Si Maria lança un _« ce n'est pas drôle »_, la réflexion idiote d'Elsa déclencha une grosse vague de rire chez les humains et les Volturi.

Même Alec se mit à rire, car même si la réflexion était complètement logique et crétine à la fois, il n'allait pas tenter de sauver l'honneur de celle qu'il aimait parce qu'elle riait elle aussi de sa propre bêtise. Bref, tout le monde riait tandis que Maria, vexée, continuait sa phrase :

- … _Il devait nous rejoindre à Fresnel, mais il m'a envoyé un message au dernier moment pour me dire qu'il allait à l'amphi 2000 !_

Les Volturi se dirent, qu'en effet, c'était bel et bien un lâche de la pire espèce.

Par la suite, Maria s'énerva vivement et promis à son futur ex-petit ami une fin peu enviable, alors qu'Elsa renchérissait en attisant le feu et en soutenant son amie. Du côté des Volturi, ils décidèrent de suivre le spectacle de loin, en vérité Alec et Démétri avaient réussi à les convaincre. D'ailleurs Démétri regardait Elodie avec de grands yeux, il adorait la regarder, et la voir rire la rendait encore plus jolie à ses yeux.

**OOOOOOOO**

A la fin du cours, les Volturi suivirent à distance le groupe de quatre étudiant pour voir Maria démonter la gueule de Bastien, ils étaient impatiens de voir le résultat. Jane était la plus impatiente, car la plus sadique, elle adorait voir les autres se faire jeter, c'était un de ses plus grands bonheur.

Rapidement, les deux groupes parvinrent devant l'amphi 2000, les Volturi repéraient en deux secondes top chrono ce cher Bastien qui essayait de partir, avant de voir Maria énervée comme jamais, il chercha alors à partir encore plus rapidement. Cela attisa la haine de Maria, et montra aux Volturi que ce personnage était vraiment un lâche, ce qu'ils détestaient.

- _**BASTIEN !**_ Les chers petits vampires ne sursautèrent pas, à l'inverse des autres personnes du campus, en revanche leurs oreilles eurent mal, très mal. Après tout, ils étaient fragiles car trop sensibles à cause de leurs sens supersonique, mais déjà Maria enchainait _**…OUI, C'EST A TOI QUE JE PARLE, BASTIEN JEAN-PHILIPPE ARNAUD DE LA TROUSSETTE ! LE GRAND CRETIN BOUCLE, PUCEAU ET POULE MOUILLEE !**_

Ils ouvrirent les yeux comme si ceux-ci allaient soudainement sortir leurs petites jambes et se faire la malle à Hawaï. Le nom complet de Bastien était horrible, comment des parents attentionnés pouvaient-ils nommer leurs enfant ainsi, c'était un coup à se faire charrier pendant toute sa scolarité.

Sinon, les garçons furent très surpris d'apprendre que Bastien était toujours puceau, Félix fut content d'avoir un moyen de la faire chanter. D'ailleurs l'immense vampire faillit faire repérer les Volturi. Car ceux-ci étaient cachés derrière une rangée de petits arbres, alors qu'il aurait fallut un baobab ou un eucalyptus pour cacher totalement Félix.

Mais déjà, Maria reprenait sa tirade tout en allant arrêter Bastien, mais l'escrimeuse agrippa trop fortement le bras de la Moule, car les oreilles des Volturi perçurent avec précision que Maria venait de lui tordre violement le bras, et alors que Bastien chialait sa douleur, Maria reprit :

- _**Abruti de mes deux ovaires ! Tu es vraiment nul de partir comme ça, espèce de tampax usagé ! Balai à chiotte**_ […] _**tu peux aller te brosser si tu veux coucher avec moi ! Je te quitte la Moule !**_

A l'entente de ce flot d'insanités stupides et vraiment nulles, les Volturi ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

En effet, même les mâles, qui étaient un peu vexés par la possibilité de se faire insulter de tampax usagé, se mirent à rire parce que Maria avait réussi à concilier insultes et surtout peu vexantes. Jane et Heidi avaient noté les insultes suggérées par Maria, cela leur donnait des idées pour insulter les garçons tout en étant marrante.

Alors que les Volturi se mourraient de rire derrière leurs petits arbres, Bastien décida de répliquer :

- _**Oh, tu peux parler vieille sorcière aigrie ! Tu m'as fait mal, patate bouillie ! Je te déteste… Moi aussi je veux te quitter. Je vais le dire à ma môman et à mon papa. Je ne suis pas un lâche… J'ai du muscle.**_

A peine le bouclé eut-il finit sa vie, que déjà les Volturi étaient presque à vouloir se repaître de se crétin, espérant se débarrasser d'un parasite de la surface de la Terre. Alors que Bastien ponctuait sa dernière phrase par une pose de Mr Propre, Démétri fut collé au sol par Heidi, il voulait trucider la moule pour l'empêcher à tout prix de se reproduire.

Mais ce fut Maria qui fit le premier pas, pour la première fois depuis des siècles les Volturi se faisaient devancer et de sur quoi par une humaine, Maria utilisa sa force pour lancer un magnifique coup de poing gauche dans la figure de Bastien.

Les Volturi, bien que vexés de ne pas avoir pu agir directement, applaudirent doucement la performance de l'escrimeuse, elle venait de gagner le respect Volturien en cassant joyeusement la tête de Bastien.

Par la suite, Alec et Démétri furent entraînés par Jane et Heidi pour éviter des ennuis avec le sang de la Moule, c'était bien trop dangereux. Donc, ils rentrèrent chez eux, bien sûr Alec et Démétri avaient hâte d'être au soir pour aller voir leurs douces dormir.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Démétri :**_ Ma chérriiie ?_ (il roucoule plus qu'il ne parle)

**Elodie** (roucoulant aussi) **:**_ Ouuiiii, mon gros minet d'amour, que veux-tu me dire ?_

**Démétri :**_ La prochaine fois, est-ce que les autres pourraient ignorer que tu rêves de moi la nuit ?_ (Mi-roucoulant et mi-vexé)

**Elsa :**_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle ne devrait pas le dire… c'est pas très méchant._

**Démétri :**_ Comment ça ? Moi, j'ai juste pas envie que tout le monde le sache._

**Jane** (secouant la tête) : _En même temps, quand tu l'embrasses comme un sauvage, on se doute que tu ne joues pas au volley avec elle dans le lit !_

**Alec :**_ Tout à fait, chère sœur !_ (attrape un ballon de volley et entraîne Elsa à côté)

**Félix :**_ Au fait, pourquoi gros minet d'amour ? C'est pas plutôt gros bidet d'amour ?_

(Démétri fait une tête de constipé et Elodie parait être sur le point de faire un baptême du sang avec les tripes de Félix)

**Elodie :**_** TU TE TAIS, TOI !**_ (Attrape sa poêle préférée et menace Félix)

**Bastien** (tenant sa mâchoire à deux mains) :_ Pourquoi ff on ff parle ff pas ff de ff moi ff ?_

(Maria arrive par derrière et entraîne Bastien dans un entrepôt voisin, il hurle à la mort)

**Elsa **(revenant avec Alec, l'air bien décoiffée tout les deux) :_ Tu crois qu'elle va le tuer ?_

**Jane** (coupant Elodie qui s'apprêtait à répondre) : _En fait, je pense plutôt qu'elle va lui arracher les ongles un à un avec une pince à épiler… Ensuite je pense qu'elle va utiliser merveilleusement bien une ponceuse à bois…_

(Tout le monde se tient le ventre, brusquement sujets aux nausées)

**Félix** (revenant car il était partit ayant trop peur d'Elodie) :_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez tous des nausées matinales ? Vous êtes enceintes ?_

**Elodie** (qui craque) :_** Tais-toi !**_ (abaisse sa poêle sur la tête de Félix) _On va passer aux réponses aux reviews…_

(Ben est gentil et passe des Spasfon à tout le monde, ouf)

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _Pauvre Alec, comparé à une table xD._

_J'imagine trop bien Alec en train de se dandiner. Mdr._

_C'est trop mignon la scène chez Elsa et Elodie *0*._

_Comme d'hab. j'adore votre fic et la petite discussion de la fin ^^._

_Vivement la suite =)._

C'est sur que nous ne sommes pas très gentilles avec ces pauvres petits Volturi, nous tenons d'ailleurs à spécifier que la scène avec la comparaison d'Alec et d'une table est véridique...et Elsa précise qu'en effet elle avait bel et bien répondu ainsi. Sinon, nous sommes très heureuses de voir que tu ne nous as pas abandonné, vu qu'on n'a pas tant de reviews que ça ces temps-ci, nous sommes extrêmement contentes de voir les tiennes. Aussi, pour le fait que tu adores cette fiction, nous ne pouvons que prier pour que tout te plaise dedans...et toutes les petites discussions crétines de la fin aussi...donc nous te remercions très sincèrement et à la prochaine.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	20. Chapitre 19 Kiwi et Tutorat

_Kikou,_

_Nous espérons que tout le monde va bien, et profite bien de ses vacances !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à Lilly pour sa review._

_Nous vous prévenons qu'Elodie qui poste l'histoire part tout le mois d'août et ne sais pas si elle aura internet, donc nous ne savons pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre !_

_Désolées !_

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 19 : Kiwi et Tutorat**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Après avoir empêché Maria de commettre un atroce meurtre sur la personne de Bastien, Elsa et Elodie retournèrent chez elles pour se préparer au futur week-end chez leurs parents respectifs.

Bien sûr Elsa était extrêmement contente de la séparation entre son amie et son pire ennemi, elle sautilla donc jusqu'à chez elles sous les regards content d'Elodie. Celle-ci était aussi heureuse, mais le montrait moins, elle savait un peu plus se retenir que sa meilleure amie. **(n/Elsa : Je sais me retenir ! Mais seulement en certaines occasions...^^.)**

Donc après quelques heures, qu'elles passèrent à faire leurs sacs pour le week-end, même si elles étaient malheureuses de ne pas se voir du week-end, elles savaient que MSN allait les aider à supporter la fin de la semaine.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le week-end passa vite, et le dimanche soir Elodie se retrouva à faire le dîner pour elles-deux, en attendant Elsa, qui devait revenir dans peu de temps.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci arriva en coup de vent tout en portant un « objet » insolite, Elsa s'expliqua :

- _Bonsoir…je suis désolée, mais ma maman m'a dit que ma chère Sophie était toute tristounette depuis que je ne suis pas là de la semaine. Elle a finit par me convaincre de l'emmener ici, pour qu'elle puisse rester avec moi._

- _T'inquiète, ton cochon d'inde ne va pas m'embêter, donc je ne dis pas non à sa présence… Elle s'appelle toujours comme ma mère ?_ Demanda Elodie avec un sourire, tout en finissant de préparer la semoule.

- _Merci Elodie-chérie, elle s'appelle toujours Sophie, j'adore son prénom… Je vais l'installer et je reviens, _lança joyeusement la petite brune aux cheveux longs tout en fichant ses doigts dans la cage de son cochon d'inde, qu'elle porta d'une main, elle partit dans sa chambre en gazouillant auprès de Sophie, qui restait dans sa petite maison en bois. **(n/Elsa : Sophie existe réellement...et en ce moment son grand tripe est de se fourrer sous le foin dans sa cage...un psy pour cochons d'inde ça existe ?)**

Après un bon dîner et l'installation de la nouvelle pensionnaire de l'appartement, les deux jeunes filles allèrent se coucher joyeusement. Le jour suivant elles avaient un ED de Chimie Générale, après elles devaient aller manger puis se précipiter à la fac de médecine pour s'inscrire au Tutorat.

En effet, le Tutorat avait ouvert les inscriptions, c'était un rassemblement de deuxièmes années qui aidaient les premières années grâce à des entraînements questions-réponses, ils appelaient ça des colles.

Bref, la nuit passa comme une nuit, c'est-à-dire sans bruit en général, Elsa mit une heure à s'endormir, le temps de se réhabituer aux bruits que sa chère Sophie faisait la nuit.

Le matin arriva vite, la lumière inonda les chambres, les filles avaient lamentablement oublié de fermer leurs volets et leurs rideaux. Ce fut donc un réveil ensoleillé auquel elles eurent droit, pour une fois, il faisait légèrement beau.

Elles se levèrent donc de concert, et allèrent enfiler un petit-déjeuner en vitesse, puis se préparèrent pour aller en cours.

Donc, Elsa et Elodie allèrent dans la salle où le cours avait lieu, ce qui représentait une petite trotte à pied, mais le super tram était là pour les aider à arriver à l'heure, et accessoirement à se réveiller.

En entrant dans l'amphi, Elodie repéra immédiatement les vampires de la fac, ceux-ci avaient encore leurs manteaux, signe qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver, Elodie s'avança :

- _Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Content d'avoir récupérer le D1 ?_ Demanda la jolie petite brune aux yeux bleus, Démétri se hâta de répondre sous le regard amusé d'Elsa, les deux filles s'installèrent devant les vampires.

-_Oui, on va plutôt bien… C'est vrai, on a reprit le D1. Espérons qu'ils n'essayeront pas de nous le piquer de nouveau,_ lança Démétri d'une voix joyeuse, Elodie eut un brusque afflux de sang dans ses joues, se faisant elle baissa la tête, et approuvant d'un signe de tête Démétri, elle sortit rapidement ses affaires.

Elsa décida de rajouter quelque chose d'important, elle avait trouvé l'information sur le site de la fac, il y a peu :

- _En fait, j'ai vu que nous n'avons pas le D1 cet après-midi, car c'était prévu ainsi…en revanche on doit tous s'inscrire au Tutorat ce midi, car la première colle a lieu la semaine prochaine, vous viendrez avec nous ?_ Demanda Elsa.

Elodie acquiesça aux paroles de son amie, elle avait aussi envie de manger avec les vampires, tout en évitant de devenir leur repas bien sûr.

Les vampires restèrent un long moment interloqués, avant qu'Alec fasse le premier pas pour répondre :

- _Bien sûr qu'on vient avec vous, c'est gentil de votre part ! Au fait, vous irez dans quel amphi cet après-midi ?_ Demanda-t-il en faisant un sourire à Elsa, qui rougit vivement.

Elodie se retint de rire, mais croisant le regard ténébreux et souriant de Démétri elle fut rapidement dans le même état que son amie.

Elodie tourna la tête vers le tableau et le prof entrait, elle reprit confiance en elle, et répondit à Alec :

- _Je pense qu'on ira à Copernic…_

En disant cela, Elodie croisa le regard d'Elsa, qui avait l'air d'accord avec le choix de l'amphi, les deux jeunes filles laissèrent les vampires pour se concentrer sur la correction des exercices.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Félix avait découvert un nouveau dessin animé et passa tout le week-end à regarder des vidéos, qu'il trouvait sur You Tube. Heidi fut assez jalouse, mais préféra passer son temps à réviser. Jane imita la rabatteuse des Volturi, même si elle s'amusa aussi avec la Wii, ce qui était surprenant en soit, mais elle aimait bien jouer à Mario Galaxy.

Pour leur part, Alec et Démétri eurent quelques mésaventures, cela commença par leur visite du dimanche soir.

Du côté de Démétri, qui avait décidé d'aller voir le sommeil de sa belle, comme toujours, bref il parvint joyeusement vers l'appartement des deux jeunes filles, ce dimanche soir.

Il rentra rapidement dans la chambre d'Elodie, il avait l'habitude maintenant, mais il n'était pas habitué qu'à venir la voir, car l'observer était le plus beau cadeau de son éternité. Démétri savait qu'il était lamentablement romantique ainsi, mais il n'y pouvait rien, donc il alla s'assoir à côté d'une Elodie endormie, celle-ci avait le sommeil plutôt agité.

En effet, Elodie se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber mais Démétri la rattrapait et la recollait dans ses draps. Mais soudainement, la jolie petite humaine se redressa ce qui entraina la peur de Démétri, car il ne savait pas ce qu'elle penserait de sa présence dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit, certainement qu'elle le traiterait de voyeur.

Elodie ne laissa pas le temps à Démétri de parler, elle se leva et fit le tour de son lit jusqu'à sa chaise de bureau, qu'elle bougea.

- _Je peux tout t'expliquer…je…heu…je suis désolé…je te pris de m'excuser ma douce petite caille…heu…tu m'entends ?_ Demanda Démétri en suppliant son Elodie chérie, puis il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

Démétri fit fonctionner son cerveau, et comprit qu'Elodie dormait, et qu'elle était à tendance somnambule. Il fut surpris presque choqué par cette nouvelle, mais Elodie continua de s'amuser à triturer sa chaise de bureau.

Quand soudainement, Elodie lança brutalement son bras en avant et heurta le torse du vampire, celui-ci s'était éloigné juste à temps mais pas trop loin. Toujours est-il que ce changement dans l'environnement fit qu'Elodie sortit de sa phase de somnambulisme et tomba endormie dans les bras d'un Démétri amoureux et baveux.

Il était heureux et resta un bon moment avec le corps de sa douce entre ses bras, puis il la recoucha sagement et se demanda si ça se passait bien du côté d'Alec.

D'ailleurs, tandis que Démétri prenait Elodie dans ses bras, Alec utilisait tout ses talents pour entrer dans la chambre d'Elsa. Il marcha comme un sioux sur le parquet de sa belle, avant de prendre place près d'elle. Alec observa attentivement la respiration régulière d'Elsa et se plut à baver joyeusement sur sa couette, il la trouvait si jolie.

Bref, Alec s'extasiait silencieusement quand tout d'un coup un petit bruit, amplifié par ses oreilles supersonique, parvint à sa cochlée. Tel une mission impossible, il se détourna de visage endormi d'Elsa pour regarder dans la direction du bruit.

Alec comprit en quelques secondes que sa chérie avait un animal de compagnie, le dit animal était un cochon d'inde, Alec se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avant.

Un réflexe d'Alec fut d'arrêter aussitôt de respirer l'arôme de fraise de sa douce et de faire tapisserie près du lit de sa chérie, il espérait ne pas se faire repérer par l'animal.

Heureusement pour lui, cela marcha remarquablement bien, le cochon d'inde se contenta de mâcher quelques granules avant d'aller piquer un somme dans sa maison en bois.

Alec se permit alors de bouger quelques peu, et de souffler un peu, il était vexé car ses pouvoirs vampirique ne lui servaient qu'à se protéger d'un cochon d'inde, lui, un Volturi !

Mais en même temps, il doutait que le petit rongeur ne fasse pas un tintamarre si jamais le vampire avait montré sa présence. Les animaux avaient une fâcheuse tendance à devenir à moitié fou en présence d'un vampire.

La suite de la nuit se passa doucement, Alec admira secrètement sa douce, rêvant à tout un tas de scénarios pas du tout catholiques.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le matin arriva rapidement, Démétri et Alec étaient rentrés au bercail en bon état. Ils partirent à la fac avec un peu d'avance, qui finit par crever car Heidi se demandait quoi choisir entre ses sandales vertes pommes, et les vert prairies. Donc ils arrivèrent juste à temps et prirent leur place dans l'amphi, à peine sur leurs places, que Démétri et Alec sentirent les odeurs tentatrices de leurs dulcinées.

- _Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Content d'avoir récupérer le D1 ?_ Lança joyeusement Elodie, lançant presque une flèche droit dans le cœur mort de Démétri, lui qui voulait rêver pour fantasmer joyeusement sur la petite brune.

-_Oui, on va plutôt bien… C'est vrai, on a reprit le D1. Espérons qu'ils n'essayeront pas de nous le piquer de nouveau,_ répondit Démétri avec un sourire pour Elodie, et fut heureux de la réaction mignonne de celle-ci, qui avait rougit.

- _En fait, j'ai vu que nous n'avons pas le D1 cet après-midi, car c'était prévu ainsi… en revanche on doit tous s'inscrire au Tutorat ce midi, car la première colle a lieu la semaine prochaine, vous viendrez avec nous ?_ Demanda la petite chérie d'Alec, celui-ci fut heureux d'entendre la voix douce de sa fraise chérie, parce qu'elle sent la fraise rappelons-le.

Bref, Démétri prit les devants et se hâta de répondre en demandant où les jeunes humaines iraient cet après-midi. Elodie répondit que ce serait l'amphi Copernic qui accueillerait leurs jolis petits culs d'après Félix, mais leurs humanités selon les autres Volturi.

Après un ED intéressant, où ils faillirent se pendre tellement cela leur semblait ennuyeux, ainsi les deux humaines les tirèrent vers le RU.

Cette fois-là, ils firent exprès de pendre des plats différents, pour jouer la carte de la normalité. Alec prit un kiwi et une assiette de crudités, Heidi opta pour des lasagnes, de même que Jane qui n'avait pas d'idées, Démétri ne se cacha pas pour prendre un gros steak et Félix prit uniquement des pommes sur son plateau. Heidi et Jane secouèrent la tête de dépit mais ne changèrent pas son choix de bouffe.

En effet, les vampires peuvent manger de la nourriture humaine, seulement c'est comme les humains qui mangent du plastique : ça ressort de l'autre côté.

Bref, les deux humaines si spéciales allèrent s'installer sur une table avec leurs assiettes remplies de « bonnes choses ».

Alors que la « dégustation » du plat principal se passa relativement bien, les Volturi arrivèrent à cacher leurs grimaces face aux goûts immondes des aliments, mais au moment du dessert tout se gâta.

Alec commença à peller son kiwi, même si cela le dégouterait, quand tout d'un coup Elsa se mit à reculer brusquement sa chaise de façon à être la plus loin possible d'Alec. Celui-ci fut triste mais savait qu'une fois sa nature connue, que sa douce allait fuir en courant.

Les autres Volturi commencèrent à penser que leur secret vampirique était en danger, ce qui les poussa à écarquiller les yeux et à se préparer à agir pour empêcher le hurlement d'Elsa, qui ne manquerait pas de retentir.

Soudain, Elsa poussa carrément sa chaise par terre et alla se cacher derrière une Elodie blasée, qui décida d'expliquer la situation :

- _Laissez tomber…Elsa a peur des Kiwis._

Cette simple phrase sema de grosses réactions, Alec fut heureux car sa chérie avait juste peur du fruit entre ses doigts et pas de lui, les autres soufflèrent d'un seul tenant et se passèrent la main sur le front en même temps, Elodie les regarda bizarrement.

Heidi et Jane se demandèrent pourquoi une humaine pareille aurait aussi peur d'un simple fruit, Félix se dit qu'il avait enfin un moyen de la faire chier, et Démétri dut simplement content d'avoir mangé avec sa chérie, il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir la tuer. **(n/Elsa : Hum...je ne peux que dire que c'est un fait véridique...un drame survenu dans mon enfance...bref...n'en parlons plus, c'est trop horrible…)**

La fin du repas fut rapide, Alec goba son kiwi pour faire revenir Elsa à table, et lui demander pardon car il ne savait pas pour sa peur. Félix sortit une connerie en disant que lui il avait peur des pommes, avant qu'Heidi ne lui fiche un coup sur le crâne. Tout le petit groupe posa son plateau et se dirigea pour aller s'inscrire au tutorat.

**OOOOOOOO**

Quand, ils arrivèrent à la fac de médecine, les Volturi entendirent des humains courir après eux.

- _**Zazou ! Elodie Chérie ! Attendez-nous !**_

Les vampires et les humaines se retournèrent, et virent une fille et un garçon arriver vers eux. Démétri et Alec reconnurent Simon.

- _**Simon ! Marie-Joséphine !**_ Cria Elsa, en allant vers eux.

- _Salut Elsa, Elodie et tous les autres_, dit Marie-Joséphine. _Car je ne me rappelle pas comment vous vous appelez ! Désolée !_

- _Ce n'est pas grave,_ répondit la vampire brune. _Moi, c'est Heidi, la blonde c'est Jane, le petit brun Alec, le blond Démétri, et l'abruti géant c'est Félix !_

- _Merci, c'est très gentil, Heidi !_ Marmonna Félix vexé, tout en boudant, alors que les autres riaient de sa tête.

- _Bon, on y va_, dit la vampire blonde, une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, humains comme vampires.

- _**D'accord, Jeannette !**_ S'exclama Simon en faisant grogner la dite Jeannette.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre principal de la faculté de médecine, où se passait les inscriptions pour le tutorat.

Devant l'amphi, un étudiant de deuxième année expliquait comment allait se passer les inscriptions :

- _Vous devez aller dans la rangée correspondant à la première lettre de votre nom de famille. Puis après vous rencontrerez votre tuteur._

La première rangée étant le A, Elsa s'arrêta à la deuxième, vu que son nom de famille commençait par un B. Elodie se dirigea vers la rangée des D. Alors que les Volturi allèrent au fond de la salle à la rangée V.

La personne, installée derrière la table où passèrent les Volturi, était une étudiante de deuxième ou troisième année. Elle leur demanda leurs noms, elle remplit une carte avec leurs numéros de tutorat. Une fois fait, la jeune humaine leur annonça :

- _Vous avez tous le même tuteur : Kévin, sauf toi Jane qui a Pétunia._

Elle leur montra qui c'était, puis leur demanda de les rejoindre.

Quand ils passèrent devant la rangée des M, ils entendirent un garçon dire :

- _Tu as un super numéro ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir le 1069 !_

Les cinq Volturi se retournèrent et virent Ben complètement mort de rire, alors que Maria regardait l'étudiant de deuxième année, qui venait de parler, comme s'il avait une troisième tête.

- _Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un bon numéro_, répliqua Maria.

Félix se mit à glousser comme une grosse poule, Heidi et Jane se contentèrent de sourire, Alec et Démétri étaient obnubilés par leurs chéries.

- _Réfléchit un peu ! Tu n'es pas si conne !_ Lança Ben en ayant l'air d'un pauvre ère à qui on aurait coupé le lobe temporal gauche, un abruti quoi.

Alors que Maria répliquait vertement qu'elle n'était pas stupide, les Volturi descendirent les marches de l'amphi, mais entendirent tout de même l'explication de Ben, ils faillirent en mourir de rire.

- _Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin… mais tu sais quand deux personnes de sexes opposés vont dans une pièce avec un lit. Bon, bah, un 69… c'est pas juste un chiffre à la con…_ Expliqua Ben avec un air de professeur sévère, les Volturi étaient en train de s'étouffer de rire, surtout Félix en fait, car il ne comprenait pas que Maria ne sache pas ce qu'était cette position si simple d'après lui.

Alors qu'ils descendaient pour aller trouver leurs tuteurs, les Volturi croisèrent Bastien, qui leur jeta un regard de tueur. En retour, il eut droit à une démonstration du vampirisme des Volturi, ils s'arrangèrent pour montrer quelque peu leurs dents, Bastien recula précipitamment et faillit tomber sur Damien et Hugo derrière lui, qui réussirent à le retenir pour éviter qu'il s'étale devant tout le monde.

Félix, Heidi, Démétri et Alec se dirigèrent vers Kevin leur tuteur, alors que Jane alla voir Pétunia.

Elle fut heureuse de voir qu'Elsa et Elodie **(n/Elsa : Quelle coïncidence !) (n/Elodie : c'est certain !)** avaient la même tutrice qu'elle, car elles étaient déjà avec la deuxième année.

- _**Ah ! Voilà une nouvelle !**_ S'exclama Pétunia en voyant la vampire arriver. **(n/Elsa : J'adore Pétunia...c'est un prénom si romanesque et parfait pour ce personnage.)**

Elsa et Elodie se retournèrent et sourirent à Jane.

- _Super ! Tu es avec nous !_ Dit Elsa contente.

- _Bon, je serais là pour vous aider, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, venez me voir,_ commença Pétunia, avec un sourire niais, Jane la trouva conne dès le départ, puis la tutrice reprit la parole, _…vous êtes en première année, donc vous êtes naïves et stupides, mais je vais vous aider…_

- _Pardon ?_ Demanda Jane, pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu, ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- _Je vais vous aider_, répéta la tutrice.

- _Nan, avant ! Je n'ai pas très bien entendu_, expliqua la vampire.

- _Que vous êtes en première année, donc vous êtes naïves et stupi_de, répondit Elodie à la place de la deuxième année, tout en serrant les dents, les adjectifs avaient l'air de lui plaire autant qu'à Jane.

- _**Tu as dit que j'étais naïve et STUPIDE !**_ Cria Jane, en faisant se retourner tout l'amphi.

Pétunia les regardait avec un air supérieur qui mettait Jane encore plus en rogne.

Alec décida d'aller calmer sa sœur avant qu'elle se serve de son don sur l'idiote d'étudiante en médecine. Et il eut raison, car quand il arriva au niveau de sa jumelle. La tutrice de celle-ci reprit la parole, tout en gardant son air supérieur :

- _Bien sûr que je l'ai dit. Et puis c'est tout à fait la vérité !_

- _**Quoi ?**_ Hurla Jane.

Alec réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'élance à vitesse vampirique sur la tutrice. Mais Jane avait quand même fait fonctionner son don sur la deuxième année, quelques secondes. Ce qui fit que cette dernière s'effondra par terre. Mais heureusement que personne n'avait compris que c'était Jane qui avait provoqué « l'évanouissement » de Pétunia.

Alec salua Elsa et Elodie, puis sortit de la salle tout en retenant toujours sa sœur pour éviter qu'elle ne retourne égorger Pétunia.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Les deux jeunes humaines se regardèrent après le départ des deux jumeaux. Elles se comprirent rien qu'avec un regard, que chacune avait vu la même chose.

Jane avait fait s'évanouir leur tutrice.

Ce qui démontrait, une fois de plus, que les italiens n'étaient pas humains, mais qu'ils étaient des vampires.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix** (ait ahuri de babouin) : _**TU AS PEUR DES KIWIS, ELSA ! TU AS PEUR DES KIWIS ET TU SORS AVEC UN VAMPIRE AVIDE DE SANG HUMAIN !**_

**Elsa** (rougissant) : _Bon bah oui, et alors ?_

**Félix** (toujours ahuri mais levant les bras cette fois) :_** TU AS PEUR DES KIWIS !**_

**Elodie** (blasée) :_ Je crois qu'il est bloqué._

**Jane** (se frappant la tête avec sa main d'un geste de dépit profond) :_ C'est désespérant !_

**Démétri** (suicidaire) : _Tu crois que tu peux parler ? Miss-je-n'aime-pas-qu'on-me-dise-que-je-suis-nulle…_ (Se fait brusquement couper par « l'agréable » pouvoir de Jane)

**Elodie** (désespérée) : _**JANE ! **__Ne me l'abime pas trop, s'il te plaît !_

**Jane :**_ …_

**Elodie :**_ Quoi ?_

**Alec :**_ C'est juste qu'elle a l'habitude qu'on lui dise d'arrêter, pas de ne pas abimer ses victimes._

**Elodie :**_ Je crois que je commence à saisir… Au fait, pourquoi le cochon d'Inde d'Elsa a le même prénom que ma mère ?_ (Air incrédule).

**Elsa :**_ Ben c'est juste que je trouve ça mignon…héhé ! Et pis toi d'abord avec ton somnambulisme tu crois que tu es mieux ?_

**Démétri** (soufflant comme un bœuf après un effort physique particulièrement intense : le pouvoir de Jane) :_ C'est mignon qu'elle soit somnambule… elle me fait des câlins la nuit !_ (air niais assez effrayant)

**Elodie** (gênée) : _On avait dit qu'on n'en parlait pas Démétri !_

**Démétri** (bougonnant) :_ Beuh… moi j'en ai marre… Alec et Elsa parlent tout le temps de ce genre de chose… j'avais envie d'en parler pareil pour voir._

**Alec :**_ Je crois que ce qu'Elsa appelle « un câlin » n'a pas la même définition dans ton cerveau. _(Démétri ayant l'air de comprendre se met à secouer la tête dégouté et révolté)

**Elsa :**_ Laissons tomber … On passe aux réponses aux reviews._

**Félix** (répétant encore et toujours) : _**TU AS PEUR DES KIWIS !**_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _J'adore toujours autant ^^._

_J'aurai bien vu les boules puantes dans l'amphi où ils faisaient grève. Vous ne voulez pas nous laisser notre amphi, on va polluer celui-ci xD._

_Pauvre Bastien et Paix à son âme xD._

_Joli coup de poing xD._

_Alec et Elsa au volley Humm... ^^._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Nous sommes très contentes de voir que tu es toujours là, c'est extrêmement motivant pour les modestes auteurs que nous sommes. Bref, pour ce qui est des boules puantes, ben c'est pas mal...faut concevoir Félix en train de les lancer en hurlant des mots débiles...pas mal ! Sinon, pas de paix à son âme pour Bastien, c'est un sombre crétin, il ne mérite que l'enfer, et le plus noir qui soit...mouaaahhhhhaahh. (Elodie tient à préciser que ce rire sadique provient uniquement de la bouche d'Elsa...elle a un dentier contre Bastien.) Bref, sinon...oui...Maria est une catcheuse professionnelle et en plus la rage ça donne des ailes... Oui, nous tenons à préciser que le volley auquel joue Alec et Elsa n'a rien à voir avec les règles classiques de la compétition internationale...si tu vois où on veut en venir. Aussi, nous espérons que la suite te plaira beaucoup...et que tu continueras à nous suivre...ou à suivre les aventures des pauvres Volturi en Médecine...^^.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Le chapitre 19 arrivera au plus tard début septembre !_

_Nous vous souhaitons de très bonnes vacances !_

_Bisous_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	21. Chapitre 20 Jalousie et Cappucino

_Bonjour à toutes, et à tous (si jamais il y a un garçons!),_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf,_

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps, et oui un mois c'est long, normalement Elodie aurait du poster samedi dernier, mais elle était en plein aménagement de son studio, et internet ne marchait pas fort ! Et puis après il y a eu la rentrée et les cours, donc le nouveau chapitre n'arrive que maintenant._

_Nous somme désolées pour l'attente.  
_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira !  
_

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 20 : Jalousie et Cappuccino**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Alec avait eu beaucoup de mal à trainer Jane vers la sortie, car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux, et risquer de se compromettre. Triste, Alec lança un sourire forcé à Elsa et Elodie avant de caler Jane sous son bras, avec l'aide de Démétri, de la mettre dans leur voiture. Les Volturi fuyaient l'amphi de peur qu'on sache pour eux.

Jane enrageait toujours, mais se contenta de grogner tout en se raidissant, permettant à son frère et Démétri, de la mener vers la voiture. Une fois assise, Heidi arriva et lança sérieusement :

- _Jane, la prochaine fois que tu verras cette Pétunia…contente-toi de répliquer oralement. Sinon, on va se faire un peu trop repérer._

Les autres Volturi approuvèrent, et Jane se frotta les mains avant de rajouter sadiquement :

- _Je jouerais de ma voix pour la faire chier, cette humaine arrogante, par contre si un jour elle croise ma route dans un endroit isolé…je ne répondrais de rien._

Alec soupira, il connaissait sa sœur par cœur, et savait qu'elle tuerait probablement sa tutrice, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ce futur meurtre n'attirerait pas trop l'attention.

Démétri pensait de même, car amoureux comme il l'était, il ne pourrait pas partir de cette ville sans son Elodie.

Mais bien sûr, il n'y eut que Félix pour sortir une connerie :

- _Tu es vraiment susceptible, Jane !_

A peine Jane eut-elle entendue cette insulte, que son pouvoir agissait sur Félix, le réduisant au silence.

Le groupe de vampire carnivores alla vers l'amphi Copernic, sur les injonctions de Démétri et Alec, car ceux-ci voulaient absolument aller dans le même amphi que leurs chéries, c'était vital pour eux et selon eux. Les autres se laissèrent faire, même si Jane continuait d'être énervée, elle pensa un instant à sécher le cours, avant qu'Alec ne lui demande de rester. Elle fut contente, car elle avait cru que son frère allait plus ou moins la laisser tomber depuis qu'il avait trouvé Elsa.

Bref, ils arrivèrent dans l'amphi, prirent des places et se chargèrent d'en garder pour les humaines chéries d'Alec et Démétri. Après quelques minutes, où Jane fit de la sophrologie pour se calmer, Elsa et Elodie arrivèrent enfin dans l'amphi, elles avaient un sourire sur leurs visages, de concert Démétri et Alec sourirent comme des niais profonds.

- _**Venez ici !**__**On a gardé des places…**__ Sinon comment ça s'est passé après notre départ ?_ Lança Heidi, prenant Alec et Démétri de court, pendant qu'Elsa et Elodie allaient s'assoir aux places réservées.

- _Ben…Pétunia est restée un bon moment dans les pommes. Mais après, elle a commencé à dire des trucs bizarres et on est parties. Tu sais, Jane, on comprend que tu te sois énervée envers Pétunia, elle est vraiment chiante_, dit Elodie en guise de commencement à la discussion.

Les Volturi furent heureux que les filles n'eurent pas prêtées attention aux paroles bizarres qu'avait certainement prononcées Pétunia. Car ils avaient deviné que Pétunia avait dut dire qu'elle ne s'était pas évanouie comme ça, mais plutôt à cause de Jane.

D'ailleurs celle-ci fut heureuse que les deux humaines choisies par Alec et Démétri soient compréhensives, la Volturi afficha un petit sourire pour les humaines, tandis que le cours commençait et que tout le monde se concentra dessus.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Après l'évanouissement de Pétunia, Elsa et Elodie n'ayant ni eut le temps, ni le réflexe, ni l'envie de rattraper leur tutrice, et n'étant pas dans un conte de fée bien cucul et romantique, Pétunia s'écrasa par terre comme une masse, et sans grâce aucune. Et des éclats de rires fusèrent dans tout l'amphithéâtre.

Une de ses amies s'approcha, et lui mit quelques claques pour la réveiller.

Au bout d'une dizaine de claques, Pétunia finit par se réveiller.

La tutrice se mit à marmonner n'importe quoi, dans le genre _« C'est elle ! C'est cette saleté de blonde qui m'a assommée ! »_

Ses divagations confirmaient les soupçons d'Elsa et Elodie envers les vampires.

Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de laisser leur tutrice entre les mains de ses amis, et de partir. De toute façon, Pétunia ne leur plaisait pas du tout, vraiment pas pédagogique pour deux sous et surtout très conne.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la porte, elles retrouvèrent Marie-Joséphine et Simon, ce dernier était mort de rire.

- _Elle est vraiment trop, Jeannette ! Je l'adore ! Dommage que son frère l'ai arrêté ! J'aurais bien voulu voir un combat de filles !_ Dit-il en riant.

- _**Macho !**_ S'exclama Marie-Joséphine en secouant la tête de dépit.

- _Tu aurais voulu de la boue aussi ?_ Demanda Elodie tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Bien sûr !_ Répondit simplement Simon avec un sourire.

- _**Macho !**_ S'exclamèrent en chœur les trois filles.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la fac, en laissant le jeune homme devant la porte de l'amphi.

- _**Attendez-moi !**_ Cria Simon en courant derrière elles, quand il se rendit compte qu'elles partaient sans lui, soit une bonne minute après leur départ à elles.

Les filles se mirent à rire, quand elles le virent arriver en courant comme un dératé !

Ils prirent le tram pour rejoindre le campus principal.

Quand ils arrivèrent au campus, ils se séparèrent, car ils n'allaient pas dans le même amphi. Marie-Joséphine et Simon se dirigèrent vers le 2000, alors qu'Elodie et Elsa allèrent à l'amphi Copernic.

Une fois rentrées dans l'amphi, elles cherchèrent une place, mais elles furent interrompues par une voix qu'elles reconnaissaient :

- _**Venez ici !**__**On a gardé des places…**_ Cria la voix qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'Heidi, trop reconnaissable après un temps passé avec les vampires du campus.

Les jeunes filles s'installèrent aux places gardées par les Italiens pour elles devant Alec et Démétri

- _Sinon_, reprit Heidi_ comment ça s'est passé après notre départ ?_

- _Ben…Pétunia est restée un bon moment dans les pommes. Mais après, elle a commencé à dire des trucs bizarres et on est parties. Tu sais, Jane, on comprend que tu te sois énervée envers Pétunia, elle est vraiment chiante_, répondit Elodie en pensant à la grande asperge blonde qui avait insulté ses tutés dont Jane et elles.

Le cours commençant, les filles se concentrèrent sur leurs notes et le cours du prof. Elles étaient peu contentes d'avoir dut émigrer à Copernic, car c'était au deuxième sous-sol, et que le soleil leur manquait, mais elles étaient obligées donc elles prirent leur mal en patience. **(n/Elsa : Copernic n'est pas un amphi pour tout le monde, faut avoir les nerfs accrochés pour y aller...)**

A Copernic, on ne pouvait pas parler sans se faire mal voir, par les autres étudiants, donc Elodie et Elsa se contentèrent de penser aux vampires derrière elles.

Cela les intriguait, car elles étaient des scientifiques tout de même, donc le fait, que des vampires existaient, les dérangeait quelque peu. Donc elles réfléchissaient sur la possibilité de l'existence de telles créatures fantastiques.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le mardi se passa relativement bien, les cours se succédaient et apportaient leurs lots d'informations importantes pour le concours. Les filles avaient beaucoup réfléchit sur les vampires de la fac, à deux le soir et seules, chacune de son côté, lors de leurs nuits.

Donc le mercredi était arrivée, les deux jeunes filles durent se lever tôt pour leur cours d'Histologie, Elodie le fit plus facilement qu'Elsa, qui déclarait que son lit était son mari. Mais au final, elles se retrouvèrent dans l'amphi D1, pour leur plus grand bonheur, elles étaient arrivées avant les vampires ce qui les rendit un poil tristounettes.

Mais les deux filles avaient décidé de faire style qu'elles savaient qu'ils étaient des vampires sans pour autant leur dire, en sous-entendant et en observant leurs réactions. Ce fut donc leur décision de la journée, elles eurent l'occasion de la mettre rapidement en pratique grâce à Félix.

Car les vampires entrèrent dans l'amphi, Félix déclara alors fortement :

- _Je vais chercher un café…j'ai envie de faire comme tout le monde._

Elsa et Elodie se regardèrent et décidèrent que c'était leur chance, Elodie commença :

- _Boire soit disant un café !_ Dit-elle doucement, persuadée que les vampires l'entendraient.

Elsa continua le sous-entendu encore mieux que prévu :

- _Boire un café ? Nan boire le cafetier !_ Lança-t-elle avec assurance, espérant que ce qu'elle avait dit ferait ses preuves.

Elles ne se retournèrent pas pour voir les vampires, elles ne voulaient pas en suggérer plus que prévu et elles ne s'observèrent pas.

Toujours est-il que les vampires prirent place derrière les filles, Heidi adressa un bonjour retentissant envers elles :

- _Bonjourno…vous allez bien ? _Demanda Heidi.

Elodie et Elsa perçurent dans sa voix une gêne, elles eurent un sourire car heureuses de leur petite blague.

- _Salut. Oui ça va…et vous ?_ Dit Elsa, tandis qu'avec son amie, elles se retournèrent pour voir les vampires.

Démétri et Alec avaient un drôle d'air sur le visage, Jane avait une tête surprise et Heidi continuait d'être gênée, même si elle ne rougissait pas tout, cela se voyait.

- _On va bien…_ Répondit Alec, semblant se reprendre, Elsa rougit tandis que le sexissisme vampire lui souriait.

Par la suite, ils discutèrent tous de plusieurs choses, en évitant soigneusement de parler de Félix, qui était toujours partit chercher son café. D'ailleurs quand il revint avec un grand sourire niai et un café à la main, Elsa et Elodie notèrent que les quatre vampires restant fronçaient le nez, et ils ne furent pas les seuls.

- _Je n'aime pas l'odeur du café_, dit Elodie en ayant un air dégouté sur le visage.

Elsa renchérit de même, avant qu'elles ne se tournent vers leurs tables de concert. Le cours commençait, elles essayèrent de se forcer à ignorer le café derrière elles et de prendre des notes.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après un matin rapide, le prof de Biologie moléculaire leur ayant posé un lapin, Elsa, Elodie et leurs amis mangèrent puis Ben leur proposa de prendre sa voiture pour aller à la faculté de médecine, là où avait lieu les ED de l'après-midi.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Après un lundi à un doigt de la catastrophe, le mardi se passa plutôt bien, puis le mercredi arriva rapidement, même si les Volturi, sauf Félix, avaient trouvé qu'écouter les chansons stupides des dessins animés de Félix, était vraiment, mais vraiment énervant.

Bref, ils finirent par pouvoir prendre leur voiture pour aller en cours, Alec conduisit comme un malade pour arriver le plus rapidement à l'amphi D1. Une fois arrivés, une idée stupide traversa le « cerveau vampirique » de Félix : il voulait goûter au café.

Alors le gros vampire lança brusquement et rapidement, pour être sûr d'être de ne pas être arrêté dans son élan :

- _Je vais chercher un café…j'ai envie de faire comme tout le monde_, expliqua-t-il en guise d'argument, puis il fila vers les machines à café.

Une fois devant, les potentiels personnes devant lui avaient fuit en le voyant surgir (tel une éléphante qui protège son petit), il comprit que c'était compliqué. En effet, il chercha de la monnaie, mais fit tomber toutes ses pièces sur le sol, n'ayant pas de porte-monnaie, il pourrait le perdre. **(n/Elsa : Notez que qu'Heidi lui avait acheté un porte-monnaie écossais dans le genre kilt, mais qu'il l'a égaré pendant la mission chez les Cullen, Hésitation n'a porté malheur qu'à Vicky…il y a le porte-monnaie de Félix aussi...)**

Ensuite, il ne put appuyer sur le bouton « Cappuccino » car il avait les doigts trop gros, finalement il regarda à gauche puis à droite, et se décida vu qu'il n'y avait personne. Il utilisa sa force vampirique pour filer un coup de poing à la pauvre machine, creusant un cratère autour du bouton « Cappuccino ».

Mais finalement la machine clignota, puis s'éteignit dans un dernier « bip » d'agonie, Félix fit une drôle de gueule, avant de sortir un stylo de sa trousse. Tirant la langue, il appuya ainsi sur un autre bouton d'une autre machine qui se trouvait à côté de celle qui venait de rendre l'âme, et poussa un cri de singe tandis qu'il réussissait à avoir son café. **(n/Elsa : Je donnerais tout pour voir la gueule du prochain à aller se chercher un café...avec la pauvre machine défoncée...le concierge va pas être content !) (n/Elodie : oui c'est certain que le concierge ne sera pas d'une humeur charmante !)**

**OOOOOOOO**

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres entendirent deux répliques qui tendirent à les rendre anxieux :

- _Boire soit disant un café !_ Dit Elodie, déclenchant moult réactions chez Démétri.

- _Boire un café ? Nan boire le cafetier !_ Balança Elsa, ce qui déclencha du stress chez les Volturi présents.

Car ils se demandèrent un instant si ces deux jeunes humaines savaient pour leur nature non humaine. Ils seraient obligés de les faire taire si jamais cela était vrai, Alec et Démétri manquèrent la crise cardiaque. Ils avaient peur pour leur amoureuses, surtout qu'elles les rejettent en vérité. C'étaient des vampires, pas des canards colorés en plastique, elles devraient avoir peur d'eux. Finalement Heidi les traina à leurs places pour faire genre qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté leur conversation.

- _Bonjourno…vous allez bien ? _Demanda Heidi, les Volturi présents comprirent automatiquement qu'elle était gênée, car quand elle l'était la belle brune utilisait toujours sa langue maternelle, soit l'Italien.

- _Salut. Oui ça va…et vous ?_ Lança la dulcinée d'Alec, les deux humaines se retournèrent et regardèrent les vampires.

Les deux jeunes filles les observèrent, Alec décida de répondre à la question d'Elsa :

- _On va bien…_

Alec exulta complètement tandis qu'Elsa rougissait, par la suite ils discutèrent tous pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que Félix ne revienne de sa machine à café, accompagné d'un gobelet fumant et puant selon les vampires

Les amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri déclarèrent que l'odeur du café les insupportait, les Volturi ne purent qu'être d'accord avec elles. D'ailleurs, un peu plus tard, tandis que le cours avait commencé, Félix essaya de goûter sa boisson, bien mal lui en prit.

Il trouva ça tellement immonde qu'il manqua de le recracher aussi sec sur Ben, qui était devant lui. Heureusement il se reprit mais crachouilla ce qu'il avait dans la bouche dans son gobelet. Les autres Volturi étaient complètement mort de rire, Félix n'avait rien apprit, il ne faut pas jouer à l'humain, quand on en n'était pas un.

**OOOOOOOO**

Les Volturi se dirigèrent vers le parking où était garée leur voiture. Bien sûr les remarques envers la bêtise de Félix volaient dans tous les sens. Alec et Démétri s'en donnaient à cœur joie, ils se vengeaient de toutes les plaisanteries douteuses que Félix faisait depuis leur rencontre avec Elodie et Elsa. Vu que Félix adorait littéralement se moquer des deux amoureux transis.

Mais pour l'instant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Alec et Démétri détestaient quand il se moquait d'eux.

Heidi et Jane, elles, se moquaient aussi du pauvre Volturi géant.

Ils venaient d'arriver au parking, quand ils virent Elsa, Elodie, Maria et Ben un peu plus loin.

Les cinq vampires allaient les interpeller, mais les humains rentrèrent dans une voiture. Ben était derrière le volant, donc cela devait être sa voiture à lui.

Alec et Démétri se figèrent debout, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites, au beau milieu du parking.

Heidi, Jane et Félix essayèrent de les réveiller, mais les deux amoureux s'étaient transformés en statues. Ils avaient essayé les signes devant les yeux, les cris dans les oreilles, de les secouer, et même les claques, mais rien ne marchait, ils restaient en statues, des statues complètement ridicules.

Félix finit par avoir une idée : **(n/Elsa : Oh ! Miracle !) (n/Elodie : comme quoi tout arrive !)**

- _Attendez, j'ai une idée ! Ne bougez pas ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes !_

Il partit en courant à vitesse humaine, tout en laissant Heidi et Jane complètement perplexes. Elles se demandaient si elles ne devaient pas l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Félix se dirigea vers le distributeur de boisson le plus proche. Il prit deux bouteilles d'eau de 50 cl, et tout ça sans casser la machine, chose dont il était super fier.

Il repartit rapidement vers le parking, où les filles se demandaient toujours ce qu'il allait faire.

Quand elles le virent revenir avec une bouteille d'eau dans chaque main, elles furent rassurées, il n'avait pas fait de bêtises. Mais elles n'étaient pas certaines qu'Alec et Démétri apprécieraient la douche forcée que Félix leur ferait prendre.

Il se posta derrière les deux statues, déboucha les deux bouteilles et les vida sur la tête de ses deux victimes. **(n/Elsa : Notez que Félix a arraché les bouchons avec les dents, vu qu'il a les deux mains prises...très classe, non ?)**

Victimes qui crièrent dans les aigües, vraiment très aigües comme des filles en fait.

Les deux vampires se retournèrent et attrapèrent Félix. Ils allaient le démembrer si Heidi et Jane n'étaient pas intervenues pour les arrêter.

Il fallut bien cinq minutes pour qu'Alec et Démétri arrêtent de « tuer » Félix.

En fait jusqu'au moment où ils se rappelèrent que leurs dulcinées venaient de monter dans la voiture de Ben.

Alec et Démétri eurent brusquement la fugace impression qu'un méchant sans cœur venait de leur arracher le leur. Automatiquement ils pensèrent que c'était la faute de Ben si leurs chéries étaient allées dans sa voiture. Ils furent haineux pendant un long moment, Alec poussa un grondement de rage en réduisant les bouteilles de 50 cl de Félix en miettes. Pour sa part, Démétri enfonça méchamment son poing dans un capot de voiture, heureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas la voiture des Volturi, mais une Twingo verte.

Heidi et Jane firent une drôle de tête, tandis que Félix était vexé car il n'avait pas le droit de casser le matériel, lui.

Mais après un petit moment de rage destructrice, les deux amoureux furent très tristes, car ils trouvaient injuste que leurs chéries ne puissent pas être tout le temps avec eux. La douche forcée de Félix permit aux deux vampires de faire style ils pleuraient.

En quelques minutes, le parking vit retentir des sanglots et des « pleurs », les autres Volturi avaient un air consternés sur le visage.

Jane était carrément statufiée par la réaction de son frère, cela faisait presque trois siècles que celui-ci n'avait pas laissé un sanglot lui échapper.

De son côté, Démétri se reprit plus rapidement, car il était très fier dans sa tête, donc il finit par se dire que cette histoire de voiture avait une explication cohérente.

Du côté d'Alec, il se calma quand Félix lança méchamment :

- _**Oh les gamins !**__ Elles ne vont pas faire le trottoir, vos chéries ! C'est Ben qui s'est proposé…_

Le gros vampire n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Alec venait de reprendre et de lui lancer les restes des bouteilles dans la bouche.

Puis les vampires décidèrent de partir à la fac de médecine, laissant un Félix en train de manger du plastique au milieu du parking à côté d'une voiture verte avec le pare-choc avant défoncé.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après un trajet rapide jusqu'à la fac de médecine, Alec et Démétri entrainèrent fébrilement Jane et Heidi vers l'amphi, où l'ED avait lieu. Ils étaient impatients de voir si leurs deux amoureuses seraient toutes seules ou avec Ben. Alec et Démétri voulaient se rassurer, donc ils trainèrent les deux vampires femelles à vitesse rapide jusqu'à l'amphi.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils regardèrent de tous les côtés pour essayer de voir si leurs chéries étaient là. Finalement, ils les repérèrent dans un coin de l'amphi, elles étaient en train de discuter gentiment, Alec et Démétri sentirent leurs cœurs morts se gonfler de joie. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs chéries, celles-ci les saluèrent mignonnement :

- _Vous êtes là ? On pensait que vous seriez un peu plus en avance… Mais, où avez-vous mis Félix ?_ Demanda Elodie, Démétri afficha un air béat, tandis que qu'Alec s'installait devant son Elsa.

- _Oh, on l'a laissé venir à pattes…ça lui fera les pieds _! Lança méchamment Heidi, elle avait l'air d'en avoir marre de Félix.

Quand tout d'un coup, Félix entra dans la salle en soufflant comme un gros bœuf, le cours commença trente secondes après son entrée.

**OOOOOOOO**

Ce cher Félix avait du compter beaucoup sur son instinct de chasseur pour trouver la fac de médecine. Car au départ, après que les autres Volturi soient partis sans lui, il avait mécaniquement avalé le plastique avant de se demander quoi faire.

Donc il se décida à courir pour ne pas sécher l'ED, Aro ne lui pardonnerait pas, donc il courut comme un canard dans la rue.

Il manqua d'ailleurs d'heurter un 38 tonnes, mais se reprit et arriva devant le CHU, passant tellement vite, il renversa une ambulance, et finit par atteindre la porte de l'amphi.

Cet ED se passa relativement bien, entre les remarques d'Alec et de Démétri envers Félix et celle des deux humaines derrière les Volturi.

**OOOOOOOO**

(Tout le monde est trop mort de rire pour pouvoir parler, sauf Félix)

**Félix** (se grattant la tête) :_ Je ne comprends pas…je n'ai rien fait de mal._

**Démétri** (se retenant de rire) :_ Ben, tu as cassé beaucoup de matériel…_

**Elsa** (arrêtant de rire) :_ Mais au fait…ça veut dire que le budget de la fiction va être entamé… __**FELIX !**_

**Félix** (ne comprenant toujours pas et se grattant toujours la tête) :_ Mais heu j'ai rien fait…c'est pas ma faute si vos distributeurs ont des boutons aussi petits !_

**Elodie :**_ En même temps…c'est toi qui a de gros doigts._

**Félix **(boudant) :_ Mais c'est à la machine de s'adapter, pas à l'homme !_

**Alec** (goutte d'eau sur le crâne) :_ Mais tu n'es__** PAS**__ un homme !_

**Elodie :** _Tout à fait, tu es Dagobert dans le club des cinq !_

**Elsa **(renchérissant) :_ Exact ! Et les quatre autres vampires sont les gamins qui font pleins de conneries !_

**Ceux qui ont lu le club des cinq** (Démétri, Alec, Maria, Ben) : _Oh ! Mais c'est vrai…Félix est un vrai clebs !_

**Ceux qui n'ont pas lu le club des cinq** (Jane, Heidi et Félix) : _C'est quoi ? Un revisitage du KGB ?_

**Ceux qui ont lu le club des cinq :**_ NAN ! C'est quatre gamins et un chien qui ont pleins d'aventures !_

**Félix** (se grattant toujours la tête) : _On peut en revenir à moi…je ne suis pas un chien…mais un homme, un vrai ! Heidi peut vous le prouvez !_

**Alec :** _Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des couilles que tu es masculin, et puis tu es __**UN VAMPIRE**__, pas un homme !_

**Elsa** (souriant) : _Bien dit mon chéri…un vampire crétin même !_

**Félix** (se grattant toujours la tête) **:**_** Vous êtes méchants !**_

**Elodie : **_Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de budget ?_

**Elsa :**_ J'avais envie et puis comme ça Félix sera obligé de nous rembourser_ (elles regardent toutes les deux Félix qui se gratte encore et toujours la tête, Elsa rajouta)_ Tu as des poux ou quoi ?_

**Félix :**_ Non, j'ai la bosse des maths qui pousse et ça me démange._

**Elodie :**_ OK ! On va laisser tomber…réponses aux reviews maintenant !_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Astasia :** _Salut,_

_Super j'adore ! Il y a des passages qui m'ont fait bien rire, ohoh Jane s'énerve et je la comprends. _

_A plus._

Nous sommes très heureuses de voir que tu aimes notre histoire, héhé...ça fait toujours plaisir de toute façon ^^. Bref, heureusement qu'on t'a fait rire ma chère, c'est un peu le but...on aime beaucoup faire rire les gens, c'est un peu notre passion donc on est contentes. Sinon, tu fais bien de comprendre Jane, en Médecine on avait franchement l'impression d'être prise pour de grosses idiotes...nous précisons humblement que ce sentiment est surtout partagé par Elsa, pour sa part Elodie étant toujours très gentille est plus réservée ^^. Donc nous espérons que tu liras encore notre histoire, et que tu l'aimeras...à une prochaine fois donc.

**° Lilly :** _C'est tout mignon les cochons d'inde **._

_Pauvre Alec avec son kiwi..._

_Ben a un tact...magnifique y a pas à dire xD._

_Pétunia ça me fait penser à Harry Potter ^^._

_Et elle est vraiment débile, elle veut finir en casse-croûte ? Heureusement qu'Alec est là pour retenir sa sœur. _

_Vivement la suite =), ça va être long septembre :(._

Coucou à toi, Elsa tient à faire part de son avis très content de savoir qu'elle n'est pas toute seule à adorer les pitis cochons d'inde. Bref, sinon nous sommes tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Ben a un tact à la con...mais c'est déjà pas mal...il y a pire. Pour le prénom de cette chère Pétunia, nous avouons que c'est Harry Potter qui nous a aidés à trouver un prénom pour une fille qui fait la victime de Jane. Aussi, elle n'est pas débile...ou alors si, on l'a juste créé un peu conne, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ^^. On espère que c'était pas trop long l'attente...et aussi que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**° Lilinne :** _T'inquiètes pas lol... Moi j'ai une peur bleue des citrons depuis que lors d'un pari j'en ai bus le jus et qu'il s'est mit à me couler par le nez, ça m'a brûlé le pif et depuis je refuse de m'en approcher..._

_Ce qui est vrai en plus, la honte...lol. _

Tu es gentille, nous sommes contentes de voir que tu apprécies notre histoire, Elsa est d'ailleurs très touchée de voir qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. En même temps, on a plus ou moins tous des expériences bizarres avec les fruits et les légumes...Elodie tient à préciser qu'elle a adoré trouvé de surnom d'Elsa, celui consiste en ''Miss Citron'' ^^. Espérons que tu n'auras pas peur d'Elsa, elle ne fait pas de mal à une mouche...même si elle parle beaucoup. En tout cas, nous espérons que tu liras la suite et que tu l'apprécieras, à une prochaine fois.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _J'ai adoré miss tarde la suite ^^._

Bonjour à toi, nous sommes contentes d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse, cela nous fait très plaisir et nous encourage grandement pour la suite. Elsa tient à faire part de son bonheur de voir que faire sa pub sur sa fic ben ça marche, et Elodie est toute contente d'avoir une nouvelle qui lit notre fic commune. Donc en gros, espérons que tu aimeras la suite, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_A dans quinze jours, nous allons essayer de reprendre le rythme de poste d'avant la coupure!  
_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	22. Chapitre 21 Plans et discussion de cul

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu il vous plaira !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 21 : Plans et discussion de cul**

**(POV Volturi :)**

L'après-midi se passa lentement entre l'écoute des conversations de la part d'Alec et Démétri, tandis qu'Heidi et Jane se fichaient encore de la tête de Félix. Celui-ci se renfrogna en croisant les bras et en boudant pendant un long moment, puis Heidi le força à prendre des notes. Car Aro leur avait promit des punitions si tous ne mettaient pas de la bonne volonté à apprendre leurs cours.

Après les ED, Alec et Démétri, quittant malheureusement leurs chéries, furent grognons pendant tout le trajet ramenant les Volturi à leur maison de campagne. Par la suite, ils partirent tous travailler sur leurs cours, de dépit mais contraint pour la menace planante d'Aro. Ils avaient peur de la nature de la punition, car avec Aro cela pouvait aussi bien être une dictée qu'un concours de déguisements, avec défilé sur glace obligatoire.

Bref, chacun bossa du mieux qu'il put, donc plus ou moins avec succès évidemment. Félix finit par abandonner sa Biochimie, et se lança sur le net, où il chercha des vidéos de Charlotte aux fraises. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il fut repéré par Heidi, qui avait sagement piraté l'ordinateur grâce à Alec, et celle-ci alla l'insulter sur Facebook, le forçant à se remettre à la Biochimie.

**OOOOOOOO**

La nuit de mercredi à jeudi, les amoureux vampiriques allèrent rejoindre les chambres de leurs dulcinées. Ils passèrent un long moment à observer les visages de leurs douces humaines, Démétri profita du fait qu'Elodie était somnambule, Alec réussit à ne pas se faire remarqué par le cochon d'inde d'Elsa.

L'aurore arrivant rapidement, ils quittèrent à regret les chambres où leurs douces dormaient toujours. Alec et Démétri rejoignirent les autres vampires, et tous se préparèrent à aller en cours d'embryologie qui commençait à huit heures précise ce matin-là.

Comme à leur habitude Heidi et Jane mirent très longtemps à se préparer, car ça prend du temps de mettre sa crème de jour. De leur côté, les garçons attendirent « sagement » que les filles ressortent des salles de « tortures » (comprendre salles de bains).

Félix bougonnait sur le canapé, Alec et Démétri lui ayant promit de la torture si jamais il partait sans tout le monde. Mais, après deux ou trois coups de mascara, le départ fut lancé et tout le monde prit place dans la voiture, ils partirent au quart de tour, Démétri au volant.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite, ce cher vampire blond ayant décidé de griller quelques feux pour gagner du temps et aller plus vite retrouver l'odeur de mûre, dont la propriétaire occupait son cœur.

En entrant dans l'amphi, de suite, les nez bien performants des vampires leur indiquèrent que les petites humaines spéciales étaient là. De bonheur, Alec et Démétri sautillèrent presque jusqu'à leur places, puis lancèrent de concert une formule de politesse, qu'ils trouvaient géniale pour aborder leurs chéries :

- _Bonjour, vous allez bien depuis hier ?_ Demandèrent-ils en même temps, les deux jeunes filles, qui les avaient entendu arriver, se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre pareillement.

- _Hello ! Oui on va bien, et vous ?_

Les garçons eurent un sourire niai sur le visage, ils mirent environ une seconde de trop pour répondre et Jane en profita pour répondre elle-même :

- _Oh, ils vont bien…. Ces deux zigotos semblent fascinés par certaines personnes._

Alec et Démétri eurent un cri indigné, et Jane afficha un sourire de peste contente d'avoir emmerdé le monde. Heidi pouffa doucement, reconnaissant bien là le sadisme de son amie, Félix s'en fichait totalement.

Quand aux humaines, elles n'eurent pas le loisir de se poser beaucoup de questions, mais elles se mirent à rougir ce qui indiqua aux Volturi qu'elles avaient dut saisir ce qu'avait dit Jane comme une espèce de compliment.

Par la suite, ils discutèrent un petit moment, attendant que leur prof daigne se montrer pour leur faire cours. Même Ben, qui était arrivé entretemps, participa, ce qui relevait presque du miracle.

Mais, alors que les Volturi demandèrent s'ils pouvaient « manger » avec les humaines le midi, le cours commença et la voix de la prof retentit. Avant de se retourner pour prendre des notes, les deux humaines qui faisaient « battre » leurs cœurs leur dirent oui, en le murmurant pour ne pas déranger les autres.

A peine, eurent-elles retournées leur corps, que Félix couinait à vitesse inaudible pour les humains :

- _J'ai pas encore envie de me faire vomir, moi ! Je ne suis pas boulimique, enfin !_

Cette réplique tout à fait décalée fit rire tout ses collègues vampires, mais à la vue de l'air surprit de Félix, Démétri tenta une explication :

- _Mais enfin, le venin dissout tout les aliments ingérés ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller vomir comme une bimbo blonde qui aurait peur de grossir avec une salade sans sauce ! _**(n/Elsa : Maintenant, imaginez Félix en blonde avec de gros seins...vision d'horreur !)**

Les explications de Démétri firent pouffer encore plus le groupe de vampires sadiques, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que Félix en soit encore à croire que les vampires étaient des créatures qui ne pouvaient « manger » que du sang. Les aliments humains n'étaient pas bon, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de les avaler, et de les mâcher.

Le cours passa relativement calmement, hormis quelques commentaires foireux sur la tête bizarre de l'embryon gracieusement offert par Félix, d'ailleurs Heidi lui avait rapidement conseillé de se taire. Par la suite, à la pause, alors que le bruit des étudiants devenait vite inconfortable pour les oreilles délicates des Volturi, ils purent tout de même se consoler en parlant avec les humains devant eux.

Alec et Démétri étaient heureux car les ex de leurs douces n'étaient pas là, on aurait dit qu'ils essayaient d'éviter la présence des vampires, instinct de survie sans doute.

En vérité, après les cinq premières minutes du cours de Biostatistique, la prof déclara qu'il y avait un problème :

- _L'amphi Copernic vient d'être vidé, car les manifestants intempestifs de Lettre prennent le bâtiment pour l'occuper. De ce fait, mais n'allons pas pouvoir poursuivre le cours intéressant et…_

Rapidement les Volturi décrochèrent du discours inintéressant de la prof, mais tous ne purent s'empêcher de se dire que les Normands étaient un peu malades dans leurs têtes. Bien sûr, les humaines, devant eux, réagirent plus ou moins bien face à l'annonce de la prof :

- _Génial ! On va manger plus tôt, j'avais faim en plus,_ lança Elodie.

Démétri loua sa beauté, tandis que les autres vampires louèrent son estomac.

- _Je vais aller buter ces crétins…_ marmonna Elsa, Alec loua son sadisme avec Jane, tandis que les autres vampires se demandèrent si elle n'était pas un peu suicidaire.

- _Moi, je voulais prendre le cours…c'est nul !_ Gémit Maria, les vampires louèrent sa sagacité au travail.

_- … gné ?_ Bougonna Ben, cette fois-ci les vampires regrettèrent de ne pas pouvoir dormir comme lui.

Au final, tout le monde était plus ou moins en rage envers les manifestants , car bien que ce soit peut-être bien et utile, il n'en restait pas moins que ceux qui voulaient travailler ne le pouvaient pas. Ce fut à ce moment-là, que des plans plus ou moins loufoques firent leurs apparitions dans l'esprit de presque tout le monde, pour leur part les vampires trouvaient que perdre un cours était chiant et qu'ils auraient préféré l'avoir.

**OOOOOOOO**

- _Et on mettrait les cinq personnes ici présentes en première ligne, armés de cuillère à soupe…pour découper les manifestants en rondelles !_ S'écria Elsa, attirant de ce fait les regards admiratifs et amusés des Volturi sur elle.

En effet, au RU, après avoir entamé le plat principal, Elsa et Elodie s'étaient mise à discuter de ce qu'elles souhaiteraient faire aux manifestants. Car les dulcinées de Démétri et d'Alec étaient furieuses envers les crétins qui les empêchaient de bosser convenablement.

- _Une cuillère à soupe ? Mais ça ne va pas couper assez…faut préférer les couteaux de la cantine, ils sont aussi coupant que des couteaux à beurre ! Ça va faire plus mal !_ Lança Elodie avec un sourire sadique, Elsa était par contre visiblement pas contente.

- _La cuillère à soupe aussi !_ Répliqua la petite brune aux cheveux longs, en croisant les bras pour bouder. Alec la trouva extrêmement mignonne, tandis que Démétri trouvait sa propre chérie inventive.

Les deux humaines se fusillèrent du regard, chacune supportait un couvert précis et tournèrent la tête vers les Volturi et demandèrent :

-_Hé ! Vous préférez quelle arme ?_ Demandèrent-elles, Alec et Démétri allaient se proposer pour leurs chéries, Jane décida de prendre la parole, Félix marmonnait qu'il fallait mieux utiliser leurs dents de vampires, Heidi se « coupait » les ongles avec une fourchette.

- _Ben…je préfère attaquer à la petite cuillère à café !_ Commenta Jane avec un grand sourire, aussitôt les deux humaines la regardèrent et toutes trois se mirent à rire.

Démétri et Alec eurent un air béat, entendre le son des rires de leurs chéries les mettaient de bonne humeur, donc ils firent comme tout mâle devant sa femelle : en somme ils paradèrent.

- _Tout à fait ! On va les prendre à revers, les buter…planter leurs têtes sur des piques. C'est la guerre qu'ils veulent ! Bha, ils l'auront !_ Gueula Alec, en se levant brutalement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber, et en brandissant son poing en l'air. **(n/Elsa : Mai 68 version Volturi, ça risque d'être marrant ^^.)**

- _Quand on attaque l'Empire, le dit Empire contre-attaque !_ Renchérit Démétri en se levant solennellement et en plaçant une de ses mains vampiriques et froides contre son cœur mort. **(n/Elsa : Il se prend pour Dark Vador ?)**

La parade dut réussir, ou du moins ils se dirent qu'elle avait réussi car les humaines, qu'ils aimaient, se mirent à rire de plus belle, presque à en pleurer. D'ailleurs tout le monde les imita, Elsa décida certainement qu'Alec avait finit de se ridiculiser car elle l'attrapa par la manche et le tira sur sa chaise, après avoir remise celle-ci debout. Il fut bien sûr aux anges d'avoir eut la main de sa douce sur lui, Démétri était dans le même était avec Elodie qui l'avait également « forcé » à se rassoir.

Félix se mit à bouder brusquement, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alec et Démétri avaient le droit de dire des conneries, alors que lui, pauvre Volturi sans défense, avait l'interdiction de parler. Heidi le dérida en décidant qu'il aurait le droit de faire des « choses » avec elle dans les toilettes de la fac. Jane se contente de secouer la tête face aux bêtises de son frère et celle de Démétri, les mâles sont si bizarres quand les femelles entrent dans l'équation. **(n/Elodie & Elsa : Normal...les hommes sont faibles...)**

Le repas fut clos dans les éclats de rires, car Ben fit profiter de sa présence en chantonnant l'hymne de Star Wars, le thème de Dark Vador, ce qui finit d'achever tout le monde.

Démétri fut déclaré comme étant Dark Vador, tandis qu'Alec revendiquaient les pouvoirs de Palpatine, soit Dark Sidius. Bref tout le monde était mort de rire.

**OOOOOOOO**

Un peu plus tard, Elodie déclara brusquement qu'elle allait chercher de la bouffe pour son troisième goûter de la journée. Si les Volturi trouvèrent qu'elle était gourmande pour une humaine, tandis que Démétri trouvait qu'elle était immensément mignonne.

Bref, ils étaient tous revenus s'installer dans l'amphi, Elsa était partie dans une programmation des prochains chapitres de son histoire, Maria lisait un cours et Ben jouait au Tetris. Les Volturi les imitèrent, même si leurs pensées n'étaient certainement pas identiques à celles des humaines, en effet les vampires avaient faim de sang après avoir remplis leurs estomacs de trucs inutiles. **(n/Elsa : On parle de nourriture là…pas des bouteilles d'eau que Félix avale.)**

Elodie finit par revenir du distributeur, armée d'un paquet de bonbons, Félix lança alors une bêtise à la hauteur de son intelligence :

- _Haribo ! C'est beau la vie, pour les grands…_ S'écria-t-il un peu trop joyeusement pour Heidi, qui le fit taire d'une pichenette sur son nez, bien sûr il râla, _…mais heu ! C'est injuste !_

- _Pauvre Caliméro, va !_ Lança Jane, accompagnant sa remarque d'un sourire glacial, promesse de tortures si jamais Félix était assez stupide pour répondre.

Elodie et les humains devant eux eurent un petit rire bref, le gros Félix croisa les bras et bouda joyeusement contre la table. Quand aux autres, ils observaient Elodie qui ouvrait son paquet de fraises Tagada, Elsa fit une mine de petit chaton-laissé-au-bord-de-la-route-sous-des-trompes-d'eau, Elodie ne sembla pas résister et donna quelques fraises à son amie. Démétri se dit qu'Elsa avait vraiment le chic pour faire craquer les gens comme la gentille Elodie, tandis qu'Alec bavait sur le regard profond de sa douce Elsa.

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'image et le son arrivaient dans l'amphi D1, les deux humaines des deux vampires amoureux étaient toujours en train de se partager les fraises Tagada :

- _Ouh ! Mais c'est une fraise Tagada sauvage, ça !_ Lança Elodie, tandis qu'elle se dandinait sur sa chaise pour essayer de rattraper une fraise Tagada qui « essayait » de lui échapper.

Les Volturi eurent tous un petit rire intérieur, mais des sourires ornèrent leurs visages, jusqu'à ce que cette chère Elodie se retourne pour leur demander poliment de façon charmante :

- _Vous en voulez ?_

La demande était gentille, mais Démétri perçut un autre sentiment sous cette question, malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir.

- _Oui…heu…non en fait. Je tiens à mon régime, moi !_ Commença Heidi, et Félix se fit encore remarquer pendant que Jane, Alec et Démétri refusaient la proposition d'Elodie.

- _Tu en as bien besoin de ce régime !_ Lança grassement le vampire peu délicat. **(n/Elodie : il est complètement inconscient ou simplement complètement idiot ? Voilà la question !)**

- _**FELIX !**_ Beugla Heidi, en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise, puis elle trottina vers le pauvre Félix, qui commençait à comprendre qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dut prendre la parole. **(n/Elodie : C'est certain !)**

La pêcheuse d'humaines des Volturi attrapa le bras massif du videur, soit Félix, et le traina dehors, dieu seul sait ce qu'ils firent alors. **(n/Elodie : et c'est beaucoup mieux pour nos pauvres esprits chastes et innocents !) (n/Elsa : Hé ! Moi je ne suis pas innocente et chaste...ça fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire ^^.)**

- _Tagadagadagada !_ Lança Elsa en se marrant brusquement et en agitant un bonbon devant le nez d'Elodie, cela suffit pour que les trois Volturi restant reposent leur écoute de ce qu'il se passait avec les filles.

Félix et Heidi rentrèrent un peu plus tard, l'un avec un sourire niais, l'autre avec un masque de froideur apparente, personne ne voulut savoir ce qu'ils avaient fichu.

- _Tagadagadagada, voilà les Daltons ! J'ai cherché…j'étais certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part !_ S'écria Elodie, faisant sursauter sa meilleure amie, mais bien vite elles rirent de concert pendant un moment.

Alec et Démétri ne s'en lassaient pas d'entendre le rire des deux humaines, Jane faisait la « morte » sur son cahier et le reste du groupe des Volturi était plongé de leurs pensées.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Elodie et Elsa, après avoir demandé pourquoi Félix n'était pas encore là, l'ED commença tout juste après l'arrivée du vampire tant attendu. Le mercredi après-midi se déroula relativement bien, hormis l'ennui profond que les profs donnaient à leurs élèves.

Le jour suivant fut bien plus chiant, car durant longtemps mais ce qui égaya la journée des deux jeunes filles fut une remarques de Jane, qui sous-entendait que Démétri et Alec étaient fascinés par « certaines personnes » et Jane les avait regardé à ce moment-là. Elodie et Elsa étaient contentes mais en même temps dubitatives, elles ne souhaitaient pas se faire des idées qui pourraient se révéler fausses. Cela leur ferait trop mal, ce fut à cet instant précis que les deux humaines comprirent que c'était un peu plus que de la simple attirance qu'elles éprouvaient par Alec et Démétri.

Mais, elles firent comme si de rien n'était et discutèrent pendant un moment avec les Volturi, par la suite après un gros coup d'éclat suite à l'annulation du cours de Biostatistique à cause des manifestants, tandis qu'Elodie pensait avec sagesse que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Le midi, mangeant avec les vampires, elles parlèrent de tout un tas de plans pour aller faire fuir les bloqueurs de Copernic.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le vendredi commença par un ED de Biostatistique, les vampires étaient là aussi, Elodie discuta un peu avec Heidi, Démétri et Félix, tandis que de son côté, Elsa essayait de faire comprendre sa peur des kiwis à Alec et Jane. Heureusement pour elle, les jumeaux comprirent sa peur et la respectèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Toute à chacune, les deux humaines savaient qu'elles s'attachaient beaucoup à ces vampires et elles se demandaient comment tout cela finirait.

Cette fois-là, les vampires si gentils avec elles, ne mangèrent pas avec elles, après un repas, Elodie et Elsa se rendirent donc dans l'amphi D1, elles durent toutes seules pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Elodie leva les yeux au ciel, quand Elsa alla jusqu'aux tableaux de l'amphi et menaça d'écrire :

- _Si j'écris « Vive les Volturi », ça fait quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire de malade mentale, juste à ce moment-là les deux portes de l'amphi s'ouvrirent.

De la première, Elsa vit les vampires de la fac et rougit brusquement à l'idée qu'ils aient pu l'entendre, de la seconde porte jaillit la vieille apparitrice dégingandée :

- _Allez ! Tous dehors, votre cours aura lieu en amphi 500 ! Je ferme donc cet amphi !_ Dit-elle en agitant son trousseau de clés, Elsa soupira reposa la craie qu'elle avait à la main tandis qu'elle menaçait d'écrire des bêtises.

Elodie manqua de pouffer de rire en voyant l'air grognon de son amie, elle aussi n'était pas très joyeuse car l'amphi 500 se situait à l'extrémité du campus. En sortant, elles virent les vampires Italiens, et leur proposèrent d'aller avec elles jusqu'à l'amphi 500.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils prirent place dans le grand amphi, même s'ils avaient pris beaucoup de temps pour atteindre l'amphi 500. Attendant leur professeur, ils discutèrent pendant un assez long moment, jusqu'à ce que Maria et Ben, qui étaient allés à Fresnel dès le départ, leur envoient un message qui stipulait qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Aussitôt, Elsa se mit à râler, mais finalement et elles décidèrent de rester un peu sur place pour attendre encore un minimum. De leur côté, les Volturi leur annoncèrent qu'ils préféraient retourner chez eux, les filles remarquèrent que Démétri et Alec faisaient une grimace face à l'annonce d'Heidi et Jane. Mais bientôt, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent seules dans l'amphi, ce pendant, par précaution elles attendirent quelques minutes, histoire d'être certaines de ne pas être espionnées :

- _Alors ? Ton petit Démétri…tu le trouves comment ?_ Demanda « innocemment » Elsa à sa chère Elodie.

- _Rhooh ! Tu m'énerves… pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler comme ça. Mais je suis bête, tu es une grosse perverse !_ Déclara Elodie en se frappant le front en un geste de dépit profond.

Elsa sembla profondément vexée et répliqua vivement en croisant les bras et en boudant comme une gamine :

- _Je ne suis pas si perverse… J'affirme que je ne sortirais qu'avec un mec qui pourra me donner cinq orgasmes en un quart d'heure ! _Lança la petite brune aux cheveux longs, déclenchant les rires hystériques d'Elodie, en même temps qu'un rougissement prononcé de ses joues.

La discussion continua sur cette lancée, avec plus ou moins de rougissements sur leurs joues, l'après-midi passa bien vite.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

La nuit de jeudi à vendredi vit deux vampires amoureux aux pieds des lits de leurs amoureuses, plus ils les aimaient plus ils les observaient. Une fois que Démétri et Alec revinrent de leur nuit, avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, les Volturi partirent en cours. Félix râla un bon coup avant de monter dans la voiture, « _Nap Nap le crocodile_ » passait à la télé et il était malheureux de le rater. Enfin, ils se retournèrent dans l'amphi correspondant à l'ED statistique où ils retrouvèrent Elodie et Elsa avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, surtout Alec et Démétri en fait.

Après quelques paroles qui socialisèrent les vampires, cela les rendit légèrement heureux. Par la suite, les vampires décidèrent d'aller faire un tour avant les cours de l'après-midi, car les Volturi en avaient légèrement marre de faire semblant d'apprécier la nourriture humaine. Donc, ils partirent pour revenir un peu plus tard dans l'amphi D1, juste pour intercepter une phrase :

- _Si j'écris « Vive les Volturi », ça fait quoi ? _Lança une voix qu'Alec identifia en deux dixièmes de secondes comme étant celle de sa dulcinée, les Volturi eurent tous un grand sourire en poussant la porte de l'amphi.

Car bien qu'en tant que vampires sadiques, ils étaient satisfaits et flattés par les paroles d'Elsa. Mais bien vite ils n'eurent pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la phrase d'Elsa, car l'apparitrice de la salle les prévint que leurs cours devaient avoir lieu à l'autre bout du campus. Une fois sur place, accompagnés des deux amoureuses de Démétri et Alec, après un certain temps d'attente, les Volturi comprirent, à l'instar des deux humaines, que le cours, n'aurait pas lieu. Heidi et Jane entrainèrent Démétri, Alec et Félix, les vampires se séparèrent des humaines et partirent chez eux, les deux vampires amoureux faisaient la tête.

- _Alors ? Ton petit Démétri…tu le trouve comment ?_

La phrase passa presque hors des oreilles des vampires, mais le murmure les força à s'arrêter pour aller, discrètement, jusqu'en haut de l'amphi 500. Démétri avait un sourire niai en entendant la question d'Elsa, il attendit impatiemment la réponse de sa douce.

- _Rhooh ! Tu m'énerves…pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler comme ça. Mais je suis bête, tu es une grosse perverse !_

La réplique de la petite brune aux cheveux cours laissa Démétri avec une impression de ne pas avoir eut de réponse concrète.

- _Je ne suis pas si perverse… J'affirme que je ne sortirais qu'avec un mec qui pourra me donner cinq orgasmes en un quart d'heure ! _Affirma la voix d'Elsa, cela déclencha une avalanche de réactions, les Volturi furent choqués par l'esprit pervers de la petite humaine, mais Alec se dit qu'il avait tout intérêt à être en forme pour satisfaire une telle femme, mais qu'elle soit si exigeante lui plut.

La discussion des deux filles s'orienta vers un tour bien intime, si les Volturi avait put rougir, ils l'auraient fait de bon gré. Surtout quand Elsa fit dérivé la conversation sur un sujet bizarre, visiblement cette humaine n'avait pas finit de les étonner :

- _Tiens ! Les trois rois de Volterra…ben ça fait trois mille ans qu'ils sont ensemble…ils ont dut déjà tout expérimenter !_

La suggestion était claire, et les Volturi se demandèrent s'ils ne devaient pas laver l'honneur de leur maîtres, mais ils se calmèrent, sous les rires d'Elsa et Elodie.

- _Ça se trouve… c'est vrai,_ lança Félix d'une toute petite voix.

Démétri et Alec calmant tout le monde, les Volturi arrêtèrent le massacre de l'écoute clandestine, et rentrèrent chez eux, plus ou moins contents.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix** (l'air goguenard) : _Hou hou ! __Heureusement que ton Alec est un vampire, ma chère Elsa._

**Elsa** (ne comprenant pas) : _De quoi qu' tu m' causes ? Et, je suis pas « ta chère » Elsa !_

**Alec** (ne comprenant pas non plus) : _Exact, c'est « ma » chère Elsa à moi…et puis c'est quoi ta réflexion pourrie encore ?_

**Félix** (air blasé) : _Ben…c'est simplement que si Alec n'était pas un vampire…bah ce serait dur pour lui de te faire ce que tu demandes._ (Alec et Elsa semblent avoir comprit de quoi il en retournait…les autres ne comprennent pas jusqu'à ce qu'Alec entraine Elsa dans une salle vide, histoire de « tester » les compétences d'Alec.)

**Tous les autres :** _Mais quelle bande de pervers !_

**Elodie** (secouant la tête) :_ Ils sont désespérants…mais fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose._

**Démétri** (choqué) :_ Je ne reviens pas de ce que mes yeux ont impunément vu, ceci est pire qu'un chacal qui déciderait de devenir végétarien._

**Jane :**_ Tu te sens bien ?_

**Elodie** (coupant Démétri avant qu'il parle) :_ Je crois qu'il est à la fois choqué et envieux._

**Démétri** (énervé cette fois) :_**ENVIEUX ! ENVIEUX ! Mais de quoi ?**_

**Maria **(blasée)** :**_ Cherche dans ton esprit…je suis sûre que tu vas comprendre…_

**Santiago** (arrivant avec chapeau de soleil et valises sous la main) :_ Ha là là ! Ça m'a tellement manqué…les insultes, la chaleur intense et psychologique qu'une famille nous donne._

**Tous** (avec un air de consternation profonde) :_ …_

**Santiago** (croisant les bras) : _Quoi ? J'ai le droit de venir ici…_

**Maria** (retrouvant l'usage de sa langue) : _Bref, Démétri est envieux, même s'il n'a pas à l'être…c'est un vampire super-endurant aussi._

**Démétri** (ayant une illumination) :_ Mais oui ! J'ai comprit…_ (Attrape Elodie sous le bras et se dirige vers un placard qui passe par là.)

**Elodie** (juste avant de disparaître) : _Ce n'est pas juste… J'avais pas ma tenue de combat !_

**Félix** (air consterné) : _Quelle tenue de combat ? (_Il reste que Jane, Maria, Santiago, Heidi et Ben dans la salle, avec tout de même quelques bruits distincts en fond sonore)

**Heidi** (commençant à enlever sa chemise) : _Je vais te montrer…_ (Maria utilisa son cerveau et se mit à hurler qu'il y a un loup-garou dans le jardin, cela suffit à faire bouger tout le monde.)

**Maria** (soulagée) : _Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle !_ (Elsa et Elodie reviennent avec un air béat et les vêtements froissés…Alec et Démétri étant partit attaquer le loup-garou imaginaire de Maria)

**Elodie** (air béat) : _Passons aux réponses aux reviews !_ (Le groupe de vampires, en bas, a décidé de faire une partie de scrabble pour « attendre » le loup-garou).

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Mandy Volturi :** _J'adore l'histoire de Félix, sa machine et sa bouteille XD ^^._

_Puis Alec et Dem...de vrais amoureux, ^^ XDDD._

_A quand la suite ? Bis ^^._

Ah, nous sommes sincèrement heureuses de voir que tu suis notre fic avec assiduité, c'est gentil de ta part. En tout cas, Elsa tient à te remercier pour le passage de Félix et la machine à café, c'était son idée...Elodie tient à préciser qu'au moment où Elsa écrivait ce passage elle se marrait toute seule... Bien, nous sommes contentes de voir que les deux zigotos complètement amoureux ça ne rebute personne...en même temps c'est tellement marrant. Quand à la suite, Elodie publie tout les quinze jours, pour nous laisser le temps de corriger et de peaufiner...donc merci pour cette review et à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _Chapitre génial et il l'est encore plus parce qu'il était attendu :)._

_Pauvre machine à café, paix à son âme._

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer Alec caler Jane sous son bras comme on cale un blog de feuilles sous un bras, une Jane à l'horizontal xD._

_Maintenant ils savent qu'ils sont démasqués ou en tout cas, ils le pensent très, très fort_

_Vivement la suite =)._

Tant mieux si tu as trouvé le chapitre génial, sache que nous sommes extrêmement flattées et toutes fofolles en sachant ça (Elodie tient à préciser qu'on est TOUJOURS fofolles.). Bref, nous sommes d'accord, pourquoi tant de haine envers cette machine à café ? Question sans réponse bien sûr...bref, tu as raison c'est bien marrant d'imaginer Alec attraper sa sœur ainsi, assez flippant en fait et bizarre... Les Volturi sont démasqués ! Ça nous fait fortement penser à une mauvaise série télé avec les acteurs qui enlèvent leurs masques sur une musique tragique pour plus d'ambiance...mais arrêtons là le délire profond. Donc, sinon nous te remercions pour ta gentille review et à une prochaine fois.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Bisous tout le monde_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	23. Chapitre22 Problème de cours et dragueur

_Oyez, oyez Lectrices et Lecteur de Fanfiction !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout neuf et tout beaux !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous disent rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 22 : Problèmes de cours et dragueurs**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Au bout d'une heure à attendre dans l'amphi 500, Elsa et Elodie décidèrent de partir. Surtout qu'elles devaient passer à leur appartement avant de rentrer chez leurs parents

Quand Elodie rentra chez elle, elle alluma son ordi, et alla directement sur le site de la fac, car elle voulait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer pour les cours de la semaine prochaine.

Et pour une fois, les informations étaient déjà mises en ligne, donc elle ne devrait pas attendre lundi matin pour avoir des nouvelles.

Après avoir lu ce qu'il y avait sur le site, Elodie se mit à grogner. Sa petite sœur, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre pour demander de l'aide pour sa physique, lui demanda :

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Questionna Fanny, tout en faisant sursauter sa grande sœur qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- _Rien à part sur la semaine prochaine, j'ai cours de 18h à 22h à la fac de médecine._

- _Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna la petite blonde.

- _Parce que ces connards de manifestants ont bloqué le campus principal, donc on est rapatriés à la faculté de médecine, mais il n'y que le soir qu'il y a assez de place pour nous tous._

- _D'accord,_ comprit Fanny. _Je compatis. Bon, tu peux m'aider pour ma physique-chimie ?_ Demanda la petite sœur, en changeant de sujet.

- _Merci de compatir,_ dit Elodie, puis elle regarda sa sœur en soufflant. _Et d'accord pour t'aider à faire ta physique-chimie._

- _Merci _! S'exclama Fanny.

Elle partit en sautillant chercher son livre dans sa chambre.

Les deux sœurs se mirent à travailler les exercices de la plus jeune, Elodie continuait de penser que la semaine suivante serait épuisante.

**OOOOOOOO**

Du côté d'Elsa, elle commença par travailler, puis prenant une pause, elle alluma son ordi pour tomber sur les mêmes informations qu'Elodie. Sauf que sa réaction fut plus excessive, car Elsa était expansive la plupart du temps. **(n/Elsa : (Boudant) C'est pô vrai !)**

Donc, la petite brune aux cheveux longs grogna un bon coup, avant d'insulter copieusement les instigateurs de ces cours en soirée. Mais, ces menaces de mort bien senties restèrent sans actions concrètes, et la mère d'Elsa vient s'enquérir du pourquoi sa fille jurait.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda doucement la maman, passant la tête par la porte, elle savait que sa fille avait tendance à être injurieuse pour pas grand-chose.

- _Rhooh ! C'est que les crétins d'administrateurs de la fac ont décidé de poursuivre les cours en fac de médecine, en soirée. Soit de 18h à 22h…_

La mère et la fille se regardèrent, puis la mère déclara :

- _Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as choisi médecine, déjà ?_ Demanda-t-elle, Elsa eut un petit sourire avant de répondre :

- _Parce que j'ai envie…_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Elsa repartie à l'assaut de ses cours, et sa mère à l'assaut de sa machine à laver, le week-end commençait avec cette annonce, promesse de beaucoup d'ennuis.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Après leur petit moment d'écoute clandestine, les Volturi repartirent sagement chez eux, avec plus ou moins d'idées quand à leur futur week-end, Alec et Démétri étaient assez peu contents de ne pas avoir pu tout écouter, mais ils se consolèrent en ressassant les informations qu'ils avaient récupéré.

Ainsi, ils partirent travailler chacun dans leur chambre, enfin travailler c'était tout à fait relatif, car Alec lut et relut son kamasoutra illustré, Démétri se demandait comment séduire sa belle, Heidi se peignait les ongles, Jane inventait une variante de son don sur une malheureuse mouche, et Félix surfait sur le net.

Environ une bonne dizaine d'heures après le commencement de leurs « révisions », une petite chanson vint les déranger :

- _Nap-Nap le crocodile, qui se dandine le long du Nil, aux pieds des pyramides, avec sa copine Aristide au pied du fleuve sacré, toute la journée…il se fait chier ! »_

Et la dite chanson recommençait encore, et encore, le tout sur une musique niaise, les vampires expirèrent un bon coup avant de gueuler en chœur :

- _Félix ! Baisse d'un ton !_

Mais aussitôt après cette intervention Félix décida de répliquer :

- _Mais heu ! Je ne fais rien de mal… Oh ! Je viens de trouver un bidule !_ Lança-t-il, en criant plus qu'il ne parlait.

Tout le monde inspira puis expira, puis inspira…etc. Bref, après un long moment de zenitude, tout le monde prit le chemin de la chambre de Félix.

Ils entrèrent, et se regardèrent les uns les autres en voyant Félix en train de sautiller sur son matelas, à noter qu'il avait cassé les ressort depuis un bon moment… Bref, en se regardant, Alec montra qu'il était complètement débraillé (Ce qui laisse supposer des activités « intéressantes ».), Démétri avait une rose à la main (Signe qu'il était en train de déclamer comme un poète.), Jane avait un air sadique (Ça change pas de d'habitude.), Heidi avait des ongles de toutes les couleurs (A en faire pâlir un arc-en-ciel.). Mais, ils se secouèrent la tête en chœur en dévisageant Félix qui chantonnait toujours sa chanson idiote.

- _**Félix, tu te tais !**__ Pourquoi on est là, exactement ?_ Lança Jane, avec un sourire, et un regard qui laissait présager une séance de torture si Félix lançait encore une connerie.

- _Mais, vous n'avez pas regardé le site de la fac ?_ Demanda Félix, outrepassant ainsi l'ordre de silence de Jane, mais à la vue des visages surpris des autres, le colossal vampire reprit. _Ben en fait, la semaine prochaine, les cours auront lieu le soir de 18h à 22h…ce n'est pas cool ça !_

Alec et Démétri furent heureux de savoir qu'ils passeraient leurs soirées près des élues de leurs cœurs. Jane et Heidi se demandèrent comment ils allaient cacher leur secret au moment du diner. Et Félix sautillait, impatient d'on ne sait quoi.

Les quatre vampires quittèrent la chambre de Félix, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, cette nouvelle ne changeait pas grand-chose pour eux.

**OOOOOOOO**

Les journées du samedi et du dimanche furent lentes et promesses de révision, du moins le jour, car la nuit Alec et Démétri allaient toujours admirer les humaines de leur cœur. Ils devaient aller directement chez les parents des deux jeunes filles, Alec s'était d'ailleurs découvert un don pour l'ouverture extérieure des velux. Démétri, de son côté, avait du rejouer Mission Impossible pour échapper à l'odorat et ouïe fine du chien familial de chez Elodie, mais fort comme il était, il avait réussi haut la main.

Ce fut donc un dimanche soir, très tard, qu'Heidi se planta dans le salon pour déclarer qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire :

- _Je dois vous prévenir de ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochaines semaines_, commença-t-elle, Jane arriva aussitôt, tandis que Félix détournait les yeux de la télé pour les poser sur la rabatteuse des Volturi, Heidi renchérit… _ça concerne Elsa et Elodie !_

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase, qu'Alec et Démétri débarquaient, tel un troupeau de moutons enragés **(n/Elodie : Ça ressemble à quoi un troupeau de moutons enragés ?) (n/Elsa : Aucune idée...mais ça doit faire plutôt peur...)**. Heidi eut un sourire satisfait avant de commencer à s'expliquer :

- _Bien, j'ai décidé, en mon âme et conscience, de préparer une fête d'Halloween._

Cette nouvelle étonnante jeta un cataclysme nucléaire de réactions chez les vampires en face d'Heidi :

- _C'est ultra stupide !_ Commença Félix, puis il se retourna face à la télé et Claire Chazal.

- _Tu as une âme, toi ?_ Demanda Démétri, signe qu'il avait au moins écouté le début de la phrase.

- _Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Elsa et Elodie !_ Lança Alec, l'air suspicieux.

- _… C'est une soirée déguisée ?_ Demanda Jane, avec à la fois de l'impatience et de l'exaspération sur son magnifique visage de vampire.

Bien évidemment, les quatre répliques de surprises avaient été dites en même temps, ainsi donc Heidi put mesurer l'impact de ses paroles en direct. Car les Volturi avaient bien sûr peur que cette soirée ne fasse comprendre aux humains qu'ils n'étaient pas humains justement. Heidi décida de s'expliquer plus clairement, histoire d'éviter un maximum de conflits :

- _Bien en fait, cette fête sera là justement pour faire taire un maximum de rumeurs, ensuite Elodie et Elsa seront invitées. Pour finir, oui ça sera une soirée déguisée, comme pour un Halloween normal. Et Démétri ta gueule…je dis ce que je veux,_ expliqua Heidi en agitant les bras.

- _Taire des rumeurs ? De quoi tu parles ?_ Demanda Jane, c'était la plus à même de parler de cela étant donné qu'elle était la plus responsable du groupe des Volturi. **(n/Elsa : Responsable des tortures plutôt...je ne la vois pas remplir les feuilles d'impôts...quoique.)**

- _Ben, tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, mais je suis certaine que des rumeurs sur nous et notre arrivée circulent dans le campus. C'est inévitable, et donc le mieux est de passer pour des gens normaux en faisant cette fête_, répliqua Heidi, l'air sûr d'elle.

Jane afficha une mine dubitative, les arguments made in Heidi ne la convainquaient pas vraiment. Mais Alec et Démétri étaient emballés par cette idée de fête, car ils dirent d'un coup :

- _**Mais c'est excellent, cette idée !**__ On va pouvoir devenir peut-être plus qu'ami avec Elodie et Elsa !_ Commença Démétri avec un grand sourire niai.

- _C'est sûr « plus qu'ami » !_ Lança Alec en haussant les sourcils, les autres ne purent s'empêcher de le trouver vraiment pervers.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le début de semaine arriva rapidement, entre les balades nocturnes d'Alec et Démétri, ainsi que les idées d'Heidi pour sa fête d'Halloween. Celle-ci voulait une fête alcoolisée et déguisée, tout en invitant un maximum de gens, elle avait même commencé la liste, avec bien sûr les prénoms des chéries de Démétri et d'Alec en haut de la feuille.

Heidi et Jane, celle-ci tentait de surveiller un minimum l'avancement de la préparation, pensèrent à inviter d'autres gardes du château, histoire de faire encore plus la fête. Puis elles décidèrent de faire de la maison, achetée par Aro, une maison hantée digne des plus grands films d'horreur.

Le lundi, après un ED avec les deux humaines des deux vampires amoureux, ils rentrèrent chez eux, n'ayant pas cours l'après midi mais le soir. Alec et Démétri avaient appris qu'Elsa et Elodie étaient vraiment mais vraiment furieuses envers les administrateurs de la fac (En fait surtout Elsa.), ainsi les amoureux s'étaient hâtés de dire qu'eux aussi étaient de leur avis.

Le soir arriva, puis Alec et Démétri entrainèrent le reste des Volturi dans tous les amphis pour essayer de trouver leurs dulcinées.

Finalement, ils les trouvèrent et allèrent s'assoir avec elles.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de discussion, le premier cours commença. Les Volturi n'avaient pas voulu parler si tôt de leur future fête d'Halloween, ils préféraient attendre un peu. Au moment du repas hypothétique des étudiants, les vampires avouèrent à demi-mots qu'ils avaient mangés avant de venir. Les deux jeunes humaines échangèrent un regard, qui n'échappa à personne parmi les vampires.

La fin de la journée arriva sous les huées heureuses des étudiants fatigués, les Volturi n'en ayant rien à foutre, ils ne dirent rien et rentrèrent chez eux sans Alec et Démétri, qui souhaitaient absolument raccompagner leurs douces, dans l'ombre.

Le jour suivant se passa sur le même mode, mais ce fut la journée d'après qui vit de drôles de choses arriver.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Le début de la semaine fut atroce, car les deux jeunes filles avaient cours le matin à 8h, car les ED n'étaient pas supprimés. Donc les deux jeunes filles se levaient (Trop.) tôt le matin, et se couchait (Trop.) tard le soir. En plus pour avoir un tram à 22h, c'était un véritable parcours du combattant.

Alors Elodie décida de prendre la voiture, le mercredi. Elle n'avait pas envie de courir après un tram.

Il n'y eut aucun problème sur le chemin, mais arrivée au parking devant la faculté de médecine cela se corsa. Elodie déposa Elsa devant l'entrée de la fac, pour qu'elle garde des places dans l'amphi. Le parking était complètement plein. Elle en fit plusieurs fois le tour, avant qu'elle ne remarque une place libre.

Elodie essaya de se garer à la dite place, mais la voiture de la place d'à côté était mal garée, très mal garée.

La jeune fille essaya de se garer une bonne dizaine de fois. Et elle commençait à s'énerver, elle n'aimait pas rater ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Quand un jeune homme sexy frappa à la vitre du conducteur faisant sursauter la jeune fille aux cheveux courts.

Il avait environ 25 ans, et il portait une blouse banche. Elodie ouvrit la vitre de la voiture :

- _Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ?_ Demanda-t-il gentillement.

- _Euh… Oui, s'il te plaît_, répondit Elodie en rougissant.

Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle partit du côté passager, alors que le jeune homme s'installait derrière le volant en souriant. Il était blond, plutôt grand mais pas trop, large d'épaules mais pas trop, avec des yeux couleur pluie d'un matin d'octobre. Elodie était toute rouge, elle le trouvait vraiment mignon, et en même temps elle avait vraiment bien honte.

Le garçon gara la voiture d'une main, Elodie ne put s'empêcher de le remercier chaleureusement, ils se serrèrent la main, elle remarqua que le charmant jeune homme avait un peu de mal à lâcher sa main.

Finalement, Elodie partit vers la fac de médecine, toujours avec une belle couleur de tomate, elle était vraiment gênée.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la fac, quelqu'un l'interpella :

- _**Elodie !**_

Elle se tourna, et elle vit les cinq vampires derrière elle, Démétri en tête, c'était lui qui venait de l'interpeller.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Les Volturi venaient d'arriver sur le parking, quand ils virent une voiture qui avait du mal à se garer. Ils se rendirent compte que le conducteur était une conductrice, et cette conductrice n'était personne d'autre qu'Elodie.

Démétri décida d'aller aider la jeune fille, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, un humain était déjà en train de frapper à la vitre de la voiture.

Les cinq vampires ne pouvaient pas entendre la conversation, car il y avait trop de bruits sur le parking. Mais ils comprirent vite que l'humain avait offert son aide à Elodie, et que cette dernière avait accepté de bonne grace cette aide.

Démétri sentit une bonne montée de jalousie, car il avait envie de tuer cet humain. Il allait se diriger vers la voiture d'Elodie, mais Heidi l'arrêta.

- _Laisse-la tranquille ! Elle a le droit de parler à qui elle veut !_

- _Mais ce mec, il ne veut pas parler avec elle !_ S'exclama le vampire blond.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_ Demanda Jane.

- _Je le sais !_ Répondit le vampire amoureux, complètement buté.

- _Tu crois qu'Elodie appréciera que tu te mêles de sa vie,_ argumenta la Volturi brune, en ignorant la réplique précédente de Démétri.

Ce cher vampire blond grogna tel un tigre qui aurait perdu toutes ses dents et qui n'aurait pas d'argent pour acheter un dentier **(n/Elodie : ça fait quel grognement un tigre qui perd ses dents et qui n'a pas d'argent pour s'acheter un dentier ? Et puis un tigre ça porte un dentier quand ça a pu de dents ?)**. Bref, il n'était pas content du tout, alors il rumina :

- _Mais…elle est à moi…mon précieuuuuuux ! Il n'a pas le droit de me la voler…à moi…mon précieuuuuuux ! _Débita-t-il avec une vois de malade en tortillant ses doigts en regardant fixement la silhouette fine d'Elodie en train de s'éloigner.

- _Il nous fait un remake de Gollum ! Mortel !_ Commença par dire Félix, en battant des mains comme un fou furieux.

- _Je ne veux pas être Galadriel !_ Grimaça Heidi, tandis que Jane se tenait la tête entre les mains comme si la débilité des autres vampires la rendait folle.

- _Oh ! Un elfe !_ Fit Alec, en regardant niaisement un panneau d'indication. **(n/Elsa : Une belle brochette de drogués à Tolkien qu'nous avons là.)**

Pendant que les vampires se remettaient de leur émotions, Démétri décida d'aller au devant de « sa précieuse » Elodie :

- _**Elodie !**_ Cria-t-il tel un chevalier à sa dame, la petite humaine s'arrêta en se retournant, et les autres Volturi se hâtèrent de rattraper Démétri, mieux vaut rester groupés.

- _Coucou Démétri, comment vas-tu ?_ Demanda une Elodie rougissante au pauvre Démétri, étant jaloux à mort, il décida de répliquer.

- _Je vais étonnamment bien, jolie demoiselle, et vous ?_ Lança-t-il de sa voix la plus séductrice possible, les joues d'Elodie prirent alors une teinte se rapprochant plus du rouge cramoisi que du rose tendre.

Démétri eut un sourire fier, lui le grand et noble vampire arrivait encore à utiliser son charme sur sa précieuse Elodie d'amour :

- _Je…heu…je vais bien…heu…vous m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle ?_ Parvint à balbutier Elodie à l'encontre des cinq vampires, et Démétri manqua de faire une danse de sioux.

Les autres vampires avaient un air goguenard, excepté Félix qui regardait un papillon à quelques mètres de là. Finalement ils entrèrent tous dans la fac, Alec avait hate de revoir sa douce à lui.

Bref chacun avait plus ou moins hâte de se retrouver dans l'amphi pour toute la fin de soirée, Alec partit devant en sautillant, Jane leva les yeux au faux plafond, Heidi s'appliquait à descendre les marches de l'escalier de la fac avec ses talons de plus de vingt centimètres de haut, Félix faisait un salut militaire à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Et, Démétri entrainait sa douce Elodie dans une discussion sur la pluie, le beau temps et les petits oiseaux qui roucoulent.

La porte de l'amphi fut bientôt là, Alec la dépassa comme un speeder professionnel, et alla trouver Elsa, qui végétait sur son cahier en attendant son amie :

- _Ouh ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Je commençai à agoniser lentement…_ Lança Elsa, à peine eut-elle prit conscience de la présence des vampires et de son amie.

- _J'ai eut un peu de retard, et j'ai rencontré ces chers petits sur le chemin_, dit Elodie avec un sourire, mais une rougeur passa sur ses joues.

Les Volturi furent surpris de la façon dont elle parlait, mais n'y prêtant pas plus attention.

- _Au fait ! Elsa, tu accepterais de venir chez nous à Halloween…pour une fête ?_ Demanda Alec avec un sourire charmant en direction de la petite humaine qui se mit à rougir comme une tomate, mais elle répondit doucement en agitant ses cheveux.

- _Oui, mais oui ! A la seule condition qu'Elodie vienne avec moi !_ Dit-elle avec un sourire, Alec déglutit bruyamment en voyant cela, les autres vampires sourirent.

- _Je viens aussi, c'est déguisé ou pas ?_ Demanda Elodie, rendant ainsi un Démétri fou de joie, Heidi se hâta de répondre.

- _Bien sûr, ça sera plus marrant !_

Les deux amoureux aux anges et les autres se demandaient s'il fallait acheter de la nourriture humaine pour parfaire la fête.

**OOOOOOOO**

- _Alors ? Il était comment, ton bel interne sexy ?_ Insista Elsa.

- _…rhrrr ! Pourquoi je t'ai raconté ça ? ... Oui, il était mignon…enfin pas tant que ça, et puis tu m'ennuies ! _Répliqua vertement Elodie, vexée.

Le cours était largement entamé, et les deux amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri murmuraient, Démétri était de plus en plus furieux, et les autres craignaient de plus en plus un coup d'éclat du célèbre traqueur vampirique. En effet, Elsa avait finalement sut comment Elodie avait garé sa voiture, et donc qu'elle avait été aidé par un interne serviable. Elsa tentait de faire avouer à Elodie que l'interne lui avait beaucoup plu, ce qui n'était pas gagné du tout.

- _Nan !_

- _Si !_

_- Nan !_

- _Siiii ! Il était sexy, avoue !_ Lança Elsa, un peu trop fort, car quelques personnes se retournèrent, mais les Volturi étant derrière les deux humaines, ils n'avaient pas à se pencher de beaucoup pour voir des rougeurs surgirent sur les joues des amoureuses de Démétri et d'Alec.

D'ailleurs, ils trouvaient cela extrêmement mignon, même si Elodie rendait malheureux Démétri, car il sentait que l'interne qui avait aidé la jeune fille n'avait pas laissé si indifférente que cela, cette dernière.

- _Bon d'accord ! Oui, il était sexy !_ Finit par avouer Elodie, après cinq minutes, où Elsa la torturait mentalement, et rendant Démétri fou de jalousie.

Le vampire blond grogna lentement, mais cela fut couvert par une exclamation du prof, et sa main droite réalisa un magnifique décalcomanie sur la table. Les Volturi secouèrent la tête devant tant de sentimentalisme, Démétri manqua d'aller vider un château d'eau sur sa tête pour faire « celui qui pleure », mais Elodie le rendit alors beaucoup plus heureux, avec une simple phrase :

- _Mais Démétri Volturi est bien plus sexy ! _Répliqua la petite brune.

- _D'accord ! Même si j'ai tendance à préférer Alec Volturi !_ Rétorqua Elsa.

Les vampires secouèrent la tête de dépit en voyant des sourires plus que niais s'installer sur les visages d'Alec et Démétri.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Démétri** (déclamant) : _Je ne suis point un manant sans terre, ni richesse…permettez à mes horribles pieds de fouler le sol que vous-même foulez, ma mie de mes rêves. Je vous aime d'un amour pur et vertueux, sans penser que ce soit pluvieux. Vos yeux de mer, sont mon désespoir amer, de ne point pouvoir vous aimer tendrement ce qui reste loin de mes…heu…dents._

**Jane :**_** Oh mon dieu !**__ Voilà qu'il serait poète…attention, planquez-vous tous !_

**Elodie** (charmée) : _Oh ! Je suis comblée…_ (changeant de pose)_ sauf le « mes dents », là je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là !_

**Démétri : **_J'ai pas dit que je savais faire des rimes non plus…_

**Elsa** (le coupant) :_ C'est sûr…parce que « pluvieux » rimant avec « vertueux »…ben on a vu beaucoup « mieux » !_

**Alec** (applaudissant) :_** Bravo ! **__Bravo, ma chérie est la meilleure !_

**Elodie :**_ C'est sûr que « mes horribles pieds » ce n'est pas très classe… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?_

**Démétri :**_ Rhooo ! Ça va, c'est juste un essai de poé__sie__, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat de spaghet__tis__._

**Félix : **_Mais c'est finit les rimes pour__ries__, __oui__ !_

**Démétri **(s'exclamant vertement) : _Mais tu en fais aus__si__ !_

**Heidi** (attrapant de l'aspirine) : _Mon __dieu__ !_

**Démétri **(continuant) :_ Dans ce __lieu__ !_

**Elodie** (de dépit) :_ de __mieux__…_

**Elsa **(aussi dans le délire) :_ …en __mieux__ !_

**Alec** (également) :_ Tel Cicé__ron__ ! _(à côté de la plaque)

**Félix, Jane et Ben :**_ Mais quel bande de__ con__ ! C'est pas bientôt finit !_

**Les poètes** (exaspérés qu'on ne comprenne pas leur art) : _Rhooh ! Ça va…_

**Elodie** (laissant tomber la poésie) : _Passons aux réponses aux reviews… _(À Démétri)_ c'est la dernière fois que tu fais de la poésie, tu m'entends ?_

**Démétri** (chantonnant) : _Je vous entends ma __mie__, dont je me lan__guis__. _(Sachant qu'Elodie est à deux mètres.)

**Elodie : **_Arff ! Quel chieur !_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _MOUAHAHAHAHA ! Ça aurait été trop marrant de voir la tête d'Alec et Dem pendant la discussion assez "intime" des deux filles ! LOL ^^ !_

_Vous gérez les filles ! A bientôt il me tarde de lire votre suite ^^._

_Byss ^^._

Nous sommes heureuses de voir que tu suis toujours notre histoire avec tant de dévotion, donc nous avons le plaisir de te dire un humble et grand merci. Bref, en effet, être une petite souris au moment où les deux filles parlent de cul aurait été d'un grand intérêt, les deux amoureux devaient en faire une de ses têtes. Enfin, c'est très gentil de nous dire qu'on gère, on espère que ce sera le cas tout au long de ta lecture, dont de ce chapitre-ci, merci à toi et à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly :** _Comme toujours, génial x)._

_Y vont finir par nous faire un arrêt cardiaque les pitits Volturi ou au pire en bavant ils nous rempliront une bassine ^^._

_Félix qui se fait vomir. Il nous en invente des bonnes celui-là._

_J'imagine assez bien Alec et Démétri faire leur discours au diner. Alec en Dark __Sidius__ et Démétri en Dark Vador xD._

_Pauvre fraise ^^._

_VIVE les Volturi xD ! Je les aime ** ! Surtout Alec *0* !_

_Cinq orgasmes en un quart d'heure. Waouhh c'est du sport x)._

_C'est sur qu'en 3000 ans ils ont dû tout expérimenter et plusieurs fois ^^._

_SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTIAGO xD ! Et hop valise à la main, chapeau x) ! Je l'imagine faisant réviser nos cinq vampires étudiants ^^._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Comme toujours de notre côté, nous sommes honorées de voir que tu es toujours aussi accrochée à notre histoire, et nous t'en remercions. Donc, tu as raison, même si nous pensons que ce sera plus la solution de la bassine remplie de bave (Beurk.), que la crise cardiaque. Car, les vampires ont le cœur bien accroché...nous avons de temps à autre notre petite crise de mettre des histoires dans notre histoire, comme Star Wars ou Le Seigneur des Anneaux... Nous sommes un peu fofolles nous l'avons et bien sûr nous avons notre chouchou chacune, ça c'est surement vu de toute façon ^^. Bref, Elsa sait que c'est du sport, mais elle compte sur la forme de son vampire préféré, Elodie se contentera de dire qu'elle veut au moins avoir un vampire qui l'aime...on la comprend. Sinon, pour l'arrivée de Santiago nous se saurons trop vous conseiller de retenir cette arrivée inopinée...car il va bientôt apparaitre ^^. Donc nous te remercions pour cette gentille et charmante review, et à bientôt.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_A dans deux semaines !_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	24. Chapitre 23 Préparation à Halloween

_Kikou tout le monde,_

_Le chapitre arrive l'après-midi au lieu du matin, car Elodie qui poste le chapitre rentrait chez ses parents en train ce matin !_

_Et trois heures de train c'est long !_

_Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf._

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 23 : Préparation à Halloween**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Elodie fut épuisée en rentrant ce soir-là, car Elsa l'avait harcelée pendant tout le cours pour savoir si elle avait trouvé que l'interne-sauveteur-de-jeunes-filles-en-détresse était sexy. De dépit, elle avait finit par répondre que l'interne était en effet sexy, mais que Démétri Volturi l'était bien plus. Mais à peine ces mots hors de ses lèvres, elle se souvint qu'elle avait derrière elle, un vampire qui avait « curieusement » le même prénom que son vampire préféré, elle avait rougit et en rougissait encore, même chez elle sans personne pour la voir.

De son côté, Elsa était fière d'elle, car elle avait réussi à faire avouer à Elodie que son interne-sauveteur était mignon. Cela voulait dire, pour Elsa, que sa meilleure amie était en voie de guérison, après la traitrise de ce salop d'Hugo. Elsa pensa à une série de plan pour amener Elodie à sortir avec Démétri, et surtout pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait le droit d'être aimée et d'aimer.

Surtout Elsa était certaine que Démétri ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour sa meilleure amie chérie, car elle avait une preuve. En effet, en sortant de l'amphi, ce soir-là, Elsa remarqua une marque profonde de main dans la table de Démétri, elle savait que la marque n'était pas là auparavant. Démétri avait dut être jaloux du bel interne, même si le vampire n'avait rien à lui envier.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le jour suivant, les deux jeunes filles réfléchissaient intensément à leurs futurs déguisements pour la fête, avec les vampires de la fac. Elsa était pour un déguisement de soubrettes, sous prétexte qu'elles pourraient ainsi séduire leurs vampires chéris. Elodie refusait de plus en plus fortement, car elle refusait de mettre une tenue pareille :

- _**…oh mais, je ne vais pas porter ça ! Ce n'est pas du tout bien !**_ S'exclama Elodie.

- _Mais, heu…c'est mignon, ça va faire réagir Démétri, ma chérie !_ Lança Elsa.

- _Le mieux serait de se déguiser en vampires, comme ça on pourra suggérer bien des choses… _Répliqua Elodie, tout en se flattant intérieurement d'avoir trouvé un sujet de discussion qui occuperait Elsa.

Celle-ci avait totalement oublié son idée pour se concentrer sur l'autre, Elodie avait eu chaud :

- _Chouette cette idée ! On va les emmerder, c'est cool ! On met de fausses canines, aussi ?_ Commença Elsa avec un tel enthousiasme, qu'elle sautillait presque jusqu'au plafond.

Elodie fut emballée, elle aussi, par son idée, alors les deux humaines commencèrent à imaginer leurs futurs déguisements.

La première semaine de cours en soirée se passa relativement calmement, plus le temps passait, plus les étudiants changeaient de biorythme. En effet, rester éveillés le soir tout en gardant une pleine concentration, ce n'était pas facile du tout, alors les étudiants étaient de plus en plus fatigués. Les deux amies remarquèrent que les vampires de la fac n'avaient pas vraiment sommeil, ce qui leur donna une preuve de plus de leur nature incroyable. Mais les deux jeunes filles attendaient patiemment que la fête d'Halloween arrive vite, elles avaient hâte.

Plus les jours avançaient, plus l'impatience pour la fête montait, Elsa et Elodie avaient demandé, aux vampires de la fac, combien de gens iraient à la fête. Alec et Démétri leur avaient répondu, qu'ils avaient invité une petite cinquantaine de personnes, dont quelques uns de leurs amis italiens. Démétri avait d'ailleurs profité de cette question pour demander, à son tour, à Elodie si elle voulait les aider à préparer la fête.

Elsa s'empressa de dire oui avant son amie, son instinct lui disait que cela pourrait faire avancer les choses entre sa meilleure amie et le vampire blond. Mais, la petite brune aux cheveux longs ne manqua pas le sourire qui s'étalait sur le mignon visage d'Alec, Elsa préféra croire qu'il était heureux qu'elle vienne, elle.

Tandis que la fête approchait, les cours continuaient, et les dits cours étaient filmés par des secondes années. Ainsi, des fois, les étudiants devenus caméramans amateurs mettaient des messages devant la caméra, ou se mettaient à filmer des choses stupides, comme la pendule par exemple.

Finalement, Elsa et Elodie dirent à leurs parents que le week-end d'Halloween, elles iraient à une fête tenue par leurs amis, et qu'elles resteraient donc à leur appartement.

Le dimanche marin, jour d'Halloween, Alec et Démétri vinrent prendre les deux filles à leur appartement. Ce fut à cet instant critique, où la voiture des deux vampires arrivaient, qu'elles s'aperçurent chacune de leurs côtés qu'elles ressentaient plus que de l'amitié pour ces vampires-là.

Elsa comprit que le désir qu'elle ressentait pour le jumeau de Jane était plus approchant d'un sentiment d'amour, elle eut peur. Car elle était certaine d'être amoureuse d'Alec Volturi, alors cet Alec de la fac n'était peut être pas le même, elle se mit à espérer.

Du côté d'Elodie, c'était le tsunami du millénaire, car elle ne voulait pas retomber amoureuse d'un homme, c'était trop douloureux. **(n/Elsa : Essaye une femme…parait que c'est bien aussi !) (n/Elodie : Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher de faire cette remarque !)**. Alors, elle essaya à tout prix de cacher, d'étouffer ses sentiments, mais elle n'était pas totalement étanche, elle était amoureuse et elle flippait à mort.

Finalement, la voiture se gara et les vampires en sortirent pour les saluer, ils étaient galants, car tout en prenant les sacs où les déguisements des filles se trouvaient, ils leur ouvrirent galamment une portière. Une fois dans la voiture, les deux filles rougirent de concert en s'apercevant qu'elles étaient seules avec ceux qu'elles aimaient.

Le trajet se passa entre les remarques timides des vampires, et les rougissements des deux humaines, bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Les réflexions, venant d'Elsa et Elodie, mirent Alec et Démétri dans une étrange bonne humeur, ce que les autres Volturi avaient bien sûr vu. Jane étouffait des rires démoniaques, Heidi critiquait le contrôle de Démétri face à la décalcomanie et Félix soupirait dramatiquement.

A la sortie du cours, Alec et Démétri insistèrent lourdement pour aller raccompagner discrètement Elsa et Elodie, ils avaient vraiment la pêche. Félix ne put s'empêcher, à peine les amoureux partis, de dire que l'amour rendait fou. Jane lui claqua le beignet avec sa douce et innocente main **(n/Elodie : Innocente ? On parle de Jane, là quand même ! Elle n'est pas très innocente !) (n/Elsa : Certes, certes...mais comparée aux conneries de Félix...heu, si.)**, Heidi leva les yeux au ciel, tout en pensant à ce qu'elle allait acheter pour la fête.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le jour d'Halloween était enfin là, enfin pour le moment la grande aiguille avait simplement dépassé le XII, il était minuit une chez les vampires. Du bruit retentissait dans toute la maison, pour le plus grand malheur des nerfs des vampires, car Félix avait trucidé l'insonorisation de sa chambre et de celle d'Heidi. Ainsi, tous les autres Volturi avaient mis un mp3 sur leurs oreilles, de préférence avec le volume à fond. Car, les vampires avaient fait en sorte de trouver leurs déguisements et ils en étaient à chercher des idées.

Félix n'en trouvait pas, il était allé voir Heidi pour avoir « quelques idées », ce qui donna des bruits retentissants dans la maison. Quand aux autres, ils avaient tous trouvé une idée, surtout Alec et Démétri, qui tenaient à impressionner et séduire leurs douces.

D'ailleurs, les deux amoureux avaient profité, au début de la semaine, d'une question de leurs dulcinées pour leur demander timidement de l'aide pour la préparation de la fête. Après Heidi avait râlé, mais Jane avait sadiquement répliqué que les garçons avaient le droit d'essayer de séduire leurs dulcinées en déguisements d'Halloween. Mais Alec et Démétri n'y prirent pas garde, et furent heureux de l'accord d'Elsa et Elodie.

Le grand moment intéressant, dans la préparation de la fête, fut le moment d'achat de la nourriture humaine. Félix, Alec et Démétri insistèrent pour acheter tout le magasin, Jane et Heidi répliquèrent qu'elles n'aimaient pas le gâchis. Finalement, ils décidèrent que le dernier mot, de ce qu'ils donneraient, serait donné par Elodie et Elsa.

Une fois que l'heure d'aller chercher Elsa et Elodie fut là, Alec et Démétri allèrent en courant jusqu'à la voiture, se disputèrent sur le conducteur. Mais ils finirent par se mettre d'accord, et Alec roula consciencieusement et rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement de leurs dulcinées.

Ils les repérèrent tout de suite, faisant « battre » leurs cœurs, elles étaient sur le trottoir en train d'attendre leur arrivée. A peine, eurent-elles repéré leur voiture, que les vampires virent une rougeur sublime colorer les douces joues de leurs aimées, ils se demandèrent à quoi elles pouvaient bien penser.

Mais, ils n'eurent pas le temps, ni l'envie, trop heureux de se retrouver proches de celles qu'ils aimaient, alors ils les emmenèrent religieusement à leur maison. Une fois sur place, ils firent les honneurs de la baraque en montrant bien la piscine, qui déclencha des sourires chez les deux humaines.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, les Volturi avaient prit soin de bien se nourrir avant cette fête et cette journée. Démétri, tout heureux, décida d'ouvrir sa bouche, pour proposer quelque chose :

- _Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là… Je vais pouvoir vous demander votre avis,_ déclara-t-il, avant de partir rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant les autres interloqués.

Les Volturi eurent un moment de flottement, en se demandant ce que le vampire blond allait bien encore pouvoir inventer. Mais déjà, il revenait, sous un drap…

…un drap blanc avec des petites fleurs mauves !

Aussitôt, tous se mirent à rire comme des malades, c'était complètement ridicule, surtout à l'entente d'une petite phrase de la part de Démétri :

- _Je suis un fantôme ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il en imitant le fantôme de Canterville.

Les autres avaient les yeux exorbités, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

- _**C'est stupide ! On va faire mieux !**_ Cria Elodie, visiblement hors d'elle à cause de la stupidité de Démétri.

Elle attrapa un pan du drap à fleurette et le « traina » vers les escaliers, bien décidé à revoir le déguisement.

Alec décida, lui aussi, de se retrouver seul avec sa chère Elsa, alors il l'entraina dans la cuisine, s'attirant ainsi les regards goguenards des autres vampires. Mais, Alec n'avait ni envie sanguinaire pressante, ni envie de se taper sa chère et tendre sur la table de la cuisine, mais simplement de lui demander des conseils culinaires pour la fête. Elsa accepta de le suivre, mais précisa que se serait à la condition qu'on lui file un cookie, Alec aurait préféré qu'elle le choisisse lui.

**OOOOOOOO**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après avoir fichu des fausses toiles d'araignées dans toute la maison, les Volturi avaient dut mâchouiller de la nourriture humaine pour donner le change. Cela ne leur plaisait toujours pas, et ne leur plairait surement jamais, mais il fallait bien jouer la comédie.

Ensuite, il avait fallu s'occuper de la musique, de la « future » piste de danse au milieu du salon. Ils en étaient à bouger le canapé, avec forces de gestes et moult mimes d'effort physique, quand les Volturi sentirent un panel d'odeurs bien connus de leurs nez.

Soudainement, les vampires se rappelèrent qu'ils avaient invité Chelsea, Afton et Santiago, mais aussi ils furent horrifiés par le fait que les deux précieuses humaines étaient là, et que les Volturi qui arrivaient ne les connaissaient pas. **(n/Elsa : Remarquez combien ils sont stupides...comme un type qui donnerait rendez-vous à sa femme et à sa maîtresse au même endroit et au même moment ^^.)**

L'horreur de la situation s'infiltra dans les veines de Démétri et Alec, tel un poison fulgurant et morbide **(n/Elodie : Morbide se rapporte à la maladie, pas à la mort, Elsa ! Tu devrais t'en rappeler ! Les profs le répétaient tout le temps !) (n/Elsa : M'en fout, on est en littérature...pas en Pharmaco...)**. D'instinct, ils lâchèrent le canapé, laissant Félix se débrouiller tout seul, et les deux vampires amoureux se rapprochèrent ostensiblement d'Elsa et Elodie qui accrochaient une guirlande avec de petites citrouilles grimaçantes.

Une voiture se gara devant la maison des Volturi, et des voix inaudibles pour les humaines retentirent :

- _Oh ! Ils nous ont amené des casse-croûtes ! Ils sont si gentils !_ Brailla la voix de ce cher Afton, un grognement commun s'échappa des gorges d'Alec et Démétri.

- _Visiblement, ce ne sont pas des casse-croûtes…_ Remarqua Chelsea.

Jane décida d'aller voir sa vieille amie pour les prévenir de la présence d'humaines intouchables. **(n/Elsa : Sympa la Jane...avec son ''vieille amie''...)**

Les deux humaines avaient dû capter que quelque chose se passait, car elles échangèrent un regard. Mais déjà, Alec et Démétri s'occupèrent de les distraire avec une aide pour la pose de la guirlande aux citrouilles, ils gardaient une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur :

- _Chelsea, Afton, Santiago…heu…pourquoi tu as un chapeau de paille et des valises ?_ Demanda Jane, interloquée par l'appareillage de son collègue vampirique.

- _Laisse tomber… Pourquoi diable, y-a-t-il des humaines chez vous ?_ Demanda le noble et fier Santiago, au chapeau de paille.

Jane décida de s'expliquer du mieux possible.

- _En fait…c'est les partenaires sexuelles d'Alec et Démétri. Vous les comprenez, les pauvres sont si frustrés ses derniers temps…et puis, elles sont assez sympa…_ Lança Jane ne manquant pas de faire sa peste, et récolta une série de grognements provenant d'Alec et Démétri, qui avait bien sûr tout entendu.

Les nouveaux venus, pour leur part, hésitaient à croire les dires de Jane, surtout que les grondements des amoureux leur apprenaient que ce n'était pas ça. Jane eut un sourire encore plus grand, et décida de faire rentrer Chelsea, Afton et Santiago, après s'être assuré qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas les amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri.

Une fois que les nouveaux vampires furent dans le salon, Alec et Démétri continuant de protéger de leur corps incassables leurs douces, Heidi décida de présenter tout le monde à tout le monde :

- _Bien, voilà certains de nos amis qui ont pu venir…_ _Elsa, Elodie nous vous présentons Afton, Chelsea et Santiago… Santiago, ma Chelsea, Afton, nous vous présentons Elodie et Elsa._

Les trois vampires qui venaient de poser leurs fesses vampiriques sur le canapé, que Félix tentait toujours de faire semblant de soulever seul, et dire un sourire commun aux deux petites humaines, qui étaient présentement cachées par Alec et Démétri :

- _Hello ! Bon, on va vous aider pour toute cette histoire de fête !_ Lança Chelsea, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère plus que tendue, car Afton et Santiago regardaient Elsa et Elodie, comme si elles étaient des steaks, ce qui faisait grogner vivement Alec et Démétri, car ils savaient parfaitement que les arômes de leurs dulcinées étaient tentateurs. Mais, l'amorce de Chelsea permit à tout le monde de souffler un peu.

**OOOOOOOO**

Par la suite, la décoration de la maison volturienne avait continué tout bien que mal, bien parce que les filles aidaient beaucoup et efficacement, mal parce que Félix n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que ce n'était plus la peine de pousser le canapé.

Après une rapide mise au point, Alec et Démétri ayant entrainé Afton et Santiago dans la cuisine pour les menacer de ne pas toucher leurs douces, l'après-midi s'écoula entre les rires des humaines, et les sourires des vampires. Soudain, après un dernier accrochage de guirlandes, Chelsea regarda la pendule, et déclara vivement :

- _**Oh là là ! **__Il est déjà si tard ! Il va falloir qu'on aille se préparer !_ Lança Chelsea d'un ton affolé.

Aussitôt Jane et Heidi renchérirent, avant d'entrainer Elsa et Elodie dans ce délire dramatico-féministe, les filles décidèrent de monter se préparer, et accessoirement, laisser les garçons finir de décorer la maison.

Alec et Démétri eurent brusquement des envies de meurtres envers la vampire qui les privait de la présence de leurs aimées. Mais, sous les regards sévères de Jane et Heidi, ils ne purent rien dire et se contentèrent de grommeler dans leur coin.

Elodie et Elsa les regardèrent, puis elles suivirent les femelles vampiriques à l'étage, pour une bonne tonne de tortures typiquement féminines.

Les deux amoureux transis eurent un même soupir de désespoir, mais aussitôt ils parvinrent à vitesse vampirique à préparer la maison. Ainsi, ils finiraient beaucoup plus rapidement, et espéraient pouvoir voir et discuter avec leurs chéries un peu avant la fête.

Félix, Afton et Santiago remarquèrent leur manège, et se dirent que l'amour rend vraiment débile mental, sauf Félix qui lui sous-entendait que ça rendait féministe. Bref, une fois tout cela passé, les dernières citrouilles accrochés, à noter le moment où il a fallut les creuser a été mémorable, le buffet à côté de la musique, etc… Une conversation s'engagea entre les garçons :

- _Alors ? Vous nous expliquez cette histoire avec ces humaines ?_ Demanda Afton avec un sourire ironique en direction d'Alec et Démétri, ceux-ci ne purent s'empêcher de grogner.

- _Ils sont juste amoureux !_ Répliqua Félix, heureux d'enfin pouvoir raconter une connerie qui énerverait Alec et Démétri.

- _**C'est pas vrai ! **_Hurlèrent carrément Afton et Santiago.

Tandis qu'Alec et Démétri grognaient comme des bêtes en cage, ils étaient furieux que Félix ait vendu la mèche aussi facilement, ils couinèrent donc vivement :

- _Mais on n'est pas amoureux !_ Dit Démétri en gonflant ses joues comme un hamster.

- _Notre vie privée ne vous regarde pas !_ Grommela Alec en croisant les bras. **(n/Elsa : Moi, elle me regarde...quand à Démétri...je m'inquiète franchement pour son sex-appeal s'il a la tête d'un hamster...cela dit c'est mignon !)**

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que les nobles Volturi, que vous êtes, soient tombés en amour pour du simple bétail…_ Commença Santiago, mais les vampires amoureux n'eurent pas le temps de réplique, Afton prenait déjà la relève.

- _C'est clair. Vous êtes des vampires, faut les bouffer pas les aimer ! Vous êtes des prédateurs…_ **(n/Elsa : Prédator !)**

Mais Afton ne finit jamais sa phrase, car Démétri, perdant son calme, attrapa une citrouille près de lui et l'enfonça soudainement sur la tête d'Afton.

Du côté d'Alec, il agrippa le chapeau de paille de Santiago et l'enfonça également sur le crâne du pauvre vampire, le dit chapeau donna une belle collerette.

Ainsi, il y eut dans le salon, un vampire à tête de citrouille, un autre à « collerette de paille », un Alec enragé et un Démétri grimaçant, du bonheur en perspective et en résumé.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Elodie avait sacrément pété un plomb en voyant un déguisement aussi nul, alors elle décida de rattraper le coup à tout prix. Ainsi, elle attrapa le bras gauche de Démétri et le traina jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Heureusement le vampire devina ce qu'elle souhaitait, soit rectifier son déguisement, et l'amena à sa chambre.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur la déco, car Elodie venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était seule avec ce si beau personnage, elle prit son courage à deux pieds :

- _Allez ! On va arranger ce déguisement, mon cher Démétri._

Faisant fit du rougissement que devait accompagner sa remarque avec le « mon cher », Elodie tacha de redéguiser mieux son…amoureux, car elle devait l'avouer, elle commençait à éprouver bien plus que de l'amitié pour ce vampire.

Du côté d'Elsa, toujours prête à saisir ce qui se présente à elle, elle décida de suivre son Alec d'amour jusqu'à la cuisine. En espérant bien sûr que ça ne serait pas elle, le repas !

Alec intercepta son sourire, et lui demande ce qu'elle avait.

Hâtivement, elle souffla qu'elle voudrait bien un cookie, ce que son cher vampire lui donna bien volontiers. En saisissant le biscuit, ses doigts humains entrèrent en contact avec ceux, glacés, du vampire, mais elle se contenta de grignoter son gâteau.

**OOOOOOOO**

La journée fut rythmée par les préparatifs de la fête du soir, le moment de creuser les citrouilles fut mémorable.

Car Félix ne parvenait pas à faire un sourire un tant soit peu grimaçant pour sa citrouille, c'était plus un smiley très heureux.

Elsa et Elodie n'avaient put s'empêcher de pouffer tandis qu'Heidi levait les yeux vers Tataouine, soit très loin de la Terre. **(n/Elsa : Tintinnntintinnn... !)**

Par la suite, le repas du midi fut un des plus durs moments pour les filles, car elles devaient se retenir d'exploser de rire face aux mines résignées des vampires. Il était évident qu'ils n'appréciaient pas ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Seulement, le petit monde des vampires et des deux humaines, fut réduit à néant par une apparition remarquée de trois autres vampires. Lorsqu'ils furent présentés par Heidi, Elsa et Elodie se rendirent compte que les prénoms de tous les vampires en face d'elles n'étaient vraisemblablement pas des coïncidences.

Aussitôt Elsa comprit qu'elle n'avait plus de questions à se poser, elle aimait Alec Volturi et l'avait bien en face des yeux, trop mortel ! Elodie, de son côté, se demandait si Carlisle existait aussi, mais elle pensa bien évidemment au vampire qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elles furent contentes et surprises par cette découverte.

Finalement, Elsa et Elodie parvinrent à contenir cette surprise pendant un moment, puis Chelsea sonna le signal d'un rassemblement féminin immédiat :

- _**Oh là là ! **__Il est déjà si tard ! Il va falloir qu'on aille se préparer !_ Couina-t-elle, mais Elsa et Elodie furent d'accord avec elle, il allait bien falloir commencer à penser à enfiler leurs costumes.

Donc elles partirent en compagnie des vampires femelles vers les chambres, puis brusquement Elodie se souvint de quelque chose de capital :

- _**Oh !**__ Est-ce qu'on peut se changer seules, avec Elsa ? C'est pour vous faire une surprise,_ demanda la petite brune, Elsa parut se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait, car elle acquiesça joyeusement de la tête.

- _Heu…d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Prenez ma chambre, _lança Jane avec une pointe de curiosité dans le regard.

Elle indiqua la chambre aux deux jeunes filles, qui se retrouvèrent bientôt dans l'antre de Jane Volturi. Flippant ? **(n/Elodie : Petite musique des dents de la mer !)**.

Non, ça ne l'était pas vraiment, vraiment pas, entre le papier peint rose pâle et le dauphin en peluche sur le lit. En se tournant un peu, Elsa découvrit même un barbapapa rose géant dans un coin, tandis qu'Elodie découvrit, de son côté, un beau papillon violet en tant que lampe de chevet. **(n/Elodie : C'est vraiment la chambre de Jane ?) (n/Elsa : Elle lit bien Tintin...pourquoi pas des barbapapas dans sa chambre ?)**

**OOOOOOOO**

Elles avaient été surprises par l'environnement de la chambre de Jane, mais finalement elles avaient haussé les épaules et s'étaient concentrées sur leurs déguisements.

Après la cape en velours noir, la robe bustier noir et rouge agrémentée d'un corset, une coiffure appropriée et du maquillage pareillement approprié, leurs déguisements furent prêts. Il ne restait qu'à savoir si se balader déguisées en vampire au milieu de vrais vampires ne serait pas dangereux. Mais, elles avaient confiance en leur déguisement, alors de concert, elles placèrent les dentiers en plastique sur leurs dents, et descendirent en bas.

Dans le couloir, elles croisèrent Chelsea, Heidi et Jane qui sortaient de la chambre d'Heidi, les trois vampires firent de drôles de tête, certainement stupéfaites par leurs costumes.

Elsa et Elodie remarquèrent que Jane était le petit chaperon rouge **(n/Elodie : Le loup a intérêt à faire attention !)**, Heidi en Cléopâtre et Chelsea en elfe, cela les fit rire car les vampires ne faisaient pas vraiment peur. **(n/Elsa : Elles font plus page de cul dans un magazine cochon qu'autre chose…) (n/Elodie : Elsaaaaa !) (n/Elsa : Mais heu...)**

Elles laissèrent tomber les réactions des vampires femelles pour descendre consciencieusement les marches, elles avaient des talons. Une fois en bas, elles furent surprise de voir un Alec et un Démétri furieux, un Santiago avec une collerette de paille, et un…enfin…une espèce de citrouille avec un corps humain, certainement Afton sous…ce légume.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est que ce bordel ?_ Lança Elsa, étant aussi stupéfaite qu'Elodie, la scène était vraiment invraisemblable.

Les vampires se retournèrent à la phrase d'Elsa, et contemplèrent les déguisements des deux humaines, qui rougirent devant tant d'attention.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Afton** (à moitié étouffé) :_ mrff…grouff…mrff…etrff !_

**Tous** (en tendant l'oreille) : _Qu'est-ce qu'y dit ?_

**Afton** (toujours en s'étouffant) :_**AFFOUFF MAOUFF RALAFOUFF !**_

**Jane :**_ Je crois qu'il essaye de nous dire quelque chose._

**Elsa** (agitant les bras) :_ Mais non ! C'est tout simplement le vent que tu entends !_

**Jane** (montrant la citrouille à pattes qui se prend le canapé dans le fémur) :_ Et ça, c'est le vent peut-être !_

**Elodie :**_ Non, ça c'est une citrouille morte vivante ! Tu ne savais pas ?_ (air innocent)

**Démétri** (tout niais et heureux) : _Tu as découvert que tu m'aimais…je suis si heu__reux__, tout est pour le mi__eux__ !_ (déclame ses phrases à genoux sur le paillasson)

**Elodie** (étonnée) :_ Bah, en même temps c'est juste que j'ai eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'en rendre compte…_ (reprenant méchamment)_**MAIS JE VAIS PAS ETRE LA PETITE AMIE D'UN CRETIN QUI SE PREND POUR IN POETE LA MOITIE DU TEMPS !**_

**Démétri** (baragouinant doucement) : _Mais heu…_ (boude)

**Elsa :**_ Bien, après cette parenthèse très instructive sur la niaiserie vampirique, pouvons-nous parler d'une solution pour ce pauvre Afton ?_

**Santiago** (avec sa collerette de paille) : _Oh ! Mais il est bien là où il est…ça se voit, non ?_

(Tout le monde regarde la citrouille sur pattes en train de tâter le mur en face)

**Afton** (un peu moins étouffé) :_ rhff… Félixffff ?_

**Félix** (vexé) : _Mff, pas content !_ (il part bouder à côté de Démétri)

**Elodie :** Mais quelle bande de crétins, toujours à bouder pour un oui ou pour un non !

**Maria** (apparaissant puis disparaissant) : _En même temps…vous l'avez cherché ?_

**Elodie** (de mauvaise foi) _: C'est pas vrai ! Maria ? __**MARIA ?**_

**Santiago** (lissant sa barbe imaginaire, ce qui lui donne du style avec sa collerette de paille) : _Elle doit certainement avoir des gènes de fée !_

**Elsa** (surprise) : _Heu...pourquoi ?_ (elle essaye de pas le vexer)

**Santiago** (niaisement) : _Parce qu'elle m'a jeté un sort ! Elle étincelle comme une étoile dans mes yeux !_

**Ben** (content de pouvoir dire une connerie) : _Pourtant c'est pas une lumière…_

**Santiago** (pas content qu'on ne l'ait pas compris) : _C'est littéral, crétin !_

(Avant que les deux ne fassent savoir leurs arguments respectifs à coup de savates, Elodie prend la parole)

**Elodie** (le retour !) : _Bon… passons aux réponses aux reviews !_

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _(1) 18-22h :O._

_J'irai voir ma sœur pour qu'elle m'aide, elle me claquerait la porte au nez ^^._

_Alec débraillé, je veux bien voir ça x). Son kamasoutra illustré, il se prépare pour tous les rounds qu'il va devoir faire ^^._

_Heidi et ses ongles arc-en-ciel xD. _

_Pauvre mouche, pauvre victime de Jane =P._

_Démétri et une fleur, c'est possible ?_

_Mais y doit pas être jaloux Démétri, qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre humain peu contre lui ?_

_Je me demande en quoi ils vont se déguiser ;v ! D'autres Volturi à la fête se serait géant =D._

_Ils vont nous faire un club de poète x)._

_En tous cas j'adore comme toujours, super chapitre._

_Vivement la suite =)._

_(2) J'ai oublié un truc._

_J'adore le remake de Gollum ^^._

_Et Alec avec son elfe xD._

Nous sommes vraiment heureuses de voir que tu es toujours là, vraiment heureuses, bref...les horaires si horribles sont un fait réel...et là tu peux pleurer sur notre pauvre petit sort. Mais, bon on a survécu, Elodie tient à préciser qu'elle est un peu trop bonne poire avec sa petite sœur, Elsa réplique qu'elle est pareil avec son cochon d'inde ^^. Nous tenons à dire que le kamasoutra pour Alec, ça a l'air d'être une bible...Elodie tient à répliquer que son Démétri est parfait avec une fleur entre les mains, et qu'il peut être jaloux...ça lui va bien au teint. Pour ce qui concerne la prochaine fête d'Halloween avec les Volturi, les déguisements cela viendra un peu plus tard, quand aux autres Volturi...vous verrez bien. Sinon, Elsa tient à faire savoir que tout le passage si poétique ainsi que celui sur le Seigneur des Anneaux est d'elle, Elodie est désespérée par son amie la timbrée ^^. En tout cas, nous sommes toutes les deux complètement heureuses que tu sois là, et on sait qu'on se répète...bref, espérons que ce chapitre t'aura plut et à une prochaine fois.

**° Renesmee-Volturi :** _Coucou les filles =)._

_J'ai enfin rattrapé mon retard, à raison d'un chapitre par jour =D. Et j'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : J'adore !_

_L'histoire est marrante, originale, et vos commentaires en gras c'est juste hilarant xD. En plus c'est très réaliste... Limite on s'attendrait à ce que la mention "histoire vraie" apparaisse en bas de la page ^^ !_

_Les filles, j'ADORE, continuez comme ça =D !_

_Elo _

Hello à toi aussi, à vrai dire nous sommes assez soufflées par tous les beaux compliments que tu nous as affuté ^^. Dire qu'on est contentes serait un euphémisme, à vrai dire on est rendues complètement fofolles avec tout ça... Bref, on ne sait pas si on mérite tous ces compliments, en revanche ce qu'on sait c'est que c'est loin d'être une histoire réelle. A vrai dire, nous voyons plus cela comme un grand délire...mais c'est vrai qu'on a tout imaginé ce qui pourrait se passer dans la vie réelle...donc tu as le droit de dire ça ^^. Enfin, nous sommes carrément très heureuses de savoir que cela t'as plut, en espérant que la suite sera autant à ton goût ^^.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Bisous à tout le monde,_

_Et bonne vacance à ceux qui ont des vacances de la Toussaint_

_(Elsa n'a pas de vacances)_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	25. Chapitre 24 Halloween

_Kikou tout le monde,_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf!_

_Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci aux lectrices qui ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent.  
_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 24 : Halloween**

_**(POV Humaine :)**_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est que ce bordel ? Lança Elsa, étant aussi stupéfaite qu'Elodie, la scène était vraiment invraisemblable._

_Les vampires se retournèrent à la phrase d'Elsa, et contemplèrent les déguisements des deux humaines, qui rougirent devant tant d'attention._

**(POV Volturi :)**

Une seconde passa, où un ange maléfique vint faire un tour dans le salon avant de disparaître en laissant des Volturi bouches ouvertes sur le spectacle en haut de l'escalier de leur maison.

Ils avaient deux humaines sous les yeux, sauf qu'elles étaient déguisées en vampires, ce qui amena les Volturi à se demander si elles ne savaient pas toute l'histoire.

Alec et Démétri étaient, pour leur part, complètement hypnotisés par les tenues de leurs amoureuses. Alec observait goulument les courbes tentatrices de sa chère et tendre Elsa, tout en pensant que si sa douce devenait vampire, elle serait plus belle que jamais. Démétri, de son côté, était subjugué par la douce Elodie et sa beauté tendre. Il était tout heureux de pouvoir contempler son Elodie, même son tremblement, dû à ses talons sur l'escalier, ne la rendait que plus belle.

Mais les Volturi ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se rendre compte que les déguisements qu'elles portaient, pouvaient signifier un tas de choses.

Car, affutées de robes noires avec des corsets et de longues capes, elles ressemblaient aux archétypes des vampires, vus par Anne Rice par exemple.

- _C'est simplement une petite blague de la part de Démétri et d'Alec !_ Dit Félix, sérieusement, ce qui était bizarre, vraiment bizarre.

Mais cette réponse coupa la contemplation béate d'Alec et Démétri qui semblèrent se réveiller.

- _Oh ! Mais au fait vous êtes déguisées en quoi, là ?_ Questionna Santiago en faisant tourner sa collerette avec la main, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer selon les autres.

- _Yep, nous sommes déguisées en vampires !_ Lança joyeusement Elodie, en avançant d'un pas vers le bas, mais elle trébucha.

Alors que les vrais vampires de la pièce restaient scotchés face à la révélation sur les costumes des deux humaines, Démétri l'amoureux se précipita pour aider sa belle Elodie.

Le vrai problème fut la vitesse à laquelle il se rua sur Elodie, pour empêcher les fesses de celle-ci de s'écraser sur le sol, car c'était à vitesse vampirique.

En deux millièmes de secondes Elodie se retrouva dans les bras protecteurs et froids de Démétri, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Il sut que c'était son instinct qui l'avait obligé à aller sauver sa douce amoureuse, mais en remettant doucement Elodie sur ses pieds, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Démétri venait de révéler au grand jour **(n/Elsa : On est en fin d'après-midi, il fait presque nuit…mais on va laisser tomber) (n/Elodie : Oui, c'est mieux de laisser tomber !)** le secret des vampires.

Déjà qu'ils avaient beaucoup de mal à assimiler la découverte des déguisements des deux, voilà que Démétri faisait son intéressant.

Ils eurent peur pour leur secret, et Alec manqua la crise cardiaque **(n/Elodie : Il ne peut pas avoir de crise cardiaque, comment il peut en manquer une ?)**, car tuer sa douce pour qu'elle ne puisse plus parler n'était pas envisageable.

Heidi ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les mecs étaient vraiment tous stupides quand ils étaient amoureux.

Félix regardait par la baie vitrée un canard sauvage dans le jardin, il n'en avait jamais vu. **(n/Elodie : Y a que lui pour s'intéresser à autre chose quand la situation est grave, mais quand même un canard sauvage ! Un canard sauvage !)**

Santiago faisait tourner sa collerette, même s'il savait qu'il ne s'envolera pas avec.

Afton se demandait si quelqu'un était mort, car dans sa citrouille, il ne percevait que les cœurs battant des deux humaines.

Au final, seule Jane eut la bonne réaction **(n/Elodie : Heureusement qu'elle est là !)**, car elle descendit soudainement l'escalier pour dire sagement :

- _Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? …bon, les premiers invités vont arriver… Faut que tout le monde se prépare !_ Lança-t-elle avec un enthousiasme feint, car elle savait qu'il fallait détourner l'attention d'Esa et d'Elodie le plus possible.

Mais, les vampires interceptèrent un échange de regards entre les deux amies, quand tout à coup, Démétri, tenant toujours Elodie dans ses bras, demanda :

- _Mais…heu…Jane…pourquoi es-tu en petit chaperon rouge ?_

Sa tête de vampire blond avait un air vraiment intéressé et interrogateur, ainsi il évita le pouvoir destructeur de Jane, mais elle répliqua violemment :

- _J'avais envie ! Et, puis…qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, __**tu n'es pas la grand-mère à qui je dois livrer mes galettes et mon petit pot de beurre, MERDE !**_ Cria Jane, en prenant soin de soulever légèrement le napperon recouvrant son petit panier pour montrer aux vampires de la salle, qu'elle y cachait une arbalète prête à tirer. **(n/Elodie : Je n'aimerai pas être à la place du loup !) (n/Elsa : C'est mignon un loup pourtant...je parle juste des canidés petits à quatre pattes, pas des loups-garous.)**

A peine, les vampires virent cette arme, ils eurent un frisson de peur et reculèrent tous de quelques pas. Démétri recula de deux marches vers le bas, entrainant Elodie avec lui, car il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, très gracieusement selon Démétri, normalement selon les autres vampires, l'humaine déclara :

- _Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, Démétri !_ Dit-elle doucement.

Mais le dit Démétri ne voulait pas que ses mains de vampire quittent le corps de sa douce, alors il tenta de s'expliquer :

- _Mais, enfin…heu…je ne voudrais pas que tu tomber encore une fois !_ Lança-t-il très sincèrement.

Jane se frappa le front avec la main, ne croyant même pas que Démétri puisse être aussi stupide.

Elodie réagit brusquement, elle semblait vexée, même extrêmement vexée, Santiago manqua d'exploser de rire face à la tête de Démétri quand la frêle petite humaine se dégagea de sa prise vampirique et s'emporta :

- _**Enfin ! Je ne suis pas si fragile… Tu n'as pas à me couver, Démétri !**_ Cria-t-elle fortement avant de descendre toute la fin de l'escalier, en dépassant Elsa, et elle rajouta ensuite, plus calmement_, …vous devriez aller vous préparer, le début de la fête est pour bientôt !_

Les vampires de la salle ne purent s'empêcher de la trouver courageuse et honnête, sauf Démétri qui se fustigeait intérieurement. Il se disait qu'à présent il aurait du mal à conquérir le cœur de sa douce, mais il ne pouvait pas regretter, car il trouvait que ce qu'il avait dit était véridique et qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

Tout les Volturi avaient peur de la réaction des deux humaines face à leur inhumanité, mais elles n'en parlèrent pas. Elles se contentèrent de pousser les mâles vampiriques vers leurs chambres pour qu'ils se changent pour la fête.

Démétri s'engagea dans l'escalier, suivit d'Alec qui jeta un regard à Elsa qui rougit, puis Santiago prit aussi l'escalier entraînant un Afton toujours dans sa citrouille, et qui n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Après l'explication stupide de Félix, la question de Santiago et la réponse d'Elodie, celle-ci commença à tanguer de plus en plus sur ces talons. Elle l'avait bien dit à Elsa, que les talons et elle ça faisait 50 000.002. Mais la petite brune aux cheveux longs l'avait convaincu de mettre ces chaussures, déjà que la scène entre les mâles vampires de la salle était marrante, maintenant Elodie se sentit partir en avant.

Elsa avait un air horrifié en voyant son amie en train de valdinguer dans le décor, mais soudainement Elodie se retrouva dans les bras de Démétri. Elsa ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là, elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger.

Elodie sentit la peur envahir ses veines, mais soudainement son corps rencontra un autre corps, celui-ci était froid et comme mort. Elle comprit qu'elle avait à faire à une étreinte protectrice de mâle, et elle leva les yeux sur son prince charmant du moment : Démétri.

Puis, l'information faisant son chemin dans son cerveau, Elodie comprit que la vitesse à laquelle Démétri l'avait sauvé était tout sauf normale. Mais, ce n'était pas la nature des vampires qui la dérangeait, mais le fait que les vampires avait vu Démétri faire et qu'ils savaient à présent qu'elles avaient vu. Aussitôt, Elodie sentit son rythme cardiaque se faire plus effréné, elle avait peur pour Elsa et elle-même.

De son côté, Elsa était dans le même état d'esprit, c'est-à-dire la peur de savoir comment les vampires en face d'elles allaient réagir.

Mais alors que l'adrénaline allait faire planer Elodie et Elsa, Jane eut le réflexe de combler le silence de façon à ce que tout le monde fasse l'impasse sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- _Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? ...bon, les premiers invités vont arriver… Faut que tout le monde se prépare !_ S'écria la petite vampire.

Elsa et Elodie échangèrent un regard plein de secrets, elles avaient deviné que Jane tentait de distraire leur attention.

De concert, et sans même le savoir, Elsa et Elodie prirent une même décision, visant à faire semblant de rien. Donc, en observant l'échange « courtois » entre Jane et Démétri, elles s'efforçaient de ne plus penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Elodie oublia très rapidement, car ne résista pas à son envie d'indépendance et de force en rabrouant Démétri qui la tenait trop près pour son désir de femme. Elle n'arriva même pas à regretter d'avoir envoyer le vampire sur les roses, tellement elle craignait de lui sauter dessus dans ce moment de faiblesse.

Mais bien vite, alors que les vampires mâles allaient se changer pour Halloween, les premiers invités arrivèrent avec à leur tête, Maria et Ben. La fête pouvait commencer.

**OOOOOOOO**

Sur les conseils d'Elsa et Elodie, la musique retentissait donc dans la maison de campagne des Volturi, elle était assez entrainante pour emmener les foules sur la piste. Elodie buvant consciencieusement un Ice Tea en regardant les différents déguisements des invités de Volturi. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir proposé un concours du plus beau déguisement. Selon elle, Afton gagnait haut la main, car il déambulait dans le salon, affuté d'un costume de lapin rose **(n/Elodie : Voir au premier chapitre)**, qui lui donnait l'air d'une peluche** (n/Elodie : Je trouve qu'on est méchante, car après la citrouille, c'est le lapin ! Il n'a vraiment pas de chance avec nous ce pauvre Afton !) (n/Elsa : Moi je trouve qu'on est gentilles…on aurait put le déguiser en lama poilu teinté en vert…ça c'est horrible !)**.

Elodie avait demandé à Démétri, pourquoi Afton était déguisé ainsi, le vampire lui avait répondu à mi-mots que c'était une histoire de pari. En regardant le vampire, qu'elle appréciait trop à son goût, Elodie fut fière du costume de fantôme, qui lui seyait grandement.

A noter que Chelsea avait choisi un costume d'elfe, et qu'en conséquence elle attirait tout les regards masculins de la salle vers elle, Afton avait voulu décourager les humains inopportuns mais son costume le ridiculisait plus qu'autre chose **(n/Elodie : C'est certain que tu as plus envie de rire qu'autre chose quand tu vois un lapin rose te lancer des regards noirs pour te faire peur !) (n/Elsa : Moi, ça me fait peur...les lapins roses ne sont pas sensés exister.)**.

De son côté, Elsa prenait note des plus beaux costumes, dans l'idée de réutiliser les dits costumes pour le Halloween de l'année prochaine. Car, il faut dire que c'était presque le carnaval dans la maison des vampires, Démétri en fantôme, Heidi en Cléopâtre, Jane en petit chaperon rouge, Félix en monstre de Frankenstein, Santiago en cowboy, Chelsea en elfe, Alec en zombie, qu'elle avait trouvé un peu trop sexy à son propre goût, Elsa n'aimait pas partager. Fondamentalement, Afton avait le mieux réussit son déguisement, il ressemblait à une grosse peluche, bon sentant encore un peu la citrouille mais une peluche tout de même.

Le seul point négatif, qu'Elsa voyait à cette fête, c'était la présence de Bastien, mais heureusement les ex-petits amis d'Elodie et elle, étaient aux abonnés absents. Dès le début de la fête, Elsa avait sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer outre la présence enquiquinante de Bastien, donc elle avait décidé de se terrer près de la fontaine à eau, un verre à la main.

N'ayant pas but que du jus de tomate, elle était un « peu » pompette, et faisait passer sa haine de Bastien par un jus de groseille, quand Afton arriva :

- _Hey ! Tu fais quoi ?_ Demanda platement la peluche rose et duveteuse.

- _Je bois…_ Répondit Elsa, avant de se souvenir brusquement qu'elle était en face d'un vampire, aussitôt une « bonne » idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle ne pensa même pas aux conséquences quand elle rajouta en fichant son verre sous le nez d'Afton, _…tu as vu ! C'est tout rouge…on dirait du sang n'est-ce pas ?_

Elsa n'attendit même pas la réponse d'Afton, elle s'enfila le verre comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire bière à quatre sous, avant de rire et de rajouter :

- _Hum ! C'est bon…tu en veux ?_ Demanda-telle perfidement, tandis qu'une petite voix intérieure lui faisait remarquer que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais elle finit son petit speech de débile par_, …oh ! Mais tu préfères autre chose, n'est-ce pas_ ?

Soudain, Elsa aperçut par la baie vitrée une scène qui lui donnait une autre très bonne idée, de ce fait, elle laissa le pauvre Afton bouche-bée devant les limonades, il avait l'air profondément choqué par ce qu'elle avait dit, mais Elsa n'y prêta pas plus attention. **(n/Elodie : Y'avait que toi pour faire ça !) (n/Elsa : Logique...je suis la plus tarte des deux.)**

Car elle avait vu Maria, en mousquetaire, et Bastien, en homme d'affaires, en train de se gueuler dessus au bord de la piscine **(n/Elodie : NAN ! PAS LA PISCINE !)**, sous les yeux vigilants d'Elodie et de Ben, en Dark Vador avec un sabre ROUGE, pour l'occasion. Elsa, toujours aussi beurrée **(n/Elodie : C'est certain qu'elle n'allait pas dessoûler sur le chemin du bar à la piscine !)**, alla directement entre Maria et Bastien pour tenter de concilier l'ancien couple, et d'éviter une effusion de sang, on était dans une maison de vampire !

- _Oh, ça va ! Calmez-vous…on n'est pas ici pour vous voir vous engueulez comme des chèvres en manque profond d'herbe fraîche !_ Lança joyeusement mais fermement la toute petite jeune femme aux cheveux longs.

Si Maria eut le sens de comprendre que son comportement était stupide, et alla voir le buffet s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait calmer sa rage, Bastien, lui, décida de répliquer :

- _**Toi, la naine bourrée, tu te la fermes, oui !**_ Beugla-t-il inélégamment.

Elodie comprit tout de suite le danger, car Elsa détestait cordialement qu'on la traite de naine, alors ne répliquant pas par la parole, elle s'avança furieuse.

Puis, mût d'un instinct meurtrier envers ce crétin de Bastien, elle le poussa violement sur le torse, l'envoyant valdinguer droit dans la piscine. En son fort intérieur, Elsa souhaita de tout son cœur que la piscine n'ait pas d'eau.

Mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, ça dépend de la personne, la piscine était pleine d'eau, pas d'eau chaude et chlorée, mais de l'eau glaciale, et légèrement verdâtre **(n/Elodie : BEURK !)**.

Un grand « plouf » retentit distinctement dans le coin, et on ne vit alors plus rien de l'homme d'affaires un peu trop véreux, jusqu'à ce qu'Elodie, prise entre le fou rire, et un air blasé, crie :

_**- Un homme d'affaires à la mer !**_ Meugla-t-elle joyeusement, tandis qu'Elsa se tortillait de rire au bord de la piscine.

Ben décida de « sauver » le « pauvre » homme d'affaire, en lui tendant bénévolement son sabre laser en plastique, Mais comme chacun sait, Ben en fait rien de charitable dans sa vie, aussi il retira son sabre laser avant que Bastien n'est eut le temps de le prendre.

Entre-temps, tous les vampires de la fête, ainsi qu'une bonne moitié des invités humains présents, arrivèrent devant le lieu du « crime » **(n/Elsa : Pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une psychopathe là ?)**.

Finalement, ils réussirent plus ou moins à contenir les rires envers Bastien, Elsa finit sur l'épaule d'un zombie qui souriait comme un débile, la pauvre Elsa avait besoin d'une béquille pour la soutenir.

Enfin, Bastien « essaya » de sortir dignement de la piscine, et de quitter la fête, mais tout le monde était tellement en train de rire, qu'il devait savoir que sa mésaventure ferait l'objet d'une belle rumeur, et ferait le tour du campus.

Pendant ce temps-là, Elodie et Elsa finirent sur le canapé de la maison des Volturi et continuèrent de rire à en mourir, surtout après avoir canalisé Maria et ses bêtises. Elles ne firent pas attention au fait que les invités vidaient les lieux peu à peu, ni que Ben faisait semblant de vomir dans un vase de fleurs des champs, ni que Santiago faisait du plat à une Maria complètement pétée qui pionçait dans un fauteuil. Elsa et Elodie s'endormirent du sommeil du juste, droit dans le canapé des Volturi, elles avaient juste envie de dormir.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Démétri avait revêtu son costume de fantôme amélioré par sa douce et gentille Elodie, il était tout content car il avait pu danser quelques pas avec sa chérie.

Donc, maintenant il observait les humains, pour la plupart bourrés, en train de danser sur des musiques techno. Autour de lui, il y avait tout un tas de gens costumés plus ou moins bien, ça allait du monstre de Frankenstein incarné par Félix, au lapin rose de Pâque « joyeusement » fait par Afton. Sinon, au détour du buffet ou de la piste de danse on pouvait avoir le bonheur de croiser Lara Craft version Caroline, et Harry Potter par le petit ami de Caroline, qui s'appelait également Harry, vraiment original !

En plus, on pouvait compter un loup-garou en plastique, un superman et ses plaquettes de chocolats… Bref, la maison était envahie par les déguisements.

De son côté, Alec déguisé en zombie, était bien content d'avoir put danser quelques chansons avec sa chérie. Celle-ci commençait d'ailleurs à l'inquiéter atrocement, car elle avait l'air un « peu » pompette, Alec observa sa douce sirotait un verre à l'autre au bout de la piste. Puis, Alec ne put s'empêcher de grogner bassement quand il vit un grosse bouboule rose s'avancer du côté d'Elsa.

De là où il était, Alec ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient car la musique était bien trop forte et commençait d'ailleurs à endommager ses oreilles délicates. Cela l'énerva au plus haut point, il était simplement jaloux, et enrageait encore plus de le savoir.

Mais à peine quelques minutes après sa crise muette de jalousie, Alec vit Afton rester comme figé sur place, tandis que l'amoureuse d'Alec allait vers la baie vitrée.

De suite, le fier vampire volterien décida d'aller montrer à Afton à qui était Elsa, ainsi en se tortillant un peu au milieu des humains surexcités, Alec arriva devant le lapin rose. Mais sitôt devant lui, Alec se rendit compte qu'Elsa avait dut le choquer, car il avait plus l'air d'un mort-vivant que lui avec son costume :

- _Ouh, ouh ? Afton Volturi ? Tu m'entends !_ Lança Alec de sa voix frisant le soprano, mais le Volturi s'aperçut rapidement qu'Afton était encore dans la lune, alors Alec décida d'employer la manière forte, c'est-à-dire qu'il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour rajouter mielleusement à l'oreille du pauvre lapin rose de Pâque_, …dit Afton, ce n'est pas ta chère Chelsea d'amour qui fait un strip-tease privé, là ?_

Car vous l'avez comprit, Alec était un manipulateur avéré depuis un temps bien long, son dada étant de manipuler l'esprit des gens, pour qu'ils aient la peur de leur vie. Ainsi, Alec avait touché dans le mille avec son interprétation personnelle du râteau que Chelsea venait de donner à un humain trop entreprenant.

- _Hein ! Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Dit Afton très rapidement, avant de se reprendre, et de regarder du côté de Chelsea, puis de fixer un Alec qui avait un sourire bien trop innocent pour être réel, mais déjà le lapin rose pensait à autre chose_, …je réfléchissais mon cher Alec…je réfléchissais à ce que ta chérie avait sous-entendu._

Cela surprit Alec, mais déjà Démétri, Heidi, Chelsea, Jane, Félix et Santiago arrivaient derrière, et avaient l'air aussi surprit que l'amoureux d'Elsa. Afton repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé, et décida de leur expliquer clairement ce qu'il avait déduit de sa discussion avec la chérie d'Alec :

- _Vos chéries, là, je crois qu'elles savent que nous sommes des vampires !_

Les vampires restèrent un instant sur le cul, puis doucement, ils en virent tous à la conclusion logique que les deux humaines devaient avoir peur. Pourtant, un doute demeurant tout de même, alors Afton expliqua comment cela c'était passé.

- _Ton Elsa m'avait l'air bien pompette, elle n'a pas dut faire exprès de sortir ça… Mais elle m'a mit un gobelet de jus de groseille sous le nez tout en me glissant que c'était rouge comme le sang. Puis après elle a dit que je préférerais surement autre chose que le jus de groseille, après elle a rit, et elle est partie._

Cette explication fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Démétri et aussi dans celui d'Ales, les autres se contentèrent de se dire qu'il fallait attendre un peu avant de déclarer qu'elles savaient en effet leur secret. Car les amoureux avaient la trouille de leur éternité, ils avaient simplement peur de se faire rejeter par les deux jeunes filles, comme toutes humaines normalement constituées le feraient.

- _**Un homme d'affaires à la mer !**_ Cria alors la voix d'Elodie, couvrant la musique de sa divine voix d'après Démétri, d'une voix amusée selon les autres.

Cela sortit les vampires de leur contemplation des explications du lapin rose, et ils allèrent tous voir du côté de la piscine, sauf Santiago qui préféra rester près du buffet, ayant repéré quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Car dés le début de la fête, un arôme fortement fleurit avait flatté ses narines, ce cher Santiago avait tout d'abord fait connaissance avec l'odeur de Maria. Une délicieuse odeur de lavande, et pour ce qui était d'aller butiner, Santiago était extrêmement volontaire pour cette mission. Malheureusement pour lui, trop d'invités étaient arrivés en même temps, il n'avait donc pas put retrouver la source de cette odeur de lavande.

Mais à présent, il pouvait détailler la source de cette odeur, et malgré le déguisement de mousquetaire, il vit la féminité émaner de la douce jeune fille. Un instant, il pensa qu'il tournait au sentimentalisme comme Alec et Démétri, mais son cœur mort le tira, lui et son déguisement de cowboy vers le buffet, tout en prenant un bol de cacahuètes pour entamer une discussion :

- _Hey ! Ça va ? Tu veux des cacahuètes ?_ Lança-t-il de sa plus belle voix en priant pour qu'elle dise oui, surtout qu'il avait remarqué l'énervement de la jeune fille symbolisé par un joli froncement de sourcils.

Malheureusement pour le gentil cowboy, Maria lui répondit vertement :

- _Non ! Mais merci quand même…_ Lança-telle avec un sourire crispé.

Santiago l'interpréta comme étant une preuve qu'elle voulait des cacahuètes mais qu'elle ne voulait pas grossir, il se décidé d'insister tout en pensant qu'elle était parfaite comme elle était maintenant.

- _Tu es sûre de toi ? C'est bon…hum…des cacahuètes ! _Dit-il en agitant le bol sous le nez de Maria, il ne savait pas vraiment comme s'y prendre avec une humaine. **(n/Elodie : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire *ricane*.)**

Encore malheureusement pour le vampire, Maria parut encore plus en colère qu'avant, car elle se retourna vers lui et lui hurla dessus :

- _**JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE AUX CACAHUÈTES, BANANE ! Tu cherches à me tuer ?**_ Beugla-t-elle en agitant un petit poing devant le nez du vampire, celui-ci décida de faire autrement.

- _Mais je ne cherche pas à te tuer enfin…une petite noisette ? _Demanda-t-il en prenant le bol de noisette cette fois-là. **(n/Elsa : Histoire véridique, si Marion touche une cacahouète, elle meurt...*effet sonore dramatique* !) (n/Elodie : Tu exagères, elle a juste une réaction allergique de grande ampleur...pauvre petite Marion…)**

Mais ça n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Car Maria eut une réaction plus ou moins surprenante, elle soupira brusquement avant de serrer les poings, signe qu'elle était furieuse. Puis, elle lança sa main vers la droite, juste sur le buffet, et y prit un verre bien remplit avant de se l'enfiler comme une menthe à l'eau.

Mais, Santiago avait un air horrifié, car comme tout bon vampire, son odorat l'avait avertit du contenu du gobelet qui se trouvait entre les mains de Maria. C'était tout simplement un gobelet remplis de vodka, ainsi qu'un peu d'absinthe. Aussitôt, Santiago grogna intérieurement contre les autres vampires qui avaient fichu ça là. **(n/Elodie : Je me demande comment ils ont réussis à avoir de l'absinthe !) (n/Elsa : Facile ! Alec m'a demandé la bouteille qui est dans mon placard ^^.)**

Mais Maria ne s'arrêta pas là, elle dépassa Santiago et commença à remonter le buffet vers l'autre bout de la salle, en n'oubliant pas de piocher dans d'autres gobelets.

Pendant un moment, Santiago se demanda pourquoi il avait envie d'aller voler au secours de la belle Maria. Mais, bien vite, il laissa tomber ses réflexions pour se précipiter, sous les yeux attentifs, mais moqueurs des autres vampires, vers Maria qui était en train de faire une bêtise. Car l'alcool montant rapidement au cerveau, Maria se retrouva à sautiller au milieu du salon, avant de commencer à tirer sur les boutons de sa chemise en beuglant qu'il faisait chaud.

Toute la salle l'observait en train de commencer à se déshabiller, de leur côté Alec et Démétri remarquèrent que leurs douces étaient encore au bord de la piscine.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Elsa** (émue) :_ Nous voici arrivés à un point stratégique de la fic_ (essuie une larme imaginaire)_… Je suis si émue…mais avons tant donné à ces fichiers Word !_

**Elodie** (entrant dans le délire) :_ C'est certain…nous sommes si heureuses d'être arrivées là !_

**Tous les autres** (goutte d'eau derrière la tête) :_ Elles ont pété un plomb…_

**Elsa** (mécontente d'avoir été dérangée dans son délire) :_ Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas contents peut-être ?_

**Maria **(enfilant une combinaison de cosmonaute) :_ On ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi vous faites tout un plat de ce chapitre…_ (voyant les regards interdits face à ses nouvelles fringues, elle répliqua mécontente) _…quoi ? J'ai dut prendre des mesures drastiques, je ne fais pas de strip-tease !_ (Santiago applaudit visiblement d'accord avec sa chérie)

**Elodie :**_ Bon…on va vous expliquer, bande d'incultes ! En fait, Elsa et moi sommes heureuses, car maintenant, dans la fic, ils savent que nous savons qu'ils savent que nous savons ce que nous savons, et avons apprit qu'ils savaient qu'on savait !_

(Tout le monde la regarde l'air dubitatif…mais ayant comprit l'idée générale, sauf Félix)

**Félix** (interrogatif) :_ Donc vous savez que nous savons ce que vous savez ? J'ai rien compris, moi…_

**Heidi **(soupirant) :_ Laisse tomber, veux-tu…, j'ai une question…pourquoi cette piscine avec de l'eau claire et douce au début de notre emménagement a pu devenir verte et sale ?_

**Démétri** (prenant une pose dramatique) : _En vérité…c'est de la faute de Félix !_

**Tous :**_** Encore ! **__Mais c'est pas possible…_

**Alec :**_ Tout à fait ! Pour une fois…c'est un peu de la faute de Démétri qui n'avait pas mit le chlore dans la piscine…ça a permis aux algues que Félix de se développer !_ (ayant peur de Démétri, le fier Alec va se cacher derrière Elsa, qui soupire devant tant de gamineries)

**Démétri** (pas content) : _**Cafteur !**_ (Elodie le retient avant qu'il n'aille tuer ce pauvre Alec)

**Elodie :** Bref, comment vous vous êtes procurés de l'Absinthe, mes chers petits Volturi ?

**Félix** (sûr de lui) : _En allant en acheter ! Tu ne savais pas Elodie ?_

**Elsa : **_Crétin ! C'est interdit en France, ça provoque des hallucinations visuelles…mon dieu, j'aurais mieux fait d'en prendre avant de jeter mes pauvres yeux sur la peluche rose !_

**Alec** (inquiet) : _La peluche rose ?_

**Elsa :**_ Yes ! Je parle de ce truc-là !_ (montre du doigt Afton qui peine à enlever son nouveau costume) _...il est flippant en plus !_

**Elodie :**_ Oh ! On va laisser tomber les amis…_ (se fait couper)

**Jane** (regardant Afton entrain de se battre vaillamment contre une fermeture éclair) :_ Tu as fait quoi pour te retrouver dans ce costume ignoble ?_

**Afton** (vexé) :_ … _(puis bougeant un peu les lèvres) _…va voir le premier chapitre, ma chère._

**Elodie** (reprenant la parole) :_ Bref, on va faire les réponses aux reviews, ça commence trop à partir en vrille, là._

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _Super, super, super xP._

_Démétri en Fantôme xD._

_Alala Jane et son humour... Les partenaires sexuelles d'Alec et Démétri ^^._

_Pauvre Santiago et Afton x)._

_J'adore la chambre de Jane xD._

_J'me suis bien marrée à imaginer Carlisle débarquer pour leur donner cours ^^._

_J'adore le déguisement d'Elsa et Elodie :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Hello à toi, nous sommes heureuses de constater que nous suis avec toujours autant de diligence, c'est très agréable pour nous ^^. Bref, nous confirmons que Jane a de l'humour, fallait juste qu'elle passe entre nos mains délicates pour le révéler ! En tout cas, Elsa te fait savoir qu'elle est ravie que la chambre de cette Jane te plait, c'était son idée le barbapapa rose, nous déclinons toute responsabilité dans les bêtises d'Elsa...elle est seule responsable. Sinon, un grand merci à toi pour ton idée de Carlisle arrivant pour faire un cours...maintenant on a une nouvelle idée à caser ^^. Quand à notre déguisement, disons simplement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour suivre un scénario intéressant et marrant...on espère que tu aimeras la suite, à la prochaine fois.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _Salut les miss ^^. J'ai adoré votre nouveau chapitre et il me tarde avec impatience de lire la suite ! J'ai adoré la petite scène de protection XD ^^. _

_Bis Mandy __._

Coucou ma chère, nous sommes très contentes de voir que tu vas aussi bien, et bien évidemment que tu aimes notre dernière chapitre. Concernant la petite scène de protection, il nous paraissait normal que les deux zozos protègent leurs chères et tendres...un peu trop tendres aux yeux des autres d'ailleurs, c'est dangereux tout ça ^^. Bref, on espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il comblera tes attentes...à une prochaine fois.

**° Amlie :** _J'adore ta Storie, elle est super drôle._

Nous te faisons savoir, à toi aimable lectrice assez gentille pour nous gratifier d'une review, que nous sommes deux. Réellement nous sommes deux, et nous écrivons notre histoire en collaboration...même un peu trop étroite aux yeux du monde des fois...les gens se font vite des idées ^^. Bref, on est contentes que cette histoire te plaise, et qu'elle te fasse rire, c'est le but ultime de cette histoire...à une prochaine fois.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


	26. Chapitre 25 StripTease et Réveil

_Kikou,_

_Voilà un chapitre tout neuf tout beau !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci à celles qui ont laissés des reviews !_

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 25 : Strip-Tease et Réveil**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Maria complètement bourrée monta sur une chaise, et commença à se déhancher. Félix se demandait comment elle faisait pour tenir debout en étant aussi bourrée, et encore plus debout sur une chaise. Cela se voyait bien qu'elle était complètement pétée.

Santiago fixait Maria comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

La jeune fille se mit à chanter « Sex Bomb », tout en continuant de se déhancher de façon très sensuelle d'après le cowboy vampirique, mais très ridicule d'après les autres vampires.

Elle commença à enlever un deuxième bouton de sa chemise. Certains garçons arrêtèrent de danser et se rapprochèrent de la jeune fille. D'autres donnaient des coups de coudes à leurs voisins pour leur montrer ce qui se passait près du bar.

Maria continua à enlever les boutons de sa chemise un par un, tout en continuant de se déhancher, et de chanter (Faux.).

Les garçons présents dans la pièce se mirent à crier des _**« Ouh ! Ouh ! »**_, quand ils commencèrent à voir un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche.

- _**Ouh, Maria !**_ Cria un garçon déguisé en James Bond, qui se révéla être Simon, l'ami d'Elodie et Elsa, ainsi que celui de Maria.

Une fille déguisée en fée qui était à côté de lui, lui mit une claque derrière la tête, les vampires reconnurent Marie-Joséphine.

Santiago était fasciné par le spectacle qu'offrait Maria, il était complètement hypnotisé par le déhanché de l'humaine déguisée en mousquetaire.

Les cris des humains à côté de lui, le réveillèrent de sa transe, Maria venait de finir d'enlever tous les boutons de sa chemise. Il regarda autour de lui, il vit que tous les garçons de la pièce fixaient**SA** Maria.

La jalousie monta en lui, pour la première fois de sa vie.

C'était **SA** Maria, personne, à par lui, avait le droit de la regarder comme cela, ou de la déshabiller.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme, avec un air très sérieux sur le visage.

- _Maria…Maria ! Arrête ! Tu n'es pas toi-même !_

La jeune femme fixa le vampire, lui sourit, et continua son strip-tease, en style plus privé juste pour lui.

Le vampire regarda autour de lui pour trouver de l'aide.

Il finit par remarquer Alec et Démétri, il les fixa pendant quelques secondes.

Les deux vampires comprirent que Santiago voulait de l'aide pour maitriser Maria. **(n/Elodie : Ils ont besoin d'être trois vampires pour maitriser une simple humaine complètement beurrée !)** Ils se dirigèrent vers la piscine, car ils savaient qu'Elodie et Elsa s'y trouvaient. **(n/Elodie : Ah non ! Mieux ils vont demander de l'aide à des humaines ! Mais ils ne sont vraiment pas doués !)**

Ils revinrent avec les deux humaines qui avaient l'air à moitié morte de rire. Ces deux dernières, dès qu'elles virent Maria sur sa chaise, s'écrièrent vivement :

- _**Maria !**_

- _Maria !_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Elodie en se stoppant devant son amie complètement bourrée.

- _J'ai trop chaud, alors je me déshabille_, répondit simplement Maria, fière d'elle, et comme si c'était tout à fait normal et logique.

Les filles se regardèrent et soufflèrent un coup, avant qu'Elsa se lance :

- _Tu es complètement beurrée, Maria !_ Annonça Elsa, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jane, Heidi et Chelsea ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, car elles voyaient bien qu'Elsa n'était complètement sobre de son côté, Elodie aussi mais moins que sa meilleure amie.

Les filles arrivèrent à calmer Maria, et à la faire descendre de sa chaise, et tout ça bien sûr avec l'aide de Santiago.

Ben arriva, au moment, où Elodie avait réussi à installer Maria sur un fauteuil et faire en sorte que cette dernière ne fasse plus de bêtises.

Ben cherchait Maria, car ils étaient arrivés ensemble, donc c'était lui qui devait la ramener :

- _Ah ! Maria ! Tu es là !_

- _Oui, je suis là !_ Gloussa cette dernière en réponse.

L'humain fixa son amie pendant cinq minutes, comme pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à cette dernière.

- _Tu es complètement à l'ouest !_ Comprit le Dark Vador de la fête.

- _**Oui, je suis à New York ! Et c'est magnifique ! **_S'écria-t-elle, en essayant de se lever, mais elle retomba directement dans le fauteuil.

- _Je pense que tu devrais la ramener, elle n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal,_ dit Elodie en ignorant l'intervention de la mousquetaire beurrée.

- _Je pense que ça serait mieux qu'elle reste dormir ici,_ annonça Santiago qui n'avait pas du tout envie que ça soit un garçon qui ramène sa belle, tout Dark Vador qu'il soit.

- _On a une chambre de libre_, ajouta Heidi qui avait comprit qu'à nouveau un vampire du clan Volturi était tombé amoureux d'une humaine, et elle espérait que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude. **(n/Elsa : J'espère également...vous imaginez Aro tomber amoureux d'une humaine boutonneuse et surtout Team Jacob ?)**

Santiago lança un regard reconnaissant à la vampire, et regarda les deux amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri qui se fixaient l'une l'autre, comme pour prendre la meilleure décision.

- _Elle n'a pas de voiture, elle rentrera comment chez elle, demain matin ?_ Demanda Elodie, en mettant ainsi le doigt sur un problème majeur.

- _**Je la ramènerais**_, répondit précipitamment Santiago, sans réfléchir.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers lui, et le regardèrent dans les yeux comme pour le juger. Le vampire avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X, ce qui était assez désagréable, même pour un vampire.

- _D'accord,_ répondit doucement Elsa, puis elle se tourna vers le fauteuil où était installée son amie bourrée. _Maria… !_

Mais, elle s'arrêta, quand elle remarqua que la jeune fille s'était endormie.

- _Je crois qu'on va la laisser là,_ dit Elodie. _Si on essaye de la déplacer, elle va surement se réveiller. Et je n'ai pas envie de retrouver la Maria bourrée et complètement folle !_

Ben, qui jusque là observait la scène avec un air interrogatif, décida de demander pourquoi, certainement, Maria était dans cet état là :

- _Heu…pourquoi on voit le soutif de Maria, là ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un mouvement de masque qui indiqua une moue de dégout aux autres, même si Santiago ne vit pas cela et même s'il l'avait vu, il n'aurait pas approuvé car pour lui Maria était une déesse.

-_Parce qu'elle a fait un strip-tease…_ Ricana le petit chaperon rouge qui était Jane, elle avait vraiment envie d'observer la réaction du petit humain en face d'elle.

Cette réaction ne tarda pas, et elle se manifesta sous la forme de Ben faisant semblant de dégueuler dans un vase près de lui.

Visiblement, l'humain n'aimait pas vraiment le physique de Maria, Heidi eut un frémissement de rage sous sa perruque de Cléopâtre, car le vase en question était un de ses préférés.

Puis, Ben décida de quitter la fête, qui d'ailleurs avait l'air bien finie, car il ne restait que les Volturi, et les amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri, en passant la porte, l'humain, ami d'Elodie et d'Esa, murmura :

- _On aura vu des choses horribles, ce soir !_

Aussitôt, les vampires comprirent tous qu'il parlait de strip-tease surprise de Maria, seul Santiago fut vexé, les autres comprenaient, et même certains approuvaient.

De concert, les vampires sadiques se retournèrent vers les deux humaines, qui dormaient bienheureuses sur un des canapés des Volturi. Tous se demandèrent, si ce qu'avait déclaré Afton, un peu plus tôt, était vrai. Savaient-elles leur secret ?

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Elodie sentit le soleil sur son visage, quand elle se réveilla. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, donc elle bougea pour se rendormir.

Mais elle n'était pas dans son lit. Donc elle tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd, ce qui eut pour conséquence de la réveiller complètement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, **(n/Elodie : C'est toujours difficile le matin !)**, elle se rappela qu'elle était chez les Volturi, et qu'elle avait dormi sur le canapé, ce qui expliquait sa chute.

Elle entendit un grognement, elle se tourna vers ce bruit. C'était Elsa qui se réveillait sur le canapé d'à côté.

C'était le bruit de la chute d'Elodie qui l'avait réveillé. Elle bougea sur le canapé, mais contrairement à Elodie, elle ne tomba du canapé.

- _J'ai mal à la tête,_ marmonna la petite brune, encore endormie.

- _Je crois qu'il te faudrait une aspirine_, répondit Elodie.

- _Bonjour, tiens voilà de l'acide acétylsalicylique_, annonça Alec en rentrant dans la pièce avec un verre d'eau et une boite d'aspirine.

Les deux humaines comprirent aussitôt à quel endroit elles étaient, et avec quel genre de personnes, même si Elodie avait déjà presque comprit.

Soudainement Elsa sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher dans sa mémoire d'ex-bourrée, car plusieurs autres vampires entraient dans le salon, tout comme Alec, c'est-à-dire comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Elsa prit « joyeusement » deux aspirines d'un coup, avec une rasade d'eau complémentaire et observa les mines des gens en face d'elle.

Elodie soupira face à la prise de médicaments de sa meilleure amie, mais renonça à lui dire de ne pas en prendre autant.

En revanche, la jeune fille cracha joyeusement les dents en plastiques qui ne l'avaient pas quittés de la nuit, et repéra un air alarmé chez le beau Démétri, lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur les dites fausses dents de vampires.

Puis soudain, alors qu'Elsa glougloutait joyeusement avec une gorgée de mélange aspirine et d'eau, cette dernière se souvint de son petit speech stupide en face d'Afton.

L'émotion la fit recracher violemment le liquide contenu dans sa bouche, le dit liquide alla droit sur Alec en face d'elle, et un peu sur Elodie. Aussitôt des cris indignés retentirent dans toute la maison :

- _**ELSA !**_ _Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de l'avaler ? _Grogna Elodie en essayant de s'essuyer vainement.

Les autres étaient mort de rire, tandis qu'Alec essayait de se recoiffer, mais il ne cria pas à l'encontre d'Elsa, qui en fut assez reconnaissante, mais déjà Elodie continuait :

- …_qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?_ _Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?_

Les yeux d'Elsa cherchèrent ceux d'Afton aussitôt, pour ensuite détourner le regard, et rougir violemment de honte, elle avait vraiment fait une connerie.

D'une toute petite voix, elle baragouina à peu près :

- _Merde, j'ai fait une bêtise…_

Le tout sur un ton alarmant, les Volturi qui comprirent aussitôt qu'elles avaient comprit leur secret, car Elsa aperçut un échange de regard entre les vampires, Afton avait dut tout raconter.

Mais heureusement pour elles, Chelsea prit la parole, et déclara d'un ton sage :

- _On parlera après un bon débarbouillage de ces deux là…ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner équilibré ! Jane ! Tu leur passes ta chambre encore une fois, please ? _Lança la belle vampire.

Elodie lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance, elle n'avait pas envie de se balader avec de l'acide acétylsalicylique sur le visage.

De son côté, Elsa essayait vainement de trouver un trou de souris où se cacher, mais n'en trouvant malheureusement pas, elle se résolut à suivre sa meilleure amie, et Jane. Car la petite Volturi avait, une fois de plus, acceptée de prêter sa chambre.

En passant près d'Alec, Elsa trouva le moyen de baragouiner des excuses pour son rejet d'aspirine.

De même, Elodie jeta un regard à Démétri, qui garda ses yeux dans les siens, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille s'accéléra brusquement, mais elle alla se laver et se démaquiller.

**OOOOOOOO**

Après avoir visité la cuisine et la baie vitrée, la petite mouche mit les gaz à fond et fit le tour du propriétaire à une altitude respectable. Après deux ou trois vrilles sur la gauche, elle entama une descente vers une plante verte, quand tout d'un coup, elle trébucha sur une poussière ambiante, et dut faire un atterrissage d'urgence sur la table basse et le magasine « Elle », qui était dessus.

Mais, sa petite vie tranquille s'arrêta car une douleur intense lui arriva dessus sans prévision.

Elsa et Elodie regardaient attentivement la petite mouche en train d'agoniser faiblement sur le magazine de mode, Jane avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Après un moment de débarbouillage dans la chambre de Jane, où Elsa avait avoué ce qu'elle avait dit à Afton, à Elodie, celle-ci avait manqué d'étrangler son amie avec le traversin rose de Jane, mais finalement après un petit-déjeuner, elles se retrouvaient dans le salon en face des vampires.

Le silence entre eux était religieux, mais entrecoupé par les _« bzz »_ de douleur de la mouche que Jane continuait de torturer lentement. Quand tout d'un coup, Elodie se souvint de quelque chose à propos d'hier soir.

- _Heu… Vous avez fait quoi de Maria ?_ Demanda-telle avec un air angoissé pour la bêtise de son amie qui devait cuver quelque part.

- _T'inquiètes, chérie…on ne l'a pas bouffé ! _Lança Afton, sa réplique déclencha des grondements au niveau de Démétri semblait-il, ainsi que d'Alec, les autres vampires se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel.

- _On espère, en effet, que tu ne l'as pas bouffé…tu risquerais l'intoxication !_ Dit Elsa avec un sourire fier.

Les vampires eurent l'air choqué par sa capacité à répliquer mais pas choqué en mal, et ce fut au tour d'Elodie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Puis, Jane acheva la mouche qui s'éteignit dans un dernier _« bzz »_ d'agonie, et la petite blonde leva les yeux vers les deux humaines, et déclara :

- _Vous savez que nous sommes de vampires ! Nous le savons…,_ dit-elle sans préambule, Elsa et Elodie rougirent et se tortillèrent sur le canapé, elles étaient gênées par cette réplique, mais déjà Jane continuait_, …maintenant la question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire de vous ! Une idée ?_

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter, du moins le début de la nuit, car Alec et Démétri avaient insisté pour faire dormir leurs chéries dans de vrais lits. Bien sûr, ils insistaient pour que leurs chéries respectives dorment dans leurs lits respectifs, tout en promettant de les ramener sur les canapés avant leur réveil pour éviter les questions.

Alec et Démétri partirent donc baver joyeusement sur les mines endormies de leurs chéries.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Santiago installait confortablement le corps endormi de Maria dans son lit et se posa des questions toute la nuit sur ses sentiments.

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres Volturi discutaient à côté du congélateur, ils voulaient éviter que les vampires amoureux les entendent, car ils étaient en train de monter un coup pour s'assurer du silence d'Elsa et Elodie.

- _Bah, on peut les tuer…_ Lança Félix avec un sourire niais.

Il n'avait pas encore comprit qu'Alec et Démétri ne voudraient jamais tuer les deux humaines, et ils devinaient que Santiago était en train de partager le même avis sur Maria.

- _Mais tais-toi, Félix ! Nous n'avons pas l'intention de les attaquer physiquement… Par contre on ne va pas laisser passer une occasion de torturer mentalement ces chères petites…_, glissa Jane avec un grand sourire sadique.

Elle savait que les deux humaines, même les trois, étaient intouchables, mais elle n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de se faire plaisir. Elle rajouta :

- _…il ne faut pas oublier que ces jeunes humaines deviendront certainement comme nous !_

- _**De quoi ! **_Glouglouta Afton avec un air exorbité, il n'avait visiblement pas comprit que les vampires pouvaient tomber amoureux d'humaines.

- _**Mais enfin…tu n'as pas compris ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ?**_ Gueula Chelsea.

- _Ils sont amoureux ! A-mou-reux ! Ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas envie de les tuer, mais au contraire de les garder dans leur bras…,_ commença Heidi.

- _…plutôt dans leurs lits !_ Finit le crétin de partenaire sexuel d'Heidi, les autres le regardaient l'air dubitatif, mais ils laissèrent tomber, c'était Félix après tout. **(n/Elodie : c'est certain, il ne faut pas trop en demander à Félix !) (n/Elsa : Et encore, il a plus ou moins trouvé que les deux zigotos ne voudraient pour rien au monde tuer leurs chéries.)**

**OOOOOOOO**

Ils virent tout de suite l'instant où leurs douces commencèrent à quitter leur état de sommeil profond. Alec et Démétri surent qu'elles allaient bientôt se réveiller, et donc chacun d'eux prit le corps de sa chérie pour aller le poser doucement dans un des canapés du salon.

Démétri prit un soin tout particulier à border son Elodie avec une couverture matelassée, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle tombe du canapé.

De son côté, Alec, en prévision de la future cuvée de sa chérie, il prépara une boîte d'acide acétylsalicylique et un verre d'eau.

Puis, tous les vampires se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine à attendre le réveil des deux humaines qui devaient savoir leur secret.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir constaté qu'Elsa se souvenait de sa « discussion » avec Afton, Alec ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'avoir recraché son aspirine sur lui. Ils attendirent le retour des deux humaines de la salle de bain de Jane, en bon vampires, ils s'étaient déjà débarrassés de leurs costumes d'Halloween depuis longtemps, surtout Afton en vérité.

Puis soudainement, leurs oreilles vampiriquement parfaites entendirent soudainement qu'Elsa expliquait ce qu'elle avait dit à Afton, à sa meilleure amie. Mais ils n'eurent pas le bonheur de percevoir la réponse d'Elodie, mais maintenant tout doute était écarté : elles savaient leur secret.

Tout le monde observa les mouches par la suite, car une fois arrivées en bas des escaliers et après un solide petit déjeuner, les vampires furent attablés…sur le canapé en face des humaines.

En vérité, il n'y avait qu'une petite mouche de moins de 3 millimètres de diamètre qui était présentement en train de voler en rase-motte. Mais, Jane étant ce qu'elle était, et bien elle décida que la situation avait assez durée, et elle utilisa son pouvoir sur la pauvre mouche innocente.

Ce fut après ce passage qu'Elodie prit timidement la parole :

- _Heu… Vous avez fait quoi de Maria ?_ Demanda sa jolie voix douce.

Démétri était littéralement subjugué par les lèvres tentatrices de sa douce, ce fut Afton qui crut bien faire en répliquant :

- _T'inquiètes, chérie…on ne l'a pas bouffé !_

Aussitôt Démétri et Alec réagirent en grognant fortement de colère, les autres désespérèrent face à tant de gamineries, Afton était toujours la grande gueule des Volturi, ça n'allait pas changer. **(n/Elodie : Et Félix est le clown des Volturi ?)(n/Elsa : Le videur aussi…tu as vu sa carrure ?)**

- _On espère, en effet, que tu ne l'as pas bouffé…tu risquerais l'intoxication !_ Répliqua la petite chérie d'Alec, entrainant une profonde reconnaissance de la part des vampires, il était rare de tomber sur des humaines aussi surprenantes et cela leurs plaisait.

Avant que chacun ait comprit ce qui se passait, Jane acheva sa mouche-cobaye et décida de montrer qui était le chef de ce groupe de débiles :

- _Vous savez que nous sommes de vampires ! Nous le savons…,_ commença-t-elle sadiquement, Alec et Démétri avait un air mi-résigné mi-inquiet, Jane continua, _…maintenant la question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire de vous ! Une idée ?_

Autant Jane était fière de son petit effet, autant les vampires amoureux étaient véritablement inquiets, autant les autres vampires secouaient la tête, et autant les deux humaines rougissaient.

En somme Jane venait d'instaurer une ère de silence, juste après l'avoir brisé, mais visiblement les deux humaines avaient encore un peu de jugeote pour essayer de plaider leur cause :

- _Vous pourriez commencer par éviter de nous manger…après on peut vous promettre qu'on ne dira rien, et enfin vous n'avez qu'à rester nous amis…_ Déblatéra Elodie en se tortillant les doigts.

Elle parut si fragile, et si douce aux Volturi, qu'ils eurent aussitôt envie de la protéger par mont et par vaux, surtout Démétri en vérité. **(n/Elsa : Imaginez à présent Démétri en D'Artagnan et vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis morte de rire...)**

Les Volturi réfléchirent à cette proposition, pour eux, il était évident que ces deux humaines ne finiraient pas taillées en bavette. Ils pouvaient en effet considérer leur promesse avec honneur et surtout en restant leurs amis, ils seraient à même de les surveiller.

Sauf que les Volturi avaient légèrement buté sur un mot, Elodie les avait désigné comme leurs amis, mais les Volturi n'étaient pas sensés pouvoir avec des amis, en dehors des autres membres de la garde, et donc encore moins parmi les humains. Ils étaient des monstres et ils trouvèrent cela étrange, Démétri en particulier :

- _Tu…tu…tu n'as pas peur ? Tu veux qu'on reste vos amis !_ Baragouina Démétri en allant malheureusement vers les aigües.

Elodie, en face de lui, commença à hocher la tête.

- _Exact…je ne dirais pas que nous n'avons pas peur…_ Commença Elsa, avant d'échanger un regard avec sa meilleure amie, puis elle rajouta gentiment, _… en revanche, nous savons que vous nous appréciez un peu en tant qu'amies…du moins on ose le croire._

Dire que les Volturi étaient surpris aurait été mentir, à vrai dire ils étaient complètement bouleversés, parce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Deux humaines qui n'ont pas une peur bleue des montres qu'ils étaient, et qui voulaient devenir leurs amies ! On se serait crut en plein Disney pendant quelques secondes, vu la façon béate dont les Volturi les regardaient.

Puis, après ce grand moment d'émotion, la discussion reprit :

- _**Bien sûr que vous êtes nos amies !**_ Cria Alec en levant le poing en l'air et en prenant la pose.

- _**Exactement…nos meilleures amies !**_ Renchérit Démétri en applaudissant la situation.

Tout les autres rajoutèrent dans leurs esprits : _« Amies…et plus si affinités ! »_, mais néanmoins les Volturi notèrent les sourires charmants des deux humaines. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins contents d'avoir des amies humaines, même si ces amies s'appliquaient plus aux autres qu'à Afton, Chelsea et Santiago.

Soudain, Elodie sembla se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, car elle écarquilla les yeux, et lança :

- _Non, mais réellement, elle est où Maria ?_

Les autres hésitèrent avant de répondre, sauf Démétri qui se lança :

- _Avec Santiago…elle dort encore…, _dit-il avec un air de professionnel.

Quand soudainement il eut un doute, ce qu'il disait pouvait sous-entendre d'un tas de chose, alors il se mit à rire en entrainant la totalité des autres, vampires et humaines confondus.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Démétri** (d'un air digne et sûr de lui) :_ Ma chérie est une déesse ! Une divine créature descendue de son noble perchoir pour venir poser ses doux petits petons sur le gazon frais de la rosée du matin…_

**Elsa** (dubitative en passant outre le discours romanesque de Démétri) :_ Heu…pourquoi il est dans cet état ?_

**Elodie** (secouant la tête) :_ Je crois que c'est à cause du fait que ça soit moi qui ait trouvé un dénouement heureux à la question de Jane…_

**Jane** (fière d'elle) :_ En même temps, on savait déjà qu'on ne pouvait pas vous atteindre physiquement, mais c'est vrai que le Démétri a raison dans un sens…tu as effectivement eut la bonne réponse._

**Santiago** (extatique et tenant une Maria endormie dans les bras) :_ Et ma douce déesse à moi ? On la met au courant ou pas ?_

**Tous les autres :**_ …_

**Santiago** (interloqué par tant d'indifférence) :_ Vous n'y comprenez rien à l'Amour !_ (Il part avec sa douce Maria et accessoirement la poser sur un bon lit moelleux)

**Elodie** (d'une toute petite voix) :_ Vous croyez qu'il aurait été vexé si on avait répondu que Maria espérait surement que sa façon stupide de parler était passagère, mais que __si__ elle savait que c'était un vampire…et bien…elle aurait aussi comprit qu'il est ainsi naturellement, et le restera !_

**Démétri** (s'étant remit de sa déclaration de tout à l'heure) :_ Ne réfléchit pas trop ma chérie, ça donne la migraine…mais dans un sens tu as raison !_

**Alec** (secouant ses cheveux) :_ Rhooh ! J'ai du mal à réinstaller ma noble coiffure…_

**Elsa** (rouge de honte) :_ Je suis désolée…pas fait exprès._

**Félix** (content d'intervenir) :_ Heureusement que tu n'as pas fait exprès, après on aurait pu croire que ton hobby préféré est de régurgiter des liquide à la figure des gens !_

**Toutes les filles** (choquées) :_ Et tu crois malin ?_

**Félix** (essayant de s'assumer) : _Oui tout à fait…_ (regard noir des filles)_ …beaucoup…_ (regard très noirâtre) _…un peu…même un tout petit peu_ (regard 100% Black… Black ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Sirius ?) _...bon OK ! Pas du tout… __**Voilà vous êtes contentes ?**_ (s'énerve un peu)

**Heidi :**_ Extrêmement ! Mais c'était quoi, cette espèce de crise d'adolescence ?_

(A la vue du regard honteux de Félix, tout le monde est intéressé par sa réponse)

**Félix** (baragouinant et tortillant ses doigts) :_ Ben…heu…c'est toi ma Didi-préférée…tu as dit que je ne devais m'assumer, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire…_

**Heidi** (honteuse que tout le monde sache son surnom intime, elle s'énerve) :_**J'AI DIT QUE TU DEVAIS ASSUMER TON COTE FÉMININ ! PAS QUE TU TE FICHES DES MASQUES A L'ARGILE VERTE TOUT LES WEEK-END… **_(La colère tombe et la voix d'Heidi avec, Félix est recroquevillé dans un coin)

**Démétri et Alec** (profitant de l'occasion) :_ Côté féminin ? __Argile verte ? ...oh la tapette !_

**Elsa** (intéressée) :_ Didi ?_

**Heidi** (essayant de faire l'autruche dans le mur) :_ Oui…bah c'est un surnom…et puis il y a pire, Félix qui n'aimait pas les masques à l'argile verte se retrouvent à en faire toutes les semaines !_

**Elodie :**_ Vrai !_ (Voyant Alec et Démétri en train de balancer du gravier sur Félix, elle intervient)_ Enfin, les garçons, si un mec assume son petit côté féminin, c'est en effet plus séducteur pour la femme… Bon sinon, nous allons passer aux réponses aux reviews !_ (Alec et Démétri prennent des magasines de mode pour potasser le sujet).

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _J'imagine un ange avec deux petites cornes et un rire diabolique traverser la pièce xD._

_Félix voulait peut-être se déguiser en canard sauvage =P._

_Santiago devrait essayer de faire tourner sa collerette peut-être qu'il s'envolera. Pauvre Afton x). _

_Comme si Jane avait besoin d'une arbalète x). Elle fait un drôle de petit chaperon rouge ^^._

_Le pari du début, pauvre Afton xD. Il n'a pas de chance._

_L'idée qu'Alec doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour parler à l'oreille d'Afton est trop marrante^^._

_J'imagine bien le cœur de Santiago sortir de sa poitrine, le prendre par la main et le déguisement par la manche et les tirer vers le buffet xP._

_Santiago pas très doué avec les humaines... Faut dire qu'en passant son temps dans un château rempli de vampire, ça n'aide pas ^^._

_Super chapitre =P._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Nous sommes heureuses de voir que tu suis toujours notre histoire, même si le chapitre précédent comportait beaucoup de petits passages délirants...dont le canard sauvage. Rien que d'imaginer Félix en canard sauvage, Elsa est morte de rire...elle n'est pas la seule. Concernant Afton, faut avouer que du début à la fin on est sadiques...en même temps, toute cette histoire n'est là que pour extérioriser nos envies et notre sadisme...enfin c'est qu'Elsa en pense, et Elodie aussi même si elle ne le dit pas... Nous imaginons très bien également le cœur de Santiago prendre soudainement vie et sortir de sa poitrine...nous nous demandons d'ailleurs comment il en sort, ^^ ? Bref, tu as parfaitement raison...passer son temps dans un château avec des vampires qui le remplisse, ce n'est pas terrible pour le développement de la capacité émotionnelle... (Une petite cuillère dans le cas de Ron si Hermione était avec nous et que nous parlions d'Harry Potter ^^.). En tout cas, nous espérons que ce chapitre te plaira ma chère...à la prochaine.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _J'ai adoré ! Mais dis-moi, à quand le premier lemon Démétri/Elodie ? Et le 1er lemon Alec/Elsa ? Biss ^^. _

Hello à toi ma chère, nous sommes contentes de voir tu as adoré...après tout, l'intérêt est de savoir que tu as adoré, cela nous fait plaisir. Quand à tes deux questions...nous allons pour l'occasion prendre la tête de deux maîtresses d'école et te réprimander en te tirant les oreilles : On voit où sont les perverses du groupe ^^. Bref, tu as raison de poser la question...cependant, nous resterons discrètes quand à la suite de la fic...tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que ça viendra en temps et en heure...même si Elsa avouerait bien vouloir sauter rapidement sur Alec...Elodie prend une voix timide et réplique pareil. En somme, nous espérons que ce chapitre-ci t'aura plus, et que tu reviendras lire notre histoire ^^.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Nous vous prévenons que nous n'avons plus de chapitre d'avance, donc les postes risquent de n'être plus réguliers !_

_Nous en sommes désolées_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	27. Chapitre 26 Maria et Retour à la maison

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Merci pour reviews !_

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 26 : Maria et retour à la maison**

**(POV Volturi :)**

De son côté, Santiago n'avait pas souhaité participer au « tabassage » des deux amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri, il avait décidé au contraire de rester dans sa chambre. Enfin, c'était plutôt la chambre d'ami de la maison, et surtout il y avait une grande attraction ce soir-là Maria.

Santiago aurait préféré la voir réveillée et sobre, plutôt que bourrée et endormie, mais il se contentait de se qu'il avait. Car, au fond de lui, il savait que les sentiments dévastateurs qu'il avait ressentit, n'étaient pas de la gnognotte, il était amoureux d'une humaine. Et ce concept avait du mal à passer, heureusement pour la vie fragile de Maria, Santiago était un homme, un vrai, et il n'allait pas s'abaisser à tenter de fuir ses sentiments, en égorgeant cette femme par exemple.

Donc, il attendit la fin de la nuit pour essayer à tout prix de trouver une stratégie d'approche potable, qui lui permettrait de conquérir le cœur battant de Maria.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de demander en mariage Maria **(n/Elodie : Il n'y va pas de main morte ! Déjà le mariage ! Il n'y va pas un peu vite !)**, ses oreilles de vampire perçurent, avec l'exactitude d'un loup aux abois, les signes qui indiquaient le réveil de la fausse mousquetaire.

La jolie ex-bourrée ouvrit violemment les yeux, mais certainement perturbée par la lumière, la petite humaine grogna « méchamment » avant de rouler sur le lit comme une balle pour chien sur le sol **(n/Elsa : J'adooore mes comparaisons.)(n/Elodie : Parce que tu en es fière en plus ?)**. Mais le lit de la chambre d'ami n'était pas immense, elle finit rapidement sur le sol. Sauf que Super-Santiago était là, alors il la rattrapa et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de sa Maria :

- _Bonjour ma noble mousquetaire…je…,_ commença Santiago, avant de se faire brusquement arrêter par une Maria qui gonflait ses joues comme un hamster et surtout elle le repoussait pour se jeter dans la salle de bain.

Mais Santiago avait compris quel était le problème de sa Maria, elle ne le repoussait pas, parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. En même temps, la couleur verte de son visage diaphragme l'avait éclairé sur la nature de ses problèmes.

Donc Santiago se précipita à la suite de Maria, pour tenter de retenir les cheveux de sa nouvelle chérie pendant qu'elle cracherait tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette **(n/Elodie : Super romantique ! Je suis peut-être trop ironique ?)**. Mais malheureusement pour se pauvre Santiago, Maria n'avait pas les cheveux assez longs, plutôt super courts, donc Santiago se retrouva réduit à lui donner une serviette et un verre d'eau.

Maria repartit, presque aussitôt, câliner la demoiselle de porcelaine, arrachant une grimace à Santiago, mais en même temps, comme cela il ne risquait pas d'avoir envie de la bouffer. En effet, voir quelqu'un vomir devant soi, n'aiguise pas l'appétit. **(n/Elsa : Encore heureuse...je m'inquièterais sinon.)**

**OOOOOOOO**

Du côté du salon, à peine Démétri eut-il précisé où était Maria, que les vampires percevaient une chute, et Santiago qui se déplaçait. Puis, leurs oreilles délicates et fragiles de vampire perçurent malheureusement les bruits caractéristiques d'une personne en train de dégueuler joyeusement dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami. **(n/Elsa : Je ne sais pas si ''joyeusement'' est un bon adjectif dans cette situation...)**

Les deux amoureuses d'Alec et Démétri durent remarquer leur changement d'expression, car Elodie demanda timidement :

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Dit-elle avec une petite voix timide et douce, cela fit merveille sur le cœur de Démétri, qui se retrouva sans voix et à baver sur Elodie.

- _On vient d'entendre Maria se réveiller…et elle a l'air plutôt agité…_ Fit remarquer simplement Jane en prenant ainsi la parole, avant Démétri-le-niai.

Elsa se leva, et entraina Elodie vers les escaliers, en voyant un joyeux et clinquant message :

- _On revient…on va voir si Santiago n'a pas bouffé Maria !_ Lança-t-elle en avançant sur les marches.

Alec se tourna vers sa sœur, à peine sa chérie sur le palier du haut :

- _Tu étais vraiment obligée de leur faire peur ?_ Demanda-t-il, peu heureux que sa chérie ait put avoir peur d'eux, ce qu'il ne voulait pas du tout, et à aucun prix.

Sa sœur répondit, vexée :

- _Bah…fallait bien que je m'amuse et puis comme ça on sait qu'elles sont intrépides…et aussi qu'elles n'ont pas peur de nous !_ Expliqua Jane.

Alec hocha la tête ainsi que Démétri, même s'ils n'étaient pas si convaincus que cela. **(n/Elsa : Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas du tout ?)**

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Après un bon moment à rire, Elsa et Elodie remarquèrent des grimaces sur les visages angéliques des vampires en face d'elles. Elodie eut le courage de lever la tête et de demander timidement, elle fit exprès de s'adresser à celui pour qui elle commençait à nourrir des sentiments :

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent ceux de Démétri, elle vit tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas répondre, son air était celui de quelqu'un qui a prit une grosse dose d'opium.

Ce fut Jane qui répondit à la question d'Elodie, aussitôt les deux jeunes humaines décidèrent d'aller voir comment Maria. Surtout, que celle-ci ne devait pas être dans son assiette, après tout ce qu'elle avait avalé comme alcool, la veille au soir.

Une fois arrivées dans le couloir, Elodie et Elsa parièrent sur laquelle des chambres d'amis avaient Santiago et Maria en son sein, car rappelons-le, Elsa et Elodie n'étaient pas chez elles. Heureusement, leurs oreilles humaines perçurent les bruits de Maria et de son Santiago, elles ne cherchèrent plus et poussèrent la porte d'une des chambres d'amis que Démétri et Alec leur avaient montrés, hier.

Aussitôt, Elsa ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer quelque peu Maria, après tout c'était elle toute seule qui s'était bourrée :

- _Dit donc, Maria, tu as de drôles de manières de draguer !_ Dit-elle en regardant Maria, ou sa version presque morte, qui sortait de la salle de bain pour se jeter sur le lit et y rester.

Derrière elle, Santiago suivait avec une ou deux serviettes et un verre d'eau, le vampire fusilla du regard Elsa, qui s'assit sur le lit pour écouter les grommellements de Maria.

Celle-ci marmonnait des mots incohérents, dont des insultes envers une « _saloperie de vendeur de cacahuètes et de noisettes trop zélés_ », puis elle fit un tour sur le matelas et s'endormie. Elle se souvenait de la soirée d'hier et maudissait tendrement Santiago, puis soudainement Maria se souvint de son strip-tease de la veille.

Car Maria avait eut beaucoup de mal à émerger de son sommeil, mais une fois fait elle avait dut courir aux chiottes pour vomir. A présent, elle se redressa sur le lit et dévisagea Elsa et Elodie qui l'observaient, en revanche elle ne remarqua pas Santiago dans un coin.

Mais son strip-tease d'hier était bien trop récent, pour qu'elle passe outre et discute normalement avec ses amies. Alors, Maria poussa un long cri de petit animal apeuré et s'enterra la tête dans la couette, comme pour essayer vainement de se protéger.

Elsa et Elodie s'entreregardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, cherchant comment faire pour consoler et rassurer leur amie. Au final, Elodie s'assit à côté de Maria, lui prit tendrement la main, et expliqua avec toute la douceur requise :

- _Tu sais Maria, presque tout le monde était bourré…ils n'ont pas dut voir grand-chose de tes sous-vêtements. Par contre, tu devais rentrer chez toi, te changer…prendre une boîte d'aspirine entière et te rendormir…_ Proposa Elodie, tout en faisant taire Elsa.

Cette dernière devait certainement vouloir encore dire une connerie.

Une voix, complètement étouffée par la couette et les oreilles, retentit timidement dans la chambre d'amis :

- _Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas m'enterrer ici ? Parce que là, j'ai tellement honte que c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie de faire…_ Marmonna Maria, les deux meilleures amies se regardèrent et se mirent en tête de convaincre Maria que mourir dans une maison de vampires n'était pas vraiment excellent.

Heureusement, les qualités conciliantes d'Elodie permirent aux deux filles de prendre Maria de lui passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Puis, Elsa tira joyeusement son amie vers la voiture de Santiago, qui rappelons-le n'avait pas manqué de se proposer pour la raccompagner chez elle.

Une fois assise dans la voiture, Maria regarda vers la place du conducteur, et remarqua avec stupéfaction que le Santiago ami avec ses amies, était la même personne que celle qui l'avait harcelé avec ses cacahuètes. Elle manqua de l'étrangler, mais se reprenant Maria sombra dans le sommeil, en pensant que ses amies avaient vraiment de drôles de fréquentation. **(n/Elsa : Je veux pas être méchante, mais elle a raison...entre la sadique, l'armoire à glace, l'accro au shopping et les deux zigotos on est servies.)**

**OOOOOOOO**

- _Bon, il va falloir y aller…_

Elodie avait dit cela avec un air tellement constipé qu'Elsa se demanda si c'était la fête ou bien le fait de quitter Démétri. Car, pour sa part, Elsa était toute tristounette de devoir se séparer de son Alec à elle, surtout juste après s'être rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait.

De son côté, Elodie fronçait les sourcils comme une malade, elle réfléchissait sur le fait d'être peut-être amoureuse de Démétri. Elle n'aurait pas pensé à cela, si elle ne ressentait pas un lourd pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter son doux Démétri, elle grimaça un peu, elle n'avait quand même pensé ça !

- _Yep… On va vous ramenez, Alec et moi !_ Déclara Démétri avec un sourire niais.

Il prit galamment les sacs d'Elodie, d'Elsa pour les mettre dans le coffre, pendant que le gentil Alec allait ouvrir la portière, les deux humaines s'installèrent.

Après avoir prit soin de dire « au revoir » aux autres vampires, Démétri démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, et dérapa joyeusement sur les graviers de l'allée.

Les deux humaines étaient assez tristes de quitter les vampires. Car bien qu'ils soient carnivores et sanguinaires, et qu'ils pouvaient avoir envie de les manger à n'importe quel moment, elles les trouvaient sympathiques.

Le trajet du retour fut bref, mais en même temps ce fut relativement pensant, car il y avait un blanc entre humaines et vampires. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment pour ainsi dire passionnées par le paysage déformé par la vitesse, en vérité elles ne savaient pas quoi dire. Car bien qu'amoureuses, elles ne savaient pas vraiment s'y prendre ce qui restait compréhensible, à la vue de leurs anciens petits amis.

Une fois arrivés, elles restèrent quelques minutes dans la voiture, Démétri fut le premier à déclarer leur arrivé et donc leur séparation proche :

- _Bon…bah je pense que l'on va vous laisser… On se retrouve demain à la fac ?_ Demanda le vampire blond en se retournant précisément vers Elodie, ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, mais ce qu'Elsa nota soigneusement dans sa mémoire.

- _Oui tout à fait ! On va vous laisser…_ Répondit Elodie avec un sourire à l'encontre de Démétri, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de partir, ses mains étaient sur la portière mais ne semblaient pas décidées à appuyer pour sortir.

Finalement, Elsa n'en pouvant plus, elle poussa légèrement Elodie et ouvrit la portière elle-même.

Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent donc sur le trottoir, Alec était sortit pour aller prendre rapidement les sacs des deux jeunes filles :

- _Et bien, on vous dit à demain, les filles ! Bye ! Bye !_ Lança Alec en donnant le sac d'Elsa dans les mains de celle-ci.

Puis le vampire fit alors quelque chose de bizarre, car s'approchant vivement d'Elsa, il lui fit la bise, avant d'aller aussi rapidement s'assoir à la place du passager de la voiture, attendant Démétri.

Celui-ci prit exemple sur son collègue vampirique, et donc donnant son sac à Elodie, il en profita pour l'embrasser joyeusement sur la joue, avant de prendre le volant, et de faire disparaître la voiture de la vue des deux jeunes filles.

De gêne, elles étaient toutes deux rouges tomates, visiblement les garçons étaient un peu trop entreprenants pour elles. Néanmoins, elles avaient apprécié, même un peu trop, Elsa était à présent certaine d'être amoureuse du jumeau de Jane, tandis qu'Elodie en était toujours à rejeter son amour pour Démétri, sauf que c'était beaucoup moins violemment que d'habitude.

Puis, leurs yeux se croisèrent, elles durent penser à la même chose, car elles rougirent encore plus, puis Elodie se souvenant de quelque chose, entraina son amie dans les escaliers.

Une fois dans leur appartement, Elodie ne put s'empêcher d'engueuler joliment son amie :

- _**Vraiment…tu n'as pas put t'empêcher de fanfaronner devant Afton… Tu savais pourtant bien que c'était dangereux pour toi comme pour moi !**_ La disputa Elodie, Elsa se contenta de hausser un sourcil et d'attendre patiemment que la « tempête » passe, Elodie reprit dramatiquement. _**C'était dangereux et inutile… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'était vraiment débile ! **_**[…]**

La tirade solitaire d'Elodie continua pendant environ cinq minutes, c'était presque du théâtre. Elsa pensa que son amie devait essayer de faire carrière dans une troupe de théâtre, elle était certaine que sa meilleure amie remporterait un franc succès.

Après ce petit coup d'éclat, Elsa décida de s'expliquer :

- _A vrai dire…je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchit à ce que je disais. Mais à la vue de la superbe façon dont tu nous as sortit du pétrin…j'ai bien fait !_ Lança-t-elle totalement convaincue par ses arguments logiques selon elle.

Du côté d'Elodie, celle-ci trouvait cela osé mais décida de ne pas en vouloir à son amie.

Donc, Elodie prit la direction de la cuisine, quand tout d'un coup ses oreilles perçurent une petite phrase « innocente » :

- _Après son petit bisou sur ta petite joue…tu n'as pas envie de le violer joyeusement ce cher petit vampire sadique de Démétri ?_ Demanda perversement Elsa.

Sa meilleure amie se mit à rougir bien heureusement avant de répliquer :

- _**ELSA ! TU ES VRAIMENT…PFFF…IMPOSSIBLE !**_ Cria-t-elle toute rouge, car en effet l'idée stupide et perverse d'Elsa lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant une minuscule seconde.

Les deux amies eurent alors toute une fin de journée pour se remettre de cette fête d'Halloween, qui avait été sacrément mouvementée. **(n/Elsa : Ché le cas de le dire !)**

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

- _Ça fait combien de temps déjà ?_ Demanda Chelsea en peignant ses longs cheveux.

- _Environ huit heures…, remarque, ils vont certainement bouger maintenant…_ Répondit tragiquement Jane.

- _Heu…pourquoi ?_

C'était Chelsea qui reposait encore une question.

- _Les deux amoureuses vont bientôt se coucher…ainsi ils pourront aller les observer mignonnement pendant encore quelques heures…_ Répondit sarcastiquement Heidi.

Jane avait l'air bien trop furieuse pour répondre convenablement à la question.

- _L'amour rend vraiment con…ou créez des statues !_ Répliqua Jane, en montrant les dents.

Comme cette discussion le sous-entendait, Démétri et Alec étaient revenus après avoir déposés leurs chéries chez elles. Mais à peine étaient-ils, dans l'antre de la maison des Volturi, qu'ils s'étaient assis sur le premier canapé venu, et les sourires béats étaient devenus des sourires niais à faire peur.

Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant un très long moment, à fixer la baie vitrée et les oiseaux qui se battaient sur la pelouse verte du jardin.

Les autres Volturi avaient bien tenté de les sortir de leur immobilité, mais en vain, Jane n'osa pas utiliser son pouvoir. Elle tenait assez à son jumeau pour ne pas risque de se fâcher avec lui en étant trop sadique, quand à Démétri, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, elle s'en fichait comme de ses premières chaussettes. **(n/Elsa : Juste une question en passant vous croyez qu'elles étaient de quelle couleur les premières chaussettes de Jane ?)**

De leur côté, Alec et Démétri étaient tombés dans une sorte d'aplasie niaise et cucul, car leurs pauvres petits cœurs amoureux étaient sur le point de sortir leurs papattes et de se faire la malle. **(n/Elsa : Crise cardiaque ?)**

Car, ils avaient eut la superbe audace d'aller poser leurs lèvres sur les douces joues de leurs douces, et surtout elles n'avaient pas reculé. Eux, qui croyaient que le fait qu'ils étaient des vampires les ferait hurler de peur, et reculer, ils s'étaient trompés lamentablement. Maintenant, le fait de savoir ceci, leur permettait d'espérer pouvoir séduire les deux petites humaines, c'était cela qui les rendait si enthousiaste et statufiés également.

Un peu plus tard, les deux amoureux remarquèrent simultanément que le jour déclinait dangereusement rappelant aux amoureux que leurs douces seraient bientôt au lit. Bien sûr, ils étaient des gentlemans donc leurs observations seraient purement visuelles. **(n/Elsa : Rien que le fait d'aller voir les femmes dans leur lit la nuit n'est pas très gentleman...)**

Alors ils quittèrent le domicile Volterien, direction l'appartement des filles, avant de partir ils remarquèrent qu'Heidi et Félix s'en étaient allés pour leurs « activités nocturnes » et Jane regardait Secret Story à la télé, en mettant le son à fond histoire d'atténuer les bruits insolites de Félix. **(n/Elsa : On ne vous avait pas dit qu'il grognait comme une otarie en œstrus ?) (n/Elodie : AHHH ! Laisse les choses dégoûtantes où elles sont !)**

Arrivé sur place, Alec entra joyeusement et vivement dans la chambre de sa chérie, avant de piler complètement en se rendant compte de la présence du damné cochon d'Inde. Une nouvelle fois, il passa la nuit à essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer, tandis qu'il se repaissait de la vision sublime de sa chérie. Celle-ci enlaçait son oreiller en bavant légèrement, le Volturi rêva à l'idée de savoir ce qu'elle pensait **(n/Elodie : Il doit croire c'est de lui dont elle rêve !)**.

De son côté, Démétri était en train de rêvasser en observant, il avait une furieuse envie de redevenir humain rien que pour pouvoir rêver d'Elodie. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était légèrement cinglé avec son amour pour Elodie, quand soudain :

- _Gaaa…hum…mon Démétri-chéri…. Mouhaaaahahah !_ Grogna Elodie en agitant les bras dans le lit et en faisant tomber sa couette.

Démétri poussa un sifflement de victoire, il était heureux même très heureux, pour ne pas dire au septième ciel.

Ils passèrent une douce nuit à les observer, chacun des amoureux comme de bons amoureux était en train de réfléchir à une façon de se déclarer.

**OOOOOOOO**

Les Volturi se retrouvèrent tous le mardi matin dans la maison, ils décidèrent d'aller chasser avant que Chelsea, Afton et Santiago ne repartent à Volterra. Donc, ils prirent les voitures pour aller en safari à Paris, ils avaient vraiment faim à présent.

Cette fois-là, ils prirent sur eux, et après avoir manger, ils allèrent vers la Tour Eiffel, trainés par Félix, qui était celui qui avait choisit l'attraction du jour. Les autres soupirèrent face à tant de gamineries, sauf Afton qui approuvait le choix de monument à visiter.

- _Bon…on va jusqu'à quel étage ?_ Demanda Heidi aux autres, avant de remarquer Félix qui sautillait d'impatience en agitant un drapeau français, elle rajouta_, …heu…on va se contenter du premier étage. Félix serait bien capable de sauter ou de se prendre pour King Kong !_

La remarque déclencha les rires des autres en plus des hochements de tête qui indiquaient que les vampires étaient d'accord avec Heidi, sauf Félix qui boudait à cause de la remarque de la vampire brune.

De dépit, ils allèrent prendre les longs escaliers, histoire d'économiser et surtout d'éviter des bêtises de Félix avec les ascenseurs. Tous se souvenait de l'histoire de l'ascenseur de Volterra, Félix était resté coincé dedans pendant trois jours, car il avait eut la bonne idée d'ouvrir les portes entre deux étages. **(n/Elsa : Me demande pourquoi il n'a pas rongé le câble pour redescendre...avec un peu de chance il aurait finit en crêpe vampirique...)**

Une fois en faut, ils partirent tous s'accouder à la rambarde et regardèrent le paysage, mais leurs observations furent stoppées par une intervention de Santiago :

- _Faut que je vous dise ! Je vais rester ici, en France !_ Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire niais qui ne quitta pas ses lèvres en constatant les réactions de ses collègues.

- _**Quoi !**_ Crièrent Alec et Démétri, d'une façon très ''discrète''.

- _Incroyable !_ Renchérirent Heidi et Jane, qui avaient parfaitement deviné pourquoi le Volturi voulait aller avec eux en cours.

- _Mais pourquoi ?_ Demandèrent Chelsea et Afton, vraiment surpris.

Santiago, affichant toujours un sourire niais, décida d'expliquer calmement ses réflexions et sa décision pour le moins « surprenante » :

- _Et bien, j'ai décidé que le climat était trop rare pour qu'on ne puisse pas avoir envie d'y rester…en gros j'aime cette région !_ Tenta de dire Santiago, tout en prenant une pause de grand tragédien, et de ce faisant fuir les touristes du premier étage du monument.

Les autres vampires durent comprendre, car tous abordèrent un air goguenard très ricanant.

Ce fut Jane qui décida d'user un peu de son sadisme légendaire, elle approcha de Santiago, toujours dans le vague et susurra :

- _Bien sûr que l'on comprend, il est tellement dur de quitter un climat aussi mignon et doux…n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand le climat en question s'appelle Maria et surtout également quand ce climat est allergique aux cacahuètes !_ Finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Santiago bavait carrément sur la rambarde tandis que les Volturi restant étaient morts de rire car Santiago n'avait toujours pas remarqué que Jane se foutait allégrement de sa tête.

Puis le vampire nouvellement amoureux redescendit de son nuage et s'aperçut des ricanements dans son dos, il bouda et répliqua :

- _Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça…enfin voyons…ça serait stupide…._

Mais bien vite, le vampire s'aperçut qu'il aurait beau essayer de se justifier, il n'y arriverait pas, alors il croisa les bras et bouda contre la rambarde en fer.

Les autres se tortillaient de rire en pensant que Santiago avait de drôles de goût, car tous savaient que le vampire adorait les cacahuètes lorsqu'il était humain. **(n/Elsa : Ah bah, c'est balo ^^.)**

**OOOOOOOO**

Santiago partit s'inscrire à la fac, les autres purent aller rejoindre Elodie et Elsa dans l'amphi, où ils allaient avoir cours. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Chelsea et Afton avaient quittés les autres vampires, pour rentrer à Volterra. Les deux amants avaient un peu peur de devoir apprendre à Aro, qu'il avait une nouvelle fois perdu un garde, restait à voir comme le roi allait réagir.

Mais pour le moment, Alec et Démétri tiraient de plus en plus vite les autres vers l'amphi habituel, ils avaient envie de revoir leurs amoureuses.

Ils les repérèrent tout de suite, elles étaient en train de discuter à voix basse, Alec et Démétri se dépêchèrent de prendre les places derrière elles. Puis, ils lancèrent joyeusement une conversation avec leurs douces :

- _Hello, vous allez bien depuis hier, les filles ?_ Commença Démétri avec un grand sourire quand Elodie lui tira la manche pour lui faire la bise.

Tandis qu'Elsa faisait de même avec Alec et Jane.

Par la suite, après une conversation particulièrement simple et gentillette, où les filles leur avouèrent qu'elles auraient du mal à retoucher à l'alcool après la fête. Puis, tous virent Maria qui entra dans la salle avec un air de zombie.

Après quelques phrase échangées, tout le monde sut qu'elle avait extrêmement honte de son comportement de la dernière fois **(n/Elodie : Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible !)**. Mais déjà la petite humaine partait dans une discussion particulièrement intéressante sur les colorants alimentaires dans les glaces **(n/Elodie : Là c'est moi qui est allergiques aux colorants alimentaire !)**, quand tout d'un coup, Santiago arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe :

- _Coucou ! Je viens juste de m'inscrire, c'est encore autorisé… Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? _Lança Santiago avec un sourire niais.

Les autres vampires constatèrent que Maria blanchissait à une vitesse loin d'être normale, mais déjà Santiago rajoutait :

- …_bonjour Maria ! Tu vas bien depuis hier, tu as cuvé ton vin maintenant ?_ **(n/Elodie : Il n'a quand même osé dire ça !) (n/Elsa : Ça s'appelle la parade de séduction des chimpanzés...et encore...)**

Cette fois-ci, Maria ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à une humaine en pleine santé, Jane et Heidi se dirent qu'elles pourraient encore donner des cours de séduction à l'amoureux.

Puis, les vampires constatèrent que Santiago n'avait pas eut la bonne idée de mettre des lentilles sur ses yeux rouges, car Maria dit alors :

- _Tiens, le marchand de cacahuètes ! Dis, t'as les yeux rouges, parce que tu passes trop de temps devant ton écran d'ordi ?_ Demanda la petite humaine.

Elle avait un air fier, les Volturi comprirent que leur secret était de nouveau en danger.

Heureusement pour eux, Super-Elodie vint à leur secours :

- _Il est comme Ben, c'est un geek !_ Lança l'amoureuse de Démétri.

Tous les vampires se mirent à bénir solennellement Elodie et promirent de mettre un cierge un peu plus tard, à l'église pour elle. **(n/Elsa : ...j'ai très peur d'imaginer Jane en train de se confesser à un pauvre curé...)**

Santiago ne répondit pas, tandis que Ben demandait pourquoi diable l'avaient-ils réveillé, personne ne se donna la peine de répondre.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Félix** (gueulant) :_**Les deux amoureuuuux ! Les yeux dans les yeuuuuux ! La vie c'est plus beaux à deuuuux ! Lalalalalèreuuuux !**_ (sautille et attrape Heidi pour entamer un tango)

**Jane** (inquiète) : _Je m'inquiète pour la santé mentale de Félix…_

**Alec** (d'une vois très sérieuse) :_ Tu n'es pas la seule…bon voyons, si nous prenons en compte sa température corporelle basse, le rythme cardiaque inexistant…_ (commence à déblatérer tout un tas de symptôme plus ou moins foireux)

**Démétri** (soupirant) : _Je crois que le médecin vampire est un peu pété…_

**Elodie** (renchérissant) :_ Même beaucoup pété ! Elsa ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_

**Elsa **(se défendant) :_ Mais enfin, je ne suis pas responsable de toutes les conneries de mon chéri, enfin voyons il a l'âge de faire ce qu'il veut ! __**NON MAIS JE RÊVE !**_

**Heidi** (essayant de calmer le jeu) :_ Oh làlà ! Calme, il ne faut pas monter sur tes grands chevaux comme ça…_ (Elsa marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles) _…t'en fais pas, personne ne t'en voudras… _(elle continua de danser avec Félix)

**Félix** (n'ayant rien compris) :_ Des chevals où ça ?_ (il regarde de tous les côtés en se lançant dans une figure compliqué de Hip-hop)

**Démétri** (furieux) : _**ON DIT DES CHEVAUX ET UN CHEVAL ! N'AS-TU PAS HONTE DE MASSACRER LA LANGUE DE MOLIÈRE ?**_

**Tout le monde :**_ …_ (n'en croyant pas leurs yeux de voir Démétri aussi furieux)

**Félix** (décidant de répondre tout de même) :_ Oui !_ (toute petite voix)

**Démétri** (toujours dans son délire) :_** J'ESPÈRE, IL EST INDIGNE D'UN VAMPIRE DE NE PAS SAVOIR PARLER CONVENABLEMENT !**_

**Elodie** (parlant doucement) :_ Heu…mon chéri, ce n'est plus la peine de crier, il n'y a plus personne pour nous entendre…_ (désigne la salle vide de la main, car les autres ont préféré partir extrêmement loin du Démétri furieux, sauf Jane qui s'était mis des boules Quies)

**Démétri** (étonné) :_ Pourquoi ils sont partis ?_

**Elodie** (atterrée) :_ Parce qu'ils ont prit tes consignes à la lettre, ils sont partis lire toutes les œuvres de Victor Hugo, Molière et Rousseau !_

**Démétri** (fier de lui) :_ Ah ! Ah ! Cela leur apprendra à ces petits chenapans !_

**Elodie :**_ Silence mon cher, c'est les réponses aux reviews, maintenant !_

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _Alala Maria, elle est loin, très loin ^^. Il est trop chou Santiago avec Maria, il devient un prince charmant =P. Version vampire sadique, mais prince charmant quand même xD._

_"Acétylsalicylique" =O. On prononce comment ça._

_Concours de celui ou celle qui recrache le plus loin ou qui vise le plus de personnes xD. Paix à l'âme de la pauvre mouche x). Aro qui fait une fiesta au château et Félix qui sert de videur ^^. Alec en D.J., Santiago et Afton au bar, Démétri au projo et Jane à la pinata (Jane qui tape bien sûr.) =P. Démétri en D'Artagnan avec la moustache x)._

_Alec et sa noble coiffure. Même mal coiffé je suis sûre qu'il est sublimissime._

_Sirius *-*. Le beau Sirius *0*._

_Pour le Noël des garçons "Comment devenir féminin en 10 leçons." =D._

_Je crois que vous avez deviné que j'adore ce chapitre, il est vraiment super :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Nous sommes particulièrement heureuses d'avoir de tes nouvelles à chaque nouveau chapitre, c'est un soulagement et un instant de rire en même temps. Tu as raison sinon, Santiago va devenir un prince charmant...mais pour cela, il va devoir faire quelques efforts tout de même...histoire de ne pas vouloir bouffer Maria plutôt que l'enlacer par exemple. Elsa tient à faire savoir qu'elle a elle-même enterré la défunte mouche du précédent chapitre, nous présentons toutes nos condoléances à qui les voudra...de toute façon, on a tué aucune mouche dans l'élaboration de notre histoire. Quand à ton idée personnelle d'une fête à Volterra, nous devons avouer que cela emballe totalement...surtout Jane à la pinata en fait ^^. Sinon, nous ne sommes pas sûres que tu trouverais sublime ce cher Alec avec de l'aspirine partout sur le visage...les cheveux qui collent et l'air plus que grognon... Pour ce qui est des cadeaux de noël, nous avons une liste précise à respecter en vérité...et on ne la dit à personne ^^. Nous sommes heureuses que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre, et espérons qu'il en sera de même avec celui-là, et merci pour ta review.

**° Mandy-Volturi :** _XDDD moi ? Obsédée ? PAS DU TOUT ! Lol ^^, juste fan ! xD !_

_Me tarde votre suite ! J'ai adoré le petit passage marrant avec l'aspirine et tout le reste ! C'était superbe ! Vous faites de l'excellent travail toutes les deux ! Bisous Mandy. _

Nous croyons que nous comprenons totalement. Avouons-le, nous sommes des obsédées en vérité...et imaginer les beaux Volturi à poil est un passe-temps intéressant (Sauf Aro, Marcus et Caius bien évidemment...ainsi que Félix pour faire bonne mesure.). Nous sommes ravies que tu sois satisfaite du travail fournis pour arriver à ces chapitres, Elsa tient à dire que l'histoire de l'aspirine est une de ses idées...si elle s'en souvient bien. Car malheureusement, quand on a trop d'idées, on en perd une large partie...et pas toujours la mauvaise. Bref, merci pour cette gentille review, nous espérons que ce chapitre-ci te plaira.

**° Renesmée-Volturi :** _Coucou les filles :D._

_Le striptease était délirant xDD. Surtout la réaction de Santiago...^^ ! Les filles sont toutes mignonnes à vouloir faire style "Pitié on dit rien mais ne nous mangez pas !" xDD ! J'ai hâte de voir la suite :)._

_Elo_

Hello à toi, nous sommes contentes de voir que tu nous suis toujours et que notre histoire plait, même si elle est un peu tordue. Il faut avouer que le striptease de Maria était là juste pour que Santiago se rende compte qu'il avait plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune humaine...bon aussi pour satisfaire nos caprices d'auteures délirantes ^^. On est ravies que la façon de réagir des deux filles soit à ton goût, on se demandait comment ça allait passer auprès de notre public. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira également, on va bien sûr retrouver Santiago et tous ses amis ^^.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Le chapitre suivant est presque terminé, mais nous ne savons pas encore quand il sera posté ! Si tout va bien, il sera là dans deux semaines !_

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_

_Ps : C'est bientôt Noël !_


	28. Chapitre 27 Interrogatoires et Stylos

_Enfin, nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Désolée pour l'attente, mais avant les vacances, Elsa avait ses partiels, et après les vacances, c'était au tour d'Elodie de se retrouver face à face avec une copie !_

_Nous vous souhaitons, une bonne année à toutes nos lectrices ou lecteurs s'il y en a un ! (même si nous sommes arrivé au milieu du mois de janvier ^^)_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 27 : Interrogatoire et Stylos**

**(POV Humaines :)**

Le mardi soir, les deux jeunes filles partirent vers cinq heures de chez elles, pour aller en cours, vu que les cours étaient toujours le soir, et elles espéraient que cela n'allait pas encore durer trop longtemps.

L'une comme l'autre, elles étaient pressées de retrouver les vampires, même si Elodie ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, alors qu'Elsa le crierait facilement sur les toits !

Donc elles arrivèrent vers cinq heures trente pour leur cours de biologie cellulaire.

Quand elles entrèrent dans l'amphi, où elles étaient habituellement, il n'y avait que Ben, qui dormait tranquillement.

Elles s'installèrent en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller leur ami, car réveiller un Ben qui n'a pas son quota d'heures de sommeil est quelque chose de très dangereux, de suicidaire, si on n'as pas une bonne raison, même une excellente raison. Et à part si le cours commençait, aucune d'elles deux n'avaient une bonne raison, pour réveiller la bête sauvage ! **(n/Elsa : Pourquoi tout le monde va imaginer Ben avec pleins de poils à la pleine lune ?)(n/Elodie : Parce que c'est notre loup-garou mascotte !)(n/Elsa : Biscotte !)**

Après qu'elles aient sortis toutes leurs affaires, Elodie se retourna vers sa meilleure amie :

- _Ça va bien ?_ Demanda Elodie, à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller le terrifiant Ben, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, tout en regardant Elsa qui sautillait sur sa chaise.

- _Je vais magnifiquement bien !_ Lui répondit cette dernière. _Je suis pressée…_

- _…de revoir ton Alec_, la coupa Elodie en souriant.

Elle était contente de voir son amie si heureuse, on voyait presque sa joie rayonner autour d'elle, tellement que ses émotions étaient communicatives.

- _Comment tu as deviné ?_ Demanda Elsa, puis elle continua avec un sourire triste, et des yeux de chien battu. _Je suis si prévisible que ça ?_

- _Mais non !_ Lui répondit sa meilleure amie. _Je te connais très bien, tout simplement ! Après tout tu es ma meilleure amie, non ?_

- _Bien sûr !_ Affirma-t-elle avec un énorme sourire, puis elle reprit la parole. _Et toi, pas pressée de revoir Démétri ?_ Questionna Elsa avec un sourire espiègle qu'Elodie connaissait trop pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Cette dernière soupira, autant à cause du sourire que de la question de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas laisser ça de côté. Elle était très bien célibataire ! Elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça, alors pourquoi Elsa aurait un problème avec le fait qu'elle, Elodie, soit seule !

Elsa, quant à elle savaient pourquoi son amie soupirait. Mais, elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle savait qu'Elodie voulait une pause dans sa vie sentimentale, mais elle l'avait eu, ça allait bien faire deux mois qu'elle avait rompu avec Hugo ! Et puis, elle savait que Démétri était l'homme, non plutôt le vampire, de la vie de sa meilleure amie, comme Alec était le sien.

- _Arrête avec ça !_ Souffla Elodie. _Je suis très bien célibataire !_

Elsa allait lui répondre, quand elle se rendit compte que les Volturi venaient d'arriver.

Elle lança un regard à Elodie pour lui faire comprendre, que la discussion n'allait pas s'arrêter là, quand bien même elle était simplement reportée à une date ultérieure.

Elodie vit arriver ce report avec satisfaction, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion, mais elle savait qu'elle était inévitable, cependant, plus elle la repoussait mieux ça serait ! En tout cas, pour elle !

- _Hello, vous allez bien depuis hier, les filles ?_ Les salua Démétri en arrivant.

Alors que les vampires s'installaient derrière elles, l'une comme l'autre, ne purent se retenir d'attraper leur vampire préféré par la manche pour leur faire la bise.

Et Elsa fit aussi de même avec Jane, après tout elle était la jumelle de son Alec, donc sa future belle-sœur !

Quand tout le monde fut installé, ils commencèrent à parler de la soirée de l'avant-veille des Volturi, et de comment les deux humaines s'en étaient remises.

C'est à ce moment-là, que Maria fit son apparition.

Elle avait l'air d'un véritable zombie !

Elle était presque aussi blanche que les vampires, c'était dire. Et des cernes énormes avaient pris résidence sous ses yeux.

Les deux jeunes amies de Maria comprirent rapidement, que cette dernière avait encore honte, mais vraiment honte, de son comportement lors de la fête des vampires. Faut dire qu'elle avait presque fait un strip-tease, heureusement pour elle qu'Elodie et Elsa avaient réussi à l'arrêter à temps !

Mais rapidement, la discussion partie sur un autre sujet, pour éviter que Maria fasse une dépression. Jusqu'au moment au Santiago fit son entrée dans l'amphi d'un pas conquérant, même si d'après Elodie, comme d'après Elsa, il avait plus l'air d'un bouffon ! **(n/Elodie : Santiago est le bouffon du roi ! Le bouffon d'Aro !)(n/Elsa : Si tu veux mon avis, il y en a encore beaucoup parmi les Volturi qui sont de gros bouffons...Caius par exemple ^^.)**

- _Coucou ! Je viens juste de m'inscrire, c'est encore autorisé… Je peux m'assoir avec vous ? _Lança Santiago, et tout cela en gardant un sourire niais.

Les deux humaines regardèrent leur amie, et elles virent que cette dernière blanchissait à vue d'œil, elle était encore plus blanche que les vampires, si c'était possible !

Mais avant, que quelqu'un puisse répondre, Santiago s'installa à côté de Félix soit derrière Maria, et la salua à son tour.

- …_bonjour Maria ! Tu vas bien depuis hier, tu as cuvé ton vin, maintenant ?_

Il n'avait pas osé dire ça !

Voilà la pensée qui passait en boucle dans les esprits des deux humaines ! Mais il était complètement con, ce vampire ? Ou il le faisait exprès ? Il n'avait vraiment aucun tact !

Les deux amies virent que Maria ressemblaient plus à un fantôme qu'à un être humain pour le moment !

Mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire, car elle répliqua, en posant une question vraiment dérangeante pour les vampires :

- _Tiens, le marchand de cacahuètes ! Dis, t'as les yeux rouges, parce que tu passes trop de temps devant ton écran d'ordi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Elodie remarqua que Santiago n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de mettre des lentilles, contrairement aux autres vampires. Et en voyant, les autres vampires beuguer, elle décida de leur sauver la mise, après tout, ils étaient ses amis, maintenant :

- _Il est comme Ben, c'est un geek !_ Répondit-elle en riant.

Les autres la suivirent dans son rire.

Santiago ne répondit pas, et heureusement pour lui, d'après Elsa, car cette dernière voyait les regards noirs que lui lançait Heidi, mais surtout ceux que lui lançait Jane.

Ben fut réveillé par les rires des personnes à côté de lui.

Mais heureusement pour eux, ils ne reçurent que la question de pourquoi diable il l'avait réveillé, car le cours commençait !

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Le cours venait de commencer, les humains devant eux s'étaient tournés vers le tableau pour suivre le cours, qui était rediffusé depuis l'amphithéâtre d'à côté.

Alec et Démétri étaient tous les deux aux anges, leurs amoureuses leur avaient fait la bise. Et de plus, Démétri ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vanter les mérites d'Elodie qui leur avait sauvé la mise quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était vraiment parfaite !

Heidi et Jane étaient plutôt heureuses de ne pas avoir tué les deux humaines, car elles ne savaient pas comment elles auraient pu se sortir de ce mauvais pas, sans l'intervention d'Elodie ! Santiago était un véritable imbécile d'avoir oublié de mettre des lentilles, quant à elles, la prochaine fois, elles feraient plus attention, avant de l'autoriser à sortir !

Et puis, c'était quoi cette façon de draguer !

On aurait dit, qu'il voulait repousser le plus possible Maria loin de lui, plutôt que la faire tomber dans ses bras !

Elles allaient avoir du travail avec ce dernier, pour lui apprendre à parler aux femmes, s'il voulait attirer, même un tout petit peu, l'attention de l'escrimeuse. Et elles étaient déjà fatiguées rien qu'à penser à tout le travail que ça allait représenter. Santiago était pire qu'Alec et Démétri réunis, c'était dire que le travail allait être colossal !

**OOOOOOOO**

C'était la pause entre le cours de Biologie cellulaire, et celui d'Histologie, Elsa se trouvait seule avec les vampires, Maria et Elodie étaient parties chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, et même Ben était parti avec eux, vu qu'il avait un peu faim.

Elsa se tourna vers Démétri, et le regarda pendant quelques minutes.

Les vampires se demandaient ce qui allait se passer, alors qu'Alec était jaloux que l'attention d'Elsa soit retenue par le vampire blond.

L'attente des Volturi ne fut pas bien longue, car la brune aux cheveux longs pris la parole rapidement, en posant une question qui surpris tout le monde :

- _Elodie te plait ?_

- _Euh…, _dit Démétri.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Es-ce qu'il devait répondre honnêtement, ou mentir ? Après tout, Elsa était la meilleure amie de sa dulcinée, elle devait en savoir plus que tout le monde sur son Elodie.

- _Oui ou non ?_ Redemanda-t-elle avec patience, mais son expression indiquait qu'elle se demandait si Démétri avait un cerveau.

- _Oui ! _Finit par se lancer le vampire blond.

Un énorme sourire s'afficha comme réponse sur le visage d'Elsa, elle avait vraiment l'air fière d'elle-même.

Alec souffla, Démétri n'intéressait pas sa chérie, il avait eu peur pendant quelques secondes !

- _J'avais raison_ ! Murmura Elsa si bas, que les vampires se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé, puis son visage afficha un air plein de malice, et elle reprit d'une voix mystérieuse. _Elle aime les antiquités, donc tu as toutes tes chances !_

Cette phrase choqua tous les vampires.

Ils reprirent tous au fur et à mesure leurs esprits.

Et bizarrement, ce fut Félix qui reprit conscience le premier :

- _**Ha ! Tu es une antiquité, Démétri !**_ Annonça-t-il, en riant. _**Tu es trop forte, Elsa ! C'est vraiment trop drôle ce que tu viens de dire ! Je t'adore ! Tu es la meilleure !**_

Et il continua pendant quelques minutes, à donner des compliments à la pelle à la petite brune, tellement il aimait son humour. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Heidi reprenne ses esprits, et lui mette un tape derrière la tête, bien qu'elle riait elle aussi.

Elsa souriait, elle avait l'air fière d'elle-même.

Alors que les autres vampires, sauf le blond qui avait le cerveau en ébullition, se joignait à l'armoire à glace vampirique dans son rire.

Démétri lui se demandait s'il devait se montrer vexé ou pas ? Car implicitement, Elsa venait bien de lui dire qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec son Elodie, et cela ne pouvait que le mettre d'excellente humeur ! Et un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage !

- _Que se passe-t-il ici ?_ Questionna une voix à côté d'eux.

Tout le monde reconnu la voix d'Elodie.

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver tellement ils riaient, ou tellement ils étaient perdus dans leur pensées pour Démétri.

Elsa ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais sa meilleure amie la coupa :

- _Nan, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir !_

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Jane, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Elodie se doutait qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas leur conversation.

- _Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'air malicieux d'Elsa, pour se rendre compte qu'on ne veut pas savoir._

- _Ah d'accord !_ Répondit la petite blonde vampirique.

En se tournant vers la dite Elsa, elle avait vu l'air qu'affichait cette dernière, et il avait l'air un peu effrayant cet air.

Elodie s'asseyait à sa place, avec un paquet de fraise Tagada, un de Dragibus, et aussi un paquet de madeleine.

Les Volturi observaient Elsa qui regardait ce qu'avait rapporté à manger, sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière attira toute la nourriture à elle, et se tourna vers la petite brune aux cheveux longs.

- _Dans tes rêves !_ Dit-elle avec un air féroce.

Elsa regarda sa meilleure amie avec un drôle de regard, qui finit par devenir pervers.

- _Merci, ça me donne des idées pour ce soir. Mais tu sais, je préfèrerais ce qu'il y a derrière moi…, _annonça Elsa en se retournant, et en regardant Alec, et toujours en affichant son air pervers.

Le vampire brun ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine, tellement il était heureux de ce que venait de dire Elsa.

Mais son petit cœur eut l'impression d'être brisé en mille morceaux par un marteau géant, quand Elsa reprit la parole, quelques secondes après :

- _…la table !_

Le pauvre Alec était complètement déprimé !

Mais il finit par se reprendre, après quelques secondes d'auto-apitoiement sur son sort. Il était un Volturi ! Il était Alec Volturi ! LE Alec Volturi ! Il allait réussir à voler le cœur de cette humaine ! Ce n'était pas une humaine qui allait lui résister, même si cette dernière était Elsa, son amour éternel !

_**-**_ _**Elsa ! **_Dirent en chœur Maria et Elodie.

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda cette dernière avec un sourire innocent, bien trop innocent pour être vrai.

- _Tu ne changeras jamais ?_ Demanda Maria, alors qu'Elodie secouait la tête de dépit.

Elsa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette question purement rhétorique, les vampires avaient compris que Maria n'attendait aucune réponse à sa question.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Elsa était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à savoir, si Alec s'intéressait à elle, et Démétri à Elodie. Et les réponses qu'elle avait obtenu, la satisfaisait vraiment.

Le plus dur, pour elle avait été de faire cela dans le dos de sa meilleure amie.

Elodie ne devait pas se douter, qu'elle essayait de la mettre en couple avec le vampire blond. Elsa ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, si sa meilleure amie venait à apprendre qu'elle complotait dans son dos, avant que son plan ne se soit réalisé !

Pour le moment, Elsa se trouvait dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Elodie. Les cours s'étaient finis, rapidement après ça. Donc elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait appris, et à la nouvelle étape de son plan.

Puis, elle se rendit compte, qu'elle était trop fatiguée, et elle décida de dormir, puis elle reverrait les vampires demain après-midi, après tout il avait un ED d'état de la matière à la fac de médecine à trois heures de l'après-midi.

**OOOOOOOO**

Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient devant la fac de médecine, quand elles entendirent quelqu'un les appeler :

- _**ZAZOU ! ELODIE CHERIE ! ATTENDEZ-NOUS !**_

Elles se retournèrent, et virent Simon accompagné de Marie-Joséphine avançaient vers elles. Elles s'arrêtèrent pour les attendre.

- _Salut les filles ! Comment allez-vous depuis Halloween ? _Demanda Marie-Joséphine, en souriant, quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des deux humaines.

- _Très bien !_ Répondit Elsa avec un grand sourire heureux.

- _Bien,_ dit simplement Elodie. _Et vous ?_

- _Ça va, ça vient,_ annonça la jeune femme brune qui venait d'arriver.

- _Moi, très bien,_ répondit à son tour le jeune homme blond_. Et puis la fête de dimanche, elle était super !_

_- Oui, c'est vrai,_ accorda Elsa, en sautillant en rappel de la super fête, et de sa super gaffe auprès d'Afton.

- _Et puis, vous rappelez du strip-tease de Maria !_ Dit Simon, avec un sourire rieur. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse faire ça !_

- _Moi, non plus,_ dit Elodie en hochant la tête, elle en revenait toujours pas après deux jours, que Maria ait put faire un strip-tease, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. _Mais comme quoi, l'alcool change tout le monde, même une fille aussi sérieuse que Maria !_

- _Heureusement pour elle, que vous êtes arrivées à temps pour l'arrêter,_ ajouta Marie-Joséphine.

- _Oui, c'est vrai ! Heureusement pour elle !_ Répondit Elsa, puis elle demanda. _Vous allez en ED ?_

- _Yes !_ Dit Simon. _Celui d'Etat de la matière avec Belmary-Lesjean, enfin je crois que c'est comme ça que la prof s'appelle,_ ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant.

- _Oui, c'est un truc comme ça,_ dit Elodie en riant.

- _**Nous aussi, on y va !**_ S'exclama Elsa en perçant les tympans de sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

L'ED allait bientôt commencer, quand les Volturi arrivèrent devant l'amphi. Ils avaient pris du retard, car Félix ne voulait pas rater l'épisode de Babar qui passait sur le câble. Il avait fallu lui faire du chantage pour qu'il vienne.

- _J'espère pour toi que nos places habituelles derrière les filles sont libres, sinon tu ne risque pas de faire long feu !_ Annonça Démétri en lançant un regard noir à Félix.

Alec hocha la tête, et lança le même regard que le vampire blond au géant.

Ce dernier eut l'amabilité d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il était idiot, mais pas au point de ne pas comprendre que mettre un Volturi en colère était dangereux, mais deux c'était du suicide, surtout si c'était Alec et Démétri Volturi amoureux !

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'amphi, Félix ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant que les places derrière Elsa et Elodie étaient libres. Il serait encore en vie ce soir.

Mais il sursauta en entendant un grognement en provenance de Démétri.

Tous les vampires lancèrent un regard interrogateur au vampire blond, mais ce dernier continuait de regarder dans la même direction, sans faire attention à ses amis.

Ils regardèrent dans la même direction que le blond, et virent qu'un jeune homme blond était assis à côté d'Elodie.

Ils reconnurent Simon, celui qui appelait Jane, Jeannette !

_« Ce blond était vraiment suicidaire !_ » Pensèrent les Volturi. _« Appeler Jane, Jeannette, et s'assoir à côté d'Elodie, et en plus il fait rire Elsa ! »_

Et oui, Elsa était en train de rire à quelque chose que venait de dire Simon, ce qui dérangeait beaucoup Alec.

En fait, l'humain blond était entouré de trois jeunes femmes, dont deux étaient Elsa et Elodie, qui étaient morte de rire.

- _Quel Don Juan !_ Chuchota Félix avec admiration, alors que Démétri et Alec lui jetaient un regard noir.

Mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention, et partit s'installer tout en saluant les filles, et en blaguant avec Simon.

- _Traître !_ Grognèrent les deux amoureux en direction du géant des Volturi.

**OOOOOOOO**

Le cours devait être dans son milieu, quand Simon décida d'embêter Elodie en lui piquant ses stylos. Et cette dernière n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

Elle reprit gentiment ses stylos une première fois, puis une deuxième fois, et aussi une troisième fois, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à perdre son calme.

Car au bout de la énième fois, elle reprit violemment ses stylos, tout en plantant ses ongles dans la main de Simon, qui comprit rapidement sa douleur, à la vue de son visage.

Et les Volturi sentirent tout de suite une odeur plutôt alléchante.

C'était l'odeur du sang de Simon !

Elodie l'avait griffé au sang, et elle avait plutôt l'air fière d'elle.

Les Volturi étaient surpris, les ongles humains ne devraient pas griffer aussi facilement, c'était des griffes qu'elle avait au bout des doigts ou quoi ?

Démétri ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien fait pour lui, car ça faisait un moment qu'il avait envie de tuer cet humain, qui se permettait d'appeler SON Elodie : Elodie Chérie !

**OOOOOOOO**

**Elsa** (pépillant de bonheur en regardant attentivement dans un carnet violet à pois noirs) **:** _J'ai enfin toutes les informations que je souhaitais... Je peux enfin mettre en place mon plan ma-chia-vé-li-que ! __**Mouaahhahaahha !**_

**Tous les autres** (l'air vaguement effrayé) **:**_ ..._

**Félix**(un poil plus réactif que les autres, pour une fois) **:** _Heu...quel plan ?_

**Elsa** (interloquée) **:** _Quoi ? Tu ignores que j'ai un plan ! Mais tu plaisantes ! Comment veux-tu faire quelque chose sans avoir un minimum d'idées sur ce que tu veux qu'il se passe... Tout cela dans le but évident de ne pas laisser arriver ce qu'il pourrait se passer que tu n'aimerais pas qu'il se passe._ (air totalement sûre d'elle)

**Tout le monde **(totalement effaré cette fois) **: **_Hein ?_

**Heidi :** _Le message est passé...tu prévois plutôt que de tomber dans les pièges tendus par la vie..._

**Démétri** (d'une voix de fausset) **:** _...à la campagne ! Au milieu des étables, avec un chien à mes pieds et une fermière adorée..._ (se fait brusquement couper par Elodie)

**Elodie** (dubitative et à un cheveu de l'énervement)** :** _Peut-on savoir qui jouerais le rôle de la fermière boniche dans tout ça ?_

**Démétri :** _Toi, mon cœur._ (Elsa essaye de souffler à Démétri qu'il va se faire lyncher, Alec s'empresse de l'arrêter, pour l'avoir contre lui)

**Elodie **(tourne le dos à la scène et essayant de relativiser) **: **_Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit, mon chéri ?_

**Félix** (imitant la voix de Démétri) **:** _Bien sûr que oui. Tu ferais une parfaite fermière, je te verrais bien avec de gros..._ (se fait brusquement couper)

**Elodie **(hurlant)** : **_**DEEEMMETTRIIIIII ! PAS DE COMMENTAIRE DEGUEU ! ET EXCUSE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE !**_

**Démétri **(comprenant que sa belle s'est faite bernée mais pas qu'elle ne le sait pas) **:** _J'ai rien fait, c'est pas moi… _(notons qu'il n'a pas tenté d'arrêter Félix sur sa lancée car Elodie a été trop rapide)

**Elodie** (s'énervant, à deux doigts de la catastrophe) **:** _**TU ESSAYES DE ME BERNER !**_(visiblement elle ne le croit pas d'un poil, Démétri cache sa tête dans ses mains, il sait combien sa gentille petite future épouse peut faire peur...)

**Elsa** (se détachant à grands regrets de son noble et fougueux Alec) **:** _...tu devrais écouter la voix de Démétri, Elodie. Il dit la vérité, le coupable est ici présent, mais a la détestable habitude de prendre la voix des autres... _(tous la regardent étonnés par sa façon de parler)

**Elodie** (à un doigt de la catastrophe)** :** _Murff..._

**Jane** (pour une fois faisant l'enfant en montrant du doigt Félix)** :** _**C'est lui le coupable !**_

_**BOUNGG !**_ (bruit de la collision entre la nouvelle poêle en céramique d'Elodie et la tête dure de Félix)

**Elodie** (reprenant du poil de la bête)** :** _Ma poêle est cassée mais Félix en a pâtit, tout est pour le mieux..._ (elle perche un bisou sur la joue d'un Démétri rassuré avant du lui lancer) _Ne chante plus de comptine débile, s'il-te-plaît... Voyons les réponses aux reviews à présent !_

(tous se passent la main sur le front, sachant visiblement qu'ils sont tous passés à une phalange de la catastrophe...sauf Félix qui enlève en couinant des morceaux de céramique de sa chevelure vampirique)

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly :** _C'est toujours charmant le rendez-vous dans les toilettes après une fête ^^._

_Jane est en manque d'amusement, la pauvre =P._

_J'vois d'ici Alec faire un bisou à Elsa puis aller s'assoir dans la voiture comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ^^. Elsa la perverse xD. Dans sa tête ça devait être : "J'ai envie de violer ce cher petit Alec !" x)._

_C'était des chaussettes siamoises pour aller avec Alec xD._

_En safari^^ Ils ont déjà les primates et les autruches x) King Kong est de retour. Après le départ des Volturi de Paris dans le journal : "La Tour Eiffel noyée sous la bave d'un vampire amoureux." . _

_Super chapitre comme toujours :)._

_Vivement la suite =)._

Oh, nous sommes si contentes de voir que tu es tellement assidue à la lecture de notre histoire, c'est proprement gentil de ta part, donc merci. Tu as raison, après une fête, ce n'est pas génial de vénérer de près la déesse de porcelaine...pas cool du tout même. Elsa est ravie qu'on la traite de perverse, même si elle ne l'est pas réellement...ça c'est elle qui le dit ^^. Nous te remercions pour l'idée du gros titre du journal de Paris...mais honnêtement, ce serait trop flippant si Santiago arrivait à noyer le bassin parisien avec de la bave o_0. Enfin bref, nous sommes toujours aussi contente d'avoir une gentille review, donc merci encore, en espérant que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plaira, malgré l'attente pour l'avoir ^^.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Nous ne savons pas encore quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, vu que ce dernier n'est pas encore écrit, mais nous essayerons d'être plus rapides !_

_Et encore désolées pour l'attente !_

_Au prochain chapitre !_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	29. Chapitre 28 Voleurs ou Voyeurs

_Coucou ! Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitres !  
_

_Nous sommes extrêmement désolée pour l'attente! (Elsa et Elodie vont se cacher pour éviter les huées !)  
_

_Nous ne donnerons pas d'excuse, car nous pensons que cela ne vous intéresse pas, non ?  
_

_Bon sinon, dans ce chapitre nous avons le premier Lemon écrit par notre chère et bien-aimée Elsa! (applaudissement!)  
_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Et encore désolée pour le retard!  
_

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 28 : Voleur ou voyeurs ?**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Le soleil venait de se lever, et marquer le début de ce jeudi matin, réchauffant les visages des deux jeunes étudiantes encore endormies.

Elodie se réveilla et regarda sa fenêtre, en se demandant pourquoi son rideau n'était pas fermé, alors qu'elle était certaine de l'avoir fait la veille. Ce qui en soit pouvait vouloir dire plusieurs choses, restait à soupeser chaque option, et ne pas avoir peur des fantômes.

Elle se posa cette question pendant quelques minutes, avant que son estomac commence à protester gargantuesquement :

- _C'est bon, j'ai compris !_ Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. _Je vais aller manger._

Et elle se leva, et sortit de sa chambre, tout en baillant.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle remarqua que la porte d'Elsa était entrouverte, mais elle entendait distinctement la respiration calme de sa meilleure amie, pour dire que cette dernière était profondément endormie.

Bizarre ! Elsa faisait toujours attention à bien fermer sa porte.

Puis, après une nouvelle protestation de son estomac, elle décida qu'elle réfléchirait à tout cela, quand elle aurait le ventre plein. Autant dire, un carnage pour le pot de Nutella et le pain, son ventre demandait vraiment beaucoup de nourriture ce matin-là.

La jeune fille referma la porte tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le monstre qui dormait **(N/Elsa : Ne pas se vexer, ne pas se vexer...)**, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**OOOOOOOO**

Maintenant qu'elle avait presque finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner, Elodie se mit à réfléchir intensément. Vu que son estomac plein lui foutait la paix, elle pouvait penser tranquillement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait le matin avec cette impression d'avoir été observée pendant la nuit, ou encore qu'elle trouvait des objets à une place où elle était certaine qu'ils n'y étaient pas la veille au soir. Et il y avait pleins d'autres choses du même genre.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de réponses logiques aux questions qu'elle se posait. C'était soit quelqu'un qui rentrait chez elles en pleine nuit, ou il y avait un fantôme, ou encore Elsa, ou elle-même, était somnambule ! Ça ne pouvait pas être cette dernière réponse, car quelqu'un se serait rendu compte si une des deux était somnambule !

Donc il ne restait que la première et la deuxième, Elodie avait beau croire aux fantômes, elle ne pensait pas que leur appartement soit hanté, surtout que normalement les fantômes étaient immatériels, donc passent à travers les objets. Et surtout, on était pas en Ecosse, les fantômes en Normandie c'était quelque chose de plutôt rare...

Alors, il ne restait que la première solution, mais la porte d'entrée était toujours fermée à clef, et en plus, elles faisaient attention à laisser leurs clefs dans la serrure, donc on ne pouvait pas crocheter la porte. Et de plus, leur appartement se trouvait au troisième étage.

Et puis, qui voudrait rentrer dans leur appartement, ce n'était sans doute pas la mère célibataire, ni le vieux couple qui habitait au même étage.

A leur étage, il y avait cinq appartements, il y avait aussi les deux autres étudiants colocataires de l'appartement pas loin, mais c'était des dragueurs pas des voyeurs. Donc, il ne restait que l'appartement en face du leur, l'artiste pervers, comme l'appelle sa meilleure amie. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne sortait jamais de chez lui, donc il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans leur appartement.

Et puis, c'était impossible pour un être humain de rentrer dans leur appartement comme cela. Elodie se mit à réfléchir un peu plus profondément sur ce qu'elle venait de se suggérer à elle-même, commençant même à parler toute seule comme une grand-mère :

- _Impossible pour un être humain !_ Chuchotait Elodie doucement pour elle-même. _Impossible pour un être humain !_

En se répétant cette phrase quelque chose fit un beau ''tilt'' sonore dans sa tête :

- _Nan ! Ils n'oseraient pas !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

- _Qui n'oserait pas quoi ?_ Demanda une voix encore endormie derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Elodie pour reconnaitre la voix de sa meilleure amie, et avoir tout d'un coup moins peur d'un cambrioleur ou pire l'un de ceux auxquels elle venait de penser :

- _Tu m'as fait peur !_ Annonça la jeune fille aux yeux bleu, tout en mettant une main sur son cœur, qui battait encore à cent à l'heure, Elsa regardait sa meilleure amie avec un air interrogateur.

**OOOOOOOO**

Elsa venait de sortir de sa chambre, pour aller manger son petit-déjeuner, son estomac commençant à gronder furieusement. Quand elle remarqua sa meilleure amie, assise à leur table de cuisine, en pleine de réflexion intérieure.

Elle allait parler pour prévenir sa présence à sa meilleure amie, quand elle entendit cette dernière répéter :

_- Impossible pour un être humain !_

La jeune fille aux cheveux longs pencha légèrement la tête, se demandant bien ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire, et allait poser la question, quand cette fois-ci Elodie s'exclama :

- _Nan ! Ils n'oseraient pas !_

Mais de quoi parlait Elodie ! En désespoir de cause, elle posa la question fatidique :

- _Qui n'oserait pas quoi ?_ Demanda Elsa encore un peu endormie, tout en faisant frôler la crise cardiaque à Elodie, vu le monstrueux sursaut que celle-ci eut sur la pauvre chaise de leur cuisine.

- _Tu m'as fait peur ! _Dit Elodie une main sur le cœur, après quelques minutes.

- _Désolée !_ Répondit sa meilleure amie. _Mais qui oserait quoi ?_ Redemanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'insistance, cela l'intéressait particulièrement, même si son estomac n'était pas trop d'accord et couinait qu'il souhaitait passer en premier, Elsa l'ignora.

Elodie la fixa de ses yeux bleu, bien bleu, pendant quelques bonnes minutes, Elsa eut l'impression de passer un scanner ou un I.R.M.

Puis, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain prit la parole, et expliqua des tonnes de choses sur des objets déplacé…etc…

Elsa ne suivit pas tout, de un elle n'était pas réveillée, et de deux seul la conclusion l'intéressait. Elle attendit donc patiemment que sa meilleure amie finisse d'énoncer ce qu'il y avait de bizarre ces temps-ci avec leur appartement et les choses qui bougeaient dedans, finalement Elodie livra sa conclusion de l'affaire :

- _Donc, il est impossible pour un humain de rentrer dans notre appartement la nuit !_ Annonça fièrement Elodie, levant le bras comme si elle avait soudainement découvert un remède miracle contre les hémorroïdes.

_- Et alors ?_ Demanda Elsa, qui ne voyait pas où était le problème, mais alors pas du tout, mais pour sa maigre défense, elle venait tout juste de se lever et son cerveau avait encore du mal à démarrer correctement. **(N/Elsa : Cela s'appelle avoir le cerveau-lent ! Cerf-volant !) (N/Elodie : Sérieusement...ta blague est trop nulle...)**

- _Pour un humain !_ Répéta sa meilleure amie, tout en appuyant bien sur le mot ''humain'' pour insister, la petite brune aux cheveux longs ne voyait toujours pas de quoi parlait sa consœur.

Elsa voyait bien que son amie avait envie que d'une chose : c'était de la secouer comme un prunier pour qu'elle comprenne enfin de quoi Elodie parlait. Alors, pour être sympathique et gentille avec sa meilleure amie, Elsa se mit à réfléchir, essayant de passer outre sa faim matinale et le reste des brumes de son sommeil qui engluait son cerveau.

Bien sûr, que c'était humainement impossible de rentrer dans leur appartement la nuit ! Ça, elle l'avait comprit pas besoin d'insister, elle n'était pas idiote, après tout **(N/Elodie : Ou pas...) **! Un humain ne pouvait pas rentrer dans leur appartement la nuit, mais un loup-garou, une goule, un vampire, un fantôme, un mouton **(N/Elodie **_**(incrédule)**_** : Nan !)(N/Elsa : Si !)**, Anakin Skywalker, ...etc... : Eux, le pouvait parfaitement !

Puis, elle buta sur une des créatures mystérieuses qu'elle avait nommé : Un vampire…

Un vampire…

Un vampire !

- _**NAN !**_ Cria Elsa, une fois qu'elle eut compris le message codé que sa meilleure amie venait de lui donner. _**Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !**_

- _**SI ! **_Répondit Elodie, hochant la tête de haut en bas l'air, l'air manifestement très sérieuse.

- _**NAN !**_

- _**SI !**_

-_**NAN !**_

- _**NAN !**_

- _**SI !**_

- _**NAN !**_

- _**SI !**_

- _Mais pourquoi ?_ Questionna Elsa, plus calmement, les joues rouges de cet échange verbal particulièrement varié.

- _Ben ça, je ne sais pas !_ _Je ne connais pas les réponses à toutes les questions ! Je n'ai pas la science infuse ! _Répondit Elodie, tout en se levant pompeusement, et en mettant son bol dans l'évier **(N/Elsa : Moins pompeux tout d'un coup ^^.)**. _Bon, je prends la salle de bain._

- _D'accord !_ Dit Elsa, qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elles venaient de découvrir tout à fait par hasard, elle avait pris inconsciemment exactement la même position que sa meilleure amie quelques instants plus tôt.

**OOOOOOOO**

Quand, elles arrivèrent dans l'amphi ce soir-là, ce dernier était vide, à part Ben qui dormait à sa place attitrée.

Des fois, les filles se demandaient s'il ne passait pas sa vie à dormir à cette place ! Vu qu'elles ne le voyaient pas vraiment beaucoup bouger, ce devait être à cause du décalage horaire avec les grèves sur le campus principal.

Elles avaient toutes les deux décidées de surveiller les vampires, et comprendre pourquoi ils rentreraient dans leur appartement la nuit.

Même si Elsa était presque certaine que c'était Alec et Démétri, qui voulaient faire comme dans Twilight, Elodie disait que c'était complètement absurde. Elsa avait décidé de faire valoir son point de vue à son amie, quoique celle-ci en penserait, si c'était bien Alec et Démétri, ce devenait tout à fait intéressant. Malheureusement ou heureusement, on ne sait pas, Elodie semblait réticente à accepter ce point de vue :

- _Pourquoi feraient-ils comme dans Twilight_ ? Avait demandé Elodie, les sourcils relevés, montrant ainsi combien elle ne croyait pas à la théorie de son amie.

Elsa avait décidé de ne pas répondre à cela, car elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à raisonner sa meilleure amie là-dessus, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Mais, intérieurement, elle se frottait déjà les mains, imaginant tout un tas de scénarios plus ou moins rocambolesques.

Un peu plus tard, quand les Volturi entrèrent, les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il manquait l'un des leurs.

Il n'y avait que quatre Volturi.

Il manquait une petite vampire blonde au regard assassin, et à la gâchette facile **(N/Elsa : Ceux qui aiment les Westerns lèvent la main !)**.

Après avoir salué chacun des vampires, Elsa demanda :

- _Où est Jane ?_

- _Elle arrive. Elle avait oublié quelque chose à la voiture, _lui répondit Alec avec un sourire charmeur, et une pose typique du type qui veut séduire sa dulcinée, Elodie remarqua cela et eut un petit rire intérieur.

Toujours est-il que ce sourire fit rougir Elsa d'un coup, elle fut bientôt aussi rouge qu'une tomate extrêmement bien mûre.

Elle n'entendit même pas le petit rire moqueur de Ben, qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait un réveil interne extrêmement perfectionné car le cours commençait dans quelques minutes.

Elsa ne pensait qu'à ce sourire délicieux, que son vampire venait de lui adresser, qui rajoutait également une pierre solide à son hypothèse neuneu à la sauce Twilight.

- _Salut, Marie-Joséphine !_ Entendit-elle Elodie dire.

Elsa se retourna, et vit la nouvelle arrivante, qui était seule, alors que normalement Simon était tout le temps avec elle !

C'était plutôt bizarre que les gens disparaissent aujourd'hui !

- _Simon n'est pas avec toi ?_ Demanda Elodie, qui avait dut penser à la même chose que sa meilleure amie, après que Marie-Joséphine lui ait rendu amicalement son salut.

- _Il sèche ce soir ! _Annonça Marie-Joséphine avec un air maussade, qui lui passa rapidement à la réplique suivante de la meilleure amie d'Elsa.

- _Ce n'est pas bien !_ Dit Elodie faussement offusquée, après tout, elle aussi avait séché bien des fois, puis elle éclata de rire avec la jeune fille tout juste arrivée.

Elsa, quant à elle, était certaine d'avoir entendu un léger grognement provenant de Démétri quand Elodie avait posé la question sur Simon. Et le regard noir que le vampire blond reçu d'Heidi lui confirma qu'il l'avait bien fait.

_« Et voilà, une preuve de plus pour ma théorie Twilight »,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant et en ricanant intensément dans sa petite tête.

Elle était certaine, maintenant, que c'était Alec et Démétri qui rentraient dans leur appartement la nuit, mais pourquoi ? Cela elle ne le savait pas encore.

Elsa avait bien une petite idée, mais elle avait presque peur qu'elle soit fausse ! De toute façon, elle oublia bien vite ce à quoi elle pensait, car le cours commença et la prise de notes s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Jane/Simon :)**

Jane était sur le parking de la fac, il faisait presque nuit et elle devait rejoindre le reste des Volturi dans l'amphi, pour avoir les cours du soir, en raison du blocage. Elle cherchait sa clef de voiture dans son sac Gucci, un cadeau de cette chère Heidi.

Il commença par se dire que le cours du jour ne l'intéressait pas, et il se ravisa à l'idée d'aller vers l'amphi, et à la place prit la direction de la voiture que son père lui prêtait. En traversant la troisième allée, il remarqua une jeune fille, de dos, en train de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Quelques pas plus tard, il remarqua qu'il connaissait la fille en question, Elsa la lui avait présentée au début de l'année.

Simon alla la voir, pour être agréable et se faire bien voir, surtout que discuter avec une aussi jolie fille est toujours intéressant :

-_ Salut ! Tu es bien l'amie d'Elsa...?_ Demanda-t-il en avançant à la hauteur de la jolie demoiselle.

Elle commençait à trouver que cette fichue clef la cherchait vraiment beaucoup et elle poussa un grognement bas de dépit.

Quand soudain, ses sens repérèrent un battement de cœur derrière elle, et ses narines perçurent une odeur qu'elle avait déjà sentit. Elle reconnut l'ami d'Elsa, Simon, son odeur était plutôt agréable. Quand elle entendit qu'il lui parlait, elle se retourna pour contempler l'humain, alors qu'au même moment ses doigts d'immortel se refermaient sur sa clef de voiture.

- _Heu, oui c'est cela, tu es Simon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Lança-t-elle en regardant attentivement l'humain, et soudain elle remarqua combien il était mignon, du moins pour un humain.

_- Je vais...en fait je comptais sécher le cours._ Dit-il en souriant timidement à la jolie fille, elle était vraiment belle, avec ses jambes à peine couvertes par une jupe noire, et ses seins à peine invisibles sous la veste rouge.

D'ailleurs, il fut tellement touché par le physique de Jane, qu'il se mit à réagir d'une façon plutôt normale pour un homme face à une femme très belle.

Elle le trouva mignon avec sa timidité, quand ses sens lui indiquèrent qu'un afflux de sang bien frais allait dans un endroit plutôt bas de l'anatomie du garçon. Plutôt que de se sentir traitée comme un objet de désir, Jane fut envahie par l'envie de faire quelque chose avec cet humain, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle coucherait avec un humain.

Simon espérait qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, mais elle attrapa sa main et déclara ouvertement :

_- Viens on va faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, je vais m'occuper de tout. _Elle le tira vers une voiture plutôt luxueuse, et ouvrit la portière arrière pour ensuite faire monter l'humain à sa suite.

Il était surprit, c'était la première fois qu'une fille se comportait de manière si claire, il était ébahit et le fit savoir à Jane, alors qu'elle entamait avidement le déboutonnage de son manteau en cuir :

_- Attend...pourquoi ? _

Jane fut surprise, aucun homme ne lui avait dit non dans son éternité :

_- Nous sommes adultes...on peut coucher ensemble et ne pas sortir par la suite, j'ai besoin d'une nuit pour évacuer et toi aussi je crois !_ Fit-elle remarquer en désignant de la main l'érection évidente de l'humain, elle profita de l'expression ahurie de Simon pour balancer son casque et son foulard rouge et blanc.

Simon était plus intéressé d'un coup, il posa ses mains de chaque côtés des hanches de Jane et remonta doucement sa jupe, il leva la tête et essaya de l'embrasser. Mais elle détourna la tête, et il se retrouva à poser ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Il comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas de sentiments et pour elle, apparemment, les sentiments passaient par les baisers sur la bouche.

Jane continua de s'activer sur le manteau de Simon, c'était si bon toutes ses sensations chaudes étaient vraiment enivrantes, il entama le décrochage de son soutien-gorge. Et, elle se souleva pour lui faciliter l'accès, mais leurs caresses n'avaient pas d'autre but que de parvenir à faire l'amour et ils s'activaient beaucoup pour ça.

Prenant son courage d'adolescent à deux mains, il agrippa la culotte de sa partenaire et la fit descendre le long des jolies cuisses à la peau ivoirine, elle souleva le bassin et se laissa faire en poussant un soupir. Simon voulut prendre son temps pour préparer un minimum sa partenaire, mais elle en décida autrement.

Elle soupirait de plaisir en sentant les mains si grandes et chaudes, mais en même temps si cassables, se balader sur ses cuisses en tirant sur le morceau de tissu qui retenait son sexe hors de la portée de l'humain.

Il posa ses mains et les fit voyager sur le corps de la vampire, qui gloussait presque de plaisir, quand il posa sa main là où elle attendait qu'il aille, il fut surpris par le froid dégagé par le con de Jane. Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se faire des idées, elle se souleva et s'activa sur la boucle de ceinture du garçon.

Il était surpris, mais quand elle commença à lui enlever sa ceinture, il comprit qu'il avait à faire à une vraie femme fatale, une de celles qui savent de suite ce qu'elles veulent et comment elles le veulent. Simon ne lutta donc pas, et laissa la blondinette prendre les devants, et elle les prit vraiment bien selon lui, car il commençait à n'en plus pouvoir et poussa la jeune femme sur la banquette arrière de l'auto avant de commencer à essayer de s'infiltrer entre ses cuisses.

Jane se sentait prête, sa soif était contrôlée et sa force ne serait pas un obstacle pour cet accouplement car elle ne comptait pas poser ses mains sur le corps de l'humain, elle le sentit prêt lorsqu'elle commença à caresser avec envie le membre du garçon.

D'ailleurs, elle trouva qu'elle avait déjà vu mieux au niveau taille, mais que pour une nuit elle pourrait se contenter de cela. Elle le laissa l'allonger sans problème, et se laissa faire par les gestes maladroits du jeune homme, elle comptait sur sa précipitation pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de son sexe glacé de vampire.

Simon se concentra un instant, avant de plonger pour aller jouer aux Legos avec la belle femme près de lui, il ne prêta nullement attention au fait qu'elle ne s'accrochait pas à lui mais aux sièges de la voiture.

Jane, se sentit presque comblée, et elle accueillit du mieux possible le sexe de son partenaire, se faisant elle le laissa mener la dance, toutefois en rajoutant quelques mouvements du bassin histoire de le faire hausser le rythme. Elle était une belle et jeune vampirette que diable, les rythmes de mémère ce n'étaient pas pour elle.

Tous deux avaient un rythme assez soutenu, et bien sûr la voiture ne manqua pas de grincer en les accompagnants dans leur dance, plutôt sensuelle.

L'humain s'approcha du cou de la vampire, et quelques dizaines de minutes après le commencement de leur petite folie, il commença à se tendre et sa partenaire put faire de même, bien qu'elle ait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas agripper Simon et à le bouger plus vite pour la mener vers un orgasme plus rapidement.

Enfin, Jane finit par ressentir ce qu'elle avait voulu ressentir, et elle poussa un cri de jouissance assez aigüe, de ce fait, elle mena par contractions musculaires son partenaire humain à un orgasme suivit d'une éjaculation. Et le dit humain, à bout de souffle, s'écroula sur elle.

De ses oreilles supersoniques, elle perçut derrière les halètements pour reprendre son souffle un _''M'ri-Jos'phin..''_, elle ne comprit pas sur le moment de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait.

Simon venait d'avoir la meilleure partie de baise de toute sa vie, et alors qu'il murmurait pour lui le prénom de celle qu'il aurait quand même préféré tenir dans ses bras, il perçut un petit gémissement provenant de la belle femme sous son corps, cela ressemblait à _''Corin…''_, bien qu'il n'en fut pas sûr, et surtout ne connaissant aucun Corin, il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela.

**OOOOOOOO**

Ils avaient reprit leurs vêtements respectifs, et remit leurs cheveux en place, aucun mots n'avaient été échangés, mais ils savaient tout les deux que cette nuit, avec sa distraction anti-frustration, ne serait pas oubliée, bien qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais en parler.

Simon quitta Jane, et se dirigea vers sa propre voiture en sautillant, heureux de sa libération de frustration sexuelle, il avait vraiment bien fait de ne pas aller en cours.

Quant à Jane, elle attendait le retour du reste de la bande de vampires, et se posta sur le siège conducteur.

Seul Félix osa demander pourquoi le siège en cuir possédait à présent une série de quatre griffures à l'arrière, les autres se turent, mais sentirent l'odeur habituelle d'un rapport sexuel, bien qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi l'humain était toujours en vie, car ce n'était certainement pas le genre de Jane.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Tous** (yeux grands ouverts, médusés par ce qu'il s'est passé) **:** _..._

**Jane** (surprise) **: **_J'ai réussi à coucher avec un humain sans le tuer ? Je suis super forte en fait..._ (tous la regarde bizarrement) _...ben quoi ?_

**Elsa** (prenant enfin la parole) **:** _Je crois qu'ils sont stupéfaits par plusieurs choses...le fait que tu ais joué aux legos avec Simon y est pour quelque chose..._

**Elodie** (continuant)** : **_...mais en fait c'est plus le fait que les deux amoureux débiles passent pour des voyeurs de la pire espèce... Ça c'est réellement désespérant._

**Démétri** (vexé)** : **_Etre amoureux ne rend pas débile !_

**Alec **(une main sur l'épaule vampirique de son ami) **: **_Dans ton cas, __**SI**__._ (suite à un regard mauvais de Démétri, les deux vampires se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour tenter de balancer leur adversaire dans la petite flaque d'eau boueuse à deux mètres d'eux...)

**Elsa **(rougissant) **:** _Je suis quand même gênée de savoir qu'on puisse me regarder quand je dors..._

**Félix** (ayant d'avoir tout compris) **:** _Parce que tu baves !_

**Els**a (désappointée) **:** _Non, parce que mes pyjamas ont tendance à remonter et à montrer ce que je ne voudrais pas montrer à moins qu'Alec le demande gentiment, et encore je ne suis pas sûre..._

**Jane **(surprise) **: **_Pas sûre ?_

**Elodie** (coupant son amie alors qu'elle allait répondre)** :** _Je crois qu'elle veut dire que la débilité amoureuse des deux là-bas…_ (montre Démétri et Alec en train de se rouler dans la boue comme deux petits cochons) _...elle a peur que ce soit contagieux. Bref, parlons de toi, Jane...pourquoi Simon au juste ?_

**Félix** (air heureux de savoir quelque chose)** : **_Parce qu'elle avait juste envie de se vider les ovaires dans quelqu'un !_

**Toutes les jeunes femmes **(profondément affligées) **:**_ Et tes cours d'Anatomie, tu les manges au lieu de les lire ?_

**Simon **(content de faire une apparition)** : **_Education sexuelle de Félix égal zéro pointé._

**Félix** (montrant les dents)** : **_Tu veux que je te bouffe le nez, crétin d'asperge !_

(Avant que Félix n'ait eu le temps de grignoter le bout du nez de Simon, Démétri et Alec reviennent couvert de boue et d'escargots ainsi que de quelques ''charmantes'' limaces)

**Elodie **(dégoûtée) **: **_Et la douche, c'est une option ?_

**Elsa **(rentrant dans le délire)** :** _Exactement...cependant, je pense que si tu proposes à Démétri d'aller vérifier la température de l'eau avec lui…il va y aller plus sagement._

**Démétri **(se met à baver sans vergogne ni vertu) **:** _...ga...douche...Elodie !_

**Heidi** (atterrée)** : **_Les hommes sont tous des porcs... Heureusement que nous sommes des femmes, nous au moins, nous avons de la retenue et de l'intelligence !_

**Elsa** (regardant sa meilleure amie en train de prendre délicatement son Démétri par un coin de son pull pour le traîner dans la salle de bain la plus proche, Elodie n'ayant pas l'air ravie par les gastéropodes en revanche elle bave sur Démétri) **: **_Je crois que ce que tu dis est débile, Heidi. Y a qu'à regarder Jane et Simon, ils ont fait des choses comme des pervers parce qu'ils avaient personne d'autre avec qui partager..._

**Jane** (air calculateur) **: **_Les hommes sont obsédés par le sexe, mais les femmes aussi._

**Elsa** (voyant sa future belle-sœur en train de reluquer Simon) **:** _Ok, on va faire les réponses aux reviews avant que cette fic ne devienne interdite totalement à toutes catégories de lecteurs..._ (néanmoins, Elsa attrape le col de la chemise d'Alec, qui se laisse traîner docilement vers une douche qui passe)

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Lilly : **_Haha, Elsa devrait devenir journaliste ou détective privé, pas médecin. Quoi qu'il n'y aurait pas d'histoire sinon._

_Alàlà, Santiago, on devrait leur donner des cours sur les sentiments humains._

_Pauvre Démétri et Alec, ils s'en prennent plein la tête x)._

_Super chapitre, comme toujours P._

_Vivement la suite )._

Coucou à toi, nous sommes très heureuses de savoir que tu as lu le chapitre précédent, et que tu as peut-être eu le courage d'attendre la sortie de ce chapitre-ci. Nous te remercions pour ta gentille review, sinon Elsa fait savoir que journaliste, elle y avait pensé mais qu'elle trouvait ça pas assez payé ^^. Pour ce qui est de Santiago, ben disons qu'on ne peut pas avoir la vie éternelle et la compréhension totale des sentiments des personnes nous entourant, ça c'est réservé à Jasper. Quant aux deux amoureux, normal de s'en prendre plein la gueule, ils sont là pour ça et ils en redemandent en plus ! Nous espérons que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster...en tout cas, merci pour cette review, en espérant te revoir et aussi que tu ais apprécié le chapitre posté aujourd'hui.

**° Manon : **_Hello ! J'aime vraiment votre fic ! C'est trop marrant ! Félix est trop débile, en même temps que peux-t-on attendre d'une armoire à glace ? x]._

_Dire que tout cela a commencé à cause d'Aro... Il a toujours des idées merveilleuses (__｡__)._

_La soirée d'halloween était trop top ! Surtout le strip-tease de Maria, et les cacahuètes de Santiago._

_Mais quand Alec et Démétri vont-ils déclarer leurs flammes ?_

_En plus Élodie et Elsa sont merveilleuses, tous les sous-entendus à propos des Volturi m'ont bien fait rire (Et les plans tordus aussi.)._

_En bref, vivement la suite ! -w-._

Coucou à toi, nous sommes sincèrement heureuses que tu sois venue nous faire un petit coucou, même si cela date un peu (Elsa se fustige parce que tout ça c'est sa faute...). Bref, nous te remercions pour cette review, c'était très gentil de ta part, aussi nous sommes contentes de savoir que tu aimes notre histoire. Il est vrai que Félix est trop idiot parfois, mais où serait l'intérêt de l'avoir mis dans l'histoire si ce n'est pour qu'il fasse le débile ? Bref, Aro est merveilleux c'est un fait très connu...ce qui fait aussi que peu de vampires osent se présenter à Volterra, ils ont trop la trouille des idées d'Aro en fait ! Concernant Maria et ses aventures fastueuses avec de la vodka et des cacahuètes, disons que nous mettons en scène ce qui se passe souvent dans les facs (Les vampires en moins bien entendu ^^.). Alec et Démétri, déclamer leurs flammes en vers shakespeariens ? A notre humble et merveilleux avis, ce n'est pas trop leur genre...ils sont plus du type à se faire griller en plein matage de leurs chères et tendres ! Nous sommes très heureuses de savoir que tu nous trouves merveilleuses...les plans tordus sont véridiques...ainsi que les sous-entendus...vive nous en fait ^^. On plaisante...bref, nous espérons que ce chapitre-ci te plaira, que tu nous pardonneras le retard inacceptable de post et également que nous aurons le plaisir de te revoir, à la prochaine ^^.

**° Lune-de-vie :** _(1) Je viens de le relire et il est trop coool ! Mais à quand la suite ? Bisous ;)._

_(2) A quand la suite ? J'adore l'histoire ! Mais il me tarde de lire le prochain chapitre !_

Bonjour ma chère (Ou bonsoir ^^.), nous sommes très heureuses d'avoir reçu une review de ta part, apparemment tu étais très impatiente d'avoir la suite ! Elsa te fait savoir qu'elle ne t'en veut pas à propos de cette histoire de review sur son histoire...quant à nous deux nous sommes heureuses de savoir que tu aimes notre histoire. Comme tu peux le voir, tu as certainement contribué à faire avancer la correction du côté d'Elsa, c'est pour cela que tu peux lire avec bonheur (Nous l'espérons.) ce chapitre. En tout cas, on espère que tu vas aimer, même la fin ^^, merci pour cette review et à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**° Daiky : **_Coucou !_

_Alors, mon avis est mitigé. C'est complétement surréaliste, les personnages sont totalement OOC et c'est bourré de fautes, mais qu'est-ce que je me suis fendue la poire! Ah, et je connais aussi la blague de la protéine dans la piscine, même si chez moi c'était une tyrosine dans la piscine. _

_Bref, j'ai bien ris quand même !_

_A bientôt !_

Hello à toi, nous sommes contentes d'avoir un nouvel avis, donc tout d'abord nous te remercions pour cette review constructive. Alors, nous sommes bien d'accord que cette fiction est uniquement basée sur un délire personnel entre deux amies étudiantes un peu déjantées. Les fautes d'orthographe sont uniquement la faute d'Elsa, qui se repend elle l'avoue ^^, mais pour le surréalisme nous te rappelons que c'est une fiction, on fait ce qu'on veut...tant qu'on ne demande pas de l'argent aux lecteurs, ce qui ne se fait pas. Bref, hormis cela nous sommes extrêmement heureuses de savoir que tu as passé de bons moments à lire nos idées farfelus ainsi que les blagues pas drôles... A savoir qu'il y en aura encore de ces blagues pas drôles...en tout cas, sache que le but principal de toute fiction, à notre avis, est de divertir, faire rire et faire rêver...et nous sommes heureuses que tu ais été sensible au rire ^^. En tout cas, merci pour cette review, et à une prochaine fois, en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre posté aujourd'hui.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Nous essayerons de mettre le chapitre suivant plus rapidement que celui-là, mais on vous promet rien, désolée!  
_

_Elodie et Elsa_


	30. Chapitre 29 Retour au D1

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, on essayera de faire plus rapidement pour le prochain mais nous le promettons pas, car on ne peut pas promettre quelque chose dont nous sommes pas certaines !_

_Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, sauf les personnages inventés (ceux qui ne vous dise rien du tout)._

_Cette histoire est une pure fiction, toute ressemblance avec des personnages, ou des lieux, réels sont fortuites. Elle est écrite en étroite collaboration entre Anga The Princess blue alias Elsa et Elo-Didie alias Elodie._

_Aucuns Volturi n'a été maltraité lors de la confection de cette histoire (ni les Cullen, en tout cas aucuns vampires)._

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture._

_Elsa & Elodie_

**OOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 29 : Retour au D1**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Une fois rentrées chez elle, après le dernier cours, Elsa se rendit compte de quelque chose à la fois surprenant et important :

- _Tu as vu Jane et Simon ce soir ?_ Demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

- _On les a croisés dans le hall, à la fin du cours, tu ne te rappelles pas ?_ S'étonna Elodie, tout en restant pragmatique, sa meilleure amie n'était pas connue pour avoir une mémoire parfaite, c'était même plutôt un poisson rouge de ce point de vu là.

- _Oui, mais pas pendant le cours !_ Dit Elsa en insistant bien sur le mot « cours ». **(n/Elsa : Ah, si finalement j'ai retenu quelque chose ^^.)**

- _Et alors ?_ Questionna la jeune femme aux cheveux courts, en se demandant où Elsa voulait en venir. _Ce n'est pas notre problème, s'ils veulent sécher, nous ne sommes ni leurs parents, ni leur conscience. D'ailleurs, je n'aimerai pas être la conscience de Jane !_ Rajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Un fou-rire prit les deux amies en s'imaginant une discussion entre Jane et sa conscience. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, au bout de laquelle conversation reprit.

- _Je m'en fous aussi de ça. Mais moi je me rappelle du sourire idiot de Simon avait envers Jane, et le fait que cette dernière était décoiffée, alors que normalement son chignon est toujours impeccablement fait !_ Expliqua Elsa en regardant Elodie comme pour lui faire passer un message.

- _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire du sourire idiot de Simon, ou du chignon défait de Jane ?_ Lui répondit Elodie. _Hein ! Qu'est-ce…_

La jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase comme si elle avait eu une révélation, et elle avait bel et bien eu une révélation, elle fixa Elsa avec un air ébahi, et s'exclama :

- _**NON !**_

- _Si !_ Répondit la petite brune, elle laissa un peu de temps à son amie pour se remettre de la nouvelle. _Ils ont bien couchés ensemble ! C'est la seule explication !_

- _Nan pas possible ! Jane et Simon ! Et Simon est encore en vie !_

- _Je sais, c'est incroyable !_ Rétorqua Elsa, tout en notant soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête que les Volturi avaient l'air de savoir comment coucher avec des humains sans les tuer, et ça, ça l'intéressait énormément, en grosse perverse qu'elle était.

Un silence lourd de quelques minutes s'installa, pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient toujours étonnées. Faut dire aussi que Jane n'était pas la jeune fille qui paraissait avoir suffisamment de nerfs pour se taper un humain en plein milieu d'un parking, le tuer oui, faire des choses avec...plus bizarre déjà. Puis, Elodie prit pragmatiquement la direction de sa chambre, en disant :

- _J'ai eu assez d'émotion pour la journée, j'ai besoin de dormir. Bonne nuit_.

- _Bonne nuit_, lui répondit sa meilleure amie, tout à coup prise dans toutes sortes d'images l'impliquant elle et son vampire préféré.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Pendant ce temps, une réunion, entre les Volturi, avait lieu dans le salon de leur maison. Et pour une fois, Félix en était heureux, car ce n'était pas lui et ses bêtises le sujet de la discussion ! D'habitude c'était toujours quelque en rapport plus ou moins étroit avec lui, il était ravi que pour une fois, on ne vienne pas lui casser ses grands/gros/hideux/souriants pieds _(rayez la mention inutile)_.

Le sujet était la nouvelle aventure de Jane, et son nouvel amant, en fait ça concernait surtout sur son nouvel amant.

Alors que les remarques graveleuses volaient bas entre Félix, Démétri et Alec, **(n/Elodie : Ce sont des mecs, faut pas trop leur en demander !)(n/Elsa : En effet.)**, Heidi fixait son amie de toujours avec un air sévère :

- _Tu as réfléchi une seconde à tes actes ?_ Demanda la vampire brune, en faisant les cent pas autour de la table basse, tout en claquant fortement les talons de ses adorables chaussures valentino contre le sol. _Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si tu l'avais tué ?_

- _Je sais, j'ai fait une erreur !_ Répliqua Jane tout en se disant en elle-même qu'elle ne avait strictement rien à foutre de cet humain après tout, elle en avait aussi un peu marre qu'Heidi répète toujours les mêmes questions depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, soit environ une demi-heure. _Pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !_

Pour le malheur de Jane, cette phrase dite sous le coup de l'agacement profond qu'elle ressentait, déclencha une envie quasi-impossible à réfréner pour Démétri, qui prit son courage à deux pattes avant de déclarer clairement :

- _Mais pas à Jane Volturi ! LA grande Jane Volturi ne fait pas ce genre d'erreur ! Elle n'est pas une débutante !_ Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Démétri avec un sourire narquois.

Alors qu'Alec et Félix laissèrent un éclat de rire sortir de leurs bouches.

Jane envoya un regard noir, mais vraiment très, très noir ce regard, au vampire blond. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit frisson de peur, comme les deux autres vampires mâles. Jane faisait vraiment peur, quand elle le voulait, et là elle le voulait visiblement de toutes ses tripes glacées et inhumaines. Les garçons s'estimèrent très heureux, qu'elle n'utilise pas son pouvoir sur eux.

La vampire blonde se retourna à nouveau vers son amie brune qui tapait toujours du pied, et dit d'un ton hautain, et avec un air tout à fait naturel :

- _Et puis, ça ne risque pas d'arriver de nouveau. Ce Simon n'était pas un très bon coup !_

Et elle sortit magistralement de la pièce en direction de sa chambre. Alors que les trois garçons étaient complètement choqués, ils n'aimeraient pas qu'on parle d'eux comme cela. **(n/Elodie : Tu m'étonnes !)**

_« Pauvre Simon ! » _Pensèrent en chœur les trois Volturi, tout en soupirant. Ils étaient de tout leurs cœurs (morts) avec ce pauvre humain. Il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de chance ! Enfin si, pensèrent-ils après une petite réflexion, Simon avait quand même échappé de peu à une mort horrible, à la place il s'était tapé Jane. Voilà, qui allait faire des jaloux à Volterra, se dit-Alec, sachant parfaitement que sa très douce et très délicate sœur était très appréciée des mâles Volturiens.

Heidi se pinça l'arête du nez de dépit, mais elle savait qu'elle ne retirerait rien d'autre de Jane, et que cette dernière ne recommencera pas une nouvelle fois cet « incident ». Manquerait plus qu'ils se mettent à attirer l'attention au niveau de Caen avec des meurtres bizarres dans des parkings.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Nous étions le lundi matin.

La journée du vendredi avait été calme, et les étudiants avaient reçu une bonne nouvelle, même très bonne : les cours allaient reprendre pendant la journée ! Le campus ne serait plus bloqué par les manifestants, ce qui était une magnifique nouvelle, pour tout le monde, étudiants, vampires ou humains, comme professeurs.

Le week-end s'était passé tout aussi calmement pour les deux jeunes filles, elles étaient rentrées chez leurs parents pour le week-end.

Plus tard, Elsa et Elodie venaient de sortir de leur TD de Chimie Organique. Elles étaient en pleine discussion sur l'estérification, quand elles se retrouvèrent face aux deux personnes qu'elles avaient le moins envie de voir : Damien et Hugo.

Elles jurèrent des mots pas franchement polis quand elles les virent, et passèrent en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elles étaient devenues des maîtres dans l'Art De Se Faire Toutes Petites, c'était bien utile pour échapper aux interrogations des professeurs ou bien dans ce cas-là.

Et elles réussirent à passer sans encombre, car les deux garçons étaient en pleine discussion qui avait l'air d'une importance capitale pour eux. Elles n'y prêtèrent pas attention, cela ne les intéressait pas mais Elsa et Elodie remercièrent tous les dieux qu'elles connaissaient, et ça en faisait quand même beaucoup, pour avoir pu passer discrètement.

Mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elles auraient vraiment dû écouter cette conversation ou rester quelques minutes pour voir le spectacle magistral qui allait suivre. **(n/Elsa : Oh ! Un spectacle ! On est au cirque, sortez le pop-corn !)(n/Elodie **_***essayant de calmer son amie***_** : Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce GENRE de spectacle !)**

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Alec et Démétri étaient partis tous les deux à l'endroit où ils savaient que leurs chéries avaient cours.

Ils suivirent les délicieuses odeurs de leurs dulcinées, et arrivèrent dans le hall du bâtiment un. Ils les repérèrent rapidement, elles avançaient vers la sortie, soit vers eux, ce qui les mit presque en extase, rien qu'à voir leurs mines adorables.

Mais, deux voix les sortirent rapidement de leur béatitude, cette dernière était devenue habituelle depuis quelques temps, et ça commençait à en agacer certains.

Ces voix, les deux vampires les reconnurent rapidement, facile quand on est un vampire, c'étaient celle des ex-petits-amis de leurs chéries.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas en tenir compte, et d'attendre les deux jeunes filles. Leur merveilleux plan prit fin quand ils les entendirent prononcer les prénoms d'Elodie et d'Elsa, suivit de petits rires. Cela leur mis la puce à l'oreille tout en les faisant enrager, ces deux détritus ne devraient pas avoir le droit de parler, ni même de penser à leurs dulcinées.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis ils prirent la direction de ces deux débiles, tout en écoutant de leurs oreilles vampiriques la discussion de Damien et d'Hugo :

- _C'est certain qu'après ça, elles ne laisseront plus ce Démétri et cet Alec s'approcher d'elles !_ Ricana Hugo, le nom des Volturi avait été dit avec un tel écœurement qu'ils pouvaient presque le sentir dans leurs gorges, cela alluma une alarme dans le cerveau des deux amoureux transis.

- _Ouais, et elles seront toutes à nous ! _Rajouta Damien, ricanant en en rajoutant une couche.

Ces mots ne purent que mettre les deux vampires dans une colère noire. Après tout, qui étaient ces deux humains pour vouloir les séparer de leurs âmes-sœurs !

Ils étaient personne, voilà la réponse.

Et en bons Volturi en colère, ils allaient le faire savoir à ces deux abrutis de la pire espèce.

**OOOOOOOO**

_- Elles sont tellement crédules les femmes. Et puis, qui serions-nous si nous laissions nos baby's entre les pattes de ces étrangers !_ S'exclama la voix d'Hugo, ce qui fit crisser Démétri et Alec manqua de courir à vitesse vampirique pour aller arracher des têtes.

_- Clair ! Elles étaient à nous, si ces Italiens n'étaient pas venus mettre leurs sales pattes sur elles, on aurait pu les récupérées fissa !_ Déclara Damien, avec un tel air de dégoût que s'en était presque palpable, Démétri et Alec se trouvaient alors à quelques mètres des deux ex de leurs douces dulcinées.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être sadiques comme ils auraient pu le faire à Volterra.

_« La discussion devrait être diplomatique. »_

Voilà la pensée qui fit son chemin dans l'esprit d'Alec et Démétri.

Arrivant juste à côté des deux humains, Démétri décida de prendre en main la discussion, et également de savoir ce que ces deux abrutis d'humains manigançaient :

_- Nous aimerions que vous ne parliez plus de nos amies comme cela._ Déclara-t-il d'une voix plus que menaçante, faisant se retourner bon nombre d'étudiants, à cette heure-là il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs de la fac de Médecine. **(n/Elsa : C'est râpé pour la diplomatie.)**

L'humain, Damien, le plus proche sembla sursauter jusqu'en Andalousie, puis il se tourna et reconnaissant leurs nouveaux interlocuteurs, répondit méchamment :

_- Oh, ça va vous. On sait très bien ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec Elodie et Elsa. Mais, on ne va pas se faire damner le pion par des étrangers. On était là avant vous, et elles sont à nous ! _Dit-il en ayant l'air de croire ce qu'il racontait, tandis que son comparse secouait la tête en accord avec ses paroles.

Alec et Démétri crurent qu'on était en train de les faire enrager volontairement. Personne ne devait parler d'une femme ainsi, ces deux humains avaient été élevés avec quels genres de manières bon sang. Alors qu'Alec s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour faire savoir son point de vue, ce fut Hugo qui le prit à revers :

_- Et que croyez-vous que vous pouvez faire contre nous. Elsa et Elodie sont comme toutes les filles, elles croiront ce que nous leur diront, pour peu que nous soyons crédibles. Vous êtes tellement étranges vous et votre famille...il suffira de quelques allusions._ Susurra perfidement l'humain, sans prendre le temps de voir à quel point les yeux d'Alec et Démétri devenaient noirs d'encre, Hugo continua sur le même registre, _...vous vivez tous ensemble. J'imagine qu'avoir une sœur jumelle aussi jolie doit forcément donner envie, je me trompe ? Et, aussi cette Heidi, elle doit forcément donner envie à un moine de se lancer dans le porno !_

La fureur prit naissance dans les corps des deux vampires, aussitôt la seule qu'ils voulurent le plus au monde fut de découper soigneusement ces deux humains. Malheureusement, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que ce n'était pas ce genre d'action qui allait leur ouvrir les portes de la faculté de Médecine.

Aussi, Alec, furieux au possible de voir et sa sœur et sa dulcinée prisent à la fois pour des putes et des connes, lança son poing en avant droit dans la mâchoire du mec en face de lui, Damien. Mais, avec un éclair de lucidité soudaine, il contrôla sa force vampirique, la réduisant à celle d'un humain assez costaud.

_- Ne parlez plus de ma sœur de cette façon. Ni ne pensez plus à ces sales choses perfides sur Elsa et Elodie ! Elles valent cent fois mieux que toi, stupide...hu...amas de cellules !_ Cria le Volturi, visiblement hors contrôle, et derrière lui Démétri n'était pas mieux, il se retenait d'aller lui aussi coller son poing dans la figure d'Hugo.

Pendant ce temps-là, Damien se tint le visage en criant qu'on venait de lui transpercer la mâchoire avec une barre de fer. Hugo serra des poings et en un instant ce qui avait été une simple dispute verbale sembla dégénéré en un avant-goût d'une bataille du type Western.

_- Voyons, ne vous battez pas. Ce garçon a mérité ce qu'il lui arrive, ce n'est pas la peine de s'entretuer..._ Déclara alors un nouveau venu, et d'après sa blouse blanche c'était un interne de Médecine, pour autant aucun des quatre protagonistes principaux ne semblèrent l'entendre.

_- De toute façon, on récupérera Elsa et Elodie, vous pouvez me croire. Même s'il faut qu'on vous fasse virer de la fac !_ Cracha Damien, alors qu'il se relevait, un air mauvais plaqué sur son visage d'abruti.

Et, alors l'enfer se déchaina.

Les Volturi avaient visiblement atteint leurs limites, et les deux humains étaient également trop en colère pour reculer.

Bientôt un cercle d'humains se forma autour d'eux, alors que les deux vampires se retenaient de détruire purement et simplement les deux humains.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Les premiers murmures sur le fait qu'une très violente dispute avaient eu lieu sur le campus 2 entre quatre étudiants en médecine, arrivèrent aux oreilles des deux jeunes filles pendant le repas du midi au Restaurant Universitaire.

Elles n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, jusqu'au moment où un Bastien très en colère s'avança vers elles, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'amphithéâtre D1.

- _**Vous savez ce que vos amis italiens ont fait à mes meilleurs amis ?**_ Attaqua-t-il une fois arrivé devant les deux jeunes filles.

_- Non, et on s'en fout !_ Répliqua Elsa d'un ton dur tout en essayant d'esquiver la moule pour reprendre son chemin.

Mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras, et dit de plus en plus en colère :

- _**Alec Volturi et Démétri Volturi leur ont cassé la gueule ! Hugo et Damien sont aux Urgences en ce moment mêmes !**_

Elodie ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Les Urgences ! Ça avait été jusque-là !

- _**On s'en fout, et ça à rien à voir avec nous !**_ Rétorqua Elsa en prenant sa meilleure amie par le bras, et en plantant là Bastien.

Ce dernier fit un geste tout sauf gracieux envers Elsa, et cette dernière répondit avec le même geste.

Elodie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ça avait été si loin. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu Démétri ou Alec violent.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis avec la police ? Allaient-ils être renvoyés de la fac ?

Alors que les questions n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans la tête de la jeune femme, sa meilleure amie prit la parole d'une voix douce :

- _Arrête de t'en faire, Elodie ! Quoi qu'il s'est passé, ces deux imbéciles avaient surement du mériter la raclée qu'ils ont reçu !_

- _Tu as surement raison !_ Répondit la plus âgée des deux, tout en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment où avait lieu leurs cours, mais elle fut quand même pensive pendant un moment, après tout cette nouvelle était tout à fait insolite.

Le petite brune aux cheveux longs suivit sa meilleure amie, en savant que les inquiétudes de cette dernière ne seraient pas apaisées avant un moment.

**OOOOOOOO**

Elodie ne fut réellement redevenue calme que quand elle vit les Volturi au grand complet rentrer dans l'amphi pour le cours. Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'ennuis avec la police.

Elle voulait avoir le fin mot sur cette histoire, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en saurait rien pour l'instant

Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, Elsa prit la parole :

- _Nous savons ce qui s'est passé ce matin ! Et nous voulons savoir tous ce qui s'est passé ! Savoir le pourquoi du comment !_

Les humaines purent voir les grimaces sur les visages des Volturi, surtout celle de Démétri et d'Alec.

Mais Heidi répondit quand même, d'un ton à moitié sûre d'elle et de l'autre l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre :

- _D'accord, mais pas ici !_

- _Chez nous, après les cours !_ Annonça Elsa en se retournant pour mettre fin à la discussion, tout en se disant qu'elles allaient une fois de plus avoir les vampires chez elles, voilà qui promettait.

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Volturi :)**

Pendant les quatre heures que durèrent les cours de l'après-midi, les vampires parlèrent à voix basse, si basse qu'aucun humain ne pouvait entendre.

Ils mettaient en place ce qu'ils allaient dire à Elsa et à Elodie quelques heures plus tard. Car, vu qu'ils étaient obligés d'aller chez elles, il allait falloir leur servir une histoire à peu près plausible. Certes, ils ne leur cacheraient pas la vérité, mais réfléchissait plutôt à la façon de présenter les choses.

En vérité, c'était surtout Jane et Heidi qui parlait, car Félix muet ne savait quoi dire, et Alec et Démétri se faisaient beaucoup trop de soucis de savoir comment les deux jeunes filles qui avaient volé leur cœur allaient réagir à tout cela.

- _Il faut leur faire comprendre que ce n'est ni Alec, ni Démétri qui ont réellement commencé la bagarre,_ expliqua Jane, apparemment dans l'idée que son frère ne souffre pas trop s'il voyait un quelconque regard de déception peser dans le regard d'Elsa.

- _Je sais_, dit Heidi. _Mais comment le faire sans mettre trop le blâme sur la réaction de ses deux idiots amoureux !_

Les deux idiots en question ne purent s'empêchèrent de pousser un soupir, ils avaient vraiment de perdre l'amitié des deux jeunes filles ce soir-là. Et par cela perdre toutes leurs chances d'avoir un jour plus qu'une simple relation d'amitié avec celles qui faisaient ''battre'' leurs cœurs morts.

**OOOOOOOO**

Alec et Démétri avaient l'impression que leurs cœurs s'étaient remis à rebattre tellement, ils étaient stressés, pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement des deux humaines. C'était comme si on les avait mis devant un bûcher, ils avaient la trouille de leur vie, ou plutôt non-vie.

Les Volturi avaient préféré partir après les deux humaines, leurs disant qu'il fallait qu'ils passent quelque part avant d'aller les voir. En réalité, Démétri et Alec avaient insisté d'avoir encore un peu de temps pour se préparer ''psychologiquement''. Ce à quoi Heidi et Jane avaient levé les yeux au ciel et Félix avait pragmatiquement demandé ce que voulait dire ''psychologiquement''.

Personne n'avait souhaité lui expliquer.

Arriver au seuil de lieu fatidique, aucun des deux vampires ne voulurent frapper, alors Félix, le dévoué Félix, le fit.

Heidi et Jane se lancèrent un regard, pressentant que si les deux idiots amoureux se taisaient, transis d'amour et de peur, ce serait alors plus facile. Mais, les deux amoureux seraient-ils capables de se taire face à leurs amoureuses, rien n'était moins sûr. **(n/Elsa : J'ai la vague impression qu'on leur fait peur à ces deux idiots...)**

**OOOOOOOO**

**(POV Humaine :)**

Elsa et Elodie étaient rentrées depuis, un moment quand elles entendirent frapper à leur porte d'entrée, on avait l'impression que la porte allait sortir de ses gonds tellement les coups étaient forts.

_« C'est le moment de vérité »_ Pensèrent-elles toutes les deux, avec un peu d'appréhension mais surtout de la curiosité.

Elodie alla ouvrir la porte, comprenant alors que la porte ait faillit sortir de ses gongs car elle vit Félix en tout premier, pendant qu'Elsa s'installa dans le salon. La première mena les cinq vampires au salon.

- _On veut que la vérité rien que la vérité, et toute la vérité !_ Dirent-elles en chœur, après s'être tournées vers eux comme sur une petite musique dramatique.

**OOOOOOOO**

**POV Volturi :**

- _On veut que la vérité rien que la vérité, et toute la vérité !_ Dirent les deux humaines en chœur.

Les vampires ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir.

**OOOOOOOO**

**Elsa** (répétant un peu stupidement)** : **_''Les vampire ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir''... ?_

**Félix **(n'en ratant pas une)** : **_Ah ! Tu vois que finalement ch'uis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre la langue de Molaire !_

**Tous** (affligés)** : **_Molière. PAS MOLAIRE !_

**Félix** (n'y comprenant rien) **:** _Ah bon ? Il avait pas pourtant une histoire de gourmandise et de gros qui peuvent pu bouger ?_

**Jane **(ayant renoncé depuis longtemps)** :** _Relit tes classiques et va demander au prof d'Atomistique de t'aider. _(Tous poussent un soupir de soulagement en voyant Félix se casser à vitesse vampirique.)

**Elodie** (reprenant ce que voulait dire sa meilleure amie au tout début) **:** _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprenais pas avec notre dernière phrase ?_

**Elsa **(se frottant pensivement le menton)** : **_Je sais pas...par exemple le fait que deux petites humaines pathétiques arrivent à faire déglutir une bande vampires sadiques armés de grandes dents venimeuses et féroces... ? _(Jane a un sourire en entendant les qualificatifs mais le reste de la bande comprend ce qu'elle sous-entendait.)

**Heidi : **_En même temps, on était censé être discret, elles sont les seules à connaître notre secret. En plus Alec et Démétri rampent de désir et de folie devant elles…m'est d'avis que c'est plutôt logique qu'on ''tremble'', non ?_

**Alec et Démétri **(en total accord) **:** _On ne rampe pas... _(Croise les bras, mais sous les regards soupçonneux de leurs dulcinées ils craquent.) _...bon d'accord, on rampe peut-être._

**Elsa : **_C'est bien beau de ramper, mais nous on aurait mieux aimé ne pas apprendre que les deux idiots amoureux ont manqué d'assassiner les deux débiles mentaux qui nous servaient d'ex-petits-amis. _(Elodie hoche la tête.)

**Démétri **(demande d'un air vaguement idiot et blessé)** : **_Mais on vous a défendu pourtant, vous pourriez au moins ne pas nous rabaisser. On est les gentils dans l'histoire, nous._

**Jane **(s'incrustant)** : **_Vous êtes DES VAMPIRES, vous n'êtes PAS gentils !_

**Elodie** (ignorant Jane pour le coup) **: **_C'est juste qu'en essayant d'assassiner les deux crétins vous risquez de vous faire renvoyer... _(se met à rougir, et balbutie la suite) _…et nous on veut pas que vous vous en alliez..._

(Tout d'un coup, Démétri et Alec prennent respectivement Elodie et Elsa dans leurs bras et se mettent à les câliner, tout en leur murmurant qu'ils ne s'en iront jamais.)

**Jane** (souriant quand même un peu)** : **_Que c'est niais l'amour. _(Puis d'un air plus féroce.) _Si ça avait été moi, je les aurais découpé et mis en tartine moi les deux abrutis débiles humains... _(Continue pendant quelques minutes à marmonner dans l'indifférence, ou l'habitude, générale.)

**Damien **(arrivant soudainement accompagné d'Hugo) **: **_Nous prendrons notre revanche ! Soyez en sûrs ! Elsa et Elodie sont à nous ! _(Alec et Démétri lâchent leurs dulcinées et partent décapiter proprement les deux humains-qui-auraient-mieux-fait-de-se-casser-à-Hawaï.)

**Elodie** (gonflée d'amour) **:** _Ahhhh...au moins on peut être contentes d'avoir deux ''hommes'' possessifs et adorables envers nous. Si on se fait attaquer dans la rue, il y a des chances que l'attaquant finisse un ''peu partout'' dans la rue... _(Elsa approuve en tapant dans ses mains, tandis que derrière Alec et Démétri tentent d'enlever les multiples tâches de sang qui souillent leurs élégants costumes de vampire ^^.) _...bon, passons aux réponses aux reviews, cela devrait calmer les esprits, cependant on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces deux abrutis pour que Démétri et Alec les envoient à l'hôpital…bref passons à la suite._

**OOOOOOOO**

Réponse aux reviews :

**° Mandy-Volturi/Lune-de-vie : **_(1) A quand la suite ? J'adore l'histoire ! Mais il me tarde le prochain chapitre !_

_(2) Salut les filles. Hum... Que dire ? J'ai carrément trop adoré ! C'était trop mignon ! XD._

_- Alec & Démétri bientôt démasqués._

_- Elsa & Elodie au réveil._

_- Le petit relâchement pervers de Jane et Simon._

_- Le petit manège sensuel d'Alec..._

_Non franchement, que demander de plus ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement c'était parfait ! Sinon encore désolée d'avoir posté un review concernant cette fic sur ''Jusqu'à la Mort des Etoiles'', je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait paraître déplacé ! Sinon, bisous et bonne chance pour la suite ;). Mandy._

Ah nous te saluons bien bas et te remercions pour tes deux reviews, cela nous a fait grand plaisir de les lire. En ce qui concerne la première, nous espérons que, toi, tu n'as pas cessé d'espérer que tu seras heureuse de lire ce tout nouveau chapitre. Quant à la seconde review, sache que nous te remercions humblement pour tous ces éloges, et nous espérons ne pas prendre la grosse tête à force de lire tous ces compliments. En tout cas, nous sommes heureuses que le ton du précédent chapitre t'ait plu, et pour ce qui est de la review sur l'histoire d'Elsa, sache que cela fait bien longtemps que c'est oublié. Elsa se permet juste de dire que ce n'était pas ''déplacé'' au sens propre du terme, mais plutôt gênant...enfin c'est passé. Nous espérons que ce chapitre aura été à ton goût et nous espérons que tu auras la patience d'attendre les autres, un grand merci à toi et à une prochaine fois.

**° Lilly : **_Jane a des vues sur Corin? S'il le sait, on va avoir de la purée d'asperge O.o._

_Chopé les mecs x). Alec et Démétri vont devoir faire gaffe quand ils vont s'incruster à l'avenir. _

_Hi, hi Jane et Simon, futur nouveau couple?_

_Super chapitre. Pas grave pour l'attente ça valait le coup. En plus il a fallu que je vienne relire la fic hier soir pour avoir un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui._

_Vivement la suite :)._

Bonjour à toi, nous sommes contentes d'avoir une review de ta part, c'est très gentil et nous te remercions avec ardeur. En ce qui concerne Corin, sache qu'apparemment Jane est attiré par lui...mais pour ce qui est de la petite ''bévue sexuelle'' entre Simon et Jane nous ne pouvons dévoiler nos idées...ce ne serait pas intéressant sinon. Bref, pour Alec et Démétri, en effet nous pensons bien qu'ils ne pourront plus se glisser sournoisement dans les chambres de leurs dulcinées, ce n'est pas vraiment galant en plus de cela. Nous espérons que cette fois aussi l'attente valait le coup, même si elle était plus longue il faut le reconnaître. En tout cas, nous espérons que tu auras apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, et que tu auras la patience d'attendre les suivants, car cette histoire n'est pas finie ^^, à la prochaine.

**° Audrey : **_Coucou, j'adore trop votre fiction, vivement la suite. Ça m'a fait trop rire, Félix est trop drôle. A quand la déclaration ? _

_Je vois trop Jane se mettre avec Simon juste pour la baise et que finalement leur relation va évoluer et ils vont finir par se mettre ensemble. Je me demande si Elsa et Elodie vont avouer à Alec et Démétri qu'elles ont découvert qu'ils venaient les voir en secret la nuit pour les regarder dormir. Ils seront deg'. _

_Heureusement qu'il y a Heidi au milieu pour contenir un peu tout le monde parce que sinon ça aurait déjà été une catastrophe._

Hello, nous sommes heureuses de te compter parmi nos revieweuses, cela nous fait grand plaisir, et nous t'en remercions. Pour ce qui est de Félix, il faut avouer que nous l'utilisons comme tête de Turc, mais en même temps il a bien la tête de l'emploi, non ? Bref, la déclaration...ah, la grande question à laquelle nous ne pouvons réellement répondre sans créer de panique (on plaisante) ! Pour Simon et Jane, chaque chose en son temps, et si tu l'as bien remarqué, cette petite partie de baise cachait bien des choses ^^. Pour les visites nocturnes, il faut avouer que pour Elsa et Elodie ce n'est pas réellement rassurant de savoir que deux vampires se trainent dans vos chambres pour vous regarder dormir, non ? (Elsa n'a jamais compris comment Bella pouvait dormir en sachant qu'un vampire la regardait dormir.) Bref, Heidi est la voix de la raison au beau milieu de tout ce mélimélo de choses dingues qui arrivent, c'est normal c'est Heidi. Nous espérons que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et que tu auras peut-être la patience d'attendre les suivants, à une prochaine fois peut-être.

**° Nono :** _J'adore votre fiction, j'ai commencé à la lire hier. Elle est super bien écrite, j'adore le contexte de l'histoire. Continuez comme ça, je suis impatiente de lire la suite._

_Courage à vous les filles._

Nous sommes heureuses de compter une nouvelle lectrice, donc nous te remercions humblement d'être venue faire un tout sur cette histoire. Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, nous te remercions également...quant au contexte, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas banal, et c'était cela justement qui nous a poussé à écrire une histoire pareille. Nous espérons que la suite sera à ton goût, et qu'également tu nous pardonneras l'attente...en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre ainsi que les suivants, à une prochaine fois ma chère.

**° Kahlan :** _C'est fou comme j'adore cette fic, j'ai jamais autant rigolé de ma vie !_

_Bravo les filles pour tant d'imagination. Franchement Félix devrait s'acheter un cerveau ! _

_Vivement la suite, j'espère qu'il y aura un rapprochement très vite entre Démétri, Alec et leurs chéries._

Hello à toi, nous sommes contentes d'avoir une fois encore une review, nous te remercions donc avec beaucoup d'effusions. Ah ! Et, nous sommes pleinement satisfaites de savoir que tu as ris comme une petite folle, c'était bien entendu le but principal de cette fiction. Notre imagination est parfois tellement débordante qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on n'écrive pas certaines choses ^^...ah, et Félix ne pourra malheureusement pas s'acheter de cerveau. On avoue préférer l'utiliser comme tête de Turc, c'est tellement plus facile d'avoir un Félix pour détourner une conversation sérieuse n'est-ce pas ? Pour le rapprochement, il est vrai qu'on l'a en tête, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de le révéler, ce serait moins marrant... Enfin, nous espérons que tu aimeras cette suite, encore merci pour cette gentille review, et à une prochaine fois peut-être ^^.

**° . . : **_J'ADOREUH ! Sérieux, c'est trop bon, j'aime vraiment cette histoire ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite !_

_PLUSS QUEE VIIIVEMENT LA SUITEUHH !_

_xXXx 3 M._

Coucou à toi au pseudo très long, nous sommes heureuses que tu ais posté une review, cela a accéléré probablement la finition de ce chapitre. En tout cas, nous te remercions pour cette review, et nous sommes ravies que notre histoire te plaise autant. Donc, nous espérons que cette suite te plaira à toi ainsi qu'aux autres lectrices, encore merci et à une prochaine fois ^^.

**OOOOOOOO**

_Merci de nous lire._

_Nous répondrons aux reviews à la fin du prochain chapitre._

_Elodie et Elsa_


End file.
